Bella Swan: Kidnappeuse
by Kafryne
Summary: -Hum... Bonjour, mon nom est Bella Swan, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais vos enfants sont avec moi, et je pensais que vous voudriez peut être les avoir avec vous. Donc... Appelez moi. FOUS RIRES GARANTIS! Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant toute**** je dois préciser que :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Sauf Léo, Ethan et Sophie qui sont ****à Kambria Rain, l'auteur de cette histoire***

**Et j****e la traduis avec son autorisation.**

***Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profile, elle est dans mes favorites autors. Cette fiction est tout simplement Gé-Nia-Le ! Elle a reçut plus de 5000 Reviews et a été nominée aux Bellie Awards dans la catégorie de la meilleure fanfiction comique et j'en passe. Je n'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de vous la traduire en français ! Je m'aide aussi de la traduction en espagnole, faite par Lei-Clln (qui se trouve dans mes Favorites Stories).**

**Bon voilà. Ah ! J'aimerais préciser que tous les personnages sont humains, que le rated M concerne surtout le langage, cette fic compte au total 23 chapitres, je l'actualiserais deux fois par semaines, sûrement le mercredi et le dimanche. **

**J****e sais que vous allez A-DO-RER cette histoire.**

**Vous ne me croyez pas ? Lisez pour voir…

* * *

**

**BELLA POV**

Je regardais le chariot de courses plein à craquer que je poussais dans le supermarché. Et dire que je n'étais allé acheter qu'une brique de lait ! Je savais très bien qui était le responsable de tout ça!

-Leonardo Swan, ramène ton petit cul par ici !

Une petite vieille eut un hoquet interloqué devant mon langage.

-Désolé…

Un petit garçon aux cheveux café clair venait vers moi, avec autant de boites de céréales que ses bras lui permettaient de porter. Ce petit garçon était mon petit trésor de 7 ans. Je ne savais pas comment, mais il réussit à trouver un moyen de faire entrer les boites dans le chariot et me sourit.

-C'est bon, j'ai tout ce que j'avais sur ma liste. On peut y aller.

-Et je peux voir cette liste ?

Répondis je, tendant une main vers lui, tandis que de l'autre je tenais le chariot.

-Maman, il tapota sur ses tempes et ajouta comme ci c'était évident: tout est là !

-Maudit petit je sais-tout! Grommelais je.

Il tendit sa main, bougeant les doigts. Je me renfrognais et sorti un billet d'un dollar de ma poche pour le payer. Nous avions une règle qui consistait à ne pas de dire d'insultes, et c'était en train de le rendre riche.

-Merci maman ! Fit il, tout content.

-Ouais ouais… Répondis je. Le son aigu d'un enfant en train de pleurer attira notre attention.

-Allons y, annonçais je, poussant le chariot vers les files d'attentes des caisses. A peine étions nous arrivés à la fin d'une de ces files que quelqu'un heurta son chariot contre le mien.

-Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ? La salope le cria suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus les cris de la petite fille assise dans son chariot.

-Regarder où je vais... je fis mine de réfléchir. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! En voilà une idée géniale ! Merci !

Au lieu de chercher à l'insulter, le sarcasme ne me coûtait rien.

-Allons y Léo.

-Pardon ! La femme semblait vraiment offensée. Elle commença à m'insulter d'une voix tellement haut perché que même les chiens dehors airaient pu l'entendre.

Je roulais les yeux et continuais à avancer, mais mon petit bout paraissait avoir d'autres idées. Il s'avança vers le chariot de la femme et offrit une sucrerie à la petite fille qui pleurait. Il en avait toujours une ou deux sur lui.

-Ne pleures pas s'il te plait.

Elle s'arrêta, ses lèvres tremblotaient un petit peu quand elle prit le bonbon. Mon fils avait de supers pouvoirs.

-Allé viens Léo. Dis je tendrement. Cette fois ci il me suivit. Tu es un très gentil garçon tu sais ? Ajoutais je, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Et maintenant aides moi à vider ce chariot, tu veux?

Nous finissions de vider le chariot et après avoir payer nous quittions le supermarché. Léo m'aida à mettre toutes nos courses dans le coffre de ma gigantesque camionnette puis je l'observais ranger le chariot.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu pourrais te taire !

Oh ! Génial ! Eh voilà que la garce et la pauvre petite fille qui était toujours en train de pleurer se trouvaient dehors.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Lui criait un petit garçon d'à peu près l'age de mon Léo.

L'idiote se retourna vers le garçon en l'assassinant du regard. Elle lui empoigna le bras avec force.

-Quand à toi ! Ne. Me. Crie. Pas. Dessus !

-Lâche moi ! Gémit il. Tu me fais mal !

Léo venait à ma rencontre et s'arrêta à coté de moi, préoccupé devant cette scène.

-Maman ? Fit il.

-Je m'en fou ! Continuait la salope en hurlant. Je veux que toi et cette petite morveuse vous vous taisiez et montiez dans la voiture !

-Grimpe. Fis je à mon fils, il hésita un instant puis m'obéit.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! T'es pas ma mère !

Lui défiait le petit garçon. Quand elle leva sa main pour le gifler, j'étais arrivé à leur hauteur pour l'en empêcher.

-Touches à cet enfant et moi, je te bottes le cul.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Explosa t-elle. Ethan, entre dans cette satanée voiture. Je me chargerais de toi à la maison.

Elle commença à ranger ses sacs dans le coffre d'une voiture luxueuse, comme si je n'étais pas là.

Quelque chose en moi explosa. Je la poussai violemment, elle cria puis tomba dans le coffre. J'attrapai la petite fille dans mes bras et saisis la main d'Ethan. Il regardait la jeune femme avec une mine inquiète sans porter attention à l'endroit où nous nous dirigions. Je leur ouvrais la porte pour qu'ils montent à l'arrière à coté de Léo.

-Eh ! Revenez ! Revenez !

La connasse était en train de se relever et bordel ! Elle était furieuse. Je mis les camps d'arrêts et démarrais en trombe.

Quand nous fumes à l'abri, assez loin du parking, la réalité de la situation m'attrapa. J'AVAIS KIDNAPPE DEUX GOSSES !

J'allais certainement finir en prison ou dans un asile de fous ! Pendant un moment nous restions en silence. Apparemment les enfants étaient aussi abasourdis que moi.

-Salut, je suis Leonardo Swan, j'ai 7 ans. Vous pouvez m'appeler Léo. La femme qui vient de vous kidnapper, c'est ma maman, Bella.

C'était bien mon Léo ça !

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Ethan, j'ai 7 ans aussi. Et elle, c'est ma petite sœur, Sophie, elle a 3 ans.

-Hum, Ethan, commençais je, sans savoir ce que j'allais dire. C'était tout nouveau pour moi, je n'avais jamais kidnappé d'enfants auparavant.

-Tu peux me dire qui sont tes parents ? Je vais devoir les contacter.

Voilà enfin quelque chose qui semblait sensé !

-Notre papa s'appelle Edward Cullen. Répondit-il.

Ce nom ne me disait rien du tout. Certainement parce que Léo et moi vivions ici depuis seulement une semaine. Mais c'était une de ces petites villes où tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Et mon Dieu ! Nous commencions très mal.

-Tu connais son numéro de téléphone ?

Ethan m'indiqua le numéro pendant que je le composais sur mon portable. Ca allait être intéressant.

Mais après quelques tonalités, j'eus droit au répondeur.

-Hum, Bonjour, mon nom est Bella Swan. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ça, mais j'ai vos enfants avec moi, et je pensais que vous voudriez peut être les avoir avec vous. Donc…Appelez moi.

Je me frappais le front. Les enfants restaient silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez moi. Elle était très grande pour seulement Léo et moi, mais toutes les autres maisons du voisinage étaient tout aussi grandes. Nous étions entourés soit par des riches, soit par des endettés.

Je pensais que Léo allait courir vers la maison, mais Ethan et lui prirent des sacs avant d'entrer. Ethan était un très joli garçon. Ses cheveux étaient plus sombres que ceux de Léo et il avait les yeux verts. Sa sœur et lui portaient des vêtements chics, j'espérais que ça n'importait pas à Léo. J'allais avoir suffisamment de problèmes avec les parents des enfants pour ça.

Je remarquais que Sophie était restée dans la camionnette. Je tendais les bras vers elle et elle me laissa l'aider à descendre sans protester. Elle avait d'adorables petites boucles et ses joues avaient encore la trace de ses larmes.

-Quelle journée, hein ? Je pris le reste des sacs et lui fit signe de me suivre.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait manger un peu de glace.

J'entendis les garçons tchatcher en courant d'une pièce à l'autre. Je supposais que Léo était en train de faire visiter rapidement la maison. Je rangeais rapidement les courses avant de me tourner vers Sophie qui me contemplait en toute innocence. Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposais sur le bar.

-Très bien miss Sophie, ça te plairait un peu de glace maintenant ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Elle répondit timidement. C'était sûrement la voix la plus douce que j'avais entendu. Je nettoyais tendrement ses petites joues avec mes pouces avant d'aller chercher tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

-Les garçons ! Sophie et moi nous allons manger un peu de glace ! Vous en voulez ?

J'entendis le bruits de leurs pas qui descendaient les escaliers.

Je leur donnais les cuillères, et leur laissais décorer, et me retrouvais avec des pépites, de la crème fouettée, et plusieurs saveur de sirops sur toute la table avant qu'ils aient terminés.

-Maman, le papa d'Ethan construit des trucs, c'est pas cool ça ? Léo souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Vraiment ? Demandai je à Ethan.

Il acquiesça.

-Mes oncles et lui ont une compagnie. Ils construisent des maisons et plein d'autres choses.

Au moins ils n'étaient pas policiers.

-C'est génial. Je lui souris et ébouriffai ses cheveux. Il se figea un instant avant de me sourire et de retourner à sa glace.

Je sortis l'annuaire et me mis à chercher… « Cullen Constructions » était étalé en grandes lettres noires.

-Ok, les enfants, allez vous nettoyer le visage et ensuite nous irons voir votre père. Je suis sure qu'il doit mourir d'inquiétude.

Ethan et Léo coururent vers la salle de bain pendant que je nettoyais les joues et les mains de Sophie avec un tissu humide. Elle me sourit.

-Merci Bella.

-De quoi ?

-Pour la glace bien sur ! Ria t-elle.

-De rien, peut être que tu pourras convaincre ton père de ne pas me donner à la police.

Je souris en la portant.

-On y va les garçons !

Le trajet fut beaucoup moins silencieux cette fois. Ethan et Léo était à première vue en train de devenir les meilleurs amis et étaient suffisamment gentils pour faire participer Sophie. Je suivais les instructions de mon GPS et j'arrivai au parking de la compagnie et me garais juste en face d'une patrouille de police. Merveilleux !

Avant que je puisse les retenir, les enfants coururent à l'intérieur. Sophie gardait les mains levées pour que je la porte.

-Prête à retrouver ton papa ?

Elle entoura mon ou de ses petits bras et acquiesça.

Je n'étais même pas arrivée à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment.

-Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue mademoiselle ! Pour qui diable vous vous prenez !

-Vous devez être Edward. Je vous assure que vos enfants étaient plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec cette imbécile de baby-sitter. Lui dis je calmement. Le bel homme devant moi avait le visage tout rouge, il n'était apparemment pas content.

-Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter idiote ! Je suis la fiancée d'Edward !

Mon dieu ! Elle était là elle aussi.

-C'est elle ! Edward ! C'est cette folle qui m'a attaqué au supermarché et qui a séquestré les pauvres Ethan et Sophie.

Son ton fit que Sophie cacha son visage dans le creux de mon cou. C'était normal, je la serrais un peu plus fort.

-Arrête là Jake !

L'immense officier commença à s'avancer vers moi, mais la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Vraiment, ça commençait à ressembler à un mélodrame. Une très belle blonde en sortit, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive plus loin, un mec aussi immense qu'un ours courrait derrière elle.

-Rosalie, attends ! Il lui saisit un bras.

-Lâche moi Emmett ! Je vais tuer cette pétasse ! Cria t-elle.

C'était ridicule. La pauvre Sophie me serra plus fort et je lui frottais doucement le dos.

-Calme toi Rosalie, répondit l'officier, Jake supposais je. Je vais m'en charger.

-Mais je ne suis pas en train de parler d'elle ! Hurla t-elle, essayant de se libérer. Je parle de Casey !

Bon, cela attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-De quoi parles tu Rosalie ? Demanda Edward d'une voix éteinte.

-Ethan a des griffures sur le bras. Il m'a dit que Casey l'a prit par le bras et était sur le point de le frapper quand l'autre maman l'a interrompu Lâcha Rosalie entre les dents.

La connasse cria :

-Eddie, tu ne vas sûrement pas…

-Monte dans ta voiture et dégage. Maintenant ! Je me congelais.

Un autre cri aigu et le bruits de ses sanglots se firent entendre lorsque la folle sorti du parking.

-Bye ! Bye ! Fit Sophie en agitant la main. J'aimais cette petite !

Et mince ! Voilà que tous les regards se focalisaientt sur moi, je me raclais la gorge avant de dire :

-Bon…Si tu reprends ta fille, moi je vais chercher mon fils et nous disparaissons de ta vue.

Sophie s'agrippa avec force à mon cou. Je devais lui plaire.

-J'apprécie que tu aies sauvé mes enfants. Dit Edward, un peu à contre cœur. Mais tu aurais pu m'en aviser, Ethan connaît le numéro, tu n'as aucune excuse.

-Écoute ton répondeur, génie. Lâchais je.

J'avais tout de même sauvé ses enfants ! Certes, je les avais aussi séquestrés, mais c'était pas moi la méchante dans l'histoire !

Je jurerais avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, mis peu importait. Je passais à coté de lui pour entrer dans la Compagnie.

-Léo ! Il vint en courant vers moi dans le couloir. C'est l'heure de partir.

-Oui maman. Il fit la moue mais me suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

Ethan arriva en courrant derrière nous.

-Bella ? Où est ce que vous allez ?

Merde.

-Mon ange, on doit rentrer chez nous.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je tenais encore Sophie dans mes bras.

-Oh ! Je la déposais sur le sol. Et voilà que les deux me fixaient tristement.

Double merde.

-Bon, écoutez, voilà mon numéro de téléphone. Je vous kidnapperais encore, mais il y a là un énorme policier qui risque de m'arrêter. Soyez gentils et je vous verrais plus tard.

Je fis une sortie rapide sans tenir compte des adultes qui étaient en train de discuter et sautais dans mon camion Assis à l'arrière, Léo me souriait.

-Maman ! C'était trop cool ! On peut les kidnapper encore demain ? »

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Où est passé ce foutu portable !

Je levais les papiers, les mettant sans dessus dessous dans ma recherche. Je l'avais pourtant sur moi quand j'étais arrivé ce matin, et aussi à la réunion dans le bureau d'Emmet.

-Emmet !

Mon portable était sûrement resté dans son bureau. Je me dirigeais donc vers le hall et m'apprêtais à ouvrir lorsque…

-Oh Oui ! Mon Dieu…Emmet…Bébé ! Encore !

Et oui. Soit j'allais devoir avoir besoin d'un lavage du cerveau soit j'allais devoir m'acheter un nouveau portable.

A première écoute, le petit Nathanael se trouvait chez notre mère parce que sa maman et son papa travaillaient activement sur le bébé n° 2 dans le bureau d'Emmet. Je ne devrais pas en être surpris. Mes frères aimaient profiter du plaisir au bureau. Jasper aussi faisait ça, mais maintenant il était trop occupé à prendre soin de ma belle-sœur qui était alitée. J'entrais dans le bureau principal, nous avions besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire, mais je n'avais pas suffisamment de patience pour ça. Etre l'unique Cullen non marié avait ses inconvénients. J'avais 2 enfants et une petite amie, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à être célibataire, ni de flirter.

Après avoir attendu suffisamment de temps pour que Rosalie et Emmet finissent de prendre leur pied, je décidais d'y retourner pour prendre mon téléphone. Mais je n'arrivais pas très loin puisque Casey fit irruption dans le bureau, sans mes enfants.

-Eddie ! Elle m'encercla de ses bras et sanglota sur ma chemise.

-Casey où sont les enfants ?

Lui demandais je en lui saisissant les poignets pou l'éloigner de moi. J'aurais pu me montrer un peu plus tendre, mais ces enfants étaient ma vie.

-Eddie, une folle m'a attaqué au supermarché. J'ai tenté de me défendre, mais elle m'a heurté avec le chariot et m'a poussé dans le coffre. Je ne l'avais même pas vu venir…

Divagua t-elle.

-Casey, où sont mes enfants ?

Demandais je plus lentement. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Elle les kidnappé. Chéri, je suis tellement désolé. Sophie pleurait et Ethan criait. C'était affreux !

-EMMET !

Je saisi le téléphone et appelais la police. Emmet et Rosalie arrivèrent en courant. Casey leur raconta ce qui c'était passé pendant que je contactai un officier qui me dit qu'ils envoyaient quelqu'un tout de suite. Je laissais tomber le combiné et m'effondrais contre le mur. Casey essaya de me réconforter, mais je la repoussais brusquement. Je ne voulais pas être consolé. Je voulais mes enfants. Ils devaient avoir très peur et je n'étais pas là pour eux.

-Jake est arrivé. Me dit doucement Emmet. Je savais que lui aussi était angoissé. Et plus je parlais avec Jacob, plus je m'énervais. Il nous interrogeait Casey et moi, questions après questions, ce qui s'était passé, qui voudrait nous faire du mal… Je voulais sortir pour aller les chercher. Qui pouvait savoir ce que cette psychopathe était en train de les faire ? Ca devait avoir un lien avec l'argent. Je paierais ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils reviennent. Je n'avais besoin que de leur retour.

-Papa ! Je levais la tête quand Ethan entra en courrant avec un autre petit garçon. Lui c'est mon copain, Léo. Il vient d'arriver de Washington.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci mon Dieu ! Je le serrais plus fort. Où est ta sœur ?

-Papa, gémit il. Il se plaignait de mon élan d'affection devant son ami.

-Calme toi, elle est dehors avec Bella. Je le laissais avec Emmet et je volai jusqu'à dehors, sans me soucier de ceux qui me suivaient.

La psychopathe soutenait ma petite fille dans ses bras et j'étais hors de moi.

-Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue mademoiselle ! Pour qui diable vous vous prenez !

-Vous devez être Edward. Je vous assure que vos enfants étaient plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec cette imbécile de baby-sitter.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. J'entendis Casey crier, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose que cette femme. Comment pouvait elle être aussi calme après avoir séquestré deux enfants innocents ? Mais j'entendis les paroles de Rosalie.

-Lâche moi Emmet ! Je vais tuer cette pétasse !

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je voulais la même chose, mais Jake essaya de la calmer:

-C'est à moi de me charger d'elle. Lui dit il.

-Mais je ne suis pas en train de parler d'elle ! Hurla Rose, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Emmet. Je parle de Casey !

Je me figeais.

-De quoi tu parles Rosalie ?

-Ethan a des marques de griffures sur le bras. Il m'a dit que Casey l'a prit par le bras et était sur le point de le frapper quand l'autre maman l'a interrompu. M'expliqua t-elle.

Casey... Casey avait fait du mal à mon fils ? Je savais que je tremblais de rage à présent. Cette femme devait partir d'ici avant que je l'a tue.

-Eddie, tu ne vas sûrement pas…

-Monte dans ta voiture et dégage, je ne veux plus te voir. Maintenant !

Je fermais les poings, essayant de me contrôler. Je pourrais aller en prison pour meurtre, mais c'était tenteur. Je désirais qu'Emmet n'aie pas pu retenir Rosalie, comme ça elle aurait pu au moins lui régler son compte. Quand elle partit je me sentis plus calme. Je me retournais vers la jeune femme qui tenait toujours ma fille dans ses bras. Amusant. Elle ne ressemblait plus autant à une psychopathe maintenant que je connaissais la vérité.

-Bon…Si tu reprends ta fille, moi je vais chercher mon fils et nous disparaissons de ta vue.

Sophie s'agrippa plus fort à elle.

-J'apprécie que tu aies sauvé mes enfants, mais tu aurais pu m'en avertir, Ethan connaît le numéro, tu n'as aucune excuse.

Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Elle n'avait pas idée du nombre d'idées affreuses qui avaient traversé mon esprit.

-Ecoute ton répondeur, géni. Lâcha t-elle avant de passer violemment à coté de moi.

Je me retournais pour la suivre mais Rosalie m'en empêcha en m'attrapant par le bras.

-Tu es fou ? Cette femme a évité à tes enfants d'être maltraités et toi tu vas être grossier avec elle ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je le sais…C'est juste que… Mon Dieu Rose. Je pensais que quelqu'un était en train de les torturer. Je ne trouvais pas mon portable, je n'ai donc pas reçu le message.

Je passais ka main dans mes cheveux, frustré.

-Oh… Fit Emmet, honteux. Pardon, ton portable est dans mon bureau. Il se renfrogna quand je le regardai. Ne t'en fais pas, on l'a mis dans un tiroir avant de…

-Emmet, je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé après, j'ai tout entendu.

Je devais me montrer moins rude envers eux. J'étais simplement trop stressé. J'entendis les bruits des sanglots quand la camionnette de la femme s'éloigna. Bon, c'était génial. Elle était partie avant que je puisse la remercier.

-Papa ? Je m'agenouillais pour serrer mes enfants dans mes bras.

-Je vous aime tellement. Je m'éloignais un peu. Ils semblaient un peu tristes.

-Ethan ? Je suis désolé que Casey t'ait fait du mal.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié les filles avec lesquelles j'étais sorti, mais il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

-Elle était en train de crier sur Sophie. Murmura t-il. Elle était en train de pleurer seulement parce que nous avions faim.

Je les embrassais à nouveau.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Elle ne recommencera jamais plus. Je me mis debout les tenant toujours entre mes bras. J'étais content qu'Ethan me laisse encore l'embrasser, bien qu'il était en train de grandir très vite.

-Vous avez toujours faim ?

-Bella nous a donné de la glace, dit Ethan.

-Avec des pépites. Sourit Sophie.

-Papa, Léo peut venir un de ces jours ? Il m'a monté sa chambre et je veux lui montrer la mienne. Allé... S'il te plait.

Léo devait être le fils de Bella. J'emportais les enfants à l'intérieur.

-On verra. Mais je dois d'abord parler avec sa mère.

-Ok. Merci papa.

Rosalie réussit à me convaincre de lui lisser les enfants pour qu'ils aillent chercher Nate et voir Alice. Depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter le lit, elle insistait pour que ses nièces et neveux vienne passer des soirées pyjamas chez elle pour la garder en bonne santé.

-Voilà ton téléphone. Me dit Emmet, posant mon Black Berry sur le bureau, souriait comme un imbécile.

-Tu as un appel manqué.

Je balançais un livre sur lui pendant qu'il quittait le bureau en courant. Je soupirais en écoutant mon nouveau message.

-Hum, Bonjour, mon nom est Bella Swan. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ça, mais j'ai vos enfants avec moi, et je pensais que vous voudriez peut être les avoir avec vous. Donc…Appelez moi. »

Je soupirais à nouveau. Puis laissai échapper un petit rire. Avant d'éclater complètement de rire. Bella Swan était complètement folle. Mais je l'en remerciais, je l'en serais éternellement redevable.

Oh ! Quelle journée !

* * *

**ALOOORS ****VERDICT ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

-Maman.

Je gémis et me pelotonnais encore plus sous la couette.

-Maman ?

Si je ne bougeais pas, il s'en ira.

-M'man !

Chantonna t-il. Ce petit garçon pouvait se montrer très insistant.

-Mama !

Il parlait espagnol maintenant ?

-M'man ? Mooooman ? Mère ?

Je me recouvrais la tête avec l'oreiller, essayant de ne pas l'entendre. Ce petit monstre s'était mis à califourchon sur moi.

-MAMAN !

-QUOI ? Répondis je finalement.

-Super. T'es réveillée. Souria Léo.

-Oh ! Toi petit …

Je l'attrapais par la taille et le poussais sur le lit avant de le chatouiller à mort. Ses prières désespérées ne me faisaient ni chaud, ni froid. Je le laissais partir d'habitude, mais il ne le méritait pas aujourd'hui.

La sonnette retentit, et je me figeais. Je couvrais la bouche de Léo et posais un doigt sur mes lèvres, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Il n'y avait pas de voiture garée dehors, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'une seule chose. Un voisin. Je n'en avais rencontré que très peu de personnes du voisinage, mais je n'avais pas envie de passer du temps avec eux.

-Léo, murmurai je, habille toi. On va s'échapper.

Dans la maison contiguë de droite, il y avait Laurent et Irina. Au début ils ressemblaient à un couple normal, mais mon besoin d'aller au secours des gens m'a montré autre chose. Comment aurais je pu savoir qu'Irina aimait être prise violemment ? Heureusement que Laurent aimait ça aussi, puisqu'il ne déposa aucune charge contre moi quand je l'avais frappé avec la batte de base-ball de Léo. Au contraire, il m'avait invité à les accompagner. Depuis, je ne pouvais plus les regarder en face.

Après avoir traversé la rue, juste en face de chez moi, se trouvait Tanya, l'autre célibataire du quartier. Dans le court laps de temps que je vivais ici, il y avait eu plus d'hommes chez elle que que je n'en connaissais. Ok, peut être que j'exagère un peu, mais elle bénéficiait sans aucun doute de « portes ouvertes » tous les jours. Je l'avais rencontrée quand l'installateur des chaînes câblées était venu. Grâce à elle, j'avais désormais quelques chaînes gratuites, elle n'était donc pas si mal que ça.

Je m'habillais le plus rapidement possible, d'un short et d'un débardeur Tortues Ninja. Le mystérieux voisin s'était avoué vaincu avec la sonnette et martelait ma porte de violents coups maintenant. Je m'asseyais pour mettre mes chaussures quand Léo arriva. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le débardeur. Ma mère, Renée, s'était fâchée quand elle avait apprise que mon fils s'appelait Léo à cause d'une Tortue Ninja. Mais lui, trouvait ça cool.

-Prêt pour partir ? Lui demandais je en saisissant mon sac. Il acquiesça.

-J'ai utilisé la caméra cachée, c'est madame Newton.

Ah. Mike et Jessica vivaient plus bas avec leur fille parfaite, Tara. Jessica était la reine des commérages. Je savais que si j'ouvrais cette porte, je serais bloquée avec elle pendant des heures, écoutant ses ragots sur les autres voisins. Je venais de me réveiller. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Léo et moi nous nous déplacions avec prudence dans la maison et sortions par la porte de derrière. Nous nous mettions à quatre pattes et nous pressions de traverser le petit jardin pour arriver près de la clôture qui nous séparait mon jardin de celui d'un autre voisin. Je surveillais Léo pendant qu'il montait. Fort heureusement, la distance par rapport au sol n'était pas très élevée, et il pouvait y arriver tout seul. Je tombais près de lui, atterrissant sur l'herbe verte.

-Je devrais ajouter un délit à ton casier judiciaire ?

Je me retournais avec crainte. Le policier des Constructions Cullen était debout dans le jardin avec ses basquets et son jogging, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

-Hum. Bonjour. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que cette maison était habitée. On ne fait que passer.

Il enfila un T-shirt blanc avant de s'approcher de nous.

-Wow ! Fit Léo. T'es immense !

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire.

-Bella et Léo, c'est agréable de faire votre connaissance de façon officielle. Je suis Jacob Black. Sentez vous libre de fuir par mon jardin quand vous voulez.

-Merci, je t'en dois une. Dis je en lui souriant.

-Comment comptez vous vous échapper ?

-Oh, je me suis préparée pour ça. J'avais garé ma voiture plus loin, même si nous pourrions partir à vélo. Lui expliquais je. Nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuné… Je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma montre… Enfin, déjeuner. Il était plus tard que je ne l'imaginais.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? Lui demanda Léo. Jacob lui sourit.

-Une autre fois peut être.

-On te verra plus tard. Je pris la main de Léo et l'emmena avec moi. Jessica était toujours occupée à frapper à la porte, par conséquent nous pouvions atteindre la camionnette sans qu'elle ne nous remarque. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais l'affronter. Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

Nous arrivions à la cafétéria de la ville. C'était un endroit agréable, pas très grand, à l'ambiance rétro qui concoctait des milk-shakes, mortels !

-Maman, j'ai fait une liste de chose qu'on doit acheter à la quincaillerie. Je veux qu'on construise une maison dans l'arbre.

-D'accord, consentis je, mais dis moi d'abord ou on va trouver l'arbre ?

-Maman ! Gémit il. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir un arbre. Il peut très bien être par terre. On peut essayer ? S'il te plait !

En tant que mère, je devais manier l'art de dire non à mon fils. Je ne savais pas du tout comment construire une maison dans l'arbre.

-Et tu as une vraie liste cette fois ? Ou bien tout est dans ta petite tête ? Il retira la liste de sa poche. Bon, c'est d'accord, mais nous allons devoir nous acheter des casques, au cas ou.

Jamais je n'avais vu Léo manger aussi rapidement, il mourrait d'envie d'arriver au magasin. Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des trucs qui se trouvaient sur cette liste. Et Léo non plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas réprimer son enthousiasme. Je réfléchis à le mettre en laisse, mais je me contentais de marcher derrière lui, en poussant le chariot.

Un type sympa jeta un coup d'ail sur notre liste avant de se rendre à l'extérieur pour chercher le bois dont nous aurions besoin. Il donna à Léo quelques conseils pour qu'il puisse voir comment on pourrait couper les morceaux de bois dans la largeur correcte. Et moi, je devais trouver le reste.

-Mais où diable se trouvent les chevilles ? Bougonnais je en regardant la liste.

-Allée n°3. Me répondit quelqu'un. Je me retournais pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un beau blond, debout derrière moi. Affichant un air contrit.

-Pardon, c'était pas mon intention d'écouter.

-Dis moi où je peux trouver une scie Japonaise? Et je te pardonnerais généreusement. Répondis je.

-Allée 6. Il me sourit. Tu semble avoir un projet sérieux, si je me fis à ce dont tu as besoin. Fit il en m'indiquant la ridicule quantité de chose qui se trouvait dans mon chariot.

-Mon fils insiste pour qu'on construise une maison dans l'arbre. Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à me demander ce genre de choses. Confessais je. Ensuite, je lui tendis la main.

-Bella Swan.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ca ne disait rien de bon…

-Comme Bella Swan, l'infâme kidnappeuse ?

Je gémis et fermais les yeux.

-Pour ma défense, je leur ai gracieusement donné de la glace et je les ai ramené.

-Je le sais. Ria t-il. Je suis Jasper Cullen. L'oncle de Sophie et d'Ethan, Edward est ici aussi, quelque part…

-Edward ? Le père en colère ? Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître.

Je commençais à pousser mon chariot le plus vite possible, et je m'aperçus qu'il était plus lourd que ce dont il avait l'air.

-Le plaisir était pour moi, fit Jasper avant que je m'en aille. Il était en train de se payer ma tête. Ma tentative de fuite prit une fin tragique.

-Maman !

Et voici Léo, debout devant un chariot rempli de bois, poussé par Edward Cullen en personne.

-Merde.

Léo gloussa et tendit la main, je me renfrognais mais lui donnais un dollar.

-Bella, dit Edward, interrompant un moment parfaitement embarrassant.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de m'excuser de ma conduite d'hier. A vrai dire je suis heureux que tu te sois arrêté pour t'occuper de mes enfants. La commissure de ses lèvres se leva. Même si tu les as kidnappé.

Aaaargh ! Je savais qu'il allait dire ça.

-Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Allons y Léo.

Je pris les chariots, pensant pouvoir les pousser tous les deux. Rien ne semblait vouloir aller comme je le souhaitais. Le chariot de bois ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Avec ta permission. Offrit Edward, passant à coté de moi pour pousser le traître de chariot avec une facilité déconcertante. Je le suivis en poussant l'autre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je pourrais revenir le chercher, c'est pas sorcier.

-Ne sois pas absurde, répliqua t-il. Je te dois bien ça. Il le poussa directement vers la caisse, avec moi sur les talons, irritée.

-Tu n'es pas très douée pour éviter les gens. Dit Jasper, apparaissant à coté de moi, jetant des trucs dans mon chariot.

-Tu as oublié les chevilles et la scie.

-Merci, Bougonnais je.

-C'est un plaisir. Souria t-il. Et maintenant, si tu nous laissais, nous, les hommes, s'occuper de ça.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je suivais Edward et Jasper jusqu'à ma camionnette pour y ranger mes achats. Ils laissèrent Léo les aider, mais moi je fus écartée pour les laisser se charger de ce qu'ils appelaient une affaire d'hommes. Quelles stupidités. Ce serait moi qui allait construire cette stupide cabane, du moins essayerais, de toutes façons.

-C'est prêt. Annonça Edward, fermant le coffre. Passe une bonne journée, Bella. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Léo et s'éloigna avec Jasper sans se presser. Incroyable.

Léo bavassa, excité, pendant toooouuut le trajet. Ca ne fut pas très compliqué de retirer toutes les courses. Vous voyez. J'étais parfaitement capable de faire ce genre de choses sans l'aide d'un homme. Mais nous décidions d'attendre avant de commencer la construction, et de la repousser au jour suivant, optant plutôt pour une balade au parc.

Je pris quelques bonbons et une couverture pendant que Léo allait chercher le frisbee et nos patins à roulettes. Le parc ne se trouvait pas très loin, nous y arrivions donc rapidement. C'était un lieu agréable, avec des pistes pour faire du vélo, un étang, une aire de jeu. Il y avait plusieurs autres enfants, Léo était parti à leur rencontre tandis que j'étendais la couverture Et ouvrais un bon livre. Je me plongeais tellement dans la lecture que je n'entendis même pas mon fils revenir.

-Maman ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé !

Après avoir marqué la page, pour lever le regard. Le mini moi d'Edward était debout à coté de Léo.

-Salut Ethan !

-Salut Bella, répondit il, un peu timide.

-Maman, tu dois encore venir au secours d'Ethan et de Sophie ! Leur baby-sitter fait peur ! Dit Léo. Ethan acquiesça, l'appuyant.

Je me redressais, posant le livre à coté de moi.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par elle fait peur ?

-Elle essaie de nous plaire pour pouvoir sortir avec notre papa et elle insiste pour que Sophie l'appelle maman. S'il te plait, nous pourrions partir avec toi ?

Il était en train de me tuer.

-Les garçons, soupirais je. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous emmener seulement parce qu'elle ne vous plait pas. Leurs moues me firent sentir encore pire.

-Ecoute, je te promets d'appeler ton père dans un instant pour voir s'il peut venir, ok ?

Ethan acquiesça, tristement.

-Ok. Fit il, à contre cœur.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus.

-Léo, vas ranger tes affaires dans la voiture, pendant que je vais aux toilettes. On doit rentrer pour que je nous fasse à manger ce soir.

-C'est bon maman. Répondit il en regardant ses pieds.

Je réunis tout pour partir rapidement, avant que je ne change d'opinion. Je déposais les affaires sur le siège arrière et courut aux w-c. Je m'aspergeais le visage, ces enfants étaient ma perte.

Léo resta silencieux tout au long du chemin. Il s'assit devant, alluma la radio sans même me regarder. Il ne restait jamais fâché bien longtemps, j'espérais donc que ça lui passera rapidement. Je me garais dans notre garage et descendis rapidement.

-Je peux tout ranger maman, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? Dit il brusquement.

-Ca ira Léo, répondis je en cherchent la poigné de la porte.

-Maman ! Fit Léo, paniqué.

Trop tard. J'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir Ethan et Sophie, derrière mon siège. J'étais tellement préoccupée par mon fils que je ne m'étais pas aperçue de ces deux polissons.

-Chuuuut, fit Sophie, posant un doigt contre sa bouche. On est caché.

Ethan semblait se sentir nerveux et coupable.

-Pardon Bella. Je lui ai dit qu'on jouait à cache-cache. S'il te plait, ne te fâches pas contre elle. Tout est ma faute.

-C'était mon idée. Confessa Léo, venant à la rescousse de son ami. Mais tu n'as pas vu la baby-sitter maman ! Nous devions agir !

Je passais une main sur mon visage. J'allais devoir appeler Edward pour lui dire que ses enfants étaient avec moi… Encore une fois.

-Rentrez, je verrais ce que je peux faire de vous plus tard.

Ethan et Léo courraient à l'intérieur et je pris Sophie dans mes bras.

-Ces deux chenapans sont dans de beaux draps. Lui dis je. Elle me sourit en réponse.

-Bonjour Bella.

Je ne pouvais éviter de rire.

-Bonjour Sophie. Je la portais jusqu'à l'intérieur avant de retirer mon portable.

-Je vais encore appeler ton père. J'espérais le répondeur, mais cette fois ci, il répondit.

-Edward Cullen.

-Edward ? Salut, c'est Bella Swan, de la quincaillerie. Dis je au cas où il ne se souvenait plus de la femme qui avait enlevé ses enfants.

-Salut Bella, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour décharger tes affaires ?

Espèce de sale prétentieux !

-Pour ton information, je l'ai déjà fait sans aucun problème, merci. Dis je en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'il riait. En fait je t'appelle parce qu'Ethan et Sophie sont chez moi, je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir.

-Tu as kidnappé mes enfants à nouveau ?

-Non ! M'exclamais je, offensée. Non, pas du tout. Aparrement la baby-sitter les effrayait et ils se sont glissés dans ma voiture. Je les ai trouvé qu'en arrivant chez moi. Ethan et Léo assument tout. Je l'écoutais soupirer.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu avertisses la police quand la baby-sitter s'en rendra compte. Tu as le don de les choisir dis donc. Ethan et Sophie peuvent rester jusqu'à ce que tu te libères. Je te promets que tu les retrouveras en un seul morceau à ton arrivée.

-Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Non, ils iront bien. Je dois préparer à dîner, je dois te laisser.

Je lui donnais mon adresse et le laissais parler à Sophie avant.

Les garçons arrivèrent en courrant, pieds nus.

-Maman, on peut faire du trampoline? Demanda Léo. On emmène Sophie. S'il te plait.

Je réfléchis un instant. Je pouvais les voir depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, je pourrais donc les surveiller. Les trois petits me suivirent jusqu'à dehors, ou j'actionnais la machine à air. Je me retournais vers eux.

-Vous avez intérêt à bien surveiller Sophie. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward vous laissera revenir si je vous renvoie chez vous blessés, alors faites attention, ok ?

-Promis ! Dit Ethan, tenant la main de sa sœur pendant qu'elle regardait le château gonflable avec de grands yeux.

Je savais qu'ils veilleraient sur elle. Mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de les surveiller. Leurs rires m'arrivaient depuis la cuisine. Ethan et Léo tenaient chacun leur tour Sophie pendant qu'ils sautaient. J'espérais qu'Edward les laisserait venir à nouveau, sans que j'aie à les enlever. Léo appréciait faire certaines choses avec moi, mais il avait besoin d'être avec des enfants de son age pou jouer durant l'été.

Quand le dîner fut prêt, les enfants étaient épuisés. Je leur souriais en leur servant leur repas. Je fus impressionnée quand les trois me rendirent leurs assiettes, vides, bien que je leur avais donné un repas équilibré. Je leur récompensais d'un gâteau.

Ca leur redonna de l'énergie. Je leur faisais attendre un moment avant qu'ils n'aillent à nouveau jouer. Je pris mon appareil photo pour mémoriser cet instant. Ensuite, je m'installais dans le fauteuil. Je fus surprise quand Sophie vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle devait être épuisée parce qu'elle s'endormit en moins de deux. Je lui caressais inconsciemment ses jolies boucles pendant qu'elle dormait.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table, je le pris prudemment pour ne pas réveiller Sophie.

-Allo ?

-Bella, c'est Edward, je suis devant ta porte.

-Oh ! Elle est ouverte, nous sommes dehors, tu n'as qu'à suivre le bruit.

Je raccrochais et déposais le portable sur la table. Sophie ne bougea même pas.

Un instant après, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer.

-Pour un criminel, tu vis d'un endroit bien agréable. Me taquina Edward.

-Ah ! Ah ! Répliquai je sèchement. Je n'aurais pas à me conduire comme une criminelle si tu choisissais quelqu'un de décent pour t'occuper de tes enfants. Et tant que tu continueras ainsi, je crains que je vais devoir venir à leur secours. Donc s'ils ne réapparaissent pas, appelles moi.

-Je vois que tu as réussis à épuiser le plus petit. Edward souriait en regardant Sophie.

-Oh non. Je l'ai drogué, je n'arrive seulement à surveiller deux en même temps. Je ne voulais pas le laisser penser que j'étais sentimentale. Il rit et s'approcha de moi.

-Merci de faire tout ça Bella. Fit il, avec sincérité. Ethan est très select quand il s'agit des personnes qui les surveillent. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de lui.

Les garçons sortirent et arrivèrent en courrant. Ethan s'arrêta en voyant Edward.

-Salut papa.

Je connaissais ce regard. Léo l'utilisait à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il avait des problèmes.

-Tout est ma faute Edward. Je l'ai convaincu. La baby sitter faisait peur et nous devions sauver Sophie!

-Bon, merci à vous deux pours l'avoir sauver, mais à présent, quand Bella dit non, c'est non. Vous n'avez plus à vous cacher dans sa voiture, c'est compris ? Dit il, sévère. J'étais plutôt soulagée qu'il s'en soit chargé.

-Oui Chef... Dit Ethan, pendant que Léo acquiesçait.

-Bon, maintenant on va devoir emmener ta sœur pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

Il prit Sophie avec précaution, et elle ne fit aucun geste. La pauvre chérie était complètement K-O, Ethan s'approcha de moi.

-Merci pour nous avoir laissé rester chez toi Bella.

-Tu es le bienvenu bonhomme. Je m'inclinais et l'embrassais sur la joue, comme je le faisais avec Léo. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me sourire. Léo et moi les accompagnons à leur voiture. Edward déposa Sophie dans son siège pendant qu'Ethan montait à coté d'elle.

-Tu es au courant que ton voisin est policier ? Tu devrais probablement réduire tes crimes.

Je soupirai.

-Edward ?

-Oui Bella ?

-Tais toi.

Il se mit à rire.

-Je suis sur que je serais amené à te revoir. Bonne nuit vous deux. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de mon fils avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de démarrer. J'allais devoir le frapper avant que ça se termine.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors je suis impressionnée par votre enthousiasme ! J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire ! Le chapitre suivant est un Edward POV, et si vous êtes généreuses, peut être, je dis bien, PEUT-ETRE, je pourrais vous le poster mercredi, en tout cas, j'essaierais. **

**Sinon, je vous retrouve Samedi prochain ! Bisouxxxxx !**


	3. Chapter 3

« -Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ow !

-Tu agis comme un bébé. Ce n'est pas si douloureux.

-Tu m'a tiré dessus avec un pistolet à clous !

-C'était un accident ! »

* * *

**Edward POV**

C'était mon jour de congés. J'avais prévu de le passer avec mes enfants, mais à cause des récents évènements, j'allais devoir faire passer des entretiens pour leur trouver une nouvelle nounou, toute la journée. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème. Mes enfants étaient plutôt bien élevés. Sophie était un peu timide en présence d'étrangers, mais elle était très douce. Ethan, lui, était un peu plus difficile. Il se montrait très protecteur envers Sophie et moi, et ne voulait que personne d'autre ne fasse partie de la famille. Les seules nounous qu'il acceptait étaient celles qui étaient assez vieilles pour être leur grand-mère.

Je pris donc la décision qu'ils m'aideront à choisir leur nouvelle baby sitter. Au moins comme ça Ethan ne pourrait plus se plaindre. Les laisser avec une petite amie n'était plus une option. Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle avec Casey. J'aurais du écouter Alice quant elle m'avait dit que Casey était une pétasse, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de ses hormones de grossesse.

J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je souris quand je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Bella. Voilà qui allait être intéressant.

-Allo ? Répondis je sensuellement.

-Edward ?

Ça, c'était pas Bella.

-Léo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe. Il semblait effrayé.

-Nous étions en train de construire la maison dans l'arbre. Maman m'a dit de ne pas jouer avec le pistolet à clous, mais j'ai pas écouté. Ca avait l'air tellement cool. Je ne voulais pas lui tirer dessus. Maman ne supporte pas le sang. Elle s'est évanouie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai posé le pistolet par terre, mais…

-Calme toi. J'arrive.

Pauvre petit. Pour être honnête, moi aussi j'étais inquiet. Cette folle commençait à me plaire.

-Ethan ! Sophie ! Mettez vos chaussures. On doit y aller.

En entendant le ton de ma voix, ils arrivèrent en courant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe papa ? Me demanda Ethan.

-Bella a eu un petit accident et on va aller l'aider.

Je pris mes clés.

-Allons y.

Ethan mit la ceinture de Sophie pendant que nous sortions du garage.

-Papa ? Bella va s'en sortir ?

-Je suis persuadé que oui.

Grâce à mes années d'expérience dans le bâtiment, mon propre père m'avait enseigné comment prendre en charge ce genre de blessures. Selon mon père avec Emmet avec nous, il valait mieux se préparer à tout.

Au moment où j'arrivais chez Bella, Léo vint à ma rencontre en courant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. J'ai peur. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.

J'attrapais ma trousse de premiers secours de la voiture et me baissais à sa hauteur, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je te promets qu'elle ira bien.

Il acquiesça, mais semblait encore angoissé.

-Tu pourrais emmener Ethan et Sophie dans ta chambre s'il te plait ? Sophie non plus n'aime pas le sang.

-O…Ok.

Il adressa un petit sourire triste à mes enfants pour qu'ils le suivent. J'entendis Ethan lui dire que tout ira bien et que j'allais tout arranger.

Je trouvais Bella étendue sur le plancher de la cuisine. Heureusement qu'elle portai un casque de chantier, elle n'avait pas du trop se faire mal à la tête en tombant. Je fis une grimace en m'apercevant du sang sur sa cuisse. Je savais à quel point ça faisait mal, elle avait retiré elle-même le clou. Au moins ils n'avaient pas utilisé de trop grands. Je pris un torchon humide et que je commençais à passer sur son visage et sur le cou. Je devais la réveiller, et ensuite je me chargerais de la blessure. Après quelques minutes elle reprit conscience et ouvrit ses yeux cafés.

-Bonjour rayon de soleil. Lui dis je avec un sourire.

-Pouah, gémit elle en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de moi. Tire moi dessus tout de suite.

-Je crois bien que quelqu'un s'en ait déjà chargé. Lui répondis je, essayant de garder la situation sous calme.

-Maintenant reste comme ça pendant que je soigne cette plaie. Ne t'évanouis pas hein ?

Je sortis quelques cotons de la trousse. Elle gémit lorsque je touchais la blessure.

-C'est pas que je ne t'en suis pas reconnaissante, fit elle en fermant les yeux et serrant les poings. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Je ris doucement en passant un peu de pommade. Elle avait de très jolies jambes.

-Léo a appelé. Il est en haut avec Ethan et Sophie. J'ai pensé que comme tu aimais tellement venir au secours de mes enfants, je pourrais te rendre la pareille.

Je me rendis compte que je la caressai plus qu'il ne le fallait, je me mis donc à sortir les bandes.

-Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas le sang ?

Elle me regarda pendant un instant, je trouvais son hostilité assez marrante.

-L'odeur me donne des nausées.

-Tu ne peux pas sentir le sang, me plaignis je en bandant sa jambe.

-Ne me ne dis pas ce que je peux sentir ou non. Lâcha t-elle.

-Je vais te dire moi ce que je sens. Je fermai la trousse et la regardai. Des conneries.

Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de se lever, mais je l'arrêtais.

-Calme toi. Je passais un bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à se relever.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'assoies pas encore un moment ? Elle commença à rechigner, mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

-Tu peux arriver au sofa ou bien je dois te porter ?

-Non, tu ne feras pas ça, dit elle, pas très sure.

-Tu crois ça ? Répondis je avec un sourire en coin.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un problème de la porter. Avec son petit short de lin, et son débardeur blanc, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle me ramena à la réalité un me frappant le torse avec le casque et se mit à marcher vers le salon. Je restais immobile avec le casque dans les mains. Je souris et la suivis.

-Tu sais que tu te montres un peu hostile.

-Désolée, dit elle en haussant les épaules. Je dois avoir un coté tendre, c'est juste que je ne le montre pas très souvent.

Léo entra dans le salon quelque peu anxieux.

-Maman ?

Coté tendre ou pas, je pu constater à quel point Bella aimait son fils par sa seule manière de le regarder. Elle essayait de paraître sévère mais elle échoua lamentablement.

-Tu as un grave problème monsieur. Je t'avais demandé de poser ce pistolet par terre. Désormais je vais devoir t'embrasser en public sans aucunes explications pendant un mois.

Il courut et se lança dans les bras de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé maman.

-Bébé, c'était un accident. Lui dit Bella en le serrant très fort. C'est pas ta faute si je suis une poule mouillée devant quelques goûtes de sang.

Elle rencontra mon regard au dessus des épaules de Léo et me sourit.

-Mais tu devais vraiment appeler Edward ? Je ne verrais jamais la fin de tout ça.

Je ris, elle avait raison. Léo se sépara pour la regarder.

-Bon, tu te sens suffisamment coupable comme ça. Je vais devoir te changer les idées ! Tu veux aller au cinéma ?

-Ethan peut venir ? Et Edward? Et Sophie ?

Demanda t-il plein d'espoir. Bella me regarda, cherchant ma réponse.

-Bien sur. J'achèterais les tickets.

-OK, j'achèterais le pop corn.

Merde, j'avais oublié ça. Elle me sourit et se releva.

-Je vais aller me changer d'abord. Elle marcha lentement vers le couloir.

-Tu es très bien comme ça ! Lui criais je, faisant qu'elle m'adresse un doigt d'honneur. Léo gloussa et me regarda.

-Elle me devra 1 dollar pour ça.

J'acquiesçais. Je savais très bien ce que ce geste signifiait et j'étais disposé à le prendre au mot.** (Hé ! Hé ! J'adore cette réflexion… Ah ! Edward ^^)**

Je secouais la tête pour éloigner ce genre de pensées.

-Allons annoncer à Ethan et à Sophie l'endroit où nous allons.

-Ok ! Fit il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Suis moi, ils sont dans ma chambre. Il regardait par dessus ses épaules pour vérifier si j'étais bien en train de le suivre** (^^)**.

-C'est là.

Il poussa la porte et me fit signe d'entrer.

Je souris à ce que je vis. Ma gentille petite Sophie était sur un lit en forme de bateau pirate. Portait un cache oeil et tenant une épée en plastique. Ethan était juste au dessus de moi, dans un amas de cordes suspendu au le mur. Il portait un bandana sur ses cheveux et me regardait à travers d'un télescope.

-Ohé matelot ! Cria t-il.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites vous deux ?

-Je les ai transformé en pirates, dit Léo en montant sur son lit. Montre lui ce qu'on t'a appris Sophie.

-Arrrrrr ! Fit elle en tendant l'épée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur as laissé te faire princesse ?

Lui demandais je en embrassant sa joue.

-Papa, je suis un pirate, pas une princesse. Dit elle en riant. Je frottais mon nez contre le sien.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée Edward ! Fit Léo, arrangeant sa tête en réfléchissant. Je me demande si maman pourrait nous trouver des armures. On pourrait être des chevaliers. Et on aura aussi besoin d'un dragon.

-Mon tonton Emmet pourrait faire le dragon ! Il est très grand ! Dit Ethan.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge faisant que nous tournions tous le dos vers la porte. Bella était debout et semblait être amusée.

-Ok scalawags **(se sont des renégats sudistes de l'époque de la reconstruction des Etats-Unis au 19****ème**** siècle)**, allons y.

Ethan descendit par échelle et couru vers Bella.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux Bella.

-Merci bonhomme. Sourit elle. Votre père vous a dit qu'on allait tous au cinéma ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il secoua la tête. Elle me regarda et soupira.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire Cullen ?

-J'ai été distrait. Répondis je pour me défendre. Nos garçons ont convertis ma petite princesse en pirate.

Sophie vint à ma défense :

-Yo ! Ho ! Ho !

-Elle ira bien. J'ai grandis entourée de beaucoup de garçons et regarde je vais très bien.

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose mais elle ne m'en donna pas le temps.

-Allons y les enfants, avant que la bouche d'Edward ne lui donne des problèmes.

Mon traître de fils lui prit la main pour sortir de la chambre. Léo me regarda avec sympathie.

-Ma bouche aussi me donne des problèmes. Tout le temps.

-C'est bon Léo, je pense que c'est une affaire d'hommes. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui chef ! Nous nous sourions et je le suivis avec Sophie. Je réussis à convaincre Bella de me laisser conduire puisque le siège bébé de Sophie se trouvait avec moi. En tant que parfait gentleman je lui ouvrais la portière, mais elle n'entra pas.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Les garçons étaient dans la voiture, je portais toujours Sophie. J'avais ma carte et mes clés. Finalement je me rendais et secouais la tête.

-Pas que je sache.

Bella s'approcha de Sophie et lui enleva le cache œil, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle le portait encore. Ensuite elle me sourit et entra dans la voiture. Je soupirais et fermais la porte.

-Tu es en train de me tuer Sophie.

-Pardon papa. Sourit elle. Je l'installais dans son siège avant de m'asseoir. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Bella.

-Pas un mot.

-Arrgghh ! Répondit elle. Je fis la une grimace et démarrais.

-Tu devrais te montrer plus aimable envers moi, kidnappeuse. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais encore avoir besoin de moi plus tard.

Elle me montra la langue.

-Pour ta gouverne, Monsieur Cullen, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui. J'aurais fini par me réveiller, et il ne s'agissait que d'un tout petit clou, j'ai connu des choses pires que ça.

-Très bien mademoiselle Swan. En fait, c'est mademoiselle ou madame ?

-Madame. Je séquestre mon mari dans la cave.

Je souris devant son sarcasme. Je suppose que c'était une question stupide, mais nous n'avions encore jamais abordé ce sujet. Je savais juste qu'elle n'était pas mariée.

-Alors, mademoiselle Swan, si je n'avais pas été là pour nettoyer tout le sang, qui peut dire si tu ne te serais pas évanouie à nouveau ?

-Je… Elle laissa échapper un soupir qui sonna un peu plus comme un grognement.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je vais me montrer agréable avec toi. Tu sembles avoir suffisamment de gens comme ça qui te lèche le cul.

-Oh ! Fit Léo sur le siège arrière. Bella se renfrogna et donna à chacun un dollar.

-J'adore quand ton papa est dans le coin, murmura t-il à Ethan. Ça me fait plus d'argent.

J'éclatais de rire et Bella ébaucha un sourire. Le reste du trajet se fit plus calme. Les enfants se murmuraient des trucs et Bella chantonnait la chanson qui passait à la radio.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez voir ?

-On peut regarder Monstres contre Aliens. Demanda Ethan aussi bien pour lui que pour Léo.

-Si ces dames sont partantes…

Ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers Bella et Sophie.

Bella regarda la quantité de gens qui entrait et sortait du cinéma.

-C'est bon, mais à une seule condition. Je vais couvrir l'un d'entre vous de bisous !

Léo se renfrogna pendant qu'elle déposait un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Ethan ria et elle se tourna vers lui.

-Hum, je crois que toi aussi tu y auras droit.

Et elle l'embrassa aussi, mais ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Sophie par contre semblait offensée.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Bella ria et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-C'est mieux comme ça ?

-A ton tour maintenant !

Elle surprit Bella en l'embrassant. Elle lui sourit avant de regarder Ethan et Léo.

-Vous les garçons, vous devriez prendre un peu plus exemple sur cette jolie demoiselle.

Comme nous l'avions décidé, je payais les tickets et Bella se chargea d'emmener les enfants à la confiserie. Je suis persuadé qu'elle les a obligé à choisir plus qu'il ne le fallait pour qu'elle puisse gaspiller plus que moi. C'était tout bonnement impossible que Sophie finisse tous ces nachos.

On fit asseoir les garçons et Sophie ensemble. Bella était sur le point de s'installer à coté de Léo mais je l'arrêtais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu as raison, s'asseoir est tellement indécent.

Je la pris par son poignet et l'emmena vers la file de derrière.

-Nous devons nous asseoir derrière pour pouvoir faire notre devoir parental qui consiste à leur lancer du pop corn quant ils font du bruit.

-Et on ne peut pas le faire à coté d'eux ? Répondit elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Pas avec autant d'efficacité.

Je souris triomphalement quand elle roula des yeux mais s'assit.

-Je savais que tu comprendrais mon point de vue.

Sophie se retourna vers nous, sa petite bouche couverte de fromage.

-Bella, je n'en veux plus.

Bella lui prit les nachos des mains et lui nettoya le visage avec un mouchoir. C'était moi qui le faisais d'habitude, mais ça me plut de voir Bella le faire. Elle lui donna un gobelet rempli de bonbons avant de revenir s'asseoir.

-Je les mangerais. Elle me vola les nachos des mains.

-Tu n'es pas capable d'en manger autant.

C'était impossible, elle était trop menue.

-Regarde moi.

Répondit elle en mettant un morceau dans la bouche. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrivait à ne pas se tacher avec le fromage. Le film commença, et excepté les quelques coups de coudes que j'obtins lorsque je lui volais ses nachos, tout se passa bien. Ethan nous lança du pop corn à un moment. Apparemment, c'était nous le dérangions. Il me ressemblant beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Léo et lui parlèrent du film quand nous arrivions à la voiture, alors que la bouche de Sophie était occupée par du chewing gum.

-Heu… Cullen, ça c'est pas le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Fit Bella en regardant dehors.

-Je sais. Lui répondis je calmement. Comme tu t'es arrangée pour me dépasser en achetant toute cette bouffe, je crois qu'il est juste que je t'emmène dîner.

-Non, tu ne nous achèteras pas à dîner.

-Qui a parlé d'acheter ? Une fois par semaine la famille se réunie pour dîner. J'ai appelé maman et je lui ai demandé d'ajouter deux couverts supplémentaires.

Et j'attendais l'explosion. Et elle ne me déçu pas.

-Tu quoi ? Non ! Edward Cullen, ramène moi chez moi tout de suite !

-Je suis désolé, mais maman a déjà tout arrangé. Tu ne vas pas la décevoir en refusant de venir, hein ?

J'étais en train de m'amuser comme un fou. Bella gémit et se terra dans son siège.

-Tu as dit qu'il s'agissait d'un truc familial. Léo et moi on ne fait pas parti de ta famille.

Je n'étais pas d'accord.

-Tu es la femme qui enlève mes enfants, tu fais donc partie de la famille. En plus Ethan et Sophie considèrent déjà Léo comme leur nouveau frère. Je crains que tu n'aies aucune excuse Bella. On ira chez Jasper aujourd'hui, comme ça Alice sera présente. Tu te souviens de Jasper non ?

Elle grogna à nouveau. A dire vrai ce son commençait à me plaire.

Je me garais devant la maison de mon frère et je sortis pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle ne fit pas un geste.

-On y va. Je te jure que tu vas les adorer. Si tu veux je peux te tenir la main.

-Quel bon effet ça ferait ? Sourit elle malicieusement en sortant.

-Les gars vous venez ou quoi ? Cria mon idiot de frère depuis la porte.

-Tonton Emmet ! Ethan sauta dans ses bras.

Je pris Sophie dans les miens et fit signe à Bella et Léo de me suivre.

-Emmet, laisse moi te présenter comme il se doit Bella Swan et Leonardo Swan.

-Eh ! Comme la tortue ninja ?

Sourit mon frère. Quand Léo acquiesça ils se tapèrent dans la main.

-Impressionnant. Ensuite il regarda Bella. Écoute Bella, mon épouse et moi voudrions avoir un peu de temps seul à seul, tu penses pouvoir nous kidnapper notre fils pour une nuit ?

Bella me regarda.

-Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il était charmant.

Emmet éclata de rire.

-Tu me plais bien. Il prit Ethan sous un bras et Léo sous l'autre.

-Allé venez les gars, je veux gagner quelques jeux vidéos.

-Et il me vole mon fils comme ça.

-Tiens, je lui passais Sophie. Prend un des miens.

Comme elle me sourit, je posais une main sur le bas de son dos pour la guider vers l'intérieur.

-Vous voilà ! Esmé s'approcha. Tu dois être Bella. S'il te plait appelle-moi Esmé. Je viens de rencontrer Léo et je l'adore déjà. Elle embrassa Bella et Sophie. Je dois retourner à la cuisine. Mais surtout fais comme chez toi.

Je m'éclairais la gorge avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-Oh ! Edward chéri !

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis continua son chemin.

-Bien entendu, c'est moi son préféré.

Fis je en rencontrant le regard de Bella.

Jasper choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée.

-Mais maintenant on sait tous les deux que c'est pas si sûr que ça. Salut Bella. Comment avance la maison dans l'arbre ?

Je ris tout bas et elle me regarda.

-Léo et moi avons commencé à travailler dessus aujourd'hui, mais on a eu quelques distractions.

-Oui bien sur, un clou dans la cuisse est une distraction. Répondis je sereinement.

-Ca l'est, répondit elle sur le même ton. Et si tu le mentionnes à nouveau, je serais plus qu'heureuse de te montrer à toi ou à ton frère, à la langue bien pendue, à quel point c'est amusant.

Elle serra Sophie et s'engouffra dans la maison.

-Elle vient de me menacer dans ma propre maison. Ria Jasper, mais son visage redevint sérieux.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle le fera vraiment, hein ?

Maintenant c'était à moi de rire. Je lui donnais une tape dans le dos pour toute réponse avant d'entrer. Emmet et les garçons s'amusaient avec Mario Kart Wii. Il essayait de cacher les yeux de Léo pour l'empêcher de gagner. Léo paraissait trouver ça marrant. Carlisle était assis avec Sophie et Nate sur ses genoux, prenant son rôle de grand père très au sérieux. Et les femmes étaient aux abonnées absentes.

-Papa, où est passé Bella ?

Je savais que c'était idiot de m'inquiéter, mais les femmes de cette famille étaient des folles.

-Rose la emmené faire connaissance avec Alice. Elle a dit qu'elle devait leur parler de certaines choses. Répondit-il sans quitter ses petits enfants du regard.

Jasper et moi nous dirigions vers la chambre d'Alice à toute allure. Nous fûmes accueillis par leurs rires en ouvrant la porte.

-…Aucun d'entre eux n'a pu s'asseoir pendant une semaine ! Disait Rosalie.

Je m'éclairais la gorge, et quand elles nous virent elles se mirent à rire encore plus fort.

-Edward ! Souria Alice. Elle était confinée dans son lit, mais insistait toujours pour s'habiller à la mode. On était juste entrain de raconter à Bella quelques uns de vos accidents de chantier. Ca semblait loyal.

-Zut. Murmura Jasper avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

-Ali, bébé, pourquoi ne me laisserais tu pas t'aider à descendre à la salle à manger ?

Il parvint à la lever avec une certaine facilité avant de se hâter de sortir de la chambre. J'adressais mes bras aux deux autres.

-Mesdames ?

-Alors comme ça on t'a enlevé un clou des fesses ? Me demanda Bella. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour moi d'y échapper.

-Et oui. J'ai même une cicatrice pour le prouver. Tu aimerais la voir ?

-Normalement je dois connaitre un mec au moins une semaine avant qu'il n'enlève son pantalon.

-Mais les Cullen sont comme ça. Lui répondit Rosalie. Emmet a enlevé le sien dès la première nuit, et selon Alice, Jasper l'a enlevé dans l'heure. Et tu devrais demander à Esmé pour Carlisle. Elle adore raconter cette histoire.

-Merci Rosalie. Lui dis je avec courtoisie. Je regardais discrètement Bella et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, essayant de contenir son rire.

-En réalité nous ne sommes pas des chippendales comme elle veut te faire croire.

Elle éclata littéralement de rire après ce commentaire.

Le dîner fut intéressant. Grâce à mon entreprenante famille, j'appris un peu plus sur Bella et Léo. Je trouvais particulièrement drôle que son père soit chef de police, vu la façon dont elle avait rencontré mes enfants. Ils restèrent loin des questions personnelles, par conséquent je ne savais toujours pas où se trouvait le père de Léo, mais je savais qu'elle finirait bien par me le dire. Et avec beaucoup de courtoisie elle refusa de nous dire ce qu'elle faisait pour vivre. Les déductions d'Emmet firent directement au pire, se gagnant un coup de Rosalie. Elle nous rassura en disant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'illégal.

A la fin de la soirée, Emmet avait convaincu Bella d'emmener Léo à l'entraînement de football américain, et maman l'invita à passer une journée entre femmes au spa, une fois qu'Alice aurait eu son bébé. Les enfants s'étaient endormis sur le siège arrière quand nous arrivions devant la maison de Bella.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour le porter ?

-Non. Je suis un pro. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras. J'aime le faire tant que je le peux. Ils grandissent bien trop vite.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle disait vrai. Tout ce que je pus faire pour l'aider fut de lui ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, vu que ses mains étaient occupées.

-Passe une bonne nuit Bella.

-Toi aussi Edward.

Après avoir fermer sa porte, je fus de retour dans ma voiture. Ca avait été une journée très intéressante. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre pour la suite, mais j'aimais bien comment les choses se passaient. Rien ne pouvait m'enlever mon enthousiasme.

-Papa ? Demanda Ethan faiblement. On fait quoi pour la nounou ?

Merde.

* * *

**Hé voilà ! Comme je vais traduire deux fois par semaines, je vous donne rendez vous dimanche pour le prochain chapitre. Et oui, vous me faites travailler le dimanche !**

**Laissez moi pleins de Reviews pour me récompenser ^^**

**Je compte sur vous !**

**BisouXOXOXO….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

-Cours plus vite ! Criait Léo.

J'aimais énormément cet enfant, mais j'étais sur le point de le tuer. A cause de lui, je me trouvais hors de mon lit, avant midi, pour un jogging matinal autour du pâté de maisons. Jacob Black trottait à coté de moi avec une corde attachée autour de sa taille. Mon fils tenait l'autre extrémité et portait ses patins à roulettes.

-Allé Bells ! Dit Jacob se rendant compte de mon intention. Imagine qu'il s'agit d'un entraînement au cas ou si pour une quelconque raison tu aurais besoin de fuir la police.

Personne n'allait donc jamais oublier ça ?

-Je vous déteste tous.

Il riait.

-Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas aussi sur. J'ai appris tout ce qui s'était passé entre toi et un certain Cullen.

Il prit mon bras et continua à courir.

-Tu es déjà folle de lui hein ?

Non s'il vous plait !

-Je ne suis pas folle d'Edward Cullen. C'est juste que j'aime bien me montrer cruelle envers lui, et lui me laisse le faire.

-Mais oui mon cœur, si tu le dis.

J'avais envie de le frapper en pleine rue, mais il était beaucoup trop grand. Je finirais sûrement par me faire du mal à moi-même.

-Plus vite ! Cria encore Léo. A première vue ça ne semblait pas embêter Jacob, mais moi j'étais sur le point de commettre un crime. Cependant, je me trouvais en train de courir plus vite aussi. Ah ! Les choses qu'on peut faire pour ses enfants.

Quand nous réussissions à arriver à nos maisons, j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer. Je me penchais et posais mes mains sur mes genoux. J'haletais et j'allais tomber quand j'entendis une voix familière.

-Bella !

Je me redressais et je vis Ethan, courir vers moi.

-Salut bonhomme. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandais je quand je récupérais ma respiration. Il se grata le front.

-Sophie et moi sommes chez Tanya. C'est elle notre baby-sitter aujourd'hui.

Oh Bon Dieu ! Non !

-Hey Ethan ! Léo patina jusqu'à nous. Tu devrais venir chez moi. Ma maman m'a acheté un nouveau casque, et aujourd'hui je vais foncer sur des trucs pour voir si ça tient le coup.

J'aurais du mettre court à ses projets tout de suite, mais j'étais très distraite. Bon sang, à quoi pensait Edward en laissant ses enfants chez cette femme ? Je l'avais pourtant averti que je les enlèverais encore si je trouvais ça nécessaire. Bon…et maintenant cela semblait nécessaire.

-Jacob, tu pourrais surveiller Léo un instant ? Je reviens tout de suite.

Jake finit de boire de l'eau avant de me répondre :

-Bien sur. Il tira sur la corde faisant que mon petit chenapan revienne vers lui.

-On y va Ethan. Je pris sa main et me dirigeais vers la maison de Tanya. Quand j'arrivais, celle-ci essayait de peindre les ongles de Sophie, qui ne se montrait pas très coopérative.

-Ma chérie, tu dois rester tranquille. Disait Tanya, patiemment.

-Je ne peux pas. Répondit Sophie, bougeant un peu. Je toquais sur la porte pour appeler leur attention.

-Bella !

Sophie courra jusqu'à moi et entoura mes cuisses. Je lui souris en lui frottant le dos. Tanya lâcha un petit soupir et se mit debout.

-Bonjour Bella, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Oh ! J'étais en train de courir avec Jacob quand j'ai vu Ethan. Les garçons veulent jouer ensemble et ne veulent pas que Sophie reste en dehors. Donc je suis venue te demander s'ils peuvent venir tous les deux.

J'allais leur sortir de là, quoi qu'elle dise. Mais je devais d'abord essayer poliment.

-Je crains que non, dit Tanya. Sophie et moi étions en train de beaucoup nous amuser. Pourquoi ne laisses tu pas plutôt Léo ici ? Je pourrais les surveiller tous les trois.

Pétasse.

-Ce serait plus facile pour eux de venir chez moi, comme ça Léo n'aura pas besoin de sortir tous ses jeux. Et en plus ça te donnera du temps pour vaquer à tes autres occupations. J'ai entendu dire que le gars du câble serait chez les Newton aujourd'hui.

Je lui souris en retour. On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

-Mes chéris pourquoi n'allez vous pas dans la cuisine vous chercher un gâteau ?

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle voulait les éloigner pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas. Quand ils furent hors de notre vue, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Ecoute, voilà comment sont les choses : j'ai été derrière Edward Cullen depuis avant son divorce. Je ne vais pas laisser passer cette opportunité de l'impressionner en m'entendant bien avec ses enfants. Je suis sure que tu me comprends.

Et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Ugh.

-Oh, bien, entendu. Répondis je de mon meilleur air complice. Bon, ben laisse moi parler avec Léo. Je suis sure qu'il sera content de venir ici. Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non. Fit elle, enthousiaste. Plus on est fou, plus on rit.

Je traversais la rue, me dirigeant vers Léo et Jake qui étaient allongés dans le gazon.

-On a un problème. Si je dois libérer ces enfants de cette séquestration, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous les deux. Avec ces paroles, j'obtins toute leur attention. Léo rentre et vas chercher tes talkies-walkies.

-Ok m'man. Et il courut à l'intérieur, prêt à accomplir sa mission.

-J'aurais besoin d'un gentil et beau jeune homme pour distraire Tanya, une suggestion ? Demandais je à Jake. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas me dire qu'il se portait volontaire ! Il perdrait toute mon estime.

-Il y a quelques nouveaux au boulot. Ils sont venus voir un match et ont quelques vues sur elle. Je suis sur que j'en trouverais un prêt à aider. Répondit il. Quand j'acquiesçais, il rentra chez lui pour prendre son portable, au moment où Léo sortait.

-C'est quoi le plan maman ?

Me chuchota t-il. Je pris un ses talkies-walkies et je les allumai.

-Mets le tiens sur la fréquence trois et maintiens le volume faible quand Tanya est proche. Cache lui que tu l'as avec toi. Il hocha la tête avec sérieux. On va envoyer un ami de Tanya pour la distraire. Quand ils montent pour parler je veux que tu me contactes.

-Kyle est en route. Dit Jacob souriant amplement. Il est très content de pouvoir aider.

Peut être que de temps en temps, ça avait du bon que les hommes soient des porcs.

-Ok ? Tu es prêt Léo ?

J'allais devoir le récompenser pour ça, même si ça ne semblait pas le déranger.

-Je vais entrer. Susurra t-il, comme si nous étions en train de conspirer. Il regarda des deux cotés avant de traverser la rue et d'entrer chez Tanya. Jacob laissa échapper un rire.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez emménagé ici. Je dois me préparer pour le boulot. Si Tanya appelle la police, je m'en chargerais.

-Merci Jake.

Souris je. Etre amie d'un policier était très utile. Mon père serait fier.

Je rentrais chez moi pour me faire un brin de toilette. Ensuite je m'installais près de la fenêtre. Soutenant le talkies-walkies, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Kyle. Il ne tarda pas trop. Kyle monta les marches du perron et frappa à la porte d'une démarche certaine. Quand Tanya ouvrit, je pus voir la bonne surprise se refléter sur son visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu lui dire, mais elle le fit entrer très vite. Il y avait des enfants dans la maison !Je savais à quoi je devais m'attendre, mais j'étais tout de même impressionnée.

-Maman Ours ici Boucle d'or. Rox est avec Rouky . Je répète Rox est avec le Rouky. **(Bon là je change un peu, la traduction exacte serait « le renard est avec le chien de chasse », je pense que ça fait allusion à ce magnifique dessin animé, donc…)**

Mon fils était un petit fou.

-Boucle d'or ?

-On a laissé Sophie choisir les noms de code. A toi.

Ah ! Ca avait plus de sens. Je décidais de suivre leur jeu.

-Je te reçois Boucles d'Or. Quelle est ta position ? A toi.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'avec Léo, on regardait trop de films.

-On est enfermé dans le salon à regarder les dessins animés. A toi.

Ah ! La pétasse !

-Quel étage ? A toi.

Je ne voulais pas escalader la maison, mais je devais les sortir de là coûte que coûte.

-Premier étage. La fenêtre est ouverte, mais c'est trop haut pour Sophie. A toi.

J'étais déjà dehors.

-Maman Ours est en chemin.

Je sentais que le thème de mission impossible m'était nécessaire pendant que je pénétrais sur le territoire de Tanya. J'essayais de ne pas paraître aussi hésitante, mais je savais que j'étais loin d'y arriver. Je souris lorsque je vois trois petites têtes par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Ethan parla en premier :

-Je croyais que tu allais nous laisser ici.

-Même pas en rêve. Lui assurais je. Les enfants, vous êtes prêts à vous échapper ?

Ethan et Léo portèrent Sophie pour que je puisse bien l'attraper. Elle riait doucement quand je la sortis.

-C'est cool. Murmura t-elle.

Avant que je ne puisse les arrêter, les garçons sautèrent par la fenêtre et roulèrent sur l'herbe à l'atterrissage. Quand ils se mirent debout, ils avaient de grands souries. Je secouais la tête.

-Ne vous blessez pas, ça me fera mal voir. Ensuite je fermais la fenêtre et souris. Allons nous en.

Nous ne perdions pas de temps et traversons la rue pour rentrer chez moi. Je me demandais combien de temps prendrait Tanya pour s'apercevoir de la disparition des enfants. Je leur demandais de se cacher si la sonnette retentissait, au cas où Tanya décidait de nous faire une visite surprise, mais je savais que Kyle allait l'occuper un moment.

Après m'être enlevé les chaussures, je me retournais et rencontrais trois paires de petits yeux m'observant.

-Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ?

-On pensait que tu pourrais venir jouer avec nous. Dit Ethan, me lançant un sourire éblouissant qui ferait sûrement la fierté de son père.

-Je ne vais pas me taper contre les murs avec un casque si c'est ce que vous espérez. Répondis je. Mais je pense qu'il serait temps pour vous de visiter le sous sol.

-Le sous sol? Répéta Sophie, troublée. Qu'est ce qu'il y a la dedans ?

Léo commença à sautiller.

-Venez, je vous montre. Retirez vos chaussures.

Tous les deux firent ce qu'on leur demandait et le suivirent vers la porte de la cave, enthousiastes. Je leur allumais la lumière et Léo entra à l'intérieur.

-Whoa ! Fit Ethan.

-Sautez ! Leur cria Léo.

Je souriais en regardant les expressions d'Ethan et Sophie. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir une piscine géante de ballons dans la cave. Ethan me regarda :

-C'est sur de faire un plongeon ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

-Attends, je vais voir. Attention Léo !

Je fermais les yeux et sautais dans la piscine Les enfants riaient aux éclats pendant que je tentais de me remettre debout. C'était difficile.

-Couvre toi le visage avec tes mains et tout ira bien.

-Ok !

Il obéit et sauta. Léo et lui commencèrent à se battre et à rire. Sophie était toujours dans les escaliers.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, mademoiselle Sophie ? Lui demandais je.

-Bella, je vais me noyer. Me dit elle de sa jolie petite voix. Je souris et secouais la tête.

-On t'aime trop Sophie, on ne te laissera pas te noyer.

-Tu veux monter sur mes épaules ? Offrit Léo. Elle acquiesça et Léo s'approcha pour la faire grimper.

-Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir grimper sur celles d'Ethan.

Le taquinais je. Avant que je ne comprenne comment, ils étaient tous les trois sur moi. Les petits monstres.

On joua dans la piscine environ une heure, avant que je ne sorte pour leur préparer à manger. Sophie m'avait suivit et était assise, sur le bar, secouant ses petites jambes.

-Bella, je peux cuisiner ? J'avais presque terminé avec les Sloppy Joes **(c'est un repas typique** **aux Etats-Unis**), mais c'était tellement mignon que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non.

-Je pensais faire des cupcakes plus tard, tu veux m'aider ? Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Je la portais et l'installais à la table.

-Les garçons ! Le repas est servit !

Criais je, qui avait besoin d'un porte voix ? Apparemment, jouer autant augmentait leur appétit, parce qu'ils finirent leur plats. Je ne savais pas où ils pouvaient mettre tout ça. Quand ils firent complètement rassasiés, ils s'installèrent pour regarder un film pendant que je faisais la vaisselle et préparais tout pour faire les cupcakes.

-Bella ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Fit Ethan en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bien sur. Je m'assis à la table et lui fis signe de m'imiter.

Il marcha nerveusement, regardant ses pieds au lieu de moi.

-Hum… Les matches de football commencent demain. Pendant la mi-temps, beaucoup de mamans font des pancartes ou des trucs comme ça pour encourager leurs enfants. Et je pensais que peut être…

Il s'arrêta, soupira, frustré.

-Ethan, si tu veux que j'y aille es que je sois une de ces mamans cinglées pour encourager Léo et toi… Je marquais une pause pour qu'il me regarde. Tu devras me laisser t'embrasser en public après chaque match, sans importer le nombre de garçons qui te regardent.

-Marché conclu. Il me sourit et me tendit la main pour que je la serre. Je pris Ethan dans mes bras pour l'étreindre.

-Merci Bella.

Me dit il doucement en me rendant mon étreinte. Léo et Sophie vinrent après ça et je leur donnais tous les trois du travail. Cuisiner avec les enfants fut encore plus désastreux que de les laisser décorer leur glace. Ça n'aurait pas été aussi nul s'ils n'utilisaient pas les différentes couleurs de gelée pour faire une guerre de peinture. Je m'arrangeais pour rester le plus propre possible. Être la plus grande avait certains avantages. Quand la sonnette retentit, ils restèrent tous silencieux. J'aimais ces enfants. Je leur fis un clin d'œil avant d'aller ouvrir, m'attendant à rencontrer la garce du voisinage affolée.

-Bonjour Bella, fit une voix veloutée.

Oh ! Ca allait être super.

-Salut Edward. Fis je d'un air troublé. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Je viens chercher mes enfants.? Ça sonnait plus comme une question.

-Edward, tu les as laissé avec Tanya, non ? Tu t'en souviens ? Fis je, sonnant préoccupée. Mes talents d'actrice s'étaient améliorés au fil des années. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise.

-Tu les as laissé avec Tanya ? Fit il, presque en hurlant.

-Non ! Toi tu les as laissé avec Tanya ! A quoi diable pensais tu ? Hurlais je en retour.

-Je croyais que tu les kidnapperais. Admit il.

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout bonnement demandé de veiller sur eux aujourd'hui ?

Le jeu n'était plus nécessaire à présent. Vraiment. Son plan était stupide.

-Je voulais que ce soit ton idée. Je ne voulais pas te déranger à apparaître à chaque instant. Répondit Edward, passant une main stressée dans ses cheveux. Je bougeais mon doigt discrètement, faisant signe à Sophie de s'approcher.

-Je dois les tirer de là, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop traumatisés.

-Bonjour papa. Dit Sophie quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour Sophie. Répondit il. Sophie ! Il semblait tellement soulagé et ensuite me regarda, moqueur.

-Oh ! Tu vas devoir payer pour ça Swan. Il petit sa fille dans ses bras. Je me mis sur le coté pour le laisser passer.

-Au contraire, c'est toi qui me dois ça Cullen. J'ai du faire plein de plans pour libérer tes enfants. ? On a du requérir à des talkies-walkies, des noms de codes, et à un charmant jeune homme nommé Kyle.

Il s'approcha e moi.

-Et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te récompenser, Bella ?

-Hum… Il me prit au dépourvu. Ok, Mr à la Voix sexy.

-Tu pourrais appeler Tanya et lui dire que tu es en route pour récupérer tes enfants.

Ah ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Mais il déposa Sophie et le fit. Je souris en m'approchant de la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Contente toi de regarder.

A peine avais je fini de prononcer ces mots que Kyle sortit en courant de chez Tanya avec la chemise déboutonnée et ses chaussures dans la main. Il sauta dans sa voiture et parti en trombe. Deux minutes plus tard, Tanya traversait la rue rapidement. La sonnette retentit.

-Viens avec moi.

L'expression de fureur de Tanya s'évanouit rapidement en voyant Edward, debout derrière moi.

-Bella ! Edward ! J'étais seulement en train de …Hum…

-Tanya ! J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Edward comment je t'avais offert de m'occuper des enfants pour que tu reçoives ton invité. Kyle devait être comblé. Je lui fis un clin d'œil. J'aurais facilement pu faire partie des « desesperate housewives » pour ce genre de choses.

-Oui Tanya, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu allais être occupée ? Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de t'occuper de mes enfants si j'aurais su que ton fiancé allait venir. Désormais je les laisserais avec Bella. Il passa son bras sur ma taille et m'attira contre lui. Je n'avais pas prévue cette partie, mais je maintins mon faux sourire en place.

-Oh. Elle ne savait plus que dire de plus. Ok, Je voulais juste…

-Au revoir chérie.

Je souris et fermais la porte. Je me retournais vers Edward.

-Laisse tes enfants encore une fois avec elle, je les kidnapperais, et je laisserais Tanya te capturer.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Fit il, peiné. Je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Bien sur que non. Si j'aurais été fatiguée de toi, je te l'aurais dit. Tes enfants seront toujours les bienvenus.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée de moi, hein ? Fit il avec un sourire arrogant.

-De tes enfants. Clarifiais je. Je ne suis pas fatiguée de tes enfants. Tu fais parti du paquet que je dois tolérer pour le bien d'Ethan et de Sophie. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Edward marcha à coté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles, Swan ? Tu sais bien qu'on est pratiquement les meilleurs amis.

-Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami.

-Ah vraiment ? Et qui est ce alors ?

Je réfléchis une seconde.

-Félix. Il a été mon meilleur ami depuis la préparatoire.

Et toc.

-Et où se trouve Félix maintenant ?

Merde.

-Il est toujours à Washington.

Je crois. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un bon moment. Ok, peut être que nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis.

-Bien, Jacob est mon meilleur ami alors.

-Je suis navré, mais non. Fit Edward en secouant la tête. Jacob est un bon ami. Mais je reste ton meilleur ami. Ca ne peut être que moi. Tu es sortie avec moi tous les jours.

Finalement j'enlevais son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je vais aider les enfants. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas…Jouer dans la rue ou quelque chose comme ça ? Son rire me poursuivit jusque dans la cuisine.

Les enfants saluèrent Edward et lui donnèrent un cupcake, mais Ethan ne le laissa pas le manger pour qu'il ne gâche pas le dîner. Je supposai qu'Ethan avait du écouté la même chose venant d'Edward plusieurs fois, à en juger par son regard victorieux.

-Je commanderais du chinois. Dit Edward en saisissant son portable.

-Très cher Edward, laisse moi t'expliquer comment ça se passe avec les nounous. Je surveille es enfants toute la journée pendant que tu travailles. Quand tu sors, tu viens les chercher. Et après tu t'en vas.

Je pensais que c'était de la culture générale. Je le pris en train de murmurer à l'oreille de Sophie, elle me regarda :

-Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Fit elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Oh tu es sournois Edward Cullen. Il me dirigea juste un sourire : espèce de sale arrogant !

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez Sophie.

A mon tour de rire maintenant :

-Mais je ne pense pas que votre papa puisse resté si vous ne l'intégrez pas dans votre guerre de peinture. Il doit se sentir exclu.

Pendant qu'Edward essayai de d'enlever les petits soldats sur lui, moi, je commandais du chois.

Après manger, les enfants finirent leur brin colin, Edward et moi nous terminions notre dîner dehors, surveillants les petits fous.

-Donc, commença Edward, puisque nous sommes des meilleurs amis…

-Quoi ? Fis je en roulant les yeux.

-Tu dois me dire un secret. Il sourit.

Purée, il était très beau quand il faisait ça.

-Comment…Qu'est ce que tu fais pour vivre ?

-Ca ne passera pas.

Il y avait des choses que les gens, et spécialement Edward Cullen ne devaient pas savoir.

-Allé ! Il m'observa de ses beaux yeux verts et prit mes mains entre les siennes. J'aimerais vraiment savoir Bella.

-Je suis une chasseuse de fortune. Dis je sans réfléchir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Vraiment?

Je retirais mes mains des siennes.

-Non, et arrête de m'éblouir. Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Tu dois me dire un truc…Parle moi du père de Léo.

-Tu ne penses pas que mes secrets sont des secrets pour une raison ?

-Ton histoire ne peut pas être pire que la mienne. Je le regardais, incrédule. J'allais encore au lycée quand j'ai mis enceinte ma copine alors que j'étais soul. J'ai essayé de faire ce qui nous semblait correct en me mariant avec elle. Mais elle nous a laissé après Sophie. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, que ses rêves n'étaient pas de s'établir avec une famille aussi jeune.

Au début moi non plus, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais renoncé à Léo. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment quelqu'un avait pu laisser Ethan et Sophie, et même Edward pour cette raison. Il me regarda, attendant une réponse de ma part. Je soupirais. Mon histoire n'était pas mieux :

-Je ne sais même pas qui est le père de Léo.

Je détestais dire ça, les gens me jugeaient toujours. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru tout de suite, mais je ne souriais pas et il se rendit compte que je ne plaisantais pas. Par contre je savais qu'il devait avoir plein de questions.

-C'est tout ce que tu sauras pour le moment.

-D'accord. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Il s'était mit debout.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas… Je me retrouvais sur ses épaules. Cullen ! Lâche moi ! Il le fit et me jeta sur les trampolines.

Ethan se jetez sur moi. Je m'arrangeais pour le retourner et lui chatouiller. Mais Edward vint à sa rescousse faisant la même chose avec moi. Léo sauta sur lui.

-Je le tiens maman !

-Je ne crois pas. Ria Edward, faisant bec lui la mener chose que je faisais avec Ethan.

Bon, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon fils seul, j'attaquais donc Edward. C'était un ticket indéfini des Cullen contre Swan, jusqu'à ce que les garçons se rebellent contre nous. Heureusement pour moi, je parvins à me détacher et me dirigeais vers Sophie.

-Tu veux entrer pour manger un cupcake ? Elle me sourit et acquiesça. Nous nous échappions quand les garçons étaient distraits.

-Traîtresse ! » Cria Edward pendant que je prenais la main de sa fille et entrions à la maison.

Je lui souris et entrais. Il le méritait pour s'être mêlé de mes affaires.

* * *

**J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier cette délicieuse fic ! **

**Rendez vous mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre en attendant, laissez moi des Reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

Les entraînements de football pour les enfants étaient toujours un grand évènement pour moi. Emmet, Jasper et moi, jouions quand nous étions enfants, et maintenant, nous utilisions les constructions Cullen pour sponsoriser une équipe. Emmet était le coach principal, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour que Jasper et moi l'aidions d'une quelconque manière. Alice et Rosalie créaient leurs tenues, Carlisle et Esmé nous apportaient les collations pour les matches ou entraînements. Dès qu'Ethan eut l'age, il intégra la ligue et se transforma en grand fan, comme nous. Je n'aurais pas pensé que cela pouvait être mieux. Mais je me trompais.

Je regardais la façon dont Bella marchait vers Emmet, portant Sophie sur son épaule.

-Hey géant !

Il se retourna avec son sourire préféré.

-Oui mademoiselle Swan.

-Je suis nouvelle dans ce truc de Maman du sportif, mais ce gamin vient de pousser mon fils. Maintenant, si son adorable mère l'acclame comme une pouffe, est ce que je pourrais la rentrer dedans pour qu'on soit à égalité ?

Demanda t-elle, comme ça.

-Bon Dieu, oui !

-Tiens ta nièce un moment.

Oh Oh. Je courrais vers eux pour l'arrêter, mais Emmet m'en empêcha.

-Mec ! Laisse la plaquer Jane la casse pieds ! Si tu fais un mouvement pour l'arrêter, je te botte le cul.

Ce n'était pas que je pensais qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule, mais parce que j'avais un besoin irrationnel de la protéger.

-Tu as dit un gros mot. Dit Sophie.

-Tu lui dois un dollar. Dis je à Emet. Il me regarda comme si j'étais drogué.

-La faute à Swan. Elle les donne un dollar à chaque fois qu'elle en dit un. Et maintenant ils attendent ça de tout le monde. J'haussais mes épaules.

-Bon dieu Sophie. Je t'en donne vingt pour toute la journée. Lui répondit il en sortant un billet de sa poche. Elle lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci tonton Em.

Nous observions comment Bella marchait à travers le terrain vers Jane qui était debout au bort, encourageant son démon de fils à chaque fois qu'il poussait un des plus petits. Elle était suffisamment méchante pour rire des pauvres petits qui pleuraient. Je me permis de sourire quand Bella se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers Jane, et la poussa avec une telle force qu'elles tombèrent toutes les deux par terre. Bella se releva.

-Applaudit ça maintenant, pétasse.

J'étais sur qu'elle aurait obtenue plus d'ovations si tout le monde n'était pas aussi choqué. Bon, tout le monde excepté Emmet.

-Oui ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait bébé !

Certains étaient d'accord, comme moi. Quand Bella se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait, une très jolie rougeur colora ses joues, et elle disparut à travers la foule. Je la vis marcher vers sa camionnette dans le parking, en se cachant la tête.

-Tu passes les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe Swan ?

Elle gémit et me regarda.

-Toi, demeuré. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ?

-Navré. Emmet voulait assister au spectacle. Dis je en riant.

-Ugh. C'est juste que je suis très protectrice envers mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas frapper le morveux qui l'a embêté. Donc j'ai choisit ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Et maintenant, au lieu d'être connue comme kidnappeuse, je serais connue en tant que bête sauvage. Mon pauvre fils n'aura jamais d'amis, parce que qui laisserait ses enfants chez une psychotique ? Elle cacha son visage à nouveau.

Je voulais dire quelque chose pour la réconforter. J'avais beaucoup de choix. Par exemple, je pouvais lui dire qu'elle était une très bonne mère, que n'importe quel enfant serait très chanceux de l'avoir. Et mes propres enfants semblaient tenir beaucoup à elle, et moi je les laisserais chez elle n'importe quand. Quand j'étais parti, Léo était fier d'annoncer aux autres enfants que Bella était sa mère. J'aurais pu dire autre chose que :

-Bella la Bête, ça sonne plutôt bien.

-Cullen. Gronda t-elle. Mais j'étais sur qu'elle luttait pour ne pas sourire.

-Oh Oh. Tu ne vas pas me faire un de ces plaquages maintenant, non ?

Continuais je, souriant comme un idiot.

-Non. La maman était de ma taille, je me ferais moi-même du mal en courrant contre toi.

Bon sang, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Il vaut mieux que nous repartions encourager nos garçons.

-Ca c'est de l'esprit Swan. Je lui donnais une petite tape sur les fesses et partis en courrant. Je savais que je n'allais pas sortir intact de ça. Je pouvais l'entendre courir derrière moi, je ralentis donc pour qu'elle puise me rattraper. Quand elle le fit elle me frappa le bras.

-Hey ! Je m'excuse. Mais je devais le faire ! Ca fait parti du jeu.

Elle me regarda, en colère. Mais je lui dirigeais un sourire charmeur pour toute réponse. La mettre en colère était devenu l'un de mes hobbies favoris.

-T'as pas du travail ? Demanda t-elle.

Malheureusement, si. J'étais supposé aider Emmet à examiner les petits joueurs.

-En fait, oui. Soupirais je. Je dois m'assurer que nos garçons soient dans la même équipe, sinon Ethan déménagera.

-Il pourra venir chez moi. Offrit elle.

-Comment ça, mon fils ??

-Bien sur. Il est la version agréable de toi.

Je me renfrognais et posais une main sur mon cœur.

-Ca fait mal Swan. Tu es sans doute la pire meilleure amie dans l'histoire des meilleures amitiés.

-Ouais Ouais, va bosser Cullen.

Elle me rendit ma petite tape aux fesses. Me surprenant et me faisant sursauter.

-Ca fait parti du jeu. Chantonna t-elle avant de se diriger vers le gradin. Est ce que j'avais dit à quel point j'aimais le football ?

-Il était temps que tu reviennes ! Dit Jasper quand je marchais sans me presser vers eux.

-Désolé. Je pris le bloc notes qu'il tenait. Je commençais à vérifier la liste pendant qu'ils participaient aux passes et réceptions de routine. Nous étions assez nombreux pour que tout le monde puisse jouer. Et nous nous devions de sélectionner les meilleurs car c'était pas n'importe quelle équipe, celle des Constructions Cullen était toujours la meilleure. Une heure plus tard, tous les coachs allaient choisir les membres de leur équipe. Jasper fut avec Emmet pour s'assurer qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il pouvait être un peu trop passionné dans ses choix. Je me dirigeais vers les gradins et m'installais à coté de Rosalie qui regardait comment Sophie jouait avec le petit Nathaniel qui se trouvait dans une poussette.

-Merci de garder un oeil sur elle. Elle a prit vingt dollars à ton charmant époux tout à l'heure.

-Il est tellement bête. J'étais en train de regarder les garçons. Ethan, aussi naturel que d'habitude. Personne n'est plus rapide que lui. Son ami Léo n'aimait pas plaquer les autres enfants au début. Mais après avoir vu sa mère le faire, il se jette sur eux à tout bout de champ.

-Mais bien sur que pour Ethan tout est normal. Tel père tel fils. Quoique que pour Léo ce serait telle mère tel fils. Au fait, où est Bella ?

Je regardais autour de nous et ne la trouvais pas.

-Elle a un appel, elle est partie juste au moment où on appelait les coachs. Elle semblait un peu préoccupée. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Dit sincèrement Rose.

-Je vais voir.

Elle était debout contre un stand me tournant le dos.

-Non. Elle marqua une courte pause.

-Je m'en fiche. Tu m'as déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça. Elle utilisait une voix sérieuse.

-Je te jure que si tu viens ici, je ferais en sorte qu'on t'arrête. Elle grogna et raccrocha.

-Tout va bien ? Demandais je, l'effrayant un peu puisqu'elle sursauta.

-Oui. Sourit elle. Les essais sont terminés. ? J'ai rien raté ?

Je voulais savoir avec qui elle était en train de parler. Mais ça n'aurait pas été courtois de demander.

-Ils viennent de se finir. Tu na rien perdu. Les coachs sont en train de choisir leurs joueurs. Je ne participe jamais à cette partie. Je me mets facilement en colère si ils tentent de me voler mon fils. Laisse moi te dire que certains coachs peuvent être des salauds. Je lui offris mon bras. On y va ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou.

-Tu ne vas pas m'escorter? On va voir les essais de football. Pas à notre bal de promo.

-Allé viens. Lui dis je en saisissant son bras, pour la faire avancer.

Ils ne prirent pas trop de temps pour choisir. Je me joins à Jasper et Emmet pour annoncer les sélectionnés. Emmet les appela par ordre alphabétique. Ethan eut un grand sourire quand Bella et Rosalie l'acclamèrent. Il couru vers moi et nous tapions dans nos mains. Il y eu quelques autres noms avant d'arriver à la lettre S. Ethan croisait les doigts.

-Swan !

Léo sourit amplement et vint nous rejoindre.

-Bienvenu dans l'équipe, lui dis je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Merci Edward.

Une fois que tous les joueurs furent appelés, nous allions discuter des horaires et des autres trucs avec les parents des joueurs dans un coin du terrain. Et maintenant on pouvait dire qu'on avait eu une journée bien remplie.

Je vis Ethan avec Belle et Léo. Elle était en train de parler dans son portable, mais cette fois ci elle semblait beaucoup plus heureuse.

-Ok. Attends. Il est ici. Elle passa le téléphone à Léo. Léo, c'est ton grand père, Charlie.

-Papi ! Je suis dans l'équipe avec mon copain Ethan. Son papa et ses oncles sont les entraîneurs. Il marqua une pause. Oui m'sieur. Il est le patron d'une compagnie qui construit plein de choses.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

-Elle dit qu'il ne lui plait pas, mais moi je pense que si. Tu sais comment elle est.

Je souris de satisfaction et Bella reprit le téléphone.

-Papa, Léo te parlera plus tard. Elle roula des yeux. T'es pas drôle vieux… Moi aussi je t'aime. Bye.

Elle mit son téléphone dans sa poche.

-On y va bonhomme. On a des choses à faire.

Elle posa une main sur le cou de Léo et l'emmena avec elle.

-Au revoir les Cullen !

-Au revoir Bella ! Répondirent Jasper Emmet et Ethan en cœur.

Je lui dirigeais un grand sourire.

-Je te plais !

Elle secoua la tête et continua à marcher.

Un petit truc rose heurta mes jambes. Je regardais en bas pour rencontrer Sophie en train de me sourire.

-J'ai faim papa.

Je me penchais pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir te nourrir. Je crois que c'est au tour d'Ethan de choisir.

Elle acquiesça et nous regardions vers lui.

-Tacos ? Demanda t-il avec espoir.

-Ca sera du mexicain alors.

Emmet nous jeta un regard nostalgique.

-Aw mec, je veux des tacos.

Il chercha sa femme des yeux.

-Rose ! On y va ! On va manger mexicain. C'est Sophie qui paie.

Durant le trajet, j'appelais Bella pour savoir si Léo et elle voulaient venir, mais elle ne répondait pas. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Ils pouvaient être en train de faire quelque chose, ou elle pouvait tout simplement m'ignorer par pure méchanceté. Mon téléphone vibra et j'avais un texto.

Fiche moi la paix. Je suis occupée.

Je souris et déposais mon portable. Je verrais plus tard ce qu'elle faisait. Emmet avait déjà commandé du fromage pour accompagner les nachos et la sauce. Il prit Sophie et l'installa sur ses genoux, essayant de la convaincre que les nachos étaient meilleurs avec du fromage et de la sauce. Elle était sure qu'ils étaient mieux avec seulement du fromage.

-L'anniversaire de quelqu'un approche. Dit il à Ethan. Qu'est ce qu'il voudra cette année ?

-Je veux aller camper !! Apparemment il y avait déjà songé. Tu crois que Bella laissera Léo venir ?

-Je me chargerais de le lui demander. Lui promis je. Léo était un peu turbulent, mais il était un gentil garçon. Je savais que ça serait amusant de les emmener tous les deux camper près du lac. Avec mon père, Jasper et Emmet, finiront sûrement par nous accompagner. Ils ne résisteront pas à un peu de temps « entre hommes ». Ethan resta pensif un moment.

-Peut être que Bella pourrait garder Sophie. Comme ça elle ne sera pas toute seule.

Je ris.

-On ne laissera pas Sophie toute seule, petit fou. Elle peut très bien rester avec ta grand-mère.

-Pas Sophie papa. Soupira t-il. Bella. Si on emmène Ethan qui restera avec elle ?

Depuis quand mon fils était il plus intelligent que moi ?

-Pourquoi ne le lui demanderais tu pas alors. Je suis sur qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que tu penses à elle.

J'étais fier de lui. J'avais élevé un bon garçon.

-Peut être que tu devrais le faire toi. Suggéra t-il. Comme ça tu lui plairas un peu plus.

Dans les dents. J'avais élevé un petit je sais tout. Rosalie intervint alors :

-Oh chéri, je crains que ça prendra beaucoup plus de temps que ça.

-Hey ! Fit Emmet. Peut être qu'il ne lui plait pas. Mais ça lui plait qu'il ne lui plaise pas. Donc, d'une certaine manière Edward lui plait puisqu'il ne lui plait pas. **(^^) **

-Ca avait du sens da tête ? Lui demanda Rose offrant une galette à Nate pour qu'il la mange.

-Non. Je pensais juste que ça serait marrant de le dire.

Après le dîner, je m'arrêtais pour acheter un cone de glace aux enfants. Je pensais à appeler Bella à nouveau, mais je ne trouvais pas de prétexte. Je pouvais lui demander au sujet du voyage, mais on avait conclu que ce serait Ethan qui le ferait. Je montais les escaliers et entrais dans la salle de jeux, où Sophie était en train de colorier. Ethan construisait des trucs avec ses legos. Je me mis à jouer avec lui. Je pouvais construire les choses en vrai, mais sa forteresse fit que la mienne ressemblait à une hutte. Il me dit de la détruire et je le chatouillais pour me venger. J'étais sur le point de les coucher quand le téléphone sonna, et le nom de Jasper était inscrit.

-Allo ?

-Il arrive !!!

De quoi parlait il ?

-Qu'est ce qui arrive ??

-Le bébé ! On est en route pour l'hôpital !

J'entendais les cris d'Alice en fond musical.

-Je te vois là bas. Je raccrochais et passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas emmener les enfants à l'hôpital et surtout à cette heure, et il était impossible que je n'y aille pas. Jasper et Emmet étaient présent pour la naissance d'Ethan et Sophie. Jasper et moi l'étions pour Nathaniel. Je souris appelant la première personne qui passa par mes pensés.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me laisser en paix ?

-Si, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Alice va avoir son bébé et je dois me rendre à l'hôpital. Il y a possibilité pour que tu gardes Ethan et Sophie pour moi ?

J'étais déjà en train d'empaqueter leurs affaires.

-Tanya est occupée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Très drôle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être dehors. Ils peuvent passer la nuit chez toi ?

-Tu sais bien que oui. Ca me surprend que tu ne sois pas déjà là. Je te vois tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et j'avais terminé de prendre les affaires.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ethan en s'approchant avec son pyjama. Sophie à coté de lui tenant sa peluche.

-Tatie Alice va avoir son bébé, je dois aller à l'hôpital. Sophie et toi allez chez Bella. Lui répondis je en portant Sophie. Ils souriaient pour la bonne nouvelle. Ce fut Léo qui nous ouvrit la porte quand nous arrivions. Ethan et lui s'engouffrèrent directement dans sa chambre. Je souris en voyant Bella arriver avec un pantalon pyjama et un débardeur.

Bonsoir mon sœur. Elle roula les yeux et prit Sophie dans ses bras.

-Je devrais te faire une clé puisque tu es ici très souvent.

-Tu sais bien que tu m'aimes. La taquinais je, lui tendant la valise avec ce que j'avais préparé.

-Merci beaucoup pour tout. Je promets de te récompenser.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Dit elle. Ca ne me gène pas du tout. Je te promets de les maintenir vivants et heureux. Mais si tu les retrouves décolorés ou tatoués, je ne veux aucune plainte.

-C'est tout ce que je demandes. Je m'approchais d'elles. Embrassais Sophie sur le front, et avant qu'elle ne me convainc de ne pas le faire, je l'embrassais sur ka joue. Ensuite je me tournais et me dirigeais vers la voiture avant qu'elle ne puisse me frapper.

Quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital, mes parents, Emmet et Rosalie se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente. Jasper était avec Alice dans la salle d'accouchements.

-Comment ça se passe ?

-Parfaitement. Sourit Esmé. Jasper a été trop mignon. Il courrait comme un fou. Lui qui est le plus calme de mes fils.

-Et où se trouvent mes autres petits enfants ? Demanda Carlisle par curiosité.

-Avec Bella. Répondis je, incapable d'enlever mon sourire de mon visage.

-Je l'aime bien. Déclara Rose. Tout le monde la regarda, sous le choc.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle offensée.

-Vous savez bien que j'aime bien certaines personnes. Si un jour j'ai besoin d'un complice pour commettre un crime, elle serait la première personne que j'appellerais.

On a du patienter qu'une heure avant que Jasper n'arrive :

-C'est un garçon !

Nous le savions déjà, mais c'était encore plus émouvant de l'entendre. Ils nous laissèrent entrer pour voir Alice. C'était bien la première fois que je ne la voyais pas à la ode. Mais même comme ça, elle était très jolie et soutenant un petit paquet.

-Je vous présente Landon Jasper Cullen. Dit elle faiblement.

Nous le prenions chacun dans nos bras.

-Vous avez faits du beau boulot. Dis je à mon frère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fier.

Je regardais l'heure au volant de ma voiture. Il était presque minuit. Je ne savais pas si Bella serait encore réveillée. Donc je lui envoyais un texto.

C'est un garçon. Landon Jasper.

Quelques minutes après mon téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Hey ! Comment va Alice ?

Je souris.

-Elle va bien. Le bébé et elle sont en bonne santé. Comment vont les enfants ? Ils ne te posent pas trop de soucis hein ?

-Non. Je te laisserais les parler, mais ils dorment.

Vu comment elle parlait, je supposais qu'elle était ave eux.

-A quelle heure veux tu que je passe les prendre demain ?

Il y eut une longue pause.

-Bella ?

-Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas ici après avoir pris tes vêtements ? Tu peux me les laisser pendant que tu travailles, mais je ne souhaite pas dormir dehors seule avec eux.

Je crus que mon coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle venait de me demander de passer la nuit avec elle.

-Dehors où ?

-Ils m'ont convaincus de dormir dans la maison dans l'arbre. Léo et moi l'avons fini aujourd'hui. C'est un quartier très calme, mais avec des fous comme Tanya, je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec un autre adulte ici.

Je ris doucement.

-J'arrive.

Je conduis comme un fou pour arriver chez moi. Je me douchais et me préparais pour dormir. Pris le nécessaire pour aller au travail, avant de partir pour chez elle. Elle avait laissé une clé dehors pour que je puisse entrer, j'entrais donc et fermais la porte après. Je déposais mes affaires sur la table et me dirigeais vers l'extérieur.

Il y avait suffisamment de lumière pour voir, grâce à la lune et aux lumières des voisins. Je montais à la petite échelle de la maisonnette prudemment. Elle semblait être assez résistante. J'étais impressionné. Quand je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je rencontrais les quatre dormeurs. Bella était contre le mur avec Sophie blottie contre elle. Léo était couché sur le dos et Ethan sur le ventre, juste à coté de lui. Je souris et me faufilais dans le petit espace entre Ethan et le mur.

-Cullen ? Susurra Bella.

-Dors Swan. Je te protégerais de tes fous de voisins. La taquinais je à voix basse.

-Bonne nuit idiot. Fit elle en baillant.

-Fais de beaux rêves Bella.

Je savais que dormir dans cette maison dans l'arbre n'allait pas être confortable. J'allais avoir des douleurs le lendemain… Mais ça valait la peine.

**Voilà ! J'y suis arrivée !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Je vous retrouve dimanche si tout se passe bien.**

**En attendant ! Laissez moi des Reviews !!!!!**

**Bisouxoxoxo !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Ouch. Je devais vraiment apprendre à dire non, mais c'était impossible. Les trois petits monstres m'avaient regardé avec des mines de chiens battus en battants les paupières de leurs innocents petits yeux et j'avais cédé aussi vite qu'un goinfre devant un buffet gratuit. Sans offenser les goinfres, qui sont très agréables. J'étais assez sure que dormir dans la maison dans l'arbre avait été l'idée des garçons, même s'ils avaient poussés à Sophie de me le demander. Avec sa jolie petite voix, ils savaient bien que je n'aurais pas été capable de résister. Je devais trouver une arme de défense la prochaine fois.

Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le maudit chant des oiseaux heureux m'empêchait de dormir.

-Stupides oiseaux. Grommelais je.

Je sentis quelque chose bouger à coté de moi. Prudemment je cherchais à tâtons et je trouvais un petit corps tout chaud. Trop petit pour être Ethan ou Léo, ça devait être Sophie. Mon contact fit qu'elle se blottisse encore plus contre moi.

Le bruit de la porte en train de s'ouvrir et de se refermer me fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour Bella. Murmura Ethan. Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Léo était étendu à coté de lui, dormant pacifiquement.

-Hey Belle au Bois Dormant. Dit Edward. Il soutenait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait des muffins, deux cafés et des boites de jus. Je remarquais qu'il était déjà habillé pour le travail.

-J'espère que tu t'adresses à un de ces enfants. Lui répondis je un peu étourdie. Les matins et moi nous n'étions pas de bons amis. Je me forçais à m'asseoir, accommodant une Sophie toujours endormie pour que sa tête reste sur mes genoux.

-Non, désolé, Ethan est le seul réveillé. Je doute qu'il apprécie que je l'appelle comme ça. Surit Edward. Il me tendit le café. Je dois me rendre au travail tôt. Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent au cas ou tu aurais besoin d'acheter quelque chose pour les enfants.

Je secouais la tête, tout en sirotant le café.

-Si je les achète quelque chose, ce sera parce que j'en aurais envie. Tu n'as pas à payer pour ça.

Il mit une paille dans l'un des jus avant de le donner à Ethan.

-Tu dois me laisser faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas laisser mes enfants avec toi comme ça sans rien te payer.

-Tu pourrais aider Léo aux entraînements de foot. Offris je. Je pris un muffin encore chaud et l'agitai sous le nez de Léo. Il bougonna et ouvrit les yeux.

-Marché conclu, dit Edward en riant. Mais je vais l'acheter quelques trucs aussi. Comme ça on sera quitte.

Léo s'assit et s'étira, le muffin dans la main.

-Quelle nuit.

-C'est bon, acceptais je. Et merci pour le petit déjeuner.

-De rien, il me sourit avant de s'asseoir à nouveau pour mordre dans son muffin.

Ethan s'approcha de moi et donna de petits coups sur le nez de Sophie.

-Sophie, fit il doucement.

-Chuuut, Sophie dort. Murmura t-elle.

-Je mangerais ton muffin, l'avertit il en jouant.

-Non. Se plaignit elle, un sourire au lèvres.

-Alors il vaut mieux te réveiller. Répondit Léo, souriant amplement. Il était un très bon grand frère. Sophie soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

Nous déjeunions tous les cinq, avant que les enfants n'aillent regarder les dessins animés. Edward m'aida avec les oreillers et les couvertures.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, plus vite j'arriverais, plus tôt je finirais. Me dit il en prenant ses clés. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte.

-Et je vais ajouter une close à notre deal.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il poudrait bien vouloir ?

-Une fois par semaine, les trois enfants resteront chez mers parents. Ce qui signifie que toi et moi, nous passeront du temps ensemble.

-Tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi, Cullen ? Demandais je franchement.

-Bien sur que non Swan. Fit il avec son maudit sourire en coin. On va juste sortir en tant qu'amis, et si après ça on finit ensemble au lit, ça devait arriver.

-Je ne couche pas dès le premier rendez vous. Répondis je en croisant les bras.

Edward se renfrogna, impatient.

-On sortira plus d'une fois, génie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. Je dois aller au travail. Il m'embrassa sur la joue. On se revoit ce soir.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il m'embrassait. Je fermais la porte et posa une main sur ma joue. Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais me sentir. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un me traite aussi…bien. Je n'avais u que deux homes dans ma vie, Charlie et Félix. Mon père et moi étions très proches, mais aucun d'entre nous ne se montrait très affectueux. Nous nous embrassions quand vraiment on en ressentait le besoin, c'est tout. Félix, lui, me traitait comme un de ses copains. Si ça n'avait pas été par lui, je n'aurais pas pu plaquer cette femme l'autre jour.

Et ensuite il y avait Jacob et Edward. Jacob était un très bon ami. Il semblait être toujours de bonne humeur, et il était le meilleur voisin qu'une mère célibataire pouvait avoir. Je savais que si j'vais besoin de quelque chose, il serait là dans la seconde. Edward était… bon, maintenant il faisait partie de ma vie quotidienne. Il apparaissait constamment, à chaque opportunité, à l'improviste. A force de réflexion, je compris que j'aimais bien ça…mais je n'allais pas le lui dire.

J'habillais les trois petits et les conduis jusqu'en ville.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va acheter maman ?

Me demanda Léo lorsque nous nous dirigions vers une quincaillerie.

-Je me sens d'humeur à semer la pagaille aujourd'hui, donc, on va peindre la salle de jeu.

Je lançais dans le chariot, trois bleus de travail pour enfants. Ensuite je trouvais un de ma taille avec les casques qui allaient avec.

-Tu vas nous laisser t'aider ? Demanda Léo.

-Ce n'est pas fun de faire du désordre toute seule. Tandis que je m'occupais les pinceaux et rouleaux et tout ce dont nous aurions besoin, Ethan et Léo choisissaient la couleur de peinture. Ca nous prit près d'une heure pour tout rassembler, vu que les garçons étaient très indécis. Au final, ils choisirent une lumineuse tonalité d'orange, et nous trouvions des stickers pour les coller après.

Avant de rentrer, je m'arrêtais à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Sophie et moi étions assises face à Ethan et Léo. Une jeune femme patina jusqu'à nous pour prendre nos commandes.

-Tes enfants son adorables, me dit elle, enthousiaste.

-Oh…, commençais je, mais je m'arrêtais en voyant Ethan regarder tristement en bas.

-Merci. Moi aussi je pense pareil.

Il haussa la tête et sourit, je le fis donc un clin d'œil.

Je savais ce que cela faisait de n'avoir que son père. Renée me laissa avec Charlie quand j'avais à peu près l'age de Sophie, même si moi, au moins, je pouvais toujours la voir. Je ne savais pas grand-chose des relations entre Ethan et Sophie avec leur mère. Mais je pensais qu'elle se maintenait hors de leurs vies pour leur bien.

Quand ensuite nous rentrions à la maison, les enfants enfilèrent rapidement leur tenue de travail. Je dus ajuster un peu celui de Sophie, mais ils étaient trop mignons tous les trois. On recouvrit le sol avec du plastique et je couvrais tout le reste pendant qu'ils ouvraient la peinture. Je savais qu'on allait avoir des soucis, mais peu importait.

Ethan et Léo s'amusaient beaucoup, ils étaient couverts de peinture, mais au moins ils mirent la majorité sur les murs. Je fus surprise de découvrir qu'ils avaient fait un travail exceptionnel un fois que je leur avais conseillé de prendre leur temps. Sophie était assise sur mes épaules pour atteindre les endroits les plus hauts. Elle nous éclaboussait, je savais que ça prendrait du temps pour enlever toute cette peinture de leur peau, mais au moins, il s'amusait.

-Je crois qu'on a passé une bonne journée. Annonçais je un peu plus tard. Je me retournais et regardais les enfants assis sur le plastique, peignant des images sur leur bleu de travail. Ca ne m'étonnait pas que ça m'ait pris autant de temps. Ceux qui devaient m'aider m'avaient abandonnés.

-Je ressemble à un Oompa Loompa, dit Ethan, en regardait ses mains orange. **(Ils sont dans Charlie et la chocolaterie)**

Je ris parce qu'il n'avait pas tort.

-Enlevez vos tabliers et essayez de vous enlever un maximum de peinture. Je vous emmener ensuite l'extérieur pour vous baigner avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

Je remerciais qu'Edward ait eut l'intelligence d'emmener plus d'un vêtement de rechange. Je les suivis avec une serpillière pour essuyer les traces de peintures qu'ils laissaient.

Les enfants s'amusèrent autant en se baignant, autant qu'ils l'avaient fait en peignant. Ethan et Sophie m'affirmèrent qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais baignés comme ça. Et moi, j'avais du savon partout.

-Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire à mes enfants ?

Je me congelais en entendant cette voix veloutée. J'avais oubliée de l'avoir donné une clé.

-On est en train de se faire arrosé! S'exclama Sophie.

Je me tournais et lui souriais.

-Vraiment, Cullen, comment veux tu que tes enfants grandissent sans jamais avoir pris un bon bain dehors ? C'est inconcevable.

-Ils sont oranges. Me répondit il. Tu n'avais pas mentis avec ton avertissement hier soir.

-Non, fis je en secouant la tête. On a peint la salle de jeu. Et Maintenant que tu es là, prend le savon et viens m'aider.

Il remonta les manches de sa chemise et se mit au travail. Ethan et Léo s'amusèrent lorsqu'il se mit à leur frotter la tête comme s'ils étaient ses animaux de compagnie ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pris une serviette et enroulais Sophie dedans. Ensuite les garçons arrivèrent en claquant des dents, donc je les enveloppais aussi. Edward décida que ce serait lui qui préparerait le dîner tandis que nous nous changions.

Quand je revins dans la cuisine, Ethan était en train de raconter sa journée à son père.

-Bella a mit Sophie sur ses épaules pour atteindre le plafond. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est couverte de peinture. Tu dois venir voir papa. Bella dit que Léo et moi avons fait du bon boulot.

La sonnette retentit et je cessais de les écouter. J'étais pleine de crainte en songeant à quel voisin j'allais devoir affronter. J'espérais que Tanya n'avait pas vu la voiture d'Edward et ne s'était pas auto-invitée. J'ouvris la porte sir un Jacob Black en uniforme et furieux.

-Hey, fis je, préoccupée, je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un en train de roder autour de ta maison. Elle dit te connaître.

Me répondit il en cherchant à coté de lui pour approcher le rôdeur pour que je puisse le voir.

-Ca te dit quelqu'un chose ?

Je savais exactement de qui il s'agissait.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on t'arrêtera si tu t'approches d'ici.

Apparemment mon avertissement était arrivé aux oreilles d'un sourd.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir sissy (**bon, ça veut dire _poule mouillée_**,** mais** **personnellement je préfère garder le mot anglais ^^)**

. Répondit la fille sauvage avec un sourire infect.

-Sissy? Lâchais je en même temps que Jacob et Edward. Tiens, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de la présence d'Edward derrière moi.

Léo descendit en courant les escaliers. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant qui se trouvait à la porte.

-Tata Nessie !

-Leonardo ! Cria t-elle, imitant son ton enthousiaste. Je t'embrasserais bien, mais cet officier a ressenti la nécessité de me menotter. Un peu d'aide ne me fera pas de mal Bella.

-Jake, tu peux la lâcher. Cette…

Je fis une pause, cherchant le bon mot.

-Jeune demoiselle est ma petite soeur, Renesmée, 'Nessie' Dwyer. Notre mère avait certainement du être droguée au moment où elle lui a donné ce nom.

Elle me sourit malicieusement.

-On, ne peut pas tout avoir des noms distingués comme Isabella.

-Isabella ? Répéta le duo d'hommes en même temps. Cette situation donnait la chair de poule.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Ness ? Tu ne devrais pas être en réhabilitation ?

Avec Phil et maman tout le temps en voyage, Nessie avait aquérit de mauvaises habitudes. La demoiselle était un problème ambulant.

-Je suis clean.

Annonça t-elle pendant que Jacob l'enlevais les menottes à contre cœur. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait du le faire pour ne pas l'apprécier.

-J'ai besoin d'un endroit où crécher quelques jours, le temps que j'me trouve une chambre, je vais à la fac.

Je gémis. J'aimais ma sœur. Mais elle voyageait dans le train de la folie et il y avait toujours de nouveaux passagers avec elle.

-Bon, voici les règles : pas de cigarette, pas d'alcool, et ne pas jurer devant les enfants, à moins que tu ne veuilles perdre tout ton argent. Si nous sommes arrêtées à cause de l'une de tes idées grandioses, ce sera toi qui devras t'asseoir à coté de la femme barbue cette fois.

Nessie semblait troublée.

-Les enfants ? Tu en as eu un autre pendant que j'étais en réhabilitation ? Et c'est qui ce mec sexy qui ne se décide pas entre me regarder moi ou tes fesses ?

Edward s'approcha alors.

-Je suis Edward Cullen. Ta sœur kidnappe mes enfants de temps en temps. Il sourit en lui serrant la main.

Il était en train de regarder mes fesses ?

-Elle a toujours eu une manière étrange de connaître les hommes.

J'étais à bout.

-Toi ! Espèce de petite…

-Oh vraiment ? Interrompit Edward. Bon, j'étais en train de préparer à dîner, pourquoi n'entres tu pas pour tout me raconter?

J'étais sur le point de le frapper.

-Il y en a suffisamment si tu veux nous accompagner Jacob ? J'étais en train de faire de l'omelette.

-Je crois que j'ai eu assez pour la journée, merci. Dit Jake, toisant ma sœur du regard. Je devais vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

-Pourquoi t'as les boules? Lui demanda Nessie. C'est moi qui avais les flics collés aux fesses parce que tu croyais que j'étais une criminelle.

J'aurais pu jurer avoir vu de la fumée sortir du nez de Jake.

-C'était parce que tes fesses se trouvaient dans ma voiture, que tu avais volé.

-Emprunté, corrigea t-elle doucement.

-C'est un non pour l'omelette ?

Demanda Edward, clairement amusé par la situation.

-Emmène tes fesses dans la cuisine. Répondis je, moi je n'étais pas amusée du tout.

-Est-ce que « avoir les boules » compte comme un gros mot. Si oui, je vais avoir 5 dollars de plus.

Je saisis le bras de Léo, le retournais pour qu'il aille dans la cuisine avec Ethan et Sophie, assis tranquillement à la table. Je me laissais tomber à coté d'eux. Me cachant le visage entre mes mains.

-Je plaisantais pour les cinq dollars maman. Me dit Léo.

-Viens ici. Répondis je, l'enlaçant. Ensuite je me tournais vers Ethan et Sophie.

-Je vous avertis, ma sœur est ici. Ne faites rien de ce qu'elle vous demandera sans m'en avoir parlé avant.

-Mon dieu ! Bella ça sonne comme si j'étais une délinquante. Dit Nessie. Elle s'assit en face de nous.

-Salut les petits gars, je suis votre tata Nessie.

-Ness, voici Ethan et Sophie. Ce sont de bons enfants et je m'assurerais que ça continue. Avertis je. Renesmée avait un grand pouvoir de persuasion, je savais donc que les enfants risquaient d'être corrompus.

-Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

D'habitude ils étaient un peu plus clairs que les miens. Sauf que là, ils étaient noirs ave différentes couleurs de rouges.

-Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Fit elle en haussant les épaules.

Apparemment Jacob avait décidé de partir puisque Edward revint seul à la cuisine.

-Jake devait rentrer au commissariat.

Il finit les omelettes et je l'aidais à les servir. Quand nous nous retournions, Nessie et Ethan faisaient une guerre des pouces. Elle lui tendre un piège et utilisa son autre main pour que le pouce d'Ethan reste en bas.

-Hey ! Ria t-il.

-Quoi. ? J'avais pas promis de jouer proprement.

-Je devrais te montrer comment tricher si tu veux jouer contre elle. Lui dis je posant son assiette devant lui.

Le dîner sec déroula mieux que je l'espérais. Edward essaya de tirer des informations à Nessie, mais elle n'était pas de ceux qui dévoilait tout du premier coup. Elle aimait garder des choses secrètes pour des possibles chantages. Elle apprécia beaucoup de le raconter les choses que nous faisions lorsque je rendais visite à ma mère pour l'été.

-Ca ne me surprend pas qu'elle séquestre tes enfants. Elle a volé le chien des voisins et l'a prit comme otage jusqu'à ce que le mari de la voisine accepte d'are ter de tondre le gazon torse nu. Elle n'eut pas de problèmes parce que tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'elle avait agit pour le bien de la communauté. Expliqua Nessie.

Edward était ravi d'écouter Nessie. Je jurais de passer du temps avec ses frères. J'étais persuadée qu'Emmet serait enchanté de me dire absolument tout ce qu'Edward ne voudrait pas que je sache. Ils devaient partir après le dîner, Edward voulait les emmener à l'hôpital rencontrer leur nouveau petit cousin avant la fin des heures de visite. Il nous invita à venir avec eux, mais c'était impossible de laisser Nessie se mêler aux Cullen, et je n'allais sûrement pas la laisser seule chez moi.

Léo monta se coucher juste après leur départ. Ca avait été une longue journée, c'était donc normal qu'il soit fatigué.

-Je crois qu'on doit se disputer. Fit Nessie en m'envoyant un oreiller. On le fait dehors ?

-Nessie, je ne…

Un oreiller arriva directement sur ma tête.

-Dehors ! Maintenant !

Les oreillers ne firent pas long feu. Les plumes volèrent partout quand ma sœur m'attaqua. Nous luttions comme des sauvageonnes, mais ça ne m'amusa plus. Finalement je la poussais sur le sol.

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Je lui fis un baiser 'ventouse' **(bon, j'ai pas trouvé mieux, je sais pas si vous voyez, c'est quand vous aspirez et que ça fait 'poc' ^^)** sur la joue. Elle cria et se débâtit pour que je m'éloigne d'elle.

-Bells ! Tu sais que je déteste ça ! Elle réussit à changer de position.

-Autant que je sais que tu détestes ça. Elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche avant de le mettre dans mon oreille.

-Toi ! Pétasse !

Elle avait raison. Je la détestais passionnément. Absorbées par notre petite bataille que ni elle, ni moi nous nous rendions compte que la voiture de patrouille de Jake venait de se stationner.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Demanda t-il avec autorité, nous éclairant de sa torche.

-Ben dis donc, en dirait que c'est l'officier beau gosse ! Sourit Nessie.

-J'ai reçu une plainte pour dispute domestique des voisins. Fit il, ignorant ma soeur.

Et voilà ! Ca avait déjà commencé, Nessie n'avait même pas passé une journée ici qu'elle avait déjà des ennuis avec la police.

-Lequel de ces idiots nous a dénoncé. ?

Jake secoua la tête.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te répondre. Répondit il en signalant la maison de Tanya en même temps.

Tanya. J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Merci Jake. On va tout régler à l'intérieur.

Je me mis debout, enlevant quelques plumes de mes cheveux.

-Bonne soirée mesdemoiselles. Il monta dans sa voiture.

-Qui vit là ? Demanda Nessie en m'indiquant la maison de Tanya.

-Elle s'appelle Tanya, je suppose qu'elle est toujours fâchée parce que j'ai ruiné sa tentative d'enlever le pantalon d'Edward.

C'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'embarras du choix.

Renesmée mit ses cheveux multicolores en un plus grand désordre et le demanda :

-Tu veux le lui faire payer ?

J'aurais du dire non.

-A quoi penses tu ?

Dix minutes plus tard, après m'être habillée en noir, je me trouvais avec une boite de poil à gratter dans la main.

-Pourquoi on a besoin de ça ?

-Moi, je la distrairais. Toi, entres par derrière et répands ça sur son lit et ses vêtements. Je t'aurais proposé de le faire sur ses sous vêtements, mais vu comment tu parles d'elle, il semblerait qu'elle n'en porte aucun. Chuchota Nessie.

Je regardais à travers les arbustes pendant que Nessie frappait à la porte de Tanya. Je ne parvenais pas à entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Mais cela semblait être une conversation animée. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites lorsque Nessie prit la tête de la jeune femme et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Tanya. Cette fille pouvait aller très loin dans ses diversions. Je fis le tour de la maison et j'ouvrais la porte en utilisant une carte de crédit, ce n'était pas ma première infraction. La chambre de Tanya n'était pas comme je m'y attendais, à l'exception du miroir accroché au plafond. Tout le reste était immaculé et innocent. La poudre se mélangea très bien avec les rideaux et draps blancs. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand je trouvais ses 'jouets' **(ha ! ha ! ha !^^ !)** au lieu de vêtements dans le premier tiroir. Je me demandais si elle avait vraiment besoin d'un remplacement de la chose.

Quand je fus dehors, je fis signe à Nessie. Je fis une remarquable imitation d'oiseaux. Nessie se joint à moi à la maison en se nettoyant la bouche avec la main.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais te la faire ! Chuchotais je.

-C'était la seule chose qui me passa par la tête ! Et maintenant si tu m'excuses, je vais me désinfecter la bouche avant de dormir. Elle s'arrêta en chemin et se tourna vers moi :

-Bonne nuit Sissy.

-Bonne nuit Ness. Lui souris je.

L'avoir avec moi pour quelques temps n'allait pas être aussi mal après tout. Je ferlais la porte de ma chambre, prête à dormir. ? A peine ma tee avait elle touchée l'oreiller que mon téléphone vibra. J'avais un message d'Edward :

_Fais de beaux rêves, Isabella._

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Cela me fit souvenir que j'allais devoir acheter de l'adhésif pour clouer le bec de ma petite sœur, et le plus vite possible.

* * *

**Bien ! **

**Alors cette Nessy ! Elle vous plait ? Personnellement je l'ADORE dans cette fic !**

**Kambria Rain, l'auteur de cette histoire a même fait un spin-off sur elle.  
**

**La fiction s'appelle : **Officier Goodbody**, d'où ma traduction : **Officier beau gosse**. Mais si vous avez une meilleure trad à me proposer, je suis toute ouie !**

**J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience !**

**Bisouxoxoxox !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

Quand je me garais devant la maison de Bella le lendemain, elle était debout avec sa sœur dans son jardin avec toute leur attention tournée vers la maison d'en face. Ethan et Sophie entrèrent à l'intérieur tandis que j'allais à leur rencontre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on regarde ?

A peine avais je prononcé ces paroles que Tanya sortit comme une bête sauvage de chez elle avec ses couvertures dans la main. Furieuse, elle les jeta dans une cuve* et alluma le feu avant de crier et rentrer chez elle.

-Elle a été comme ça toute la matinée. Dit Bella. Apparemment elle ne sait pas utiliser une machine à laver, parce que le poile à gratter s'en irait.

-Ca donne envie de s'more **(alors j'ai cherché sur google et j'ai trouvé qu'il s'agit d'un dessert qu'on mange près d'un feu de camp, il y a un marshmallow et un carré de chocolat dans des biscuits**) Dit Nessie. Je vais chercher les marshmallows. Elle se tourna pour entrer dans la maison.

Tanya sorti à nouveau avec beaucoup de vêtements. Elle cria à nouveau et les jeta. Ce qui fit que les flammes s'intensifièrent.

-Je veux savoir.

-C'était une idée de Nessie. Tanya s'est plainte de nous à la police. Nous sommes entrées chez elle et on a mis du poil à gratter sur ses vêtements. Expliqua Bella, comme si de rien n'était.

J'acquiesçais. Ca devait bien être quelque chose comme ça. Ca devenait alarmant que les choses qu'elle faisait prenaient du sens pour moi !

-Maman a accepté de veiller sur les enfants ce soir. Papa et elle veulent les emmener au Chuck E. Cheese's

-Merde.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Bella se tourna rapidement vers moi.

-Elle vient par ici !

Ca me fit sentir un peu mieux.

-C'est scandaleux !

Cria Tanya en s'approchant. Son visage avait prit trois teintes de rouges.

-Je sais. Fit Bella semblant complètement indignée.

-Comment as-tu pu embrasser ma sœur ?

Nessie choisit ce moment pour arriver avec son paquet de marshmallows.

-Salut Lèvres Ardentes !

-Je…Elle…

Bégaya Tanya. Elle cria à nouveau et retourna chez elle.

Bella soupira.

-J'aime mon voisinage.

Je regardais Nessie, bouche bée.

-Tu as embrassé Tanya ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-On doit faire ce qu'il faut quand il le faut. Je n'avais rien prévu et peu importe ce qu'elle dit, je crois qu'elle a jouit. Nessie trembla devant le souvenir.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne l'aies pas fait changer de bord, parce que il y aura beaucoup d'hommes frustrés dans cette ville ! L'averti Bella.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je laisse mes enfants avec vous ! Les taquinais je. Maman viendra les chercher à quatre heures. Et moi je viendrais te prendre à cinq heures.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et où est ce qu'on ira ?

-A un rendez vous galant. Passe une bonne journée.

Je l'embrassais sur le nez et je m'en allais, souriant en entendant ses petits cris irrités.

Quand j'arrivais au bureau, Emmet était dans le hall, les pieds posés le bureau central et un livre à la main. Il était tellement concentré sur sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua même pas mon arrivée. Ca, c'était complètement anti-Emmet.

-Tu as perdu un pari ou quelque chose comme ça ? Lui demandais je.

Il faillit tomber de sa chaise quand il m'entendit.

-Hey ! Je ne t'ai même pas vu arriver !

Je saisis rapidement le livre avant qu'il ne le cache. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les mots écris sur la page qu'il état en train de lire !

-Tu lis les romans romantiques à deux balles ? Em, c'est érotique ! Tu n'en as pas suffisamment avec Rosalie ?

-C'est elle qui me l'a donné. Dit Emmet, fermant le livre. Elle veut essayer un petit jeu de rôle, et donc je lis mon personnage. Je suis l'homme sexy de la montagne.

-Tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement ! Lui répondis je. C'était trop !

-Homme de la montagne ? Dès que le médecin lui donne le feu vert, Alice a un déguisement de cow-boy prêt et qui m'attend. Fit Jasper entrant avec quelques papiers à ranger aux archives.

Emmet hocha la tête.

-Je vais lire celui là après. J'ai hâte d'attacher Rose.

Je n'arrivais pas le croire.

-Je vais travailler. Je me dirigeais vers le couloir.

-J'en ai laissé un sur ton bureau pour Bella et toi. C'est sur un fugitif. Me cria Jasper.

C'était officiel. Mes frères avaient perdus la tête. Et je trouvais bien un bouquin sur mon bureau que je rangeais quelque part. Si c'était tellement stimulant pour Emmet et Jasper, je devais me tenir éloigné de lui jusqu'au moins le deuxième rendez vous. L'idée de mettre Bella dans mon lit m'avait croisé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Mais je ne voulais pas la presser. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Je passais la matinée à faire quelques croquis, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte pour aller me reposer, Jasper pénétra à l'intérieur.

-Je ne sortirais pas si j'étais toi.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

A moins qu'Emmet et Rosalie avaient commencé leur jeu, je ne trouvais pas ce qui pouvait m'empêcher de déjeuner.

-Le hall est plein à craquer de possibles nouvelles secrétaires. Et elles cherchent un Cullen disponible. Il y en a beaucoup trop. Tu pourrais te faire violer et tu ne pourras compter sur ni Emmet, ni moi, pour t'aider !

Expliqua t-il, me lançant un regard compatissant avant de sortir.

Je gémis. Je mourrais de faim. Je savais que Bella trouverais ça marrant, je lui lançais donc un texto. Quelques minutes après, mon téléphone vibra :

« Courage beau gosse »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais caché dans mon bureau quand j'entendis des petits coups contre la fenêtre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant de qui il s'agissait. J'ouvris rapidement la fenêtre :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'être sauvé. Tu viens ou quoi ? Demanda Bella. Les enfants et moi allons manger chinois.

-Je n'ai pas fait le mur depuis la fac. Admis je. Je la suivais jusqu'à sa voiture. où les garçons et Sophie nous attendaient tranquillement.

-Comment je vais rentrer ? Demandais je après les avoir salué.

-Nessie est en train de s'en charger. Le hall sera vide quand je te déposerais. Nous devons juste lui prendre du poulet aigre-doux et un sandwich aux œufs.

Le restaurant se trouvait au bout de la rue. Et nous y arrivions très rapidement. Les garçons marchaient devant Bella et moi, tandis que Sophie nous tenait la main. C'était comme ça que devait être une famille. Nous nous installons à la table de ma même façon. Ethan et Léo d'un coté et nous trois de l'autre.

-On va avoir un nouveau dîner familial demanda chez Jasper et Alice. Je pensais que nous, les hommes, nous pourrions y arriver un peu plutôt pour nous entraîner au foot.

-Uh huh, répondit elle, se concentrant sur ses baguettes.

-Punaise. Elle prit une fourchette à la place.

J'utilisais mes propres baguettes pour l'offrir une bouchée de crevettes. Je crus qu'elle allait le refuser, mais elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et me laissa la nourrir. Après avoir avaler elle me dit sarcastique :

-Très chevaleresque Cullen.

-Ca fait parti de mes charmes. .

-Tes charmes ! Papa, c'est grand –mère qui t'a montré comment faire ça ! Lâcha Ethan.

Bella faillit s'étouffer.

-Merci fils. Le petit démon me fit un grand sourire.

De retour à la voiture, Bella me taquina :

-Ne t'en fait pas Edward, je trouve que les fils à mamans sont sexy.

Je ris et lui donna une bourrade.

-Monte dans ta voiture Swan. Il faut que tu te prépares pour notre rendez vous galant. Elle me fit un, clin d'œil. Ces cinq heures n'arriveront pas assez vite !

On arrivait au bureau, Nessie était assise au bureau et répondait aux appels.

-Les Constructions Cullen, Vanessa à l'appareil. Je peux vous aider ?

Elle tapa quelque chose sur l'ordinateur.

-Oui Monsieur Jenks, je peux vous donner rendez vous pour mardi prochain à trois heures…Vous aussi.

Et elle raccrocha.

-Vanessa ? Demanda Bella.

-Renesmée est trop compliqué et Nessie ne fait pas assez mure. Expliqua t-elle. Tu peux rentrer sans moi. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail à faire.

Elle décrocha à nouveau au téléphone.

-Les Constructions Cullen, Vanessa à l'appareil, je peux vous aider ?

Bella se tourna vers moi :

-Hum… Félicitations, tu as une nouvelle secrétaire.

J'acquiesçais.

-C'est ce qui m'a semblé. Si elle devient hors de controle, j'appellerais Jake.

-Bonne chance. Répondit elle. On y va les enfants.

Il y eut un cœur d'au revoir quand ils sortirent du bâtiment.

-Toujours à mater les fesses de ma sœur, chef ? Demanda Nessie, simulant l'innocence.

Je me retournais et haussais les épaules.

-Elle a vraiment de très jolies fesses. Continue à travailler Vanessa.

Elle me sourit timidement. C'était bizarre, mais apparemment je venais de gagner l'approbation de la petite sœur.

A cinq heures piles, je frappais à sa porte doucement. Quand elle ne répondit pas, je sonnais. Rien. Au final je pris ma clé pour ouvrir, j'ouvrais la porte et passais ma tête.

-Swan ! Tu es en train de me tuer ! Réponds et ouvre cette fichue porte !

-Reste où tu es Cullen ! J'arrive ! Me répondit elle.

Je refermais la porte et sonnais encore une fois et la porte s'ouvrait en fin sur une Bella aussi belle que d'habitude. Je m'éclairais la gorge et lui tendis un bouquet de sept tulipes.

-Un pour chaque jour passé ensemble.

-Hum, merci… Répondit elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Elle regarda les fleurs et me dit :

-Je vais juste… Heu… Les mettre dans l'eau. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle disparut de ma vue, et je souris, j'avais réussis à la surprendre.

Elle revint quelques minutes après et ferma la porte.

-Ok Monsieur Cullen. Et où allons nous passé la fin de l'après midi ?

Je lui saisis le bras et la guidais vers la voiture.

-Tu ne vas rien me dire, hein ?

-Pas tant que tu ne seras pas enfermée dans la voiture et en mouvement.

-C'est si mauvais que ça?

-Grimpe dans la voiture Swan.

Je fermais la portière derrière elle. Avant d'y entrer moi aussi. Pendant que nous avancions, je lui jetais des regards en y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas encore d'elle. Je conduis jusqu'à un coin de la route et m'y garais dans le parc.

Apparemment nous étions au milieu de nulle part.

-Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas où tu m'emmènes, je te botterais le cul avec ses chaussures inconfortables !

Je sortis et lui ouvris la porte :

-Fais moi un peu confiance. Si j'avais voulu te déshabiller maintenant, je t'aurais emmené chez moi.

-Charmant. Répondit elle sèchement. Et où diable sommes nous ?

-Je t'expliquerais. Promis.

Je me postais devant elle, lui tournant le dos et m'inclinais un peu.

-Monte.

Elle ne le fit pas.

-Ne fais pas la difficile. Je ne vais pas te laisser marcher dans la foret avec ces chaussures !

Je souris quand elle rendit les armes et grimpa sur mon dos. Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Tu sens bon Cullen.

Nous marchions dans la foret dans un silence agréable. Je faisais très attention à mes pas. Tomber serait très mauvais, et sous plusieurs aspects. Elle pourrait se faire mal et je me sentirais affreusement coupable, ou alors mon orgueil serait blessé et elle ne me laissera jamais l'oublier. Tomber n'était pas une option.

-On est arrivé.

Je l'aidais à descendre. Il y avait une plateforme en bois dans l'arbre devant nous.

-C'est la première chose que j'ai construit.

Lui dis je en lui faisant signe de monter à l'échelle pour y arriver.

-Elle est sure ?

Demanda t-elle méfiante. Je fis du mieux que je pouvais pour paraître insulté.

-Ben quoi ? Le bois a pu pourrir, tu sais.

-Je me suis chargé de la garder en bon état. Lui assurais je.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, mais des bougies qui nous attendaient sur la plateforme. Quand Bella les vit, elle me demanda :

-On va avoir une séance de spiritisme ?

Je commençais à retirer notre dîner de la glacière.

-Je l'ai construite quand j'étais encore enfant. Je ne savais rien sur les installations électriques, donc on en aura besoin pour avoir de la lumière. Je lui offris un sandwich de salade de poulet avec un sourire enchanteur.

-Comment as-tu su que c'est mon préféré ? Demanda t-elle, soupçonneuse.

-Notre nouvelle secrétaire est très utile. Lui répondis je. En réalité je l'avais harcelé pour qu'elle me donne des informations avant que je ne quitte le bureau.

-Nessie. Bougonna t-elle. Mais elle soupira de plaisir lorsqu'elle prit une bouchée de son sandwich.

-C'était pas ce que j'espérais quand tu as insisté à m'emmener à ce rendez-vous. Admit elle.

J'allumais les bougies.

-C'est notre premier rendez vous. C'est le moment de mieux nous connaître, et je ne pouvais pas trouver à un meilleur endroit pour le faire. En plus tu es coincée ici jusqu'à ce que je me décide à te montrer le chemin de retour.

Elle regarda autour d'elle se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait rentrer.

-Merde.

En riant doucement, je lui servis un verre de vin.

-Donc, mademoiselle Swan…

Je pensais à toutes les choses que je voulais savoir sur elle…

-Qui a été ton premier baiser ?

Ca me semblait être un bon point de départ.

-Félix, répondit elle. Il a été mon premier en tout.

Peut être que ce n'était pas un bon point de départ. La jalousie que je ressentais envers ce type que je ne connaissais même pas était surprenante. Normalement je n'étais pas jaloux, mais penser à elle avec ses jambes enroulées autour d'un autre que moi… Je devais m'arrêter. Mon jean commençait à devenir un peu trop étroit. J'essayais de le prendre avec légèreté. Je pourrais toujours le faire, même si j'étais un père célibataire avec deux enfants.

-Et c'était comment ? Demandais je. Bella sourit :

-Génial…Une fois qu'on a eu un peu de pratique.

-Il avait besoin de pratique ? Demandais je orgueilleux. Parce que moi je le fais bien dès le début.

-Ferme la Cullen. Répondit elle en me donnant un petit coup au bras.

C'était agréable d'être assis ici, avec elle. Je devais être masochiste, parce que je lui avais demandé de me faire une liste de tous les hommes qu'elle a eu dans sa vie. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle.

-Demetri, Aro, Cayo, Marco et James. Fit elle rapidement. Quand elle vit mon expression étonnée, elle roula des yeux.

-Tu m'as demandé tous les hommes que j'ai eus dans ma vie, pas ceux avec qui j'ai couché. Ce sont les mecs avec qui je traînais avant. Demetri est le frère de Félix. Il n'était pas du genre à sortir avec les types de la préparatoire. Aro était le roi du lycée. Marco et Cayo étaient ses gardes. Je crois qu'ils sortent avec moi juste parce que mon père était le chef de la police. J'ai flirté avec quelques uns d'entre eux juste pour m'amuser, mais Félix et le père de Léo sont les seuls avec qui j'ai couché.

-Bella… J'essayais de trouver la meilleure façon de le demander…

-Bella, tu as été violée ?

-Quoi ? Elle me regarda, en colère. Non.

Je m'expliquais :

-C'est juste que… Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas qui était le père de Léo, donc j'ai supposé…

Elle gémit et se cala contre l'arbre.

-Ca s'est passé pendant un stupide bal masqué. Ne te moques pas, m'avertit elle. J'étais assez irritée, c'était ma dernière année au lycée. J'avais beaucoup de pression. Je voulais juste m'amuser et laisser sortir mon coté sauvage. Elle lâcha un petit rire sans joie.

-Il faisait noir et tout le monde portait des masques. J'étais un peu éméchée, mais pas soule. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais quand je montais avec lui. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il enlève son masque. Le mystère et l'excitation de pouvoir être attrapés étaient exactement ce que je croyais vouloir. On a utilisé de préservatif, mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché.

-Et tu as essayé de retrouver ce mec mystérieux ?

J'étais sur qu'elle avait du le faire.

-J'ai essayé, mais il y avait autant de monde à cette fête qu'il y en avait au lycée. Et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'indices. Je supposais qu'il avait du apprendre ma grossesse, qu'il a prit peur et a disparut. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre :

-Mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai fais quelque chose de stupide, mais j'ai eu Léo. Ca n'a pas été facile. J'ai du renoncer à beaucoup de chose pour le prendre en charge. Mais c'était ma décision et il vaut le coup.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais Bella ne faisait jamais ce que j'espérais. Pourquoi la conception de son fils aurait elle été différente ?

-Je sais très bien ce que tu as du vivre. Tu as rencontré beaucoup de difficultés mais tu as fait de ton mieux. Me marier avec Victoria a peut être été une erreur, mais je ne changerais Ethan et Sophie pour rien au monde.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

-Nous avons des enfants incroyables.

Nous restions assis en silence quelques minutes, et finalement je n'e pouvais pas me contenir.

-Et donc… Le père de Léo… Il ressemblait au fantôme de l'Opéra ou à Jason de Vendredi ?

-Je vois que je vais devoir te tuer maintenant. Soupira t-elle.

En riant je me mis debout et lui tendis la main.

-Danse avec moi.

-Non pour l'amour de Dieu !

-Ne fais pas encore ta difficile Swan. Je l'attrapais pour la mettre debout moi-même.

-Il n'y a même pas de musique imbécile.

Elle essaya de me repousser, mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire.

J'entourais mon bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de moi.

-Bon, heureusement que j'ai un super don pour fredonner.

-Tu as surtout un don pour les idioties

M'informa t-elle doucement. Je l'ignorais et continuais à fredonner une belle mélodie, en tournant lentement sur la plateforme.

-Je me sens idiote. Admit elle.

-La ferme Swan. Lui répondis je avant de continuer à fredonner. Au final elle arrêta de se disputer. Je savourais le moment, elle était dans mes bras, nous dansions sous les étoiles… Dans un arbre.

-Ca me rappelle un poème.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Gémit elle. Je souris :

-Edward et Bella assis dans un arbre. S'embras… Je dus m'arrêter là.

-Finis ce poème et je te pousse du haut de la plateforme.

-Luttes autant que tu le souhaites Isabella. J'arrêtais de danser et m'éloignais un peu pour pouvoir la regarder. Mais j'aurais ce baiser !

-Ok, mais ça ne sera pas ici. Il va bientôt pleuvoir.

Une goutte d'eau atterrit sur ma joue comme pour corroborer ses dires.

-Punaise. J'éteignis, inutilement, les lampes et remettais nos victuailles dans la glacière. Je pourrais venir les chercher plus tard. Quand nous arrivions sur la terre ferme, je l'aidais à monter sur mon dos. Elle soutenait la lanterne tandis que je nous dirigeais vers la voiture. Nous n'arrivions pas avant que la pluie nez tombe, et nous étions complètement mouillés. Bella tremblait de froid, j'allumais donc le chauffage.

-Toi tu sais très comment bien faire passer du bon temps à une fille !

-Attends voir ce que j'ai prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle se mit à rire. Quand nous arrivions chez elle, elle sauta dehors et prit la fuite. Je n'allais sûrement pas la laisser m'échapper ! Je courrais derrière elle, l'attrapant avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Elle cria quand nous perdions l'équilibre et atterrissions dans le gazon mouillé.

-Tu m'as plaqué ! Fit elle incrédule. Je roulais pour me positionner sur elle, faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais avoir ce baiser.

Elle commença à m'insulter de tous les noms, mais je couvrais sa bouche de la mienne. Je ne pus éviter un gémissement lorsque ma langue fit contact avec la sienne. Je savais que j'allais avoir besoin de respirer bientôt, mais quand sa petite main se promena dans mes cheveux mouillés et sa bouche se mit à bouger contre la mienne, je décidais que respirer était trop demandé. Avoir Bella étendue sous moi, luttant pour retrouver sa respiration était quelque chose que je pourrais définitivement m'y habituer.

-Tu continues à être un idiot. Lâcha t-elle.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, une patrouille de police s'arrêta devant la maison. Jacob sorti et ouvrit la portière arrière. Tirant Nessie par le bras pour l'en faire sortir. Il l'inclina sur la capot pour lui enlever les menottes avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et s'en aller.

-Merci de m'avoir déposé ! Li cria t-elle. Ensuite elle se tourna vers nous avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et ben… Il semble que le rendez vous s'est bien passé.

* * *

**Aaaaah !**

**Premier baiser ! ^^**

**Bien, alors maintenant vous savez pour le père de Léo !**

**Bien ! J'espère que cette super histoire continue à vous interressé ! Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**BisouXOXOXO !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

La maison était très silencieuse. Léo avait passé la nuit chez les parents d'Edward, ou comme il les appelait maintenant, papi et mamie. Esmé m'avait téléphoné pour m'informer qu'elle avait prévu de rester avec mon fils, Ethan et Sophie pour le petit déjeuner. Ce qui ma laissé dans le fauteuil, à changer les chaînes de la télé, pendant que Nessie se préparait à aller travailler.

-La nuit dernière, ta confiserie et toi, vous étiez dans une position très confortable dans le jardin. Vous n'avez pas pu arriver jusque dans la maison ?

Demanda t'elle en bougeant les sourcils. J'aurais voulu l'arracher son piercing à la lèvre !

-En parlant d'hier soir, pour quoi diable t'a-t-on menotter. Encore ?

C'était quand même la deuxième fois en deux jours !

-J'ai oublié que tu m'avais déposé au boulot, donc, j'avais besoin qu'on me ramène. Emmet et Jasper me l'on offerts, mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle. J'ai donc appelé la police pour signaler qu'on était en trin de voler les Constructions Cullen. Sourit elle. L'officier beau gosse était tellement furieux.

Je secouais la tête. Pauvre Jake, ma sœur allait lui provoqueras ulcères, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Et comment iras tu au travail aujourd'hui ?

-En moto. Me dit elle en lançant les clés pour les rattraper. J'ai pas eu de sexe. J'ai donc besoin de quelque chose de puissant entre mes jambes. .

-Va bosser !

-Je t'aime ! Chantonna t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

J'étais sur le point de profiter de l'instant que j'allais avoir pour moi toute seule, quand une personne mal intentionnée avait d'autres idées en tête :

-Bella, j'ai voulu parler avec toi toute la semaine. On a beaucoup de chose à se raconter ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais bisexuelle ! J'aurais tout compris !

Jessica maudite Newton.

-Comment es tu rentrée et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « bisexuelle » ?

-Ta « compagne » m'a laissé entré. Fit elle, en faisant des guillemets imaginaires.

C'était officiel. Nessie devait mourir.

-Ne l'écoute pas. C'est ma sœur. Elle sort juste de la ferme.

-Ok, ta sœur. Elle acquiesça en m'adressant un clin d'œil, comme si nous partagions un secret scandaleux.

Cette pétasse pensait vraiment que j'étais bi !

-Ecoute, Mike et moi nous souhaiterions que tu viennes dîner un de ces soirs… Ce soir ça ira ? Dit elle en clignant encore une fois des yeux.

Oh mon Dieu non ! Quel genre de personne vivait dans ce voisinage !

-Je suis désolée, j'ai un dîner chez les Cullen. Ensuite, je lui adressais un sourire. Mais je verrais si Nessie peut passer un instant, si tu veux bien. Elle est un peu sauvage, mais est de très bonne compagnie.

Ma petite sœur allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Jessica m'assura qu'elle en parlera à Mike pendant que je la raccompagnais à la porte.

-De toute façon, ça nous ferait plaisir de t'avoir un jour avec nous, dit elle. Peu importe quand. Chuchota t-elle.

Cette grosse salope était en train de me caresser les fesses avant de sortir! J'allais tuer Nessie ! Mais j'irais d'abord prendre une douche. Cette salope me fit me sentir toute sale !

Je pris mon temps pour me préparer pour la journée. Je m'arrangeais même un peu mes cheveux de sorte que la tignasse ne soit pas si male. J'allais retrouver Esmée dans un petit et luxueux café, je mis donc une tenue estivale. J'espérais qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre en emmenant Léo dans ce café. Elle était de se chercher des problèmes.

Je laissais ma camionnette avec le voiturier et pénétrais à l'intérieur. Esmé était déjà là et s'était arrangée pour que je sois escortée jusqu'à la able. Ce que j'y découvris me surpris. Je dus regarder par deux fois pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de mon fils. Assis à coté d'Ethan, ils étaient en chemises et portaient des cravates à clips.

-Je dois dire que le thé est succulent. grand-mère. Fit Ethan avec un horrible faux accent britannique, pendant qu'il levait sa tasse et sa soucoupe.

-Succulent, n'est ce pas, ajouta Léo avec le même accent sur joué.

Sophie portait une très jolie robe couleur lavande et lâchait des petits rires, tandis qu'Esmé essayait de garder le visage impénétrable et de discuter avec les deux têtes de linottes. Quand elle me vit, son sourire s'agrandit.

-Bella.

Les deux garçons se mirent tout de suite debout comme de vrais gentlemen.

-Qu'as-tu fais avec ces garçons Esmé ?

Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je leur ai demandé d'agir comme des gentlemen, mais ils exagèrent, expliqua t-elle.

-Bonjour Bella. Dit Sophie.

-Bonjour miss Sophie, lui répondis je. Tu t'aies bien amusée la nuit dernière ?

-Oui ma'am. Répondit elle. Et toi ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

Esmée se pencha un peu :

-Moi-même je suis curieuse de le connaitre ta réponse.

Je sentis comment mes traîtresses de joues rougissaient.

-Hum…

-Vous êtes prêts à commander ?

Sauvée par la serveuse !

Les garçons continuèrent leur jeu de gentlemen britanniques pendant qu'ils commandaient. La serveuse était très gentille car elle les répondait en tant que tels, et non comme les lunatiques qu'ils étaient.

-Tu vas devoir me raconter ta version de l'histoire car Edward m'a déjà raconté la sienne. Dit Esmée.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

J'étais bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui avait bien dit pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça !

-A-t-il mentionné qu'il m'a plaqué sur le sol et dans la pluie, avant que je ne puisse entrer chez moi ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Non, non, il n'en n'a rien dit.

J'assentis. Elle secoua la tête.

-Ce garnement, ne t'inquiètes pas, je me chargerais de lui.

Je lui souris, si j'allais sortir avec l'imbécile, il valait mieux que j'aie sa mère de mon coté.

-Et mon fils ne t'a posé aucun problème, hein ?

-Bien sur que non

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Léo qui souriait amplement et heureux.

-Si tu le dis.

J'étais sure que c'était faux, mais c'était très gentil qu'elle le couvre. Léo n'étais pas une terreur, mais n'était pas un ange non plus.

Le déjeuner passa tranquillement, Esmé était sans aucun doute la femme la plus agréable qui soit. C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Nous partagions le dessert lorsque je vis ses yeux s'amincirent. Elle enleva sa serviette de ses genoux et se leva de la table.

-Bella, tu m'excuses un instant ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je reviens dans une seconde.

-Bien entendu, prend ton temps.

J'ignorais d'où venait ce subit changement d'attitude, mais quand je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intention des enfants, je m'aperçus qu'Ethan se trémoussait sur sa chaise pour voir ce qui se passait. Je me retournais discrètement pour voir Esmée parler à une rousse que je ne connaissais pas. Et elles ne semblaient pas contentes.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Sophie.

-Personne. Lui répondit son frère. Son ton hostile me surpris et tout devint clair. La femme avec qui Esmée était en train de parler était Victoria, la mère d'Ethan et de Sophie. Celle qui les avaient abandonnés parce qu'elle se sentait malheureuse du cours qu'avait pris sa vie. Sophie était encore un bébé. Elle ne se souvenait donc de rien. Mais Ethan si.

-J'ai le ventre plein, admis je. Vous etes prêts à rentrer les enfants ?

-On pourrait aller dans le magasin pour animaux domestiques ? Demanda Léo.

-Oui, mais je ne vais rien acheter. Lui avertis je. Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser et je lâchais un petit rire. Je savais qu'il tramait quelque chose.

-On y va, on attendra Esmée dehors.

Je fus chercher l'addition, mais on m'informaient qu'elle avait déjà été réglée. Maudits Cullen. Tous les mêmes.

Sophie et Léo marchèrent devant moi tandis qu'Ethan restaient à mes cotés. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et l'approcha de moi. Quand Léo nous vit, il prit la petite main de Sophie.

-Je crois qu'il y a un poisson dans le bassin. On peut aller voir ?

Il détestait que les gens le voient quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il devait penser que pour Ethan c'était la même chose. J'acceptais donc. Mon fils était intelligent.

Je m'assis sur le banc le plus proche pour pouvoir les surveiller. Ethan s'assit à coté de moi et je l'enlaçais.

-Vous m'avez manqués ce matin. Lui avouais je.

-Bella ? Fit il, faiblement. Tu ne nous laisseras pas hein ?

Maudite soit cette femme.

-Regarde moi. J'attendis qu'il hausse la tête. Ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées.

-Je t'aime et j'aime Sophie, et maintenant vous êtes collés à moi, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu peux me faire une faveur ? Je crois bien que ton cher ami est en train d'attraper un poisson pour Sophie. Tu pourrais lui dire que si il y arrive, j'emporterais le poisson, et que lui restera ici ?

-Ok.

Il sourit avant de courir vers le basin. Je le vis dire quelque chose à Léo, qui me regarda, honteux. Esmée revint. Elle soupira et s'assit à coté de moi.

-Je suis désolé, mais je suppose que tu as compris de qui il s'agissait. J'acquiesçais. Elle dit qu'elle est ici pour affaires. J'ai du lui faire croire qu'Edward et toi étiez mariés.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent :

-Esmé !

-Quoi ? Fit elle, sans une once de honte. Je n'ai pas menti. Je lui ai dit que tu étais ma nouvelle fille. Elle me donna quelques coups sur les genoux et se mit debout.

-Je dois partir. Veilles bien sur mes trois petits enfants et je te verrais ce soir. Et elle rentra dans sa voiture.

-Prête à ne pas s'acheter d'animal de compagnie ? Demanda Léo en courant avec Ethan et Sophie.

-Allé monte ! Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et démarrais.

Je n'allais pas acheter d'animal de compagnie. C'était de la chance si j'avais réussi à maintenir Léo en vie toutes ces années. Je n'allais pas aussi me charger d'une bête. Je n'avais qu'à rester ferme.

-AH ! Soudain je fus jetée par terre et léchée jusqu'à la mort par une énorme bête blanche.

-Oh ! Regarde maman tu lui plais ! Fit Léo en me souriant.

-Enlevez le moi ! Ethan et Léo réussirent à éloigner le monstre. Qui léchait Léo.

-N'y pense même pas bonhomme.

-Mais maman, on dirait que c'est lui.

-Non. Lui répondis je. J'en avais assez de ces idioties.

Le responsable de la boutique apparut en courant.

-Je suis désolé. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas blessé. Il se tourna vers le chien.

-Vilain chien, Shredder.

Léo lâcha un soupir et me regarda avec de grands yeux. Malédiction ! Ce stupide méchant dans les Tortues Ninja.

-On va le prendre. Bougonnais je.

-Yay !

Les enfants sautaient tandis que j'allais dans son bureau.

Shredder finit à coté de moi, sur le siège avant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Ethan a réussit à lui mettre la ceinture de sécurité. Si je ne me sentais pas si énervée par moi-même pour avoir acheter ce maudit chien, j'aurais sûrement trouvé la situation comique. La voiture était remplie de nourriture pour chien, de jouets et d'autres de ces machins. Quand nous rentrions à la maison, les enfants emmenèrent le chien avec eux dans le jardin. Je me renfrognais et sortis mon portable.

-Constructions Cullen, Vanessa à l'appareil, je peux vous aider ?

-Renseigne toi pour voir s'ils font des niches pour chiens.

C'était pas utile de la saluer.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles, chienne?

-J'ai acheté un chien, imbécile. Je pourrais construire la niche, mais la dernière fois que j'ai construit quelque chose, j'ai finis avec un clou dans la cuisse.

-Entendue, je te mets en ligne avec ton bonbon.

Merde.

-Nessie ! Ne t'avise surtout…

-Edward Cullen.

-…pas.

-Bella ?

Comment diable avait il réussi à me reconnaître avec un seul mot?

-J'ai besoin d'une niche pour chien et je ne veux pas avoir à la construire.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien.

-Mais je n'en ai pas, lui répondis je. C'est pour quand tu restes dormir. Il se mit à rire.

-Tu n'as pas à te donner du souci pour moi. Je dormirais dans ta chambre.

Je secouais la tête et décidais de changer de thème rapidement avant que mes pensées aillent là où il ne le fallait pas.

-J'ai emmené les enfants dans un magasin d'animaux domestiques et je suis rentrée avec un chien sauvage. En aucun cas cette chose restera dans la maison.

-Ok. Je passerais plus tard pour voir cette bête, comme ça je pourrais faire quelque chose d'assez grand.

-Merci. Lui répondis je.

-C'est un plaisir. Et donc… Qu'est ce que tu portes ?

Idiot.

-Bye, Cullen. Je souris et raccrochai.

Je regardais depuis la fenêtre pour voir les garçons aider Sophie à monter sur le dos de Shredder. Ils étaient fous. Je les laissais s'amuser jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller chez Jasper. Tandis qu'ils se nettoyaient, je changeais mon écriture et laissais une note à Nessie, signant Jessica à la fin. Ma sœur savait seulement qu'elle devait aller chercher un paquet qui était arrivé chez eux par erreur. Quand nous arrivions chez Jasper, Esmé nous fit signe de rester silencieux et que nous la suivions. Elle nous guida à travers la maison jusqu'à la porte arrière. Je pus voir que les hommes jouaient au foot.

-Quand je ferais signe à Carlisle, Edward s'accroupira. Il t'a plaqué, c'est donc juste que tu le lui rendes. Elle ouvrit trois fois les volets. Je remarquais que Carlisle demandait aux garçons de se mettre en position. Esmé m'ouvrit la porte doucement.

-Attrape le.

Je l'adorais.

Edward était beaucoup plus grand que la maman méchante, et donc quand je le heurtais, ça ne fus pas très plaisant. Mais peu importe, l'expression de choc sur son visage valait totalement la peine.

-Tu devais me le payer Cullen !

-Mec ! Rit Emmet. Une fille t'a plaqué !

J'essayais de me relever mais il referma ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Et où crois tu aller ? Souria t-il.

Jasper vint à ma rescousse.

-Garde ça pour plus tard. Nous avons des joueurs à entraîner.

Il m'aida à me remettre debout.

-On t'appelle pas Bella la Bête pour rien, pas vrai ?

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'assis pour les regarder jouer. Edward portait un débardeur qui laissait deviner la forme de ses muscles sous ses vêtements. J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais mes maudits yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour montrer à Léo comment tenir le ballon il remarqua mon regard. Cet arrogant me fit un clin d'œil. J'avais besoin de rentrer dans la maison.

Porter Landon m'aida à maintenir mes pensées éloignées du corps d'Edward en sueur. Il était un très beau bébé. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Léo petit. A cette époque j'avais tellement peur que puisse lui faire du mal. Mais j'ai fais du beau boulot, si je pouvais le dire.

Comme les garçons transpiraient, Alice décida qu'il faisait assez beau pour manger dehors. Elle mit Landon dans son berceau et emmena le moniteur avec elle. Ca ne me dérangeait pas de manger dehors. Ce très cher Edward, mouillé, était une très belle chose à observer. Les garçons mangèrent très vite pour pouvoir retourner jouer. Heureusement qu'ils furent distraits par les deux nouveaux invités.

-Isabella Swan ! Je suis venue te tuer !

Comment savait elle où habitait Jasper ?

-Nessie, souris je. Comment es tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Jacob marchait derrière elle.

-Désolé Bells, mais je n'allais pas perdre le spectacle.

-J'ai été chez les Newton pour chercher le paquet. Ils m'ont invité à dîner et je me suis dit où est le problème ? A près tout, une fille a besoin de manger.

Oh, elle était furieuse.

-Je m'installais donc à la table, et imagine la surprise lorsque Jessica commença à me masser les épaules et à ronronner que j'étais trop tendue.

J'étais sur le point d'exploser.

-J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre, et donc je leur ai dit que j'étais venue pour le paquet. Mike s'est mit debout et me dit : « Oh, moi j'ai ton paquet » Et il a laissé tombé ses maudits pantalons ! Comment as-tu pu me tromper et m'envoyer là bas ?

-C'est ta faute pour avoir dit à Jessica que tu étais mon amante ! Lui hurlais je. Elle ma caressé les fesses, Nessie. Je me suis senti tellement sale !

Les rires qui secouaient la table rendaient les choses difficiles pour que nous restions en colères.

-Je suis navrée, je ne savais pas que je parlais avec tes enquiquineurs de voisins. Répondit elle.

-Si tu n'étais pas chiante, je t'aurais averti lorsque je t'ai vu te rendre là bas. Interrompit Jacob. Nessie s'affala sur une chaise.

-Je ne peux pas croire que je sois encore sobre avec toute cette merde.

-Prends donc un peu de tarte.

Dit Carlisle en lui tendant un plateau.

-Jacob, assieds toi fiston. Il y en a suffisamment pour tout le monde.

-Tout ça est presque aussi bon que dans les livres que nous lisons. Admit Emmet.

-Quels livres ? Demanda Jacob.

Je pris un peu de thé.

-La série de Maitresse Marie. Lui répondit il.

Pauvre Jake. Je répandis le thé sur lui et je commençais à tousser. Edward me donna des petits coups dans le dos.

-Tu as lu les livres, hein ? Sourit il.

-Les lire ?

Nessie sourit malicieusement. Oh, Mon Dieu, je vous en conjure ! Non! Non !

-Tu es en face de celle qui les écrit!

Je jurerai que tout le monde se pétrifia.

-Tu es Madame Marie ? Dit Rosalie, me regardant bouche bée. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-C'est donc ça ce que tu fais. Rit Alice.

Je me mis tout de suite debout.

-Renesmée, cours !

Son sourire s'évanouit. Elle était rapide, mais c'était moi la meilleure.

-Bien ! Je me rends !

Je la tenais sur le sol, tenant son bras d'une prise douloureuse derrière son dos.

-Allé Bella, au moins ils apprécient ton travail.

-Si je serais toi, aujourd'hui je n'irais pas dormir. Grognais je avant de me redresser.

-J'avais oublié à quel pont tu peux faire peur. Répondit elle en se levant et se frottant le bras.

Après avoir supporté je ne sais combien d'indirectives sexuelles de la part de tout le monde, sans oublier les parents d'Edward, je décidais que c'en était assez. Je laissais Nessie aux mains de Jake, vu que ça avait été lui l'idiot qui l'avait emmené. Je suivais Léo jusqu'à la porte, quand Edward me prit la main, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je le regardais et remarquais qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

-Tais toi, Cullen.

-Je n'ai rien dit, Madame… Sourit il.

-Urgh ! Toi, b…

Il m'empêcha de poursuivre et posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je posais mes mains sur sa poitrine pour le repousser. Pour qui se prenait il ? Que pensait il que je… Mais quand même, quelles lèvres ! Il passa un bras autour de moi et m'approcha de lui pendant qu'il entre sa langue dans ma bouche. Je laissais échapper un gémissement, lequel j'allais sûrement m'en repentir, plus tard, car sur le moment ça ne m'importa pas.

Quand il rompit le baiser, il laissa son front collé au mien.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de se retourner pour rentrer.

-On se voit demain p'tit gars. Sport.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Léo en nous quittant.

Léo resta là, bouche bée.

-Je vais avoir un papa ?

-Je t'ai déjà acheté un chien, ne pousse pas. Je le callais dans son siège.

Il s'assit avec un énorme sourire.

-Attends que je raconte ça à Ethan !

* * *

**Voilà ! En retard, je sais. Malade. **

**J'essaierais de poster le plus tôt possible.**

**Merci pour votre lecture**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

Je passais un short et un tee shirt avant de sortir du bureau.

-Je ne serais pas là le reste de la journée.

Nessie soupira :

-Tu découvres que ta petite amie écrit du porno et tu te grouilles pour passer plus de temps avec elle !

Petite amie. J'étais sur que Bella aurait froncé les sourcils en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Mais moi je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Je l'appellerais comme ça dans ma tête.

-Je m'assurerais de passer à coté des Newton pour leur dire que tu les salues. Elle se renfrogna. Passes une bonne journée Nessie, lui souris je.

-Ouais c'est ça. Bougonna t-elle tandis que je sortais du bureau.

J'avais eu l'opportunité de rencontrer Shredder quand j'étais allé déposer les enfants. Quand elle l'avait appelé la bête sauvage, Bella avait exagéré un peu. Son chien était aussi grand que Sophie. J'avais passé la matinée à dessiner les plans pour sa niche. Ensuite j'avais demandé la jeep d'Emmet pour aller à la quincaillerie avant de me rendre chez Bella.

Je sonnais, mais comme d'habitude, personne ne répondit. Cela n'importait plus, vu que j'avais les clés, donc j'entrais. On n'entendait aucun bruit, j'imaginais donc qu'ils se trouvaient dans le jardin. Je marchais dans la maison et me pétrifiais en voyant Bella. Elle était par terre avec un pistolet à eau dans les mains. Elle avait des lignes noires tracées sur son visage, elle était prête pour une bataille ou à jouer au foot. Je me raclais la gorge ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Cullen ! J'ai faillis mourir de peur !

Je la regardais amusé.

-Que diable faites vous ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est ma maison. Ne me juges pas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'on entendit des pas.

-A terre ! Murmura t-elle avec urgence. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mes jambes cognèrent le sol.

-Désolé, murmura t-elle en entendant mon gémissement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Swan ? Me plaignis je. Heurter le plancher comme ça n'était pas agréable.

-Tais toi ! Ils peuvent t'entendre.

Nous restions sur le sol tandis que les enfants nous cherchaient.

-Bella ! Chantonna Ethan. Sors ! Sors de ta cachette !

-Shredder ! Ca, c'était Léo. Cherche maman.

Bella leur maudit à voix basse.

-Petits monstres.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse les échapper, Shredder l'attaquait. Léo, Ethan et Sophie arrivèrent en courant derrière lui, chacun avec son pistolet à eau. Bella essaya de se débattre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Et comme je me trouvais de son coté, je finis par être complètement mouillé.

-Aw ! Dit Sophie. C'est vide.

Elle appuya sur la gâchette du pistolet, mais plus rien ne sortait.

-Okay ! On va les recharger. Dit Léo. Salut Edward !

Et ils partaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je me tournais vers Bella qui se dirigeait contre le mur essoufflée.

-Donc c'est à ça que vous vous amusez pendant que je travaille.

-Parfois. Dit elle avec un sourire. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, il est encore tôt.

-J'étais venu construire la niche du chien. Tu veux m'aider ?

-Bien sur. Elle haussa les épaules et souffla sur une mèche de cheveu pour l'enlever de son visage.

-Je vais gonfler le toboggan pour occuper les enfants **(en fait, il s'agit d'une espèce de piscine gonflable avec un toboggan**). Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tiré dessus par un pistolet à clou une nouvelle fois.

-Ca c'est pas si mal terminé la dernière fois. Tu as du passer la journée avec moi. La taquinais je. Je vais chercher les matériaux dans la jeep. On se retrouve derrière.

Je pouvais dire que la journée s'annonçait enfin intéressante. Quand les enfants commençaient à s'amuser, Bella me rejoint.

-Tu me veux où ?

-Sur la table de la cuisine. Mais on a du boulot pour le moment, lui répondis je.

-Tu me prêtes ton pistolet à clou ? Me demanda t-elle innocemment. Je fis tout de suite non.

-Si quelqu'un se blesse…

Elle posa une main sur ma bouche.

-On a du travail à faire. Me rappela t-elle.

Ecouter les enfants crier et rire dans le jardin était une atmosphère agréable pour travailler. Je fis presque toute la niche. Bella me dit qu'elle ne voulait pas interrompre un professionnel.

-Tu voulais que je fasse tout le travail plutôt!

-Hey ! Je suis en tain de le peindre ! Me répondit elle faussement offensée.

Elle voulait que la niche fasse jeu avec la maison dans l'arbre de Léo. Donc elle était en train de peindre le toit en vert.

Je me mis debout et l'attrapais par la taille, posant ma tête contre son cou.

-Tu as presque fini ?

-J'ai fini. Je faisais semblant de travailler pour que tu ne me demandes pas de faire autre chose. Admit elle.

-Ah ben voyons, grognais je. J'irais chercher le pistolet à eau.

Elle se retourna entre mes bras et me dirigea un sourire machiavélique.

-Essaie un peu Edward !

Ensuite elle parvint à échapper à mon étreinte et courut dans la maison. Ethan me donna son pistolet.

-Bonne chance papa.

-Merci fils. Appelle si tu as besoin de nous.

Ensuite je traversais le jardin et arrivais dans la zone de guerre. Je gardais le dos contre le mur, en bougeant prudemment dans la maison, comme j'avais vu dans les films. Je savais que Bella avait des avantages. C'était son terrain, et elle connaissait le moindre endroit où se cacher. Je marchais dans le couloir qui emmenait vers sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit un peu et je pus entendre le bruit de quelqu'un qui bougeait. Mon sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais. Lentement, je poussais la porte avant d'entrer, le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer.

-Haut les mains !

Malédiction.

La voix venait de dans mon dos.

- Bouge pas sinon je tire. Fit Bella, sure d'elle. Met les mains là où je peux les voir.

Je commençais à lever les bras.

-Hey, du calme.

Ensuite, je me souvins de quelque chose d'important.

C'était juste un pistolet à eau. Je me retournais rapidement et commençais à tirer. Au début elle était trop surprise pour contre attaquer, donc j'eus quelques bons tirs. Puis mon pistolet n'eut plus d'eau. Et elle me sourit malicieusement.

-J'ai vidé leur pistolet quand tu déchargeais la jeep. Elle pointa le sien sur moi.

-Il semblerait que tu n'aies plus de munitions.

Je lâchais le pistolet vide qui tomba sur le sol.

-Je devrais prendre le tien.

Bella n'était plus là avant que je ne pise cligner des yeux. Je courrais derrière elle, sautant les obstacles qu'elle me lançait. Et nous terminions dans la cuisine, chacun à l'opposé de la table. Son visage était rouge à force de courir et de rire.

-Tu as bien dis que tu me voulais ici. Elle sourit en regardant la table.

Mes pensées voyagèrent rapidement vers une Bella allongée sur le dos avec moi au dessus d'elle. Et je ne sais comment, une éclaboussure me tira de mes pensées. Merde. Elle savait qu'elle allait me distraire.

-Je t'attraperais.

Elle sourit et recommença à courir. Mais cette fois ci j'étais prêt. Je l'attrapai par la taille et me mis à tournoyer.

-Lâche moi Cullen ! Fit elle en se débattant contre moi.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois Bella !

Je la déposais sur le bord de la table et me mis entre ses jambes.

-Tu es à moi maintenant. Grognais je, avant d'attaquer ses lèvres.

-Merde. Lâcha telle contre ma bouche, me faisant me séparer un peu.

-Quoi ? Demandais je, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pendant que je me débattais intérieurement pour ne pas déchirer son haut.

-J'ai laissé tombé mon pistolet. Soupira t-elle. Ensuite elle sourit et approcha ses lèvres des miennes en tenant ma tête. J'entourais mes bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle empoignait mes cheveux. Je commençais à la coucher sur la table, mais elle rompit le baiser.

-Attends, haletait elle. Nos enfants mangent sur cette table.

A ce moment plus rien n'importait.

-Je t'en construirais une autre.

Je capturais ses lèvres dans un autre baiser, m'avançant un peu pour qu'elle s'incline sur la table. Quand elle fut complètement couchée, je passais une main sous son haut, pour sentir sa peau douce.

-Edward… Interrompit elle à nouveau.

-Tu dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça… Lui répondis je, approchant ma bouche à nouveau.

-Regardes par la fenêtre. M'arrêta t-elle.

-Bella, gémis je. Tu me tues. Elle pointa la fenêtre de la tête et je me tournais pour voir ce qui était aussi important.

Trois enfants et un chien me rendirent mon regard.

-Merde.

Je me mis debout de mauvais grés et aidais Bella à se relever. Je pris sa main et nous sortions pour les affronter. Léo fut le premier à parler.

-Maman, fit il sérieusement. Tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer à table.

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas rire devant l'expression de Bella. Bien entendu, après ça c'était au tour d'Ethan.

-Papa, tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas plaquer une fille. Je vis Bella se mordre la lèvre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de vous deux ? Noyas demanda t-il.

-Appeler Nana. Répondit Sophie en courant vers nous pour entrer dans la maison.

-Oh non ! Tu ne le feras pas !

Je l'attrapais dans mes bas. Son maillot de bain me mouilla encore plus, mais peu importait.

-Vous trois vous ne direz à personne ce que vous avez vu.

Ma famille m'interrogerait toute une journée s'ils savaient que j'avais faillit perdre le contrôle avec Bella devant mes enfants. Mais il y avait trop de malice dans les yeux des garçons à mon goût. Je regardais vers Bella qui acquiesça.

-On va devoir les soudoyer jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une sorte de chantage.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez pour vous taire ? Demandais je.

-On doit en parler avec Sophie. Répondit Ethan.

Je la déposais par terre et elle se réunit aux garçons dans une petite ronde. Ils chuchotèrent un instant, nous jetant quelques coups d'oeils de temps en temps. Je savais qu'on pouvait tout simplement les menacer, mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ça. Après ce qui parut une intense conversation, ils se retournèrent vers nous. Je me préparais au pire.

-On peut aller au zoo ? Demanda Léo.

-Je dois en parler avec Edward. Dit Bella, les taquinant un peu. Je m'approchais d'elle.

-On peut aller au zoo, si tu veux. Murmura t-elle. Il faut juste que tu t'assures qu'il ne me convainc de rien. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ce serait d'un zèbre ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je pense que le zoo est une bonne idée. On devra juste leur expliquer qu'un zèbre n'entrera pas dans la voiture.

Je me tournais vers les enfants.

-Vous devriez aller vous changer avant qu'on y aille.

Ils coururent dans la maison.

-Tu as emmené des vêtements de rechange pour toi ? Me demanda Bella. J'acquiesçais.

-Dans la jeep, pourquoi ?

Elle regarda le toboggan et moi. Je souris et lui pris la main. Nous courrions pour glisser le rapidement le long du toboggan et finir dans la petite piscine.

-Ca va laisser une marque.

-Où est le problème ? Tu es trop grand pour ce genre de chose ? Me taquina –elle.

-Attends que je te montre à quel point ! Je la couchais sur le sol et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient trop douces.

-Bella ?

Et merde. Attrapés à nouveau.

Sophie courut vers nous.

-Tu pourrais me brosser les cheveux ?

Bella me repoussa et se mit debout. J'aurais voulut l'attraper encore, mais j'avais suffisamment de décence pour ne pas agir comme ça devant ma petite de trois ans.

-Désolé papa.

J'embrassais sa joue sans la mouiller. Ensuite Bella lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Je courrais vers la jeep pour prendre mon sac et me rendais vers la chambre d'amis pour me sécher et me changer. J'aurais pu me rendre dans celle de Bella, mais je savais que c'était trop dangereux avec les enfants réveillés et dans la maison. Quand je sortis, les garçons étaient dans le canapé à regarder un documentaire animalier. Ethan se poussa un ou et je m'assis entre eux. J'attrapais Léo en train de sourire à coté de moi.

-Pourquoi tu souries ? Lui demandais je, incapable de contenir mon sourire.

-Tu as embrassé maman. Me répondit il.

-Et ça te va?

Je savais que mes enfants aimaient Bella. Mais moi je n'étais pas à 100% sur de plaire à Léo, même s'il était très souriant.

-Oui chef. Répondit il rapidement. Même si tu vas devoir parler avec grand-père. Ajouta t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas s'il sort son pistolet. Il ne tirera pas. Enfin, je crois.

Bien, voilà qui était réconfortant. Bella arriva avec Sophie.

-On peut y aller.

Heureusement que le zoo n'était pas plein. Sophie était sur les épaules de Bella avec les bras autour de son cou. Et moi je faisais de mon mieux pour convaincre les garçons qu'on pouvait parler avec les animaux.

-Dis lui d'approcher alors, fit Ethan, me défiant. Je soupirais et me tournais vers le singe.

-Excusez moi. J'entendis Bella pouffer. Vous pourriez vous approcher pour que les enfants puissent mieux vous voir ? Je marquais une pause. Oh, je vois. Je regardais Ethan et Léo. Elle ne viendra pas. Je crois qu'on a offensé ses sentiments en l'appelant « lui ».

Léo regarda Bella.

-Il est en train de mentir ?

-Comment pourrais je savoir ? Moi je ne parle pas avec les animaux. Lui répondit elle, inexpressive.

-Si tu parles avec les animaux, pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait avant ? Demanda Ethan. Il croyait m'avoir coincé.

-Je n'aime pas me vanter.

-Alors là ! Je sais qu'il ment ! Interrompit Bella.

Je la frappais accidentellement avec mon bras.

-Traîtresse.

Nous continuions dans l'antre des reptiles où Sophie vint avec moi. Elle n'aimait pas les serpents, et elle cacha son visage dans mon cou et me demanda de lui dire quand on aurait finit. Les garçons, au contraire trouvèrent que c'était l'une des choses les plus extraordinaires du monde. Je vos Léo se tourner vers Bella.

-Non. Fut tout ce qu'elle eut à dire. Il soupira et détourna le regard. Je ne pouvais pas contenir mon rire.

Une de mes parties favorites fut l'exhibition des chauves souris. Ethan et Léo tinrent la main de Sophie parce que la grotte artificielle était assez sombre. Je trouvais que ça génial qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. La majorité des garçons ne voulaient pas sortir avec leur petite sœur, mais ni Ethan, ni Léo ne semblaient avoir de problèmes avec ça. Tandis que je songeais à tout cela, je sentis une douce petite main prendre a mienne.

-Je déteste l'obscurité. Dis le à quelqu'un et je te tue. Chuchota t-elle.

En souriant, je libérais ma main pour poser mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer à moi. Je n'allais pas l'embeter avec cette découverte. Je m'assurerais simplement de visiter beaucoup plus d'endroits obscurs à présent.

A peu près à l'heure du dîner, nous commandions quelques hamburgers et hot-dogs avant de nous installer à l'air de pic nique. Nous étions prêts des enclos et pouvions toucher les animaux et leur donner à manger. Nous les laissions donc aller voir les animaux.

-Peut être que nous ne rentrerons pas avec un zèbre, mais que penses tu d'une chèvre ? Demandais je.

-Si elle reste chez toi. Sourit elle sans quitter les enfants des yeux. Mon chien fait déjà la taille d'un poney.

-Tu n'es jamais venue chez moi. Me rendis je compte. C'était étrange, mes enfants vivaient pratiquement chez elle.

-Tu vas devoir venir demain. Je préparerais le dîner pour cinq heures. Et Léo et toi vous pourrez rester dormir.

-En aucune façon je laisserais Nessie seule chez moi une nuit entière. Dit Bella.

-Je ferais en sorte que Jake l'arrête pour quelque chose. Bella réfléchit un instant avant de sourire.

-C'est d'accord, mais je dormirais dans ta chambre d'amis.

-Mais ma chambre est beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, parce que c'est là que toi tu vas dormir. Imagine que ces trois là nous découvre dans le lit, ensemble. Nous devrons leur acheter le zoo pour leur faire taire. Répondit elle.

-On pourrait les payer.

Je savais que je n'allais pas gagner ce soir là, mais j'essaierais le lendemain, quand elle viendrait chez moi.

Avant que le zoo ne ferme, nous entrions dans le train qui faisait un tour complet du zoo. Les sièges étaient suffisamment grands pour tous les cinq. Sophie bougeait sur mes genoux.

-J'ai sommeil papa.

-Tu peux dormir, papa est là.

Je l'entourais de mes bras et embrassais le sommet de sa tête. Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine et s'endormit en moins de deux. Les garçons lui choisirent des animaux en peluches pour elle dans la boutique de souvenirs puisqu'elle était endormie. De retour à la maison, je pus entendre Léo murmurer à Ethan :

-C'était génial. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça serait.

Ethan demanda ce que je voulais savoir :

-Comment serait quoi ?

-Avoir un papa. Répondit il doucement.

-C'est cool, moi aussi je veux une maman.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella, sachant très bien qu'elle aussi pouvait les entendre. Elle souriait tristement, je cherchais donc sa main et la posait sur mes genoux.

-Je te prête mon père et toi tu me prêtes ta mère. Proposa Ethan.

-Marché conclu. Dit Léo. Je serrais la main de Bella qui entrelaça nos doigts en réponse.

Je raccompagnais Bella devant sa porte quand nous arrivons chez elle. Léo était tellement fatigué qu'il se rendit directement à l'intérieur après m'avoir enlacé et m'avoir laissé lui embrasser le front.

-Je t'ai acheté quelque chose. Lui dis je en lui tendant un sac venant du zoo. Elle me regarda, sceptique avant de regarder à l'intérieur et d'en ressortir la peluche. Ses lèvres bougèrent même si elle essayait de contenir son sortir.

-Cullen, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-elle en scrutant l'âne en peluche. Je lui souris.

-Je voulais quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi, quand tu dors sans moi. Comme tu m'appelles toujours âne, je me suis dit que ça allait bien.

-C'est parfait. Sourit elle. Et maintenant rentres chez toi. Je suis crevée.

-Je ne peux pas. Lui répondis je. Tu ne m'as pas donné mon baiser du soir. C'est obligé maintenant.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et se mit sur les pointes des pieds pour me faire un rapide et doux baiser.

-Merci pour l'âne.

Je lui souris amplement :

-De rien du tout.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'essaierais d'actualiser le plus vite possible !**

**Reviews ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CE CHAPITRE EST L'UN DE MES PREFERES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !! On se retrouve en bas !!**

**Bella POV**

Avoir un papa.

Ces trois petits mots me déchirèrent le cœur. Je voulais que Léo ait tout. Il était ma vie et j'avais toujours voulu qu'il soit heureux. Pour avoir grandi avec Charlie, je savais ce que c'était de vivre avec un seul de ses parents. Mais j'avais eu quelque chose que Léo n'aura pas. J'avais eu le choix. J'aurais pu aller vivre avec Renée et Phil si j'avais voulu, mais ils avaient Nessie et Charlie avait besoin de moi. Léo n'aura jamais le choix. Il ne saura même pas le nom de son père. Je n'y pouvais rien et cela me faisait sentir terriblement inutile.

-Putain de merde !

Je sursautais à la voix de Nessie. Je me retournais rapidement pour la voir regarder à la fenêtre avec des jumelles.

-Ness ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Elle ne me regarda pas.

-Tes voisins son en train de copuler comme des lapins avec les fenêtres ouvertes. Ce français est en train de se la faire ! Il lui donne la fessée !!!!

Ensuite elle se retourna et me regarda.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer avec ces voisins ?!

Je baissais ses jumelles.

-Espèce de perverse lubrique !

-Allé Bella, se plaignit elle. J'ai un travail. Je vais encore recommencer l'école. Je ne prends plus de drogue plus d'alcool. Tu es en train de me convertir en jeune femme respectable et ça me rend malade.

-Aw, Nessie. Je posais une main sur son épaule pour la consoler. Tu n'es pas une jeune femme respectable.

J'essayais vraiment de ne pas sourire. Elle saisit mon bras, joueuse.

-Merci Sissi, tu as toujours su quoi me dire pour me faire sentir mieux.

Ensuite elle me surprit en m'entourant de ses bras.

-Et quoique tu pensais auparavant, oublie le, dit elle avec sincérité.

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Qui aurait dit que cette petite perverse pouvait être aussi câline ?

-Et maintenant, fit elle en s'éloignant. Je dois partir tôt. J'enverrais des fleurs à Tanya pour me foutre de sa gueule.

Ah ! Je retrouvais la Nessie que je connaissais.

-Passe une bonne journée ! Lui criais je.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Edward lui, arrivait. Je souris lorsqu'Ethan accouru vers moi.

-Salut Bella. Léo est déjà réveillé ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Il dort encore. Pourquoi tu n'entres pas et lui sautes dessus pour le réveiller ?

Il eut un beau sourire en coin et couru dans les escaliers de la maison. Edward marchait vers moi avec Sophie dans les bras.

-Salut. Me sourit il faisant que Sophie lève la vue. Elle tendit les bas et je la pris, la laissant se blottir contre ma poitrine avant qu'elle ne se rendorme.

-Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller ce matin. Expliqua Edward.

-On est deux. Admis je.

-Tu vois ? Je savais que tu aimerais dormir avec un âne. Me taquina t-il.

-Vilain mot. Murmura Sophie contre mon cou.

En soupirant, Edward chercha un dollar dans ses poches.

-C'est ta faute tout ça.

Me dit il avant de le mettre dans la poche de sa fille. Je ris. C'était pour leur bien. Nous devions arrêter de parler comme ça. Et ça ne les répèteront pas sur les bancs de l'école.

-Tu seras à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui il y aura juste Emmet. Jasper et moi nous avons un projet à superviser et ensuite je dois rentrer chez moi pour ranger. J'ai des invités.

Il semblait assez ravi par la dernière partie.

-J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu te jettes.

Presque tout ce que Léo et moi faisions était un peu inhabituel. Etre amis avec des gens fous était une chose ; les inviter à dormir chez soi était complètement différent.

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous verrais plus tard.

Il nous embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller travailler. Une fois que les enfants soi bien réveillés, je les aidais à se motiver pour l'entraînement. Nous commencions devant le miroir de ma salle de bain pour perfectionner leurs expressions pour le jeu. Ensuite, après avoir regardé « little giants » **(Ca donne 'petits géants' en français, c'est une comédie américaine avec des enfants qui font du football américain**), je finis par soutenir un des coussins du sofa pour qu'ils s'entraînent à donner des coups. Pour le déjeuner nous mangions ce qu'ils considéraient comme de « la nourriture d'hommes », pizza et ailes de poulets et rootbeer (**soda qui ressemble à de la bière). ** Deux heures après je les déposais sur le terrain. Sophie et moi nous partions faire du shopping pendant une heure. J'avais besoin de plus de vêtements pour elle chez moi depuis j'avais insisté pour qu'ils soient en désordre tout le temps. Je la laissais choisir presque tout. Elle m'indiqua un haut rose, qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre.

-Celui là ? Demandais je en prenant le cintre. Elle acquiesça et je fis un mouvement pour l'enlever du cintre. Une grande main avec les ongles vernis de rouge me saisit le poignet pour m'arrêter.

-Ca n'ira pas du tout avec ses cheveux. Me dit la femme qui avait des griffes.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder. Je fis juste un geste pour retirer mon poignet de son étreigne. Et je tendis à Sophie le haut.

-C'est celui qu'elle veut. Répondis je.

-C'est une gamine. Elle ne peut pas prendre ses propres décisions. Pouffa la salope.

-C'est un haut, pas le choix de sa carrière. Lui dis je, en donnant un dollar à Sophie avant de me retourner.

-Et pour qui…

Putain. La pétasse était une femme que j'avais vu qu'une seule fois, dans le café. Victoria.

Avec un sourire dédaigneux.

-Je pense être la mère de cette petite fille. La question est qui diable es tu, toi ?

Je pris Sophie dans mes bras.

-Je te remplace.

J'avais touché un point sensible.

-Tu ne peux pas me remplacer.

-Okay. J'y réfléchi un instant. Dans ce cas je suppose que je suis une version améliorée. Si tu m'excuses je dois aller chercher mes garçons à l'entraînement de foot.

Je la poussais hors de mon chemin vers la caisse. Je jure qui si Sophie n'était pas avec moi, le lui aurais roulé dessus avec ma camionnette. Et Nessie m'aurait aidé à cacher le corps. J'avais finis de mettre Sophie dans son siège quand j'entendis la femme sortir de la boutique. µ

-J'en n'ai pas finis !!

Je fermais la porte pour que Sophie ne puisse pas m'entendre. Je ne voulais pas être en banque route.

-Mais vraiment, c'est quoi ton problème ?? C'est toi qui les as abandonné et non l'inverse !!!

Bella la Bête était prête à sortir et agir.

-Je n'étais pas prête pour fonder une famille !! Cria t-elle.

-Dans ce cas tu aurais du garder les jambes fermées !! Criais je.

Elle n'allait pas me convaincre avec ses idioties. Ses raisons pour partir n'étaient rien de plus que de l'égoïsme. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse la comprendre. Il y avait tellement de mères célibataires par ici sans un Edward avec qui rester. Elle leva la main pour me gifler, mais elle ne fit jamais contact. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque je vis Victoria projetée par une voiture sportive bleue. Elle se frappa la tête assez fort pour s'évanouir, mais pas pour mourir. Tanya sorti de la voiture et mit ses clés dans son sac. Je jurerais l'avoir entendu murmurer :

-J'ai toujours détesté cette pouffe.

Victoria gémit et commença à se réveiller. J'entrais donc dans la voiture et conduis tranquillement vers la sortie. Ma vie se convertissait en un soap opera (**genre Desperate Housewives, hein ? ^^)**.

L'entraînement était presque fini quand j'arrivais sur le terrain. Sophie tenait ma main quand nous nous approchions de l'endroit où étaient les garçons. Ni Ethan, ni Léo ne nous virent nous approcher pendant qu'ils parlaient à un garçon qui, si mes souvenirs étaient bons était le fils du diable.

-Mon papa peut donner une raclée au tien.

Il avait vraiment dit ça ?

Je pus remarquer que le visage de Léo commençait à virer au rouge. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtises. Ethan secoua la tête.

-Impossible. Mon papa vient avec mes oncles Emmet et Jasper.

Pas content de la réponse le petit démon concentra sa méchanceté sur Léo.

- Ben toi t'as même pas de papa.

Oubliez ce que j'avais pensé avant. Maintenant j'espérais que Léo botte le cul du petit emmerdeur.

Mon fils ne me déçu pas. Il plaqua le petit imbécile.

-J'en ai pas besoin. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se remettre debout. C'est ma maman qui m'a montré comment faire ça !! **(Aw !!!^^)**

Je voulais l'embrasser.

Je toussais, les faisant sursauter. Satan se releva rapidement et déguerpit. Léo regarda ses pieds et Ethan se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Je savais que la violence n'était pas la solution, mais comment pouvais je leur dire quelque chose alors que j'avais fais la même chose avec la mère du gamin il y avait quelques jours. Je m'agenouillais devant lui.

-Ca va?

Je détestais l'idée qu'il puisse être embêté sur quelque chose sur quoi il n'avait aucun control. Il me regarda, surpris.

-On doit arrêter de plaquer des gens, tu le sais bien, à moins d'être sur le terrain.

-On est sur le terrain. Dit Ethan. Le regardais et il rougit.

-Pardon.

-Je ne suis pas dans des problèmes ? Léo était perdu.

-Pas cette fois, admis je. Mais si il vous embête encore, vous devez le dire à Emmet. Maintenant je crois que j'ai conclu un deal avec vous concernant le fait de me laisser vous embrasser en publique.

Léo gémit mais avec un sourire.

-Aw ! Maman !

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais bruyamment sur la jouer. Ensuite je fis la même chose avec Ethan avant de les laisser repartir pour l'entraînement. Je portais Sophie.

-Bien sur, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je souris en lui faisant un bisou aussi. Elle rit en réponse.

Après l'entraînement, les garçons et Sophie sautèrent dans la voiture. J'étais sur le point de monter quand quelqu'un m'appela de la façon la plus gênante qui soit.

-Hey Maîtresse ! Attend. **(Il fait allusion à son pseudo, je rappelle qu'en anglais c'est Mairesse Marie, dans le sens de l'enseignante.)**

Je fulminais contre le coach.

-Emmet. Grognais je.

-Je voulais juste dire bonjour à mon écrivain préféré avant qu'il ne parte.

Il souriait amplement et me prit dans ses bras d'ours. Je le mordis.

-Who ! Garde ça pour mon frère, chaton.

-Tu es un porc. Lui dis je en souriant.

-Ecris un livre là-dessus, me répondit il. Oh, attend…

-Je te laisse.

Je montais dans la voiture. Il continuait à rire tandis que je partais. Il était presque l'heure de partir chez Edward quand j'arrivais à la maison. Je préparais un sac pour Léo et moi.

-Où est ce qu'on va ? Me demanda t-il.

Ethan et Sophie étaient tout aussi curieux.

-Eh bien… Commençais je. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit juste qu'Edward Ethan et Sophie aient passé la nuit ici et que toi et moi nous n'avons pas passé la nuit chez eux.

Les trois étaient excités.

-Ca veut dire que vous dormez chez moi ? Demanda Ethan.

J'acquiesçais et tous les trois ils se tapèrent dans la main. Apparemment le plan leur plaisait à tous les trois. Après m'être assurée que Shredder allait avoir suffisamment d'eau et nourriture pour la nuit nous nous mettions en route. Heureusement que ma monstrueuse voiture était dotée d'un GPS, sinon, je n'aurais jamais trouvé l'endroit. Léo demanda si nous nous étions perdus alors que je conduisais sur le chemin de terre dans la foret. Ethan m'informa que nous avions pris le bon chemin, ce qui fit un soulagement, parce que j'avais des doutes. Finalement nous arrivions devant une maison de trois étages. Edward se joint à nous devant le 4x4, avec ce sourire en coin.

-Vous en avez mis du temps avant d'arriver. Dit il en prenant nos sacs. Ethan avait déjà guidé Léo à l'intérieur pour lui montrer sa chambre.

-Je serais arrivé avant, si tu ne vivais pas dans cette stu… Je regardais Sophie.

-Heu…Stupéfiante foret. Pour qui tu te prends ? Boucle d'or ?

-Isabella, soupira Edward. C'étaient les trois ours qui vivaient dans le foret. Boucle d'or était l'intruse.

Il prit Sophie dans son autre bas.

-En tant qu'écrivain, tu devrais connaitre un peu plus les classiques.

C'était un coup bas pour ma profession ?

-Je peux encore rentrer chez moi, tu sais, avertis je sans avoir l'intention de le faire.

-Oh ! Non je t'en prie, s'il te plait, je suis désolé, me répondit il tout de suite.

-Ne t'en va pas Bella, dit Sophie. Autant Edward qu'elle firent la moue. Ils étaient trop mignons. Je prétendis y réfléchir.

-C'est bon, je reste.

-Par ici mademoiselle.

Dit Edward en me faisant signe du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses bras chargés. Une fois à l'intérieur il déposa Sophie et elle courut hors de notre vue. Il me sourit.

-Laisse moi te montrer là où tu crois que tu vas dormir. Il m'offrit son bras libre cette fois.

-Où je vais dormir. Le rectifiais je, je lui pris le bras. Il ignora le commentaire et me guida à travers la maison en m'indiquant la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger et la bibliothèque en chemin.

-C'est ici. Me dit il en m'indiquant lune grande chambre avec les murs d'un bleu marine. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer beaucoup de lumière, et un lit qui semblait très confortable avec beaucoup de coussins blancs. Il posa mon sac sur une chaise contre le mur.

-Je suis sur que Léo voudra rester avec Ethan dans sa chambre, sont si tu veux, tu peux rester dans la mienne.

Je secouais la tête.

-Celle-ci est parfaite. Merci.

Il se renfrogna.

-Ma chambre est au bout du couloir, au cas ou. Le dîner est prêt.

Avant que je puisse le répondre, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta style nuptial pour m'emmener hors de la chambre.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu fous ? J'essayais de me libérer, mais ses ras étaient trop forts.

-Je te détache de tes pieds. Sourit il impertinemment.

-Quand tu me déposeras, je te frapperais jusqu'à te détacher des tiens.

Il m'enlaça plus fort.

-Ca me donne pas très envie de te lâcher, qu'en pense tu ?

-Mmm mmm ! Quelque chose sent très bon ! Dit Léo tandis qu'Ethan et Sophie apparaissaient devant nous.

-Oh, salut.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Nous demanda Ethan avec un air espiègle.

-Je ne voulais pas que Bella ne se perde. Fit Edward en passant à coté d'eux pour m'emmener à la salle à manger. Il me déposa lorsque nous arrivions.

-Elle se perd beaucoup, admit Léo tandis qu'ils arrivèrent. Je le regardais en faisant comme si j'étais fâchée avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Edward tira pour moi.

La seule chose que je pouvais dire au sujet du dîner d'Edward : c'était italien et c'était succulent. Il était tellement délicieux qu'il aurait presque pu e faire oublier le fait qu'il parcourait ma jambe avec son pied sous la table. Quand je le regardais, il me fit un clin d'œil et continua à manger. Je n'étais pas certaine de comment c'est arrivé, mais après le dîner, je me retrouvais en train de jouer une intense partie de Twister **(vous savez, le jeu dans lequel **il **faut toucher une pastille de couleur** **!!) **avec Edward et les enfants. Edward était un sale tricheur. A chaque fois qu'il demandait un de toucher une pastille cherchait la couleur la moins accessible pour moi. Au final j'en eu marre. Quand il me demanda de toucher la pastille bleue de la main droite, je posais la main sur celle qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses. Et accidentellement je frôlais son entrejambe, Edward tomba par terre avec la surprise. Je lui souris malicieusement.

-J'ai gagné.

Après ça on regarda un film, après avoir mis nos pyjamas et nous nous réunissions dans le fauteuil. A la moitié du film Sophie dormait et les garçons luttaient pou rester éveillés, nous décidions donc d'aller les coucher. Edward emmena Sophie dans sa chambre et j'accompagnais les garçons dans la chambre d'Ethan. Léo dormait dans le lit d'en haut et je dus monter l'échelle pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Si tu as besoin de moi je serais en bas.

-J'irais bien maman, répondit il. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit. J'embrassais son front et descendis pour voir Ethan.

-Et pour toi ? Tu n'es pas trop grand pour qu'on te borde ? Il sourit et secoua la tête, j'ajustais ses couvertures et l'embrassais comme je l'avais fait avec Léo.

-Je t'aime Bella, chuchota t-il. Je passais les doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ethan. Bonne nuit. Je souriais en sortant de sa chambre.

Sur le chemin vers la mine je passais par celle d'Edward.

-Tu veux jouer encore au Twister ? Me demanda t-il en me gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

-Gagner contre toi une seule fois est amplement suffisant pour moi. Fanfaronnais je.

-On sait tous les deux que tu as triché. Me répondit il en me prenant le bras et m'emmenant en bas.

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt à aller dormir. Viens manger un peu de glace avec moi.

Et voilà comment nous terminions dans le fauteuil à nouveau, avec une boite de glace et deux cuillères.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ton ex, lui avouais je.

Toute La joie qui se lisait sur son visage disparut quand je lui racontais ce qui était arrivé à la boutique. Il gémit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, stressé.

-Je suis navré Bella. Elle a renoncé à tous ses droits sur les enfants. Elle n'a rien à faire à roder autour des petits ou de toi. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était en ville.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Tanya l'a renversé avec sa voiture.

Je lui expliquais qu'elle allait bien et que ça avait été seulement une chute horrible.

-Pour de vrai ? Il était aussi impressionné que je l'aie été. On devrait envoyer des fleurs ou quelque chose comme ça à Tanya, non ?

-Nessie l'a déjà fait ce matin.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle que Jake a téléphoné. Nessie passera la nuit au commissariat pour avoir agressé un officier. Apparemment ces deux là n'arrêtent pas de se disputer depuis qu'elle lui a volé sa voiture.

La nouvelle était incroyable. J'avais une idée sur sa raison d'agir.

-Qu'est ce qui l'a provoqué ?

-Elle a appelé la police pour les embeter, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille la voir. Quand elle a vu sa voiture se garer, elle s'est cachée. Il était entré prêt pour l'arrêter, quand il était assez proche d'elle, elle a sauté sur son dos. Nos caméras de sécurité ont tout filmés. Je te laisserais les regarder plus tard.

J'étais impatiente !

Avant que la boite ne fut vide, je simulais un bâillement. Je devais m'assurer que j'irais toute seule au lit. Je n'allais pas coucher avec qui que ce soit avant que nous soyons éperdument amoureux.

Les préservatifs se déchirent. J'aimais Léo, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer d'en avoir un autre sans père. Je savais que si cela devait arriver, Edward agirait comme il le faudrait, mais je ne voulais pas que la cause du mariage.

-Je crois que j'ai eu une longue journée.

Edward fit la moue mais acquiesça.

-Il est très tard et nous avons un match important demain.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine pour tout déposer, je me faufilais silencieusement dans ma chambre, comme un lâche. Je fermais la porte à double tour et éteint la lumière avant de me coucher. Avec de la chance, il penserait que je dormais. Mais le sommeil n'arriva pas. J'avais été allongée une demie heure et je ne dormais pas encore. Je sentis le lit se creuser à coté de moi et un bras chaud vint m'entourer la taille. Je me retournais rapidement pour le regarder.

-Comment es tu entré ? J'ai mis le verrou !

-Par la fenêtre, fit il avec un sourire en, coin. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'irais dormir sans mon baiser de bonne nuit.

Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent involontairement. Il embrassais super bien. Quand il commença à approfondir, je réagis et l'éloignais.

-Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, Cullen.

-Correction, chuchota t-il. Nous n'aurons pas de relations sexuelles, mais je vais dormir avec toi.

Mon stupide corps trembla.

-Je vais être un bon garçon. Promis.

Il m'embrassa tendrement à nouveau avant de me retourner et de coller mon dos contre sa poitrine.

-Fais de beaux rêves Isabella.

J'aurais été perdue si je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite.

**Oh ! ****C'est déjà fini !!**

**Je sais que vous avez aimé autant que moi !!! OBLIGE !!!!**

**Ah ! Déjà le chapitre 10 !! Je suis contente ! Toutes vos Reviews me font TRES plaisir !!**

**Alors, je souhaite une bonne rentrée à toutes celles qui vont encore à l'école, collège, lycée, fac, ou autre !! Je suis rentrée lundi à la fac et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ! Ca veut dire que j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps !! Je promet d'essayer d'actualiser au moins une fois par semaine, mais s'il vous plait ne m'en veuillez pas si je tarde un peu plus !**

**Bien, alors le chapitre suivant est tout aussi drôle !! Et j'ai déjà commencé la trad., histoire de prendre de l'avance. **

**Je vous adore !!! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions !!**

**Milles MERCI à TOUTES !!!**

**BisosuXOXOXO !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà la suite très attendue !!! ENFIN ! Me direz vous !!! Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !!!!**

**Edward POV**

Réveillée, elle était une femme excitante, et j'avais toujours envie de l'embrasser et la minute d'après de me chamailler avec elle. Endormie, elle était angélique. Pas de sarcasme ni de menace de mort. Son visage était doux et paisible, alors que mes doigts jouaient dans ses cheveux.

-Espèce d'ane, murmura t-elle.

Je souris, elle était en train de rêver de moi. Je savais que je devais retourner dans ma chambre, mais je ne pouvais pas la quitter, pas déjà. J'ignorais quand j'allais avoir une nouvelle occasion de faire ça. Donc, je voulais savourer l'instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'entendis un bruit dans la cuisine et je compris qu'il était temps d'aller voir ce que ces petits garnements mijotaient. J'enlevais le verrou de la porte avant que je ne change d'avis, et je sortis par la fenêtre pour retourner dans ma chambre. Bella me tuerait si les enfants me voyaient sortir de sa chambre. J'étais heureux d'avoir eu suffisamment de bon sens pour l'avoir installé au premier étage. Je parcourrais le couloir silencieusement. J'adorais épier mes enfants. Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre.

-Pourquoi on doit mettre du lait dans les céréales ? Entendis je Ethan demander. Pourquoi pas du jus ? C'est bien une boisson pour le petit déj'.

-Maman m'a dit que les vaches se mettront en colère et arrêteront d'en faire, mais papi dit que maman a la tête pleine de ces mots qu'on n'a pas le droit de dire. Lui répondit Léo.

-Je me demande si papa nous laisserait avoir une vache. Comme ça on n'aurait plus à en acheter tout le temps, répondit Ethan, plein d'espoir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites les gars ? Leur demandais je, me faisant remarqué.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour me voir avec leurs petites têtes décoiffées.

-Le petit déjeuner, me sourit amplement Ethan. Tu veux du lait ou du jus d'orange dans ton chocolat ?

-Du lait, répondis je rapidement. Je peux vous aider ?

-Tu veux bien être celui qui réveillera maman, dit Léo paraissant assez effrayé à cette idée. Elle a essayé me chatouiller à mort la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de la réveiller.

-Okey, je te sauverais cette fois. Répondis je en riant.

-Merci Edward, sourit il amplement.

Je mélangeais un peu de farine pour waffles et je leur appris comment utiliser la machine. C'était vraiment pas compliqué, la seule chose qu'on avait à faire, c'était d'appuyer sur un bouton, donc je pensais qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes. Mais bien sur, ils décidèrent de voir jusqu'où pouvaient aller les waffles, je dus donc intervenir. Quand tout fut prêt, ils m'aidèrent à les mettre sur la table du jardin.

-Les gars, pourquoi n'allez vous pas chercher votre sœur tandis que je vais réveiller Bella ?

Léo me fit un salut avant de suivre Ethan dans les escaliers. C'était facile d'oublier que Léo n'était pas à moi. Je me demandais comment réagirait Bella si elle savait que je le considérais comme mon fils dans ma tête.

Elle dormait encore quand je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre. Je m'allongeais dans le lit.

-Isabella, dis je doucement.

-Va t'en. Bougonna t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas, gloussais je. Les garçons nous ont préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Léo a décidé que je devais être celui qui te réveillerait. Apparemment tu es terrifiante le matin.

J'étais sur qu'elle grogna avant de s'asseoir, avec le yeux encore fermés. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sûrement parce que j'avais joué avec eux pendant un bon moment, mais elle réussit à les arranger.

-Je dois être cohérente pour ce petit déjeuner ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Bien sur que non, lui répondis je, me penchant pour lui voler un baiser rapide.

-Tu n'as même pas à ouvrir les yeux.

J'embrassais ses joues et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Ils t'ont vus ici ?

-Non, je peux être très discret quand la situation le demande. Et maintenant, tu veux que je t'escorte au petit déjeuner ? Je peux te porter si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pas en style nuptial hein ?

**(****Bon, les filles, vous n'allez rien comprendre à ce qui va suivre…**

-Comme un petit cochon alors, lui dis je en me mettant debout et lui tournant le dos pour qu'elle puisse monter. Je fus agréablement surpris quand elle grimpa sans discutions.

-Je déteste cette expression, (**Et moi !!)** me dit elle, enroulant doucement ses bras autour de mon ou. Comme un petit cochon, l'un d'entre nous a l'air d'un cochon ?

-A l'origine c'était monter sur le dos, je suppose que ça a évolué ou quelque chose comme ça.

**(A l'origine, c'est pick a ride back, avec le temps ça a donné piggyback, d'où le jeu de mot avec le petit cochon (« piggy ») que nous, pauvres françaises ne comprenons pas vraiment !!)**

-Comment diable tu sais ça toi ?

Je riais lorsque nous arrivions dans le couloir.

-Emmet a posé la même question une fois. On a cherché sur Google.

Elle gémit.

-Ca ne doit pas être sain si j'ai les mêmes pensées que ton frère. Je sortais dans le jardin et la déposais sur une chaise.

-Merci de m'avoir porté.

Léo et Ethan arrivèrent avec une Sophie grognonne, Ethan la portait sous les bras et Léo par les pieds, Ethan haussa les épaules.

-Elle voulait que nous la portions tous les deux.

-C'est rigolo, intervint Sophie.

-Tes enfants sont fous. Dis je à Bella.

-Mes enfants ?

-Ben oui, les miens n'étaient pas aussi fous avant de te connaître, par conséquent je ne vais pas assumer la culpabilité de ça.

Nous nous amusons en petit déjeunant ensemble. Ethan et Léo nous racontèrent leur nuit. Ils avaient programmé le réveil d'Ethan pour qu'il sonne à chaque heure, comme ça ils pourraient échanger de place. Mais d'une façon ou du autre, Léo se réveilla sur le sol.

-Je me disais bien que c'était un peu dur, se remémora t-il.

Bella sourit en secouant la tête, elle semblait habituée à ce genre de folies.

Après avoir mangé et regardé quelques dessins animés, je suggérais qu'on aille se baigner dans la piscine. Les enfants coururent se changer, mais Bella ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Désolé, Cullen, mais je n'ai pas emmené de maillot de bain.

-Peu importe, lui souris je. Parce qu'Alice t'en a prit un, au cas ou. Il est dans ta chambre. Je me mis debout et conclu :

-Je te vois dehors, Swan.

Ca ne me prit pas beaucoup des temps pour me changer et je trouvais les enfants, excités devant la porte.

-Vous pouvez jouer jusqu'à midi. Ensuite vous devez prendre des forces, on a un match à gagner cet après midi.

-Tu pourrais me lancer dans l'eau ? Me demanda Ethan tandis que j'aidais Sophie à enfiler ses flotteurs.

-Tu t'es mis de la crème solaire ? Il acquiesça et je l'attrapais dans mes bras.

-Prêt ?

-Oui, s'esclaffa t-il.

-Retiens ton souffle !! Je l'envoyais dans l'eau et il sorti en riant un instant après. Je me tournais vers Léo.

-Est-ce que tu nages bien ?

-Très bien maman m'a appris.

J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Je suppose je vais devoir te lancer pour voir. Il riait aux éclats quand je le saisis.

-Bouches toi le nez ! Lui avertis je avant de le jeter dans l'eau. Et il nagea comme un petit poisson.

-Tu as lancé mon fils ?

Me demanda Bella, sortant enfin dans le jardin. Je pris le temps de la regarder et pris mon portale pour envoyer un message à Alice : MERCI !!!

-Tu veux être la prochaine ? Lui demandais je en ébauchant un sourire.

-Je vais plutôt prendre le toboggan. Répondit elle.

-Je peux venir ? Lui demanda Sophie, extasiée. Elle adorait glisser sur le toboggan, mais pas toute seule.

-Tu n'espères tout de même pas que j'y aille toute seule ! Lui taquina t-elle en lui prenant la main, Elle suivit Sophie en montant l'échelle et la laissa s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elles se disaient, mais Sophie avait un immense sourire tout du long. Bella avait le souffle coupé quand elle sortit de l'eau.

-Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas froide ! Sophie lui sourit :

-Mais elle ne l'est pas !

Bella me prit en train de les observer.

-Hey ! C'était ton idée Cullen ! Viens un peu par ici !

Je lui souris et plongeais, jusqu'à me trouver à coté d'elle.

-Prétentieux.

Les enfants criaient lorsqu'ils glissèrent tous les trois sur le toboggan. Je pris Sophie et lui dis :

-Je suppose que c'est à mon tour maintenant.

Après que Bella et moi ayons glissé au moins une fois avec chacun des enfants, je la convaincu de le faire avec moi. Elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir pas sur moi, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas d'avoir ses jambes enroulées autour de moi. **^^ !** Et au final elle s'installa devant moi, mais en m'avertissant de faire attention à l'endroit où je poserais mes mains.

Les enfants continuèrent à jouer tandis que nous leur préparions le déjeuner. Je fis des hamburgers, puis retournais les surveiller alors que Bella insistait pour mettre le couvert.

-Bordel Edward, combien de genre de pomme de terre as-tu besoin ?

-J'aime la variété. Lui informais je. Il n'existait aucune règle qui interdise d'aimer plusieurs types de pomme de terre. Ce serait ridicule. Elle avait mit sur la table plusieurs bols avec plusieurs genre de pomme de terre, et nous prépara chacun un verre de kool aid.

-Je dois rentrer avant le match, et je crains que je vais te voler Sophie. Nous devons nous préparer pour encourager ces deux garçons, c'est ok si Léo y va avec Ethan et toi ?

-Mais bien entendu. Tu n'as même pas à demander. Quand il s'agit de foot, je les réclame comme miens.

Donc, après le déjeuner, Bella et Sophie nous laissèrent. Les garçons trouvèrent qu'ils faisaient peur avec leur tenue. Et avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la voiture, ils me montrèrent quelques unes de leur grimace. Emmet était très excité, comme d'habitude, quand nous y arrivions. Il envoya les garçons s'entraîner avec les autres joueurs. Jasper était debout avec une tête encore ensommeillée, mais heureux. Le petit Landon devait faire des siennes. Je décidais de me mettre un peu à l'écart pour les regarder.

-Belle journée pour un match. Fit une voix profonde dans mon dos. Je me tournais pour rencontrer un homme assez mur, avec quelques cheveux blancs et une moustache.

-Oui monsieur. Lui répondis je poliment. Il devait être le grand père d'un de ces enfants. Je savais que Carlisle traînait quelque part par là lui aussi.

-Tu as un fils dans l'une des équipes ?

-Oui, en fait ce sont ces deux là, lui dis je en lui signalant Ethan et Léo.

A ce moment Léo se retourna avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il traversa le terrain en courrant et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme.

-Papi !!

Oh putain.

Je regardais immédiatement s'il était armé. Heureusement pour moi, il n'en portait pas sur lui. Et maintenant, il était en train de me regarder, alors que Léo faisait signe à Ethan de s'approcher.

-Heu…chef Swan, je suis Edward Cullen. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Il me dévisagea avec attention avant de serrer ma main tendue vers lui. J'ignorais qu'un homme pouvait me rendre aussi nerveux.

-Papi, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Ethan.

Merci Léo.

-Je suis content de te rencontrer petit.

-Papa ?

Nous nous retournions tous pour voir Bella. Elle portait un T-shirt avec le numéro d'Ethan sur une manche et celui de Léo sur l'autre avec les mots « Football Mom» devant. Sophie était debout à coté d'elle avec un petit uniforme de pom-pom girl.

-Hey Bells !

Elle lui adressa un beau sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas manquer le premier match de la saison. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Tu m'as manqué Bells. Fit il tendrement.

Je sentis tout de suite que nous interrompions un moment intime, mais Sophie le rompit en tirant sur le pantalon de Charlie.

-Salut papi.

-Mais qui est ce qu'on là ? Demanda t-il en lui souriant.

-Papa, je te présente Sophie Cullen. Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Si je comprends bien, elle est à toi aussi? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui monsieur, c'est mon bébé.

J'essayais de garder mon sang froid. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que j'avas pu dire que Léo était mon fils devant le père de Bella. Il me lança un regard calculateur avant de me dire :

-Tu as de très beaux enfants, Edward. Je jurerais qu'il avait pu voir le soulagement se refléter dans mes yeux.

-Merci chef Swan

-Papa lui dit Bella, tu vas vraiment le laisser t'appeler chef ?

-Un moment.

-CHARLIE !!

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque Nessie sauta sur le pauvre homme.

-Bella ne m'a pas dit que tu viendrais !!!

-Je ne le savais pas, lui dit sa sœur. Au fait, comment t'es sorti de tôle ?

Nessie roula des yeux.

-Jake m'a laissé sortir. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rater le premier match de la saison par ma faute. Tu peux croire à ça !

-Renesmée Carlie Dwyer, que faisais tu en prison ? Lui demanda Charlie.

-Je te jure que je suis innocente. C'est l'officier beau gosse qui avait préparé une cellule pour moi.

Il ne la crut pas une seconde, mais elle s'empressa de se tourner vers les enfants pour leur demander :

-Vous voulez voir mon nouveau tatouage ? Je me le suis fait exprès ce matin pour vous !

Elle retira la gaze pour leur montrer un loup près de sa hanche. La mascotte de notre équipe était un loup, mis je me demandais si elle savait que Jake avait le même sur l'épaule.

-On ferait mieux d'aller s'asseoir, lui dit Bella. Bonne chance les p'tis gars, coach.

Elle me sourit avant de conduire son père et sa sœur dans les gradins.

Je rejoins mes frères.

-Tu as l'air un peu pale, me dit Emmet.

-Un homme a demandé si j'avais un enfant dans l'équipe. Je lui dis que j'en avais deux, Ethan et Léo. Et l'homme en question se trouve être le père de Bella, le chef de police Charlie Swan.

Jasper essaya de se montrer compréhensif, mais Emmet explosa de rire. Heureusement qu'il était l'heure de commencer le match, sinon je l'aurais foutu une raclée.

Le match fut une réussite, avec Léo qui bloquait pour lui, Ethan fut capable de marquer deux touchdowns. Et vu comment ils avaient gagné ils étaient vraiment très fiers d'eux. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'ils avaient leur propre petite équipe de pom pom girls qui incluait nos deux familles. Evidemment, après avoir gagné le premier match de la saison, tous les enfants et leurs familles avaient été invité à une petite fête chez mes parents. Ethan offrit de montrer le chemin à Charlie, par conséquent Léo et lui partirent avec lui. Ce qui me donnait un peu de temps pour récupérer avant de l'affronter. Bella et moi arrivions en même temps, et je la pris à part.

- Quelles chances j'ai pour qu'il me tue tout de suite ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Je ne m'en ferais pas si j'étais toi. Il a l'air d'être dans l'un de ses bons jours, tu dois avoir seulement 20% de chance de recevoir une balle. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-De toute façon ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te tuera pas. Tu auras mal, très mal, mais tu récupéreras avec le temps.

-Merci Bella, lui répondis je sarcastiquement avant d'enlever Sophie de son siège. Elle me remercia avant de courir retrouver ses tantes Rosalie et Alice à l'intérieur. Je lançais un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi pour m'assurer que le chef Swan avant d'attraper Bella pour lui voler un baiser.

-T'étais vraiment en train de chercher mon père ? Demanda t-elle, incrédule.

-Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je ne veux pas de me faire tirer dessus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

-Alors je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je lui dise qu'on a dormi ensemble hier soir.

-Tu n'oserais pas. La défiais je.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu ferais mieux de dormir dans ta chambre.

Chantonna t-elle avant de se tourner et de courir dans la maison. Je la poursuis, mais elle s'arrangea pour se fondre dans la masse. J'essayais de rester calme. Je marchais entre eux, saluant les autres parents, leur disant que leurs fils étaient de très bons joueurs. Et je pus voir Bella, assise à coté de son père sur la même table que mes parents. Ils semblaient assez à leur aise, et je ne trouvais pas le besoin de les interrompre.

Finalement, quand le soleil commença à se coucher, je trouvais une chaise vide, à l'écart de la foule.

-On dirait que tu essayes de te cacher de quelqu'un.

Et Charlie maudit Swan apparut pour s'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Relax, je ne suis pas venu avec mon arme. Je voulais juste te remercier.

Ca me surpris.

-De quoi ?

Il prit un peu de sa tasse et soupira.

-Je n'appréciais pas l'idée que Bella et Léo vivent seuls ici, mais c'est une vraie tete de mule quand elle veut. Je sais qu'elle s'en sort très bien toute seule, mais je me suis senti beaucoup mieux quand elle m'a parlé de toi et de ta famille. Ca me plait de savoir qu'elle peut avoir quelqu'un près d'elle si elle en a besoin d'aide.

-On sera là en un clin d'œil.

Il acquiesça, avec le regard perdu.

-Edward, je ne me suis jamais mêlé de ses affaires, à moins qu'elle ne me le demande, mais…

Il fit une pause et me lança un regard meurtrier.

-… Ne la fais pas souffrir. Tu as l'air d'un type bien. Je détesterais avoir à te tirer dessus.

-Je ne le ferais jamais, monsieur. Lui répondis je sérieusement.

-Et… Edward, il se mit debout pour s'en aller.

-…Tu peux m'appeler Charlie.

**C'est toujours trop court ! Je sais !**

**En tout cas MERCI d'avoir patienté ! Je sais à quel point ça peut être nul d'attendre !! Mais ce mois a été très mouvementé pour moi ! Mais je vous annonce que vous allez me lire plus souvent!!!**

**Car mon imagination a débordée et va vous inonder !!!! ^^**

**En fait, je profite pour vous annoncer que je vais commencer à publier d'autres histoires à partir de cette semaine. **

**CE SONT DEUX NOUVELLES FANFICS que vous pourrez trouver si vous vous rendez sur mon profile et cliquez sur mon home page. **

**Sinon il vous suffit de taper **Chez Kafryne** sur Google. En fait, j'ai créé un site web sur lequel vous pourrez trouver ces deux autres fictions. Tout vous est expliqué sur mon profile ou mon home page. Je serais contente d'avoir vos avis sur ces fics car j'espère qu'elles vous plairont vu qu'elles vont être un peu différentes. **

**Merci d'avance ! En ce qui concerne **Bella Swan kidnapper**, je ferais de mon mieux pour publier un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous promets rien, j'ai pas mal de retard dans mes traductions… **

**Et pour ce chapitre, ben j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! **

**BISOUXOXOXO !!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

Charlie avait pris les enfants avec lui. Il avait clamé que c'était son droit de grand père de leur acheter un truc qu'ils pourront utiliser pour embeter leurs parents avant qu'il ne reparte à Forks. Il expliqua que c'était la moindre des choses qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance avec Sophie et Ethan puisqu'il les considérait comme ses petits enfants, d'autant plus qu'Edward considérait Léo comme son fils. Nous étions dans une situation pour le moins étrange, et tout avait commencé parce que j'étais assez timbrée pour kidnapper les enfants de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui l'aurait su ?

Shredder et moi nous nous promenions dans le quartier lorsque Jake arriva en courrant pour m'arrêter.

-Bells, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sur ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est à propos de la délinquante qui vit chez toi, m'expliqua t-il.

Je savais que ça allait être une discussion intéressante, je l'invitais donc chez moi pou boire un verre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Lui demandais je, en ajoutant un glaçon dans son thé glacé.

-Bella, j'ai besoin qu tu l'éloignes de moi. Il était tellement sérieux qu'il m'effrayait.

-Je ne peux plus la supporter, elle continue à me provoquer, et je ne pourrais plus répondre de rien ! Il semblait nerveux.

-Tu es ma voisine préférée. Je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu me détesteras après. Mais elle…

-Jacob, de quoi tu parles ?

J'avais du raté un épisode.

-Il garda un instant le silence avant de décider de lâcher :

-Je vais la défoncer jusqu'à la moelle.

Ce fut à ce moment que ma mâchoire tomba sur la table.

-Tu veux bien répéter ?

-Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi cru, mais à chaque fois que je lui mets les menottes, j'ai envie de la plaquer contre le capot de ma voiture et…

-J'ai compris !! Lui criais je pour l'arrêter.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? J'essayais de prendre ça avec sérieux. Le pauvre était sur le point de faire une attaque, mais je ne pouvais éviter de trouver ça marrant.

Il se frotta la nuque.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème auparavant.

-Um…

Je devais lui dire quelque chose.

-Ecoutes, elle est ma sœur. Même si je veux le nier, il y a des preuves ADN qui le prouve. Mais toi, tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. Honnêtement, je suis beaucoup plus préoccupée par toi que par elle.

Je secouais un de ses énormes bras.

-Allez vieux ! Si Nessie découvre ta faiblesse, elle te torturera éternellement.

-C'est bon, fit il en se mettant debout. Il vaut mieux que j'aille au boulot. On se voit plus tard. Il m'embrassa avant de sortir.

Le pauvre n'avait pas de chance. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une mauvaise chose. Nessie avait tendance à être incontrôlable et sauvage. Jake serait parfait pour la canaliser et la maintenir loin de la réhabilitation. Je me demandais combien de temps il tiendrait.

Ayant rien de mieux à faire, je me rendais à la gym. Je devais rester en forme pour pouvoir supporter ces trois enfants, et ça ne me tuerait pas d'avoir un peu plus de muscles dans les bras. Je portais les enfants tous les jours, ça ne serait pas plus dur que de lever des poids.

Tuez. Moi. Maintenant.

Ca ne faisait même pas une heure que j'étais dans le gymnase, et mes pauvres bras tremblaient. Ce n'était pas le poids qui m'embetait. C'était les répétitions. Lever de jolis poids une fois, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais plusieurs fois… C'était un problème.

J'étais en plein exercice quand un connard me pinça les fesses pendant qu'il marchait. Le poids glissa de ma main et tomba sur l'épaule du dit connard. Problème résolu.

Je pensais qu'ils m'excluront du gymnase après cette petite démonstration. Le mec s'empressa d'aller se plaindre de mon comportement, c'est pourquoi je fus très surprise par ce qui arriva ensuite.

-Dis donc, mais c'est Isabella embrasse mon cul Swan !

Une seule personne m'appelait comme ça.

-Félix !

Je me retournais rapidement pour le trouver debout là, dans toute la gloire de ses muscles.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui demandais je en courrant l'embrasser.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me broya presque.

-Je bosse ici. Je suis coach personnel.

Il me posa sur le sol et pris mon bras dans sa grande main.

-On dirait que tu as besoin de moi.

J'enlevais sa main comme je pus.

-La ferme. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entraîner. J'ai des enfants chez moi.

-Des enfants ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'avais seulement le super cool Leonardo.

-J'ai acquérri deux de plus. Lui expliquais je. Je les ai kidnappé un jour au supermarché, ils étaient avec la désormais ex-petite amie psychotique de leur père, et je me suis collée la famille entière. Ils sont super, donc ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu as kidnappé les enfants d'un mec ? Et il t'a permis de rester avec eux ? Pouffa Félix.

Je mis les mains sur mes hanches.

-Saches que leur père et moi nous entretenons une relation agréable et tordue.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas avoir de relations. Se rappela t-il. Je disais ça plusieurs fois avant.

-Crois moi. Elle n'est pas normale.

Techniquement ce n'était pas encore une relation, mais je n'étais pas célibataire non plus.

-Et pour toi ? Une fille chanceuse ?

-Non, tu sais bien que je suis beaucoup trop homme pour une seule femme.

Je simulais un éternuent.

-Oh, désolé. Je suis allergique aux conneries. Il me tapa sur un bras.

-T'es pas drôle B. Sourit il.

-Comment vont les autres ? Lui demandais je. Je n'avais plus vu sa famille et notre ancien groupe du lycée depuis des années.

Félix s'assis sur un banc et tapota sur l'endroit à coté de lui pour que je me joigne à lui..

-Mes parents se redécouvrent au Bahamas. Demetri continue à être le mec froid qui ne sort pas avec nous. Aro, Cayo et Marcus ouvert un resto italien. Je te jure qu'ils pensent être les meilleurs ou quelque chose comme ça, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de James.

Nous continuions à parler et nous mettre au courant de tout. Il me fit faire quelques exercices pour pouvoir prétendre travailler. Quand j'allais partir nous convenions de nous retrouver pour dîner. Je pris une douche rapide avant de rentrer chez moi.

La voiture de Charlie était garée devant, et toute sortes de bruits sortaient de ma maison. J'entrais pour découvrir Léo battant une minie batterie, Ethan jouant une petite guitare et Sophie avec un petit clavier.

-Papa !! Hurlais je.

-Hey Bells.

-Je vais te tuer, lui dis je tout simplement.

La sonnette retentit.

-La pizza est arrivée. Dit Charlie, e passant rapidement à coté de moi pour ouvrir la porte. Heureusement que la mention de « pizza » fit que les pseudos musiciens cessent de jouer.

Je mis les futures étoiles du rock devant la télé, espérant pouvoir les distraire avec un film, tandis que papa m'accompagnait dans la cuisine.

-C'est quand que tu pars ?

-Bientôt, je peux arranger une autre visite pour septembre, vers le treize, si tu veux.

-Ca sonne bien, lui souris je.

Nous mangions tranquillement, seuls le son des rires qui provenaient du salon nous parvenait. /

-Bon, il vaut mieux que j'y aille, j'ai des gens à arrenter et des poissons à cher.

Il embrassa tous les enfants avant de les accompagner à la porte.

-Edward semble être un chic type. Ne le lâches pas, d'accord ?

-Si il n'a pas cire fuit, je ne crois pas qu'il le fera. Lui répondis je.

-Bye papa. Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

-Bye Bells ? Il monta dans sa voiture et sorti.

Quillan je rentrais à l'in rieur, je vis e j'avais un texto de Félix.

Dîner à 17h ? Je meurs de fin, B !

Je secouais la tête et appelais Nessie.

-Constructions Cullen, Vanessa à l'appareil. Je peux vous aider ?

-Tu peux être ci pour 5 heures pour surveiller les enfants ?

-Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ?

Enquiquineuse.

-Je vais dîner avec vieil ami du lycée. Tu te souviens de Félix ? J'entendis un soupir.

-Le connard qui m'appelait Monstre du Loch Ness ?

-Oui, souris je. S'il te plait Nessie. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Tu adoreras passer un peu de temps avec les enfants. Charlie les a acheté suffisamment d'instruments pour former une bande.

C'est bon, je te verrais à 5 heures.

-Merci Nessie. Je raccrochais pour aller me préparer.

**Edward POV**

-Hey patron, je dois renter tôt. Bella a besoin que je surveille les gosses. Dit Nessie, passant sa tête par la porte du bureau.

-Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, lui demandais je tout de suite, préoccupé. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, elle a un rencard, et elle a besoin de moi à 5 heures.

Un rencard. Bella avait un rencard. C'était quoi cette merde ?

-Um…Bien sur.

J'essayais de me recomposer.

-Je serais peut être en retard. Laisse moi te donner un peu d'argent au cas ou.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ne pas prendre de drogue a vraiment augmenté mon compte en banque. On se voit ce soir, patron. Elle sourit et ferma la porte.

Bella avait un rencard. Ma Bella. Ca n'allait pas marcher comme ça. Je pris mon portable.

-Carlisle Cullen.

-Papa, tu peux me prêter ta voiture ?

Un plan se forma rapidement dans ma tête.

-Bien sur.

J'adorais cet homme. Il était toujours prêt à m'aider.

-Merci. J'arrive.

J'avertis Emmet et Jasper que je m'en allais, avant de sortir en courrant pour l'hôpital.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

Me demanda Carlisle pendant que nous échangions nos clés.

-Tu veux t'exposer à la colère de Bella ? Lui demandais je. Je ne voulais pas le mouiller avec moi.

-On se parlera plus tard. Me dit il avec un sourire.

Il avait fait le bon choix.

Je conduis jusqu'à la maison de Bella et je me garais à une bonne distance. Puis j'attendis. Cinq minutes avant qu'un 4x4 inconnu n'apparaisse. Je vis un type sortir et marcher jusqu'à la porte principale. Il était grand, mais si je pouvais m'en sortir contre Emmet, je le pourrais aussi contre lui. Bella ouvrit la porte et il la prit contre lui. Je vis rouge.

Qui pensait il être pour poser ses sales pattes sur ma Bella ?? Je serrais encore plus mon volant. Il n'ouvrit même pas la portière pour elle. Je les suivis discrètement, tandis qu'ils sortaient du quartier. Ils étaient probablement trop occupés à rire et à se parler pour se rendre compte que je les suivais. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une hobachi grill. Au moins ils s'asssiraient a une table avec d'autres personnes, et non à une table romantique pour deux. Je fis un tour, pour leur donner le temps d'entrer, avant de revenir et de me garer. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette partie. Je ne pouvais pas entrer comme ça mine de rien.

Ou si ?

Non.

Je fis donc ce que n'importe quel obsédé normal ferait. Je les observais depuis la fenêtre. Au moindre petit geste suspect qu'il aurait, je serais préparé pour lui botter le cul.

S'en était trop. Apparemment il était drôle, puisque chaque fois que ses lèvres battaient, Bella riait. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose rapidement, sinon je deviendrais fou. Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers les toilettes, près de la sortie.

Je conduis jusque là, pour approcher la voiture de cette porte. J'entrais rapidement et j'attendis. Des que Bella sorti des toilettes, je l'attrapais. Son cri fut étouffé par ma main tandis que je la sortais de là. Elle me donna quelques bons coups de pieds, dans mes tibias mais je m'en occuperais plus tard. Je la forçais à entrer dans la voiture et je pris la fuite. Bella n'était pas très contente et se débattait pour sortir.

-Ecoute moi bien sale psycho… Edward ?

Je fis une grimace. J'avais peur de la regarder.

-Putain tu fais quoi ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui kidnappe tout le temps les gens, tu devrais reconnaître mes gestes.

-Kidnapper ? Cria t-elle.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand une femme vous criait dessus.

-Mais pour quoi est ce que tu me kidnappes ?

-Pourquoi diable tu avais un rencard ??

-Quoi ?? Gronda t-elle.

J'oubliais ses cris.

-Ecoutes moi bien :

Tais toi Edward, m'intimais je.

-Tu n'as pas la permission de sortir.

-La permission ??

Merde.

-Et qui diable va m'arrêter ??

Et comme le parfait idiot que j'étais, je lui répondis :

-Moi, bien sure.

..Voiture.

Double merde.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Lui répondis je.

-Et pourquoi ? Grogna t-elle.

L'honeteté était la meilleure politique.

-Tu me fais un peu peur maintenant.

-ARRETE CETTE PUTAIN DE VOITIURE !!

J'arrêtais la voiture. Une Bella furibonde ouvrit la portière et sortit. Quel genre de kidnappeur je serais si je la laissais rentrer chez elle à pied ? Je sortis après elle.

-Bella, monte dans la voiture. Tu es irrationnelle.

Encore quelque chose à ne pas dire.

Elle se retourna rapidement.

-Moi ! Je suis irrationnelle ?? Toi, espèce de fils de…

Son portable sonna, me sauvant de ce grossierté.

-Allo ! Mon Dieu, sa voix était tendue.

-Non, je n'ai pas filé en douce, idiot. J'ai été kidnappée.

Elle me regarda très en colère pendant tout le reste de la conversation.

-Embrasse mon cul. Et elle raccrocha.

-Bella ! La grondais je.

Elle se dirigea vers moi lentement. Bella la Bête sembler être le surnom parfait pour l'instant.

- Explique toi.

Je lâchais une plainte.

-Bella, je suis désolé.

Elle continuait à avancer.

-Quand je t'ai vu avec ce type, j'ai juste… Je ne voulais pas que tu sortes avec lui.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je…

Rien ne semblait fonctionner.

-Merde, Bella, j'étais jaloux. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu es ma Bella… Heu, au moins je pensais que tu l'étais. Finis je tristement.

-C'est tout ?

Demanda t-elle avec une expression qui ne révélait rien. J'acquiesçais. Elle me prit le visage dans les mains et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ca me prit trois secondes entières pour sortir du choc, avant de l'attraper par les fesses et de la lever. Elle enroula ses jambes parfaites autour de moi et je pressais son dos con, être la voiture.

-Tu es tellement… Un âne.

Lâcha t-elle entre nos baisers. Une de mes mains voyagea sur ses seins et elle gémit bruillament dans ma bouche. Sa poitrine était à la taille parfaite, c'était comme s'ils étaient faits pour mes mains.

Un maudi coup de klaxon nous ramena sur terre.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin que je te ramène chez toi, hein B ?

C'était le mec du restaurant. J'alla4is le tuer. Il me sourit me fit un grand sourire et j'hochais la tête en guise de salut.

-Tu dois être Edward.

Comment est ce qu'il me connaissait ?

Bella arrangea sa tenue.

-Félix, de quoi je me mêle, rentre chez toi.

Il se mit à rire et elle retourna dans la voiture de Carlisle.

Félix ?

-Elle est incontrôlable. J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu es en train de te fourrer. Je suis sur que je te reverrais bientôt

Je secouais sa main et m'en allais.

Entrais dans la voiture et retournais sur la route.

-Nous n'avions pas un rencard. Félix vient d'emménager. Nous avons décidé de nous retrouver pour dîner et parler, puisque nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis longtemps. Je t'aurais parlé volontiers de tout ça si tu n'aurais pas été fourre nez.

Et bien je me sentis comme un con.

-Je suis désolé. Mais quand Nessie m'a dit que tu avais un rencard, j'ai perdu la tête.

-Nessie, grogna t-elle. Ce son n'était pas si mal quand il était dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre.

-Elle savait que ce n'était pas un rencard. Cette petite…

Une étincelle malicieuse brilla dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle composait un numéro sur son portable.

-Salut, Jessica ?

Non, s'il vous plait.

-C'est Bella, je m'excuse de te déranger, mais, tu pourrais me rendre un énorme service ?

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Nessie est toute seule à la maison pour s'occuper de mon fils et de ses amis, je sais que ça la dérange de ester seule avec eux, tu pourrais passer et attendre avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ?

Elle sourit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ensuite elle raccrocha et me regarda.

-Tu veux prendre une glace ?

La soirée se passa mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Bella n'avait pas eu un rencard, et moi j'avais survécu à mon premier kidnapping avec mes bijoux intacts. Quand nous rentrions enfin, Nessie n'avait jamais semblée aussi soulagée et irritée de nous voir, Sophie et Ethan étaient prêts à me raconter leur journée avec Charlie « papi » Swan.

Après avoir embrassé Bella et de l'avoir souhaité bonne nuit, je décidais de remettre sur la table quelque chose d'important.

-Et donc, tu l'es ?

Elle me regarda, confuse.

-Ma Bella ?

Je ne pus éviter de sourire comme un imbécile quand elle me dit :

-Oh putain.

**C'est comme ça que Bella dit OUI !! **

**Comment refuser çaaaaaa ??? OUF ! Je sais que vous avez adoré autant que moi ! Je SAIS !!! ^^**

**Bon les filles, prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Et merci d'être passé **Chez Kafryne **! Ca me fais plaisir et j'espère que mes nouvelles fictions vous plaisent ! **

**BisouXOXO !!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

Le bruit répétitif de la sonnette m'obligea à me lever pour aller ouvrir. J'évitais de trébucher en allant voir la personne sans coeur qui osait me réveiller aussi tôt. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je dus cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier qu'ils ne me jouaient pas des tours.

-Il était temps ! Dit Alice. Elle entra sans attendre d'invitation et grimpa les escaliers.

-Salut Edward. Je regardais en bas pour rencontrer Léo. Peut être qu'en fin de compte j'étais toujours en train de dormir, qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec Alice ?

-Salut Bonhomme. Lui répondis je encore groggy.

-Elle m'a réveillé aussi. Me dit il, avec sympathie.

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et le fis entrer à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

Je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil et Léo s'assit à coté de moi. Si j'aurais été plus réveillé, je me serais demandé ce qu'Alice faisait là. Je remarquais que Léo était en train de bailler. Je l'approchais de moi et il posa la tête contre mon épaule et nous nous rendormions.

J'ignorais combien de temps s'était écroulé quand Alice revint.

-Debout les paresseux ! Fit elle d'une voix dynamique. Autant Léo que moi, gémissions. Et je vis qu'Ethan et Sophie étaient habillés et se tenaient à coté d'elle.

-Pour quelle raison as-tu réveillé ces pauvres enfants ?

-Il viennent avec moi pour retrouver Rose, Landon et Nate. La fête des grands parents approche et on va faire une photo de tous leurs petits enfants pour l'offrir à Carlisle et Esmé. Expliqua t-elle. On aurait forcé Bella à nous accompagner, mais je pensais que comme elle allait être toute seule chez elle, ça te plairait de passer une journée entière avec elle.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-On y va les enfants. Passe une bonne journée Edward !

Bella était toute seule chez elle. Je devais y aller.

Je pris mes clés et me dirigeais vers la porte avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas encore habillé… Je me renfrognais à cause de ma stupidité et montais dans ma chambre. Quand j'arrivais enfin chez Bella, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper. La connaissant, elle serait sans doute en colère si je la forçais à m'ouvrir la porte. Je marchais en silence jusqu'à sa chambre et la trouvais allongé sur le lit. L'âne en peluche était à coté d'un de ses bras. J'enlevais mes chaussures sans faire un bruit et montais à coté d'elle. Je plongeais la tête dans ses cheveux pour inhaler son odeur de fraises. **(^o^)**

-Si tu es Jessica, je déménage.

Je ris doucement.

-J'ai l'air d'être Jessica pour toi?

Elle se retourna dans mes bras et soupira.

-Grâce à Dieu. Elle nicha la tête contre ma poitrine. Maintenant tais toi. J'ai encore sommeil.

-Fais de beaux rêves, ma Bella.

J'embrassais ses cheveux et la pressais contre moi. Je passais une bonne heure à la tenir comme ça. Elle devait être satisfaite puisqu'elle ne dit aucune insulte cette fois. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

-Alice est diabolique.

Je lui tapotais sur le dos.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies laissé entrer.

-Mais je l'ai pas fait. A partir de maintenant je vais devoir fermer toutes les fenêtres à clé.

Elle fit une petite moue et me regarda :

-Elle a bondit sur moi.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle t'aime, mais si tu veux je peux demander à Jasper de la mettre encore une fois enceinte pour te sauver de ses futurs assauts.

-Ca sonne plutôt bien. Dit elle en s'asseyant. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda t-elle en s'étirant.

-J'ai prévu de passer la journée à t'embeter. Ca te dérange ?

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir des projets.

-Elle secoua la tête.

-Non. J'ai juste un petit problème à me faire. ? Mais tu peux te joindre à moi.

-Elle sauta du lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

-Est-ce qu'on risque de se faire arrêter ? Lui demandais je.

-Non, si on ne se fait pas prendre. Me répondit elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit son armoire.

-On ne fera rien qui pourrait nous coûter une peine de prison. Promit elle, ce qui me rassura.

-Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

-Elle réapparut tout habillée avec un petit morceau de papier.

-Regarde ! Elle me tendit le papier.

« La Liste Noire »

Je la lus rapidement pour vérifier que mon nom n'y figurait pas. La majorité des noms étaient barrés, sauf deux : Nessie et Félix.

-Pourquoi Félix est dedans ? Je croyais qu'il était ton meilleur ami.

Lui demandais je, non que ça me dérangeait, j'étais plutôt content qu'il y soit et moi pas.

-Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Léo, il a envoyé une vidéo au Maury Show **(c'est un** **talk show américain, la majorité des sujets traités tournent autour de la grossesse chez les ados, l'infidélité, et les tests de paternité, elle est hyper regardée)**, pour un des épisodes « d'Aidez moi à retrouver le père de mon bébé ». J'aime bien les bonnes blagues. Mais il est entré à la fac avant que je ne puisse lui rendre la pareille. Elle prit sont sac et le mit sur ses épaules.

-Prêt ?

Je ne savais vraiment pas dans quoi je me fourrais.

-Bien sur.

Une bonne journée de vengeance ne pouvait pas démarrer sans un bon petit déjeuner. Donc nous atterrissions à la cafétéria.

-Même si ta diabolique de belle sœur m'a attaqué cette nation, je trouve ça très gentil de leur part d'avoir inclus Léo dans leur projet. Admit elle. Il ne se plaint pas, mais avant d'arriver ici, il n'avait que Charlie et moi, et Nessie, de temps en temps. Renée et Phil sont tout le temps en voyage. Donc il ne les voit que pendant les fêtes.

-Qu'est ce que tu ferais si son père biologique refait surface ? Lui demandais je. C'était quelque chose qui me tourmentait.

-J'ai tout fait pour le retrouver et tout Forks fut au courant de ma partie de jambes en l'air à la fête costumée. Comme il n'a pas donné signe de vie, Charlie et moi avions pris un avocat pour être sur que j'aurais la garde complète de mon fils. Je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter s'il faisait une réapparition pour jouer au papa. Léo mérite beaucoup mieux que ça. Elle prit une gorgée de son café. Et pour répondre à ta question, si il vient à réapparaître, je lui botte le cul.

Je souris et payais l'addition.

-Prête à barrer un autre nom de ta Liste Noire ?

En chemin pour le gymnase, elle m'expliqua ses plans.

-Pour en finir avec Félix, on va faire un petit truc pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte tout de suite. Si on faisait quelque chose de trop voyant ou d'extravagant, il pourrait l'utiliser à son avançage et se venger.

Il y avait beaucoup de sagesse dans ses mots.

-La seule chose qui a vraiment de l'importance pour lui, c'est son 4X4. Il la vérifie touts les quarts d'heures. Elle est comme la clé de sa virilité ou quelque chose comme ça. Il aime se venter d'être le meilleur des mecs. C'est donc là qu'on va l'attaquer.

-Je me sens un peu mal pour lui. Admis je.

- J'ai besoin que tu le distrais pendant une vingt de minutes. Tu pourrais peut être en profiter pour lui faire tes excuses pour le malentendu d'hier soir. Suggéra t-elle.

Je ne lui demandai pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Moins j'en saurais, mieux je serais. J'entrais dans le gymnase et cherchais la cible. La fille à l'accueil m'indiqua son bureau, et je frappais à la porte.

-C'est ouvert ! Cria t-il depuis l'intérieur. Je tournais la poignée et entrais

-Hey ! C'est le joujou de B. Entre. Tu n'es pas en colère pour hier soir hein ? Je peux faire peur, mis je fais l'amour, pas la guerre.

-En fait je suis venu m'excuser pour mon attitude. Je croyais que tu me volais ma femme, donc j'ai un peu dépassé leurs bornes. Je lui tends une main.

-Je suis Edward, bien sur.

Il se mit debout et l'étreignit.

-C'est bien de te rencontrer officiellement. Assieds toi, je vais te raconter plein de choses sur B.

Le distraire pendant vingt minutes ne fut pas un problème. Il me raconta anecdotes après anecdotes sa jeunesse avec Bella et leurs amis du lycée. Apparemment, il passait chez elle autant de temps qu'elle restait chez lui.

-Une fois, nous les gars, on a mis une caméra dans sa douche pour l'espionner. Elle est chaude, tu sais, et nous, ben on était des petits pervers, donc ça semblait être une opportunité en or.

C'était le passé. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui sauter dessus, je m'accrochais donc au fauteuil.

-Je mettrais ma main à couper que quelqu'un le lui a dit, parce qu'elle s'est arrangé pour la mettre dans la douche de mes parents. Aro continue toujours à ne pas pouvoir regarder mon père en face.

Donc je me mis à rire avec lui. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je supposais que c'était mon signal.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse bosser. Je vais rejoindre Bella pour déjeuner. C'était sympa de parler avec toi.

-De même. Dis bonjour à B. de ma part.

Bella m'attendait dans la voiture quand j'arrivais. Je lançais un regard vers la voiture de Félix. Rien n'avait changé.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Lui demandais je, curieux.

-Je t'avais dis que ça devait être tout petit. Sourit elle. Son machinalement a une plaque qui dit : Lady Félix. Il prendra des semaines avant de le remarquer. En plus qui j'ai acheté un de ces kits de klaxon. Il aime klaxonner les filles sexy, donc je l'ai changé pour qu'il crie « gros cul». Je suis sure que ça, il le remarquera tout de suite.

Je ris, m'imaginant la tête qu'il allait faire quand il essaierait de draguer une fille.

-Il saura que c'est toi ?

-Bien sur que oui. Fit Bella comme si ce n'était pas grave. Et il se vengera. C'est un cercle vicieux dans lequel nous nous mettons. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par ça.

-On n'en a fini pour aujourd'hui ?

Elle sortit sa liste et raya le nom se Félix.

-Non. Il me reste la petite Nessie pour avoir révélé l'identité de Mme Marie. Je peux régler ça avant d'aller manger, et après, on fera ce que tu voudras.

-Okay, souris je en conduisant jusqu'à chez elle. Elle me demanda de garer la voiture dans son garage pour ne pas faire jaser les voisins. Bella prit une petite boite avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa sœur.

-Nessie peut sembler coriace, mais il y a deux choses qui la terrifie : les rats et les penderies.

-Les penderies ?

Quoi pouvait avoir peur des penderies ?

-Elle est très parano. La porte de son armoire doit être toujours ouverte, elle a vu beaucoup de films d'horreur, et j'ai trouvé un petit gadget sur le net. Elle me montra le petit rat. Il a un sens du mouvement, donc, quand elle entrera dans sa chambre, il sortira de sous son lit.

Elle était en train de mettre les piles quand j'entendis la porte principale s'ouvrir. Je fus pris de panique.

-Merde ! Quelqu'un vient. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Bella regardait autour d'elle frénétiquement.

-Dans la penderie ! Elle prit tous les trucs et les mis à l'intérieur fermant la porte derrière nous. Je savais que si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, il aurait pu entendre notre respiration.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout à la maison ?

-Pause déjeuner ? Suggérais je doucement, observant par les rainures de la porte. Grâce aux écouteurs de son id Nessie n'entendit pas une seule de nos paroles. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre avec ses jumelles avant de regarder à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour Officier beau gosse. Elle mata Jake quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers son miroir. Elle se regarda pour retoucher son maquillage, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte fermée de son armoire. Et elle se congela.

-Merde. Susurra Bella. Elle travailla rapidement pour mettre les piles dans le petit robot pendant que Nessie s'approchait prudemment de la porte.

-C'est bon ! Elle le glissa par le fond et le regarda sortir, le petit robot traversa la chambre, Nessie cria comme jamais et faillit défoncer la porte de sa chambre pour sortir.

-Prend la preuve ! Bella ouvrit la boite pendant que j'y déposais le rat. Nous refermions la porte de l'armoire et sortions de la chambre pour nous cacher ailleurs. On finit dans la chambre d'amis.

-La vie te joue toujours des tours, hein ?

Elle haletait.

-La vie aurait pu être beaucoup plus courte si elle avait ouvert cette porte.

-Putain Jake ! Arrête d'être aussi con! Je suis en train de te dire qu'il y a quelque chose dans mon armoire !

Nous pouvions les entendre marcher dans le couloir. Il semblerait que Nessie soit allée trouver de l'aide.

-Tu n'es pas trop grande pour avoir peur du boogey man ? Demanda Jacob de mauvaise grâce.

Nessie se renfrogna.

-C'est pas Boogey man ! Sors ton arme ! Quel genre de flic est tu ?

-Crois moi. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que je ne la sorte pas.

-Tu es en train de me menacer ? Fit elle, incrédule.

Je remarquais que Bella se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Jake et Nessie continuèrent à se disputer en arrivant dans sa chambre. J'entendis Jake se moquer d'elle quand il ouvrit l'armoire vide. Ce qui empira les choses. Ensuite on entendit un gros bruit, et puis plus rien.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont entretués ? Susurrais je.

-Pire. Me répondit Bella, mystérieusement. Elle me prit la main et nous sortions de la chambre.

Malheureusement, la porte de Nessie était ouverte. Comment avaient ils fait pour se déshabiller aussi vite ? Cas ne m'intéresse pas. Les mains de Jake aggravant les fesses de Nessie et elle avait les jambes enroulées autour de lui, ils étaient attachés par les lèvres pendant qu'ils tombaient sur son lit.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé le tatouage de Nessie, susurrais je à l'oreille de Bella.

Lorsque que nous arrivions en bas, les gémissements et les grognements nous parvenaient.

-Mon Dieu, fit Bella. Je ne peux pas écouter ma soeur faire amour. Nessie cria.

-On doit y aller. Et je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. Nous arrivions à la porte et on vit Tanya dans son jardin.

-Quelqu'un est en train de prendre son pied on dirait ! Cria t-elle.

Bella ouvrit la porte du garage et nous montions dans la voiture et fuyons.

-Donc. J'essayais de trouver ce que je pouvais dire.

-Tu as faim ?

Elle rit et je nous dirigeais vers un snack pour prendre quelque chose de rapide. Comme c'étai à moi de décider de l'endroit u nous irions je décidais de l'emmener dans un de mes endroits préférés.

-Où est ce qu'on est ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est le lac où les hommes Cullen viennent camper, je lui pris la main pour la guider sur le chemin.

-Ethan veut venir ici pour son anniversaire, et j'espère que tu laisseras Léo nous accompagner. Mais je t'avertis que tu te retrouveras dans une de ces pyjamas partis des femmes Cullen. Elle éclata de rire.

-Ca a l'air effrayant ! Ta famille me plait. J'irais avec plaisir.

Nous passions le reste de la journée ici, marchant dans les sentiers et profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, Bella pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller, mais j'avais une autre idée.

-Allons nager.

-On n'a pas emmené de maillot de bain, géni.

-Qui en a besoin ? Lui dis je, retirant ma chemise et la jetant par terre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais, nagé toute nue avec un de tes petits copains.

- Quel petits copains ? Félix et moi étions amis avec des bénéfices. Depuis ce temps je ne suis sorti avec personne d'autre.

Ca me surpris.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Toi.

Je sautais de joie intérieurement.

-Bon, maintenant retourne toi. Tu ne me verras pas nue.

Je fis une moue :

-C'était le but justement

-Désolé, me sourit elle, me forçant à lui tourner le dos. Ne regarde pas !

Comme le gentlemen que je suis, j'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'autorise à me retourner. Avant d'enlever mes vêtements et de sauver dans l'eau. On voyait à peine ses épaules.

-Je te verrais bien toute nue un de ces quatre.

-Peut être.

Fit elle en plongeant littéralement. Je souris et nageais jusqu'à elle. Nous restions dans l'eau un moment et je remarquais que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Je profitais pour l'enlacer. Elle m'avait dit que je ne pourrais pas toucher, mais elle n'avait jamais précisé que je ne pourrais pas toucher. Je fus gentil et maintins les mains sur ses hanches. Je n'étais pas idiot. Si je la mettais en colère maintenant, je tirerais mon coup beaucoup plus retard.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de te réchauffer, ensuite nous pourrons aller chercher les enfants.

-Ton idée me plait.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle s'arrangea pour que je ne puisse pas la voir pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Quand je fis complètement rhabillé, nous nous dirions jusqu'à sa maison.

-Edward, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te voir nu, c'est juste que je ne préfère pas que ce soit le même jour où nous avons vu Jake et Nessie.

Nous nous arrêtions chez elle assez longtemps pour sécher nos cheveux et jouer qu'on ne remarque pas avions nagés. Heureusement, Nessie et Jake étaient hors de vue. Ensuite, nous rentrions chez Emmet, où toute la famille était réunie. Dès que nous pénétrons chez lui, tout le monde nous regarda. Les adultes semblaient excités. Les enfants semblaient coupables. Merde.

-Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez nous dire ? Demanda Esmé, gentiment.

-Ne dis rien, c'est un piège. Murmurais je à Bella.

-Emmet intervint :

-Alors comme ça, vous avez joué sur la table dernièrement ?

Jasper pouffa et ils éclatèrent de rires. Bella regarda les trois enfants avec les mains sur les hanches. Au début, ils baissèrent tous les yeux vers le sol. Mais ensuite, Sophie lâcha :

-Ils avaient des cookies !!!

Carlisle s'empressa de prendre leur défense.

-Du calme Bella, ne t'en fait pas. On sait tous rester discrets dans cette famille. Mais je suis curieux de savoir à qui appartiennent les intéressantes traces sur le coffre de ma voiture.

Quand ils se mirent tous à rire, je pris un morceau de papier et emmenais Bella dans la cuisine.

-Je crois que c'est mon tour de faire ma propre liste noire.

* * *

**Mdr !!**

**J****e m'amuse comme une folle à vous traduire cette fic ! J'AAADOORE ce chapitre !! ^^**

**Et quelque chose me dit que vous aussi vous vous etes bien marrées.**

**Bien, avant de vous quitter, je voulais juste en profiter pour me faire ma propre pub. **

**Venez lire mes nouvelles fics! Vos Reviews me manquent cruellement !! :'(**

**Même si elles ne vous plaisent pas !! Je veux avoir vos opinions !!!**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous aime toujours les filles ! **

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !!**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enfin ! Me direz vous !! Surtout, ne me rajoutez pas dans votre liste noire !! ^^**

**Allé, on va bien se marrer sur ce chapitre.**

**Bella POV**

-Tatie Nessie, pourquoi tu marches comme ça?

Demanda Léo lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, quasiment en boitant, prendre sa tasse de café.

-J'ai monté à cheval. Grommela t-elle.

Je faillis recracher mon petit déjeuner, mais je m'arrangeais pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

-Ca a du être un énorme cheval. Murmurais je.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Me demanda t-elle en m'observant avec attention.

-Rien, lui souris je. On y va les enfants. Il faut qu'on aille acheter vos effets scolaires.

Ethan et Léo gémirent.

-Ne me faites pas ça ! Au moins Rose s'est assurée que vous tomberiez dans la même classe.

Avoir des relations avec la directrice de l'école était une très bonne chose.

Ethan emmena son assiette au lave vaisselle.

-J'espère qu'on aura jamais à aller dans son bureau. Elle peut être terrifiante.

Je pouvais l'imaginer.

-Et toi miss Sophie ?

Lui demandais je en essuyant le sirop sur ses joues.

-Tu te sens prête pour la maternelle ?

Elle fronça le nez et secoua la tête.

-Je peux rester à la maison avec toi ?

Je lui souris et frottais nos nez.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas quelques jours. Tu vas te faire tout pleins d'amis.

-Et si non ?

-Alors je te kidnapperais. Lui promis je. Ca parut la rassurer et elle se joint aux garçons pour aller dans la voiture.

Avant que je ne sois dehors, Nessie me cria :

-Hey ! Tu peux m'acheter des pièges à souris ? S'il te plait !!

Je ris doucement en me pressant d'arriver dans mon 4x4.

Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était excité par les achats. Léo marcha d'un coté de moi, Ethan de l'autre et Sophie était assise dans le chariot. Tandis que je regardais énervée la liste des effets.

-Pourquoi, au nom d'hello kitty, vous auriez besoin de quatre boites de mouchoirs chacun ?

J'étais obligée de mieux choisir mes mots lorsque j'étais avec eux.

-Pour moucher? Suggéra Sophie.

J'haussais les épaules et jetais les mouchoirs dans le chariot. Edward protesterait sûrement s'il savait que j'étais en train de tout leur acheter, mais pour compenser, j'avais prévu de les envoyer Léo, Ethan et lui acheter les uniformes. Léo prit son temps pour choisir son sac.

-Ca me déprime.

Je roulais des yeux. Quel genre de gosse parlait comme ça ?

-Peut être qu'on devrait manger une pizza ?

-Dès que tu auras choisi ton sac, on pourra partir.

Il prit rapidement le vert et le jeta dans le chariot. Ethan avait choisit le même en bleu.

Quand je finis de ranger les effets dans la voiture, j'entendis une voiture se garer derrière moi.

-Gros cul !!

-A l'intérieur ! Vite ! Je poussais le chariot d'un coté et j'aidais Sophie à s'installer dans son siège arrière avec les garçons.

-Isabella Marie Swan! Cría Félix.

-Il nous doit de l'argent, non? Me demanda Ethan. J'affichais mon sourire le plus innocent et je l'embrassais.

-Félix ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Il me regarda avec colère.

-Hier soir j'étais en train de rouler, à la recherche de la chanceuse qui aurait le plaisir d'avoir un peu de moi, quand j'aperçu cette petite brune avec les courbes là où il fallait. J'ai décidé d'attirer son attention et je l'ai klaxonné.

Il prit délicatement ma tête entre ses mains.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé après ?

-Vous vivez heureux pour toujours?

Ses mains n'étaient plus délicates, mais ne me faisaient pas mal.

-La jolie brune enleva un coté de sa chaussure et le jeta sur ma voiture. Ensuite elle sortit son rouge à lèvre et écrit sur mon coffre «gros con». J'étais en état de choc ! Heureusement que le mec derrière m'en retira. Il me klaxonna en gueulant que Miss Félix dégage de son chemin ! Pourquoi diable tout le monde m'appelle Miss Félix !!?

-Tu écrabouilles mon visage.

Lui dis je du mieux que je pus vu que mes lèvres sortaient entre ses mains. J'étais sur que ça devait être très drôle.

-Tu vas me le payer petite B.

Me dit il, luttant pour ne pas rire. Il avait sûrement déjà un plan en tête.

-Maman ? Léo sortit la tête de la voiture. Tu veux que je t'aide à le frapper ?

Félix me lâcha.

-C'est pas possible !! Ca peu pas être le petit Ninja ! Tu portais encore des couches la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

-Léo, ça c'est mon ami, Félix. Félix, voici Léo.

J'ouvris entièrement la portière pour qu'il les voie tous.

-Et ce sont Ethan et Sophie. Sophie fit coucou de la main, mais Ethan n'avait pas l'air content.

-Un plaisir de vous connaître ! Félix sourit avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Je dois y aller. C'est ma pause déjeuner. Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, B.

Il m'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue, dit au revoir aux enfants et s'en alla. Je secouais la tête et montais dans la voiture. Il était top marrant.

Quand nous nous trouvions à la pizzeria, je leur donnais de la monnaie pour qu'ils jouent un peu au flipper. Léo aidait Sophie quand Ethan revint. Il s'assit à coté de moi.

-Bella ? Monsieur Félix te plait ?

-Parfois, souris je, mais son visage se décomposa, donc je me repris. Ethan, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien. Bougonna t-il, en baissant la tête.

Je pris son menton dans la main.

-Dis moi ce qui se passe, bonhomme. Je n'aime pas te voir triste. S'il te plait.

-Je croyais que mon papa te plaisait. Avoua t-il finalement.

Oh.

-Ethan, Félix est juste mon ami, tout comme Léo et toi. Ton papa est…

Merde. J'allais devoir le dire à voix haute.

-Ton papa est mon petit ami.

Ethan sourit.

-Et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu ne répètes à personne ce que je viens de te dire.

Edward était déjà un âne arrogant, alors…

-Je peux le dire à Léo ?

-Seulement à Léo. Pas à Sophie ! Elle déballe tout pour des cookies.

Après le repas, je rentrai chez moi pour que Léo et moi emballions nos affaires. Il partait avec les hommes Cullen faire du camping, tandis que Sophie et moi allions à la soirée pyjama des femmes. Comme j'avais grandi entourée d'hommes, je n'avais jamais été à ce genre de chose. J'imaginais que nous finirions par nous empiffrer en regardant un film de midinette. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées.

Tout commença à peu près normalement. Nous avions eu un agréable dîner. Esmé avait prit à emporter pour qu'aucune d'entre nous n'ait à cuisiner. Ensuite nous nous rendions dans le salon, qui s'était converti en un soin de massages. Sophie et Nate s'amusaient dans la salle de jeux et Landon gazouillait tout content dans son landau. J'étais allongée à plat ventre sur une table et un homme qui avait des mains sorties du ciel défaisait les nœuds dans mon dos.

Alice gémit sur la table à côté de la mienne.

-Ah ! Ca fait du bien !

J'écoutai les autres faire des bruits d'approbation.

-Et toi, Bella, il t'aide avec la tension ?

-Oh, s'il te plait ! Souffla Rosalie. Il n'y a qu'Edward qui peut l'aider avec ça !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez les filles.

Souris je.

-De tension sexuelle, chérie. Me dit Esmé. Je suis surprise que vous ayez résisté autant de temps. Moi, je couchais avec Carlisle une nuit après notre rencontre.

Cette conversation n'allait pas être bonne pour moi.

-Ca doit être un secret des Cullen. Je couchais avec Jasper le jour même.

-Ne les écoute pas Bella. Fit Rose. J'ai fais souffrir Emmet. Ils sont habitués à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Tu devrais faire en sorte qu'Edward bosse pour le mériter.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il bosse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est juste que…

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais en train d'avoir cette conversation avec la mère d'Edward.

-Je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme depuis le soir où j'ai conçu Léo. Je suis seulement en train d'attendre le moment «aha » avec quelqu'un, et de savoir que peu importe ce qui peut arriver après, ça se passera bien parce que nous nous avons l'un l'autre.

Esmé soupira.

-Je serais heureuse quand vous le trouverez, parce que vous deux, vous êtes fait l'un, pour l'autre.

Rosalie avait du mal à encaisser autre chose…

-Ca doit faire quelque chose comme 8 ans ! Oublie ce que je t'ai dit ! Saute lui dessus !!

Et je me joins au rire d'Alice.

Quand nos massages furent terminés, nous nous installions dans le canapé.

-Je me demande ce que les garçons peuvent faire à cette heure.

J'étais sure que Léo s'amusait, quoi qu'ils fassent.

-Voyons, il fait nuit, ils doivent sûrement être en train de profiter des enfants. A chaque fois que des enfants les accompagnent, ils n'arrivent pas à se tenir. Dit Alice.

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui dis je, en sirotant mon boisson fruitée.

-Ils leur font peur tous les ans. Emmet vit pour ce genre de choses. M'expliqua Rosalie.

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Et si cette année nous leur rendions la monnaie de leur pièce.

Esmé prit le téléphone.

-J'appelle Kate. Elle s'occupera des bébés.

J'appelais mes propres renforts. Nessie arriva quelques minutes après, tout en noir.

-J'ai l'extincteur.

-On y va. Nous grimpions dans mon 4x4 et nous nous dirigions vers le lac, laissant les bébés en compagnie d'une amie d'Esmée qui était ravie d'aider.

-Nous devons nous assurer qu'Ethan et Léo sachent que ce soit nous. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent peur. Dit Esmée. Nous étions toutes d'accord. Nous allions pour les grands garçons, pas pour les petits. Je garais la voiture assez loin, pour ne pas qu'ils nous entendent. Nous arrivions près de leur campement et pouvions les entendre longtemps avant les voir. Emmet était au milieu d'une histoire d'horreur à propos d'un monstre du lac

-Etes vous prêtes à vous mouiller, les filles ? Murmura Nessie.

Elle prépara l'extincteur, tandis que Rose, Alice et Esmée se dirigèrent discrètement vers le lac. Nous attendions patiemment qu'Emmet finisse de raconter son histoire. Léo et Ethan regardaient nerveusement vers le lac.

-Ne vous en faites pas, leur dit Edward. Le monstre a peur du feu. Tant que nous aurons notre feu, il ne viendra pas.

Edward venait de rendre ça encore mieux.

Il y eu un cri suivi d'un « splash ». Jasper se mit tout de suite sur ses pieds.

-C'était quoi ?

Un autre splash, et ils se mirent tous debout. Emmet rit nerveusement.

-Je suis sur que ce n'est rien.

Encore des splashs.

-Les garçons, restez ici, nous allons vérifier. Dit Edward calmement. Ils prirent leurs lanternes et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Et ce fut à ce moment que Nessie et moi firent notre part. Ethan et Léo sursautèrent lorsque nous sortions derrière les arbres. Heureusement qu'ils ne crièrent pas, ils reconnurent nos visages.

-Jouez le jeu, murmurais je. Nous sommes les monstres du lac.

Nessie éteint rapidement le feu.

Alors que nous courrions nous cacher à nouveau, j'entendis les garçons crier à l'aide. Ils étaient très convaincants.

-Merde ! Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !! Cria Emmet.

-Le feu s'est éteint ! Dit Léo, comme s'il avait une crise de panique. Le monstre du lac va venir !

-Je m'en suis occupé. Fit Emmet.

Il y leur à nouveau un cri et un slash.

-C'est quoi ça, alors !!! Demanda Ethan, hystérique.

-Ces gosses sont géniaux, murmura Nessie.

-Je vais voir, dit Carlisle. Edward, tu devrais peut être rester ici avec eux.

-On devrait peut être, rentrer. Suggéra Emmet.

-Tu peux rester avec les enfants toi aussi si tu veux. Fit Jasper en roulant des yeux avant de suivre Carlisle. Nessie alla aider les autres femmes. On ne pouvait pas entendre le bruit de ses pas avec les cris que poussaient Carlisle et Jasper. Emmet paniqua.

-Sors les gosses de là ! Je vais les aider !

Et il alla vers eux. Edward prit un des garçons dans chacun de ses bras et se dirigea sur le sentier. Je le mis sur son chemin.

-Où est ce que tu vas Edward ?

Il fut encore plus affolé.

-Bella ! Il faut qu'on parte…

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait.

-Toi ! Grogna t-il.

-Salut M'man ! Me sourit Léo.

-Bon travail les gars! Leur dis je alors qu'Edward les déposait par terre.

-Dans ce cas, qui… ?

Je me mis à rire.

-Je suppose qu'Esmé, Rosalie et Alice ont poussé Carlisle et Jasper dans le lac. Et Nessie arriva juste à temps pour aider avec Emmet après avoir éteint le feu. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à de à de petits garçons.

Je criai lorsque Edward me mis sur ses épaules.

-Je vais te présenter au monstre du lac, moi !

-Cullen ! Tu as intérêt à me poser par terre ! L'avertis je. Même si je ne savais pas si ça allait fonctionner. Tous les cris furent remplacés par les éclats de rires quand les autres bataillent dans le lac. Edward nous jeta dans l'eau et nous arrivions au milieu de tout le monde. Nessie sorti pour pousser les garçons qui étaient restés sur la rive.

-Si tu avais pu voir ta tête ! Fit Rose pour embeter Emmet.

-On supposait que vous étiez dans une bataille de polochons à la maison, lui répondit il en s'approchant d'elle.

-On a été trahi par nos propres femmes ! Dit Carlisle.

-Aw, vous aurez des récompenses plus tard. Promit Esmé. Mais là, on a une soirée pyjama à finir. Elle l'embrassa avant de sortir de l'eau.

Ils étaient de bons garçons vu qu'ils nous accompagnèrent à la voiture. Nessie mangeait une barre chocolatée quand nous nous en allions. Elle fut assez gentille pour le partager avec Alice.

-Quelles sont les possibilités pour qu'ils se vengent ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Cette nuit ? Très peu, voire aucune. Répondis je. De toute façon, je suis sure qu'ils auront prévus quelque chose pour la prochaine fois.

Esmé sourit.

-Nous serons prête.

Lorsque nous arrivions, nous nous séchions puis nous préparât à aller dormir. Nessie était pressée de rentrer. Je l'avertis pour qu'elle reste loin des problèmes.

- Ca ne sera pas drôle ! Me dit le en souriant. Si elle avait prévu une nouvelle rencontre avec Jake, j'espérais que cette fois, ça allait se finir chez lui.

Je finis par aller me coucher dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Il m'avait donné la permission de regarder ses affaires, et je ne pus y résister. C'était une typique chambre de garçon. Il y avait des photos de lui et de ses frères, la plupart dans des tournois de sport. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un de ses vieux pulls. Je le mis et décidais qu'il serait parfait pour dormir.

-Il te va mieux qu'à lui.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Esmé. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Fis je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

-Désolé. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à coté de moi.

-Je voudrais éclairer certaines choses. Fit elle, sérieusement. Victoria ne m'a jamais plu. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Ethan et Sophie, elle n'aurait jamais fait partie de la famille. Edward a essayé d'aller de l'avant et chercher une mère pour les enfants, mais bon, ses choix étaient loin d'être fameux.

Elle prit ma main.

-Tu es différente. Mes petits enfants t'adorent, mon fils semble ne plus vouloir s'éloigner de toi. Et Léo et toi faites déjà partie de la famille.

Wow ! C'était bizarre pour moi d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Renée et moi n'avions pas eu beaucoup d'instant mère fille.

-Ca ne te dérange pas que j'écrive du porno et que je jure comme un Chartier ?

-Tes livres ont améliorés ma vie sexuelle. Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait être possible. Me sourit elle.

-Vous etes tous tellement fous !

Elle acquiesça.

-C'est pour ça que tu vas si bien avec nous. Elle se mit debout, prête à partir.

-Je sais que tu es sur tes gardes, mais je te jure que tu ne trouveras pas meilleur homme pour toi et Léo que mon fils. Dors bien Bella.

Tandis que je m'enfonçais dans le lit d'Edward, j'y réfléchis. Maintenant je ne pouvais pas imaginer une vie sans les Cullen, sans Ethan et Sophie, sans Edward. J'avais passé une grande partie de ma vie çà me demander si je serais un jour capable de donner à Léo la famille qu'il méritait, et elle était juste sous mon nez, je serais stupide si je ne saisissais pas l'occasion.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Sophie passa la tête.

-Bella ?

Je souris.

-Hey, Sophie.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Me demanda t-elle. Je m'assis et ouvris les couvertures. Elle courut et s'engouffra dans le lit.

-Tu te sens bien ? Lui demandais je n nous recouvrant. Elle acquiesça et bailla. J''embrassais son front.

-Fais de beaux rêves Sophie.

Elle se blotti contre moi et le passais mon bras autour d'elle.

-Je t'aime Bella. Murmura t-elle.

-Moi aussi Sophie. Je t'aime.

**Enfin ! Je suis parvenue à finir ce chapitre ! Comme vous le savez peut être déjà, j'ai rencontré des problèmes de santé qui m'ont empêché de publier comme je le souhaitais. Maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux et j'essaie de rattraper mon retard !**

**Mais comme je vais passer les partiels bientôt ! C'est l'horreur ! **

**Pour vous faire patienter je publie une autre fiction Twilight TV. J'ai pu la terminer sur mon ordi portable à l'hôpital et je publie chaque soir de la semaine un nouveau chapitre. **

**Pour Bella Swan kidnapper, j'essaierais de publier un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'essaierais vraiment !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Encore une fois, je m'excuse du retard.**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Ca avait sans doute été le camping le plus mémorable qui soit. Emmet n'arrivait pas à croire que son histoire du monstre du lac avait prit vie, et même s'il avait eu la frousse, il avait trouvé ça génial. Moi, j'étais heureux parce que je n'eus pas à passer la nuit sans le baiser de bonne nuit de Bella.

-J'aime faire pipi dans les bois ! Admit Léo.

-Moi aussi ! Fit Ethan. En plus j'ai touché un écureuil !!

J'éclatais de rire et secouais la tête. Les garçons restaient des garçons. Il était très tôt, mais nous étions tous bien éveillés. Dormir sous une tente était peut être amusant, mais rien ne valait le confort de son lit. Nous étions un peu trop gâté.

-J'ai fais le petit déj' ! Annonça Jasper en indiquant un plateau de s'mores. Normalement je ne les aurais pas laissé mangé un truc aussi sucré pour le petit déjeuner, mais c'était un jour spécial.

-Quel est le problème vieux ? Demandais je à Carlisle qui sortait de sa tente avec les mains dans la bas du dos.

-Mon lit était un peu cabossé. Qui a eut l'idée stupide de venir camper sans le matelas gonflable ?

Jasper le regarda avec un air coupable.

-C'était moi. Et pour ma défense, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je les aie juste oublié à la maison. Mon fils ne croit pas qu'il faut dormir la nuit, donc moi aussi je n'y aie pas pensé.

-Je ne compati pas, tu étais pareil lorsque tu étais bébé. Et maintenant c'est à toi de payer. Fit Carlisle.

Je me souvins que j'avais du me lever pour Ethan et Sophie quand ils était petits. Victoria refusait toujours, clamant qu'elle avait fait sa part dans la salle d'accouchement. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'ai apprécié chaque minute que j'avais passé avec mes enfants. Même si j'étais sur qu'une ou deux fois, j'avais mis les couches d'Ethan à l'envers.

Léo m'apporta un s'more et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Je pense que je suis un fils à maman. Admit il.

-Merci. Lui dis je en prenant la sucrerie. Mais pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Elle me manque.

Je lui souris.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à être un fils à maman. Et elle me manque aussi.

-Je me suis amusé jusqu'à la fin. S'empressa t-il de rajouter. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que je croie qu'il ne s'était pas amusé juste parce que Bella l'avait manqué.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé venir. Continua t-il.

-Ca n'aurait jamais été pareil sans toi.

Nous avions pas mal de choses à faire à la maison, donc, dès que tout le monde eut terminé son s'more, nous empaquetions nos affaires pour rentrer chez mes parents. Esmé et Alice étaient les seules dans la cuisine. Alice berçait Landon et Jasper les prit tout de suite dans ses bras.

-Salut ma petite famille !

-Je vais aller réveiller ma femme ! Annonça Emmet avant de quitter la pièce.

-Monte te changer. Je vais vous faire un vrai petit déjeuné. Me dit ma mère. En montant les escaliers je l'entendis fustiger :

-Des s'mores, quelle horreur…

Je lâchais un petit rire et arrivais devant ma vieille chambre. Je me demandais si Bella était déjà réveillée. Je pensais à frapper, mais décidais de ne pas le faire. Si elle était encore endormie je voulais la réveiller moi-même. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur de la chambre et montais doucement sur le lit.

Parfait.

C'était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire ma vue. Ma Bella était en train de dormir avec ses beaux cheveux déployés sur l'oreiller et dans mon vieux pull. Elle avait les bras passés autour de mon petit bébé qui se blottissait tendrement contre elle. Je m'assit sur le bord du lit juste pour les regarder. Quand je vis que Bellac avait mis l'un de mon vieux maillot de foot, avec mon prénom écrit derrière, je ne pouvais plus me contenir. J'embrassais Sophie sur son front avant se passer ma main sur la joue de Bella. Quand elle remua, je remontais la main pour jouer dans ses cheveux.

-Il vaut mieux que tu aies une bonne raison de me réveiller. Fit elle, tout ensommeillé sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué. Lui dis je, en continuant à lui caresser le visage et les cheveux.

Elle battit les paupières, sans essayer d'écarter ma main.

-Tu m'as vu hier soir.

Je lui souris.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, va te doucher. Puis revient ici.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le dise deux fois. Je pris mes vêtements et entrais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Je sentais le feu de camp. Je lavais mes cheveux pour enlever l'odeur de la fumée avant de me sécher et de mettre un jean. J'étais sur le point de me brosser les dents quand j'entendis un petit coup à la porte.

-Entre.

Je fus surpris de voir Bella entrer avec juste mon pull.

-Il y a beaucoup de vapeur.

Dit elle en prenant sa brosse à cents. Elle me toucha volontairement l'épaule pour s'approcher du lavabo.

-Je croyais que tu voulais rester au lit. Lui dis je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Sophie m'a laissé pour les pancakes. Répondit elle avant de mettre la brosse à dents dans sa bouche. Nous restions cote à cote devant le miroir pour nous brosser les dents. De temps en temps je la touchais. Et elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle me les rendait. C'était une bonne façon de commencer la journée. Dès qu'on rangea les brosses à dents, je la pris dans mes bras.

-On retourne au lit !

-Mais je suis réveillée maintenant ! Riposta t-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

-Je n'ai pas du tout parlé de dormir.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit avec elle. Elle souriait avant que je ne couvre sa bouche avec la mienne. Je maintins mon bras autour d'elle, l'approchant de moi pendant que nos lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre.

-Hey ! C'est la fête !!

Nous nous séparions rapidement pour trouver Ethan et Léo à la porte.

-Salut Bella !!

Apparemment Léo influençait mon fils. J'allais devoir fermer la porte à clé la prochaine fois.

Bella se leva.

-Salut birthday boy!

Elle les fit de la place et les embrassa sur la joue.

-Vous vous êtes amusés ?

-Ah oui ! Lui répondit Léo. Mais mamie Esmé dit que nous devons aller enlever l'odeur du feu de camp tout de suite.

Ca sonnait bien comme ma mère.

Nous envoyons les garçons dans différentes salles de bain pour qu'ils se lavent. Je voulais reprendre là où nous étions resté, mais Bella était déjà à la porte. Je devins triste lorsque je vis ses jambes couvertes par le bas de pyjama.

-Hey ! Reviens !

-J'ai besoin de nourriture, répondit elle. Je me mis debout et la suivis.

-Bonjour. Grogna Rosalie quand Bella se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Emmet les servit à toute les deux une assiette de pancake qu'il avait lui-même décorées pour qu'il leur fasse un grand sourire. Bella lâcha un petit rire.

-Merci Emmet, mais je ne vois pas comment je peux manger tout ça.

-Eddie est là pour ça. Me dit il en m'offrant une fourchette.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle et elle mit l'assiette au milieu. Sophie était assise en face de nous, sur les genoux de Carlisle, avec la bouche tellement pleine que ses joues étaient enflées. Quand elle parvint à avaler elle me sourit.

-Bonjour papa !

-Bonjour princesse.

Esmé nous apporta de quoi boire.

-Bella va emmener Ethan et Léo chez elle pour chercher Shredder. Ca nous donnera le temps de tout préparer pour la fête.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils veulent de ce monstre pour la fête. Dit Bella.

-Ethan dit qu'il fait partie de la famille. Lui répondit ma mère.

Pensant que le camping était sa fête, Ethan ne suspectait rien lorsqu'il parti avec Bella et Léo. Il ne pensait pas que plusieurs de ses amis d'école ni que ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de foot seraient à la maison. La piscine allait être pleine. Mais Félix, l'ami de Bella allait jouer au maître nageur. Ce qui allait être intéressant.

-Hey patron ! Me salua Nessie en se garant. Elle avait proposé d'apporter le gâteau. Elle attacha son casque à sa moto.

-Hey Ness ! Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié le gâteau !

Elle recula d'un pas, faisant comme si je l'avais offensé.

-Bien, sur que non ! Il est en train d'être transporté.

Jake apparut et sorti de sa voiture. Il n'avait pas l'air bien content lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

-Si tu pourrais le mettre dans la cuisine, ce serait génial. Lui cria Nessie.

Il fulminait avant de sortit le gâteau du siège passager et d'entrer à la maison.

-Je ne sais pas quel est son problème. Je le lui aie demandé gentiment !

Puis elle le suivit.

-Arrête d'être aussi idiot !

Je me mis à rire, ces deux là finiront soit par se tuer, soit par se marier. De toute façon, nous nous en amuserons. J'envoyais les invités directement dans le jardin, je ne voyais pas comment Ethan ne s'apercevra pas des voitures.

Mes préoccupations disparurent lorsque Bella s'en chargea. Quand elle arriva, elle aida Ethan à descendre de sa voiture. Il avait les yeux bandés. Léo sorti et s'arrêta à coté d'elle. Il portait un casque. Quand elle me prit en train de les regarder, elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est un truc de Ninja apparemment. Ils essaient de se fier à leurs autres sens.

Ethan se cogna contre le dos de Bella.

-Desolé Bella.

Le pauvre Léo sursauta puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu Shredder arriver.

-Je ne crois pas que ça marche. Admit il.

-Moi ça va, dit Léo avant de se cogner contre Bella une nouvelle fois.

-Désolé Bella.

Elle passa les bras autour d'eux.

-Ce maudit chine me donne moins de soucis que vous deux.

-Quoi ? Demanda Léo très fort.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demandais je en embrasant sa joue.

-Papa ? Dit Ethan. Depuis quand t'es là ?

-Tu peux prendre ces deux garnements. Me proposa t'elle en les poussant vers moi.

-Salut Edward !! Hurla Léo.

Je ris en bougeant la main, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Je les guidais à l'intérieur tandis que Bella emmenait Shredder derrière. Ethan se cogna contre le pas de la porte.

-Papa ! Bella ne me laissait pas me cogner !

-Etends les mains devant toi. Lui dis je, retenant mon rire.

-Oh, Hey !

Il trouvait ça vraiment très inutile.

-Grande idée papa.

Je les conduis à l'arrière de la maison, Léo enleva son casque et me sourit. Apparemment, Bella lui avait parlé de la fête. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Ethan passer. Je lui enlevais le bandeau des yeux et tout le monde cria :

-Surprise !!

Les yeux d'Ethan s'agrandirent et il se retourna vers moi.

-Joyeux anniversaire Ethan.

-Merci papa !

Il m'enlaça rapidement les reins avant de courir voir ses amis.

-Ils grandissent tellement vite. Dit Emmet en me donnant un coup dans le dos. Je regardais la bouée gonflable en forme de canard qu'il portait.

-Sophie. Soupira t-il avant de se joindre aux autres. Alice me prit à part.

-Je voudrais te parler à propos de mon cadeau avant de le donner.

Je la suivis jusque dans la maison.

-Je lui ait demandé c qu'il voudrait, et voilà sa réponse.

Elle me tendit un sac de cadeau et je sortis un cadre photo dans lequel s trouvait une photo instantanée de Bella, les enfants et moi.

-Alors ?

Je traçais les contours de notre visage de la pointe des doigts.

-C'est parfait.

-Je te ferais une copie plus tard.

Me sentant euphorique, je me joins à ma famille. Ethan et Léo étaient au milieu d tout le monde, créant une nouvelle façon de faire éclater les ballons avec de l'eau, Sophie emmenait son oncle Jasper au toboggan. Bella était assise avec une certaine réticence tandis que Nessie lui peignait une fleur sur sa joue. Je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à regarder dans cette direction.

-La vue est bonne ?

Jacob sursauta un peu, puisqu'il ne m'avait pas entendu venir. Il sourit et mis les mains en l'air.

-Je jure que je regardais pas ta femme.

-Je sais, tu regardais sa sœur.

-Merde. Elle me rend fou. Une minute j'ai envie de l'étrangler, et l'autre…Bon…

-J'ai entendu ça. Confessais je sans y penser. Il me fusilla du regard.

-C'est que nous n'êtes pas très silencieux. Ajoutais je.

-C'était quelle fois ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait eu plusieurs.

Il grogna.

-Je vais aller me chercher un verre. Dit Jake.

-Ok, on va souffler quelques bougies pour pouvoir manger du gâteau et ouvrir des cadeaux ! Annonçais je. Ethan était debout au milieu de Léo et Sophie pendant que tout le monde lui chantait joyeux anniversaire. Il gonfla ses joues d'air avant de souffler ses huit bougies. Quand tout le monde mangeait le gâteau et de la glace, il ouvrit ses cadeaux. J'étais à coté de Bella, à lui voler des morceaux tandis qu'elle les regardait.

-Je te jure que je vais te mordre.

Une minute après.

-Ouch !

-Je te l'ai dit. Fit elle.

Ethan arriva avec un gadget en courrant vers nous.

-Merci Bella !!!

Il me montra que c'était un téléphone pour enfant.

-Si tu continues à avoir des idées idiotes et qu'il faut que je vienne m'en occuper, tu sauras comment me trouver. Tu dois juste appuyer sur le bouton. Expliqua t-elle. Elle se pencha pour l prendre dans ses bras et il la pris au dépourvu en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Maudit gamins, ils sont en train de me rendre toute douce.

Malgré ses paroles, elle n'avait pas l'air embêté.

-Tu aurais préféré que ce soit autrement ?

Je savais que non.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Du tout. Ensuite elle regarda dans son assiette et fronça les sourcils.

-Merde Cullen. Si tu continues à me voler mon gâteau, le moins que tu puisse faire c'est de nous chercher un plus gros morceau !

-Oui chérie. Lui répondis je.

Je sursautais lorsqu'elle me piqua les fesses avec sa fourchette en plastique alors que je m'en allais. Je la fusillais du regard.

-Tu veux une autre fourchette aussi ?

-Non merci, sourit elle. J'aime bien celui là.

La fête dura encore au moins deux heures avant que les invités ne commencent à partir. La majorité des enfants étaient exténués à force de nager toute la journée. J'étais assis à coté de Bella quand Félix arriva et s'installa à coté de nous.

-Salut les amoureux !

Bella le regarda d'une façon suspecte. Il roula des yeux.

-B. je ne vais pas te jouer ton tour dans une fête pour enfants. Je te ferais souffrir un peu d'abord.

-Donc tu n'as toujours rien trouvé. Lui dit Bella.

-Fais attention, B., sourit il avant de se mettre debout. J'ai un rendez vous galant. Je vous vois après les gars.

Bella se leva aussi.

-Il faut que j'y aile.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, préparer le dîner, et m'assurer que Jake ne couche pas avec Nessie dans mon canapé. Répondit elle en se mettant debout, je la sur mes genoux.

-Ne pars pas. Dors ici.

Les enfants nous entendirent et vinrent à mon secours.

-S'il te plait Bella, dit Ethan. C'est mon anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller.

Elle remarqua le cadre dans les mains d'Ethan et le lui prit pour mieux regarder la photo.

-D'où tu l'a tiens. Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Tatie Ali. Répondit il timidement. C'est pour ma chambre.

-C'est notre photo de famille ! Cria Léo. Bella le lui rendit.

-Je vais déposer Shredder à la maison et prendre des vêtements.

Je souris tendis qu'ils rentraient à la maison, bien contents.

-Tu vas devoir prendre plus de vêtement la prochaine fois. Lui suggérais je. Elle roula les yeux et se dirigea à sa voiture. Shredder la suivit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui demander.

J'avais fait des spaghettis à son retour. Après manger, nous nous changions pour la nuit. Et nous regardions un film qu'Ethan avait eu en cadeau. Au milieu, je du emmener Sophie dans sa chambre. Son énergie de fillette de 3 ans avait disparue. Quand je revins au salon, Bella aussi dormait. Je m'assit à coté d'elle et la serrait dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin du film. Les garçons étaient sur le point de monter dormir, et je leur souhaitais la bonne nuit.

-Est-ce que ça dérange l'un d'entre vous si Bella dort dans ma chambre ?

Ethan secoua la tête, Léo répondit :

-Non, mais elle parle des fois, tu pourras peut être pas dormir.

-Merci de m'avertir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Chuchotèrent ils tandis que je montais les escaliers.

Je portais Bella en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, et l'emmenais dans ma chambre. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se fâcher contre moi vu que j'avais demandé aux garçons. Je m'arrangeais pour qu'elle se trouve sous la couette sans la réveiller.

-Fais de beaux rêves ma Bella.

Elle grogna et enterra la tête dans ma poitrine. Je souris en l'entendant susurrer :

-Bonne nuit, mon Edward.

J'avais vraiment eut une rude journée. J'étais sur le point de dormir lorsque je l'entendis ajouter :

-Mais tu es toujours un âne.

J'embrassais ses cheveux.

-La ferme et dors, Swan.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Cette fois, les exam's, c'est fini!! Alors je vais enfin pouvoir rattraper mon retard avec cette trad qui a un peu trop trainée et mes fictions qui n'avancent pas. La preuve, je poste aussi, un chap de Tua Cantante, mon autre fic. Si le coeur vous en dit, jetez y un coup d'oeil! Elle manque cruellement de Reviews.**

**En tout cas, merci de votre lecture, et à très bientot!**

**BisouXoXo!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

-Bella ? Bébé, je dois aller travailler.

Vraiment incroyable. Je détestais de tout mon être les matins depuis 26 ans. Et maintenant voilà que Roméo m'appelle bébé ! J'enterrais ma tête dans mon oreiller pour cacher ce maudit sourire. Sentir ses lèvres parcourir ma peau n'était pas mal non plus.

-Je vais emmener les enfants chez maman. Ils y passeront la nuit, comme ça tu peux dormir autant que tu le souhaites.

Finalement, j'ouvris les yeux. Mais c'était quoi cette merde ? Je n'étais pas dans la chambre d'amis. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne me souvenais même pas être allé au lit.

-Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Lui demandais je, ma voix un peu râpeuse.

Le lit s'enfonça à coté de moi pendant qu'Edward s'asseyait.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as presque supplié de t'emmener dans mon lit pour que je fasse ce que je veux de toi hier soir.

Son sourire insolent et sexy me disait qu'il blaguait.

-Ok ? Mais si je tombe enceinte, tu vas devoir te marier avec moi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais commencé à prendre la pilule.

-Je ne le ferais pas sinon. Me sourit il.

-S'il te plait. Murmurais je. Tu me prends pour une salope maintenant, imagines moi avec les pieds enflés.

Il prit ma cheville par-dessus la couverture.

-Je continuerais de m'occuper de toi, même si tu es une salope.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu es trop mignon !

-J'essaierais de sortir de bonne heure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois ici à mon retour. M'avertit il avant d'embrasser ma main et de s'en aller.

Même si ses couvertures aussi sentaient incroyablement bon, je me forçais à sortir du lit. Je me sentais bizarre toute seule chez Edward. Malgré son avertissement, j'allais devoir rentrer chez moi pour m'occuper de quelques choses. Je pris les doubles des clés pour pouvoir revenir.

Nessie était au travail. Elle allait déménager bientôt au dortoir, mais avec les récents évènements et sa relation avec Jake, elle allait rester plus souvent ici que sur le campus.

Il y avait une grande enveloppe sur le pas de ma porte, avec mon nom dessus. Je me méfiais tout de suite. Je devais sans doute le mériter, vu toutes les blagues que j'avais faites. Mais j'étais trop fière pour l'ouvrir à un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait me voir, donc je la pris et entrait dans ma maison. Je l'ouvrais et versais le contenu sur la table.

J'eus le souffle coupé lorsque le masque doré tomba devant moi. Il était exactement comme il y avait plus de 7 ans, le même putain de masque que j'avais laissé tombé par terre pendant que je couchais avec un inconnu. Ma main tremblait quand je pris le petit bout de papier qui était à coté. L'écriture m'était inconnue.

« Tu as laissé tombé ça. »

C'était effrayant. Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle du tout ! Je remis tout dans l'enveloppe et pris mes clés de voiture.

-B !

Félix souriait lorsque j'arrivais dans son bureau. Son sourire s'évanoui lorsqu'il vit mon expression.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est quoi cette merde ?

Je déposais l'enveloppe sur son bureau.

-Um…Une enveloppe ?

Me répondit il. Il ouvrit et sortit son contenu.

-Dis moi juste où tu as trouvé ce masque.

Félix me regarda avec une préoccupation sincère.

-Bella, je ne te l'ai qui pas envoyé.

Je couvrais ma tête de mes mains et pris une profonde respiration.

-C'est bon. Je m'excuse. Je dois y aller.

-B. Tu vas bien ?

Me demanda t-il en me rendant la boite. Je me forçais à lui sourire.

-Si.

Il contourna son bureau pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu tapis que si tu as besoin que démolisse quelqu'un je serais là en un clin d'œil.

Je hochais la tête.

-Je sais. Merci Félix.

-Mais je te rendrais quand même le coup du klaxon gros cul. Ajouta t-il pour me faire rire.

-Bonne chance. On se voit plus tard.

Cette merde ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver. J'ai laissé ce bâtard me prendre une seule fois et je ne savais rien de lui après. Alors pourquoi il venait me faire chier maintenant ? Il y vaut mon nom sur la boite. Elle n'avait pas été envoyée par courrier, elle avait été déposée personnellement. Il savait où je vivais. Il était venu chez moi.

Je me garais devant les constructions Cullen et j'entrais en courrant. Nessie était au téléphone, mais elle m'indiqua où aller. Je trouvais Edward, Emmet et Jasper debout autour d'une table, regardant quelques papiers.

-J'ai un problème.

-Je vais chercher la pelle. Dit Jasper.

-Et moi la camionnette. Fit Emmet.

-Je n'ai tué personne, bougonnais je. Même si je pense le faire. Admis je après un moment. Le père de Léo était chez moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je sais qu'il était là bas. Je ne peux pas laisser Léo rentrer à la maison avant que je ne saches qui il est et ce qu' (il me veut.

-Reste chez moi. Dit Edward, s'approchant de moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Je suis folle de rage.

Et aussi effrayée, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Jasper avait son portable à la main.

-Alice est en route pour chez toi. Si quelqu'un apparaît là bas, on le saura.

-Comment ?

-Elle voit tout. Murmura Emmet.

Jasper roula des yeux.

-Elle a travaillé quelques années en tant que détective avant de s'intéresser à la photo, pour passer plus de temps à la maison.

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était entrée chez moi aussi facilement.

-Elle va installer quelques caméras autour de chez toi. Tu préfèrerais peut être avertir ta sœur.

La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était que Jake et Nessie fassent un film porno sans le savoir. Elle raccrochait le téléphone quand je sortis.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sissy ?

-Le père de Léo était chez nous. Alice va mettre des caméra de sécurité et moi je vais rester chez Edward quelques jours.

-Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Charlie ? Je suis sure qu'il serait enchanté de lui tirer dessus. Dit m'était déjà arrivé.

-Parce que c'était quelque chose qui m'était déjà arrivé.

-Parce qui quelqu'un doit lui tirer dessus, ça doit être moi.

Edward me raccompagna pour prendre quelques affaires. Aucun d'entre nous ne dit mot. J'étais très inquiète au sujet d'autre chose. Si tout se passait comme prévu, je saurais finalement qui était le père de Léo. Je fus étonnée de constater que j'en avais rien à faire. Moi je ne le connaissais pas, mais lui oui. Il a du être au courant que j'étais enceinte. Ca avait été la blague de toute la ville pendant près d'un an. Il avait abandonné Léo bien avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Cet homme n'était rien de plus qu'un donneur de sperme et à part ses antécédents médicaux, je ne voulais rien connaître de lui.

-J'ai peut être exagéré. Admit Alice quand je descendais de la voiture.

Je regardais autour de moi sans rien remarquer aucun changement.

-Je ne vois rien.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

-Bien sur que non. Je suis trop bonne.

Ensuite elle me guida à l'interieur pour m'expliquer les différents appareils qu'elle avait caché. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Si quelqu'un de suspect conduisait dans la rue, elle le saurait.

-Je te mettrais au courant dès que j'aurais quelque chose. Me promit-elle en sortant.

-Elle est sans aucun doute le meilleur détective à la mode que je connais. Dis je à Edward pendant qu'il mettait quelques sacs dans ma voiture.

-Elle t'embrasserait si elle t'entendait dire ça. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher Shredder pour qu'on puisse partir ?

-Et pour Nessie ?

Je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule.

-Emmet m'a appelé. Il dit qu'elle envisage de rester avec Jake pour surveiller.

Je laissais échapper mon rire.

-Jake est au courant ?

-Bien sur que non.

Pauvre Jake. De toute façon, je savais qu'il trouverait un moyen de tirer profit de leur accord. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que ce ne soit pas filmé.

Avant de me rendre chez Edward, je le déposais aux Constructions Cullen pour qu'il récupère sa voiture. Je l'avais assuré que je m'en sortirais toute seule, mais il insista. Et il garda le silence ensuite. Ce qui était en train de me rendre folle.

-Tu pourrais dire quelque chose s'il te plait ?

-Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir.

-Arrête, ça ne peut pas être sain.

Lui dis je en me laissant tomber sur son lit. Il m'imita et tomba à coté de moi.

-Je n'aime pas du tout que le père de Léo soit ici.

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, mais lui avait les yeux rivés au plafond.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne peux pas me contrôler. Les choses me conviennent telles qu'elles sont. Ca me plait de vous avoir, Léo et toi, ici. J'aime la façon dont mes enfants t'aiment, et comment toi tu les aimes aussi. Ca me plait que Léo veux que je sois son père. J'aime quand tu me traites d'âne dans ton sommeil. Je…

Il s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer s'il y avait une raison logique pour que je te laisse ? Et si Léo veut son vrai père ? Et si toi tu veux son vrai père ?

-Edward.

Il me regarda. Je pris un oreiller et le frappais doucement avec.

-C'est pourquoi ? Me demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es un idiot. Cet homme n'était pas le vrai père de Léo. Un vrai père ne l'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça. Quand on découvre qui c'est, je prévois de lui donner un bon coup dans les boules et de lui dire de sortir de ma vie.

Tout ce que je souhaitais pour mon fils c'était qu'il ait une famille. Il m'avait moi, Charlie et Nessie, mais il méritait beaucoup plus. Avec les Cullen, il avait des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, des grands parents, un frère, une sœur et un papa. Ils nous avaient adopté, comme si nous leur appartenances. Putain, peut être que nous les appartenions. Nous étions les pièces manquantes d'un grand puzzle.

Edward étira sa main et mit mes doigts dans les siens. Cet homme était fou. Il me connaissait, et même comme ça, il voulait être avec moi. Je l'avais vu tous les jours depuis que j'avais kidnappé ses enfants, et il me domptait, doucement, mais sûrement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de me sourire pour que mon cœur s'emballe. Ce n'était pas que sa famille et ses enfants que j'aimais. Je l'aimais lui.

-Merde !!

Je me redressais sur le lit.

-Quoi ? Qu'est qui t'arrive bébé ?

Je le regardais, encore sous le choc.

-J'ai eu mon moment « aha », murmurais je. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

Il était trop craquant quand il était confus.

-Un quoi ?

-Je…

Je ne voyais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Et puis merde.

Je pris son visage dans le mien et l'embrassais. Ses bras m'entourèrent tout de suite, m'approchant de lui. J'enfouissais les doigts dans ses cheveux, et il m'embrassa passionnément.

-Bella… Respira t-il contre ma bouche.

Ses mains parcourent mon dos et s'arrêtèrent en bas de mon haut.

-Je peux ?

Je l'aidais à enlever le maudit vêtement et le lançait loin. Il me poussa sur le lit déposant de doux baisers sur mon menton et mon cou, pendant que ses doigts parcourraient mes hanches. Je les haussais pour qu'il m'enlève mon jean.

-Tu es tellement belle… Susurra t-il contre ma jambe.

Il défit mon soutien gorge.

-Edward.

Il me l'enleva lentement pour le jeter plus loin. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens avant de se baisser sur mes seins. Quand ses lèvres prirent mon mamelon endurcit, j'oubliais ce que je voulais lui dire, jusqu'à ce que je parcoure son dos encore recouvert.

-Enlève moi ça.

Il se redressa avec un énorme sourire. Il continuait à être un gros prétentieux. Il enleva sa chemise et la jeta. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre qu'il se presse contre moi. Je grognais presque à cause de la lenteur avec laquelle il déboutonnait son pantalon. Et enfin il me toucha à nouveau, m'embrassant, pressant son corps contre le mien.

-Laisse moi te faire l'amour. Me demanda t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que je voudrais plus. Il m'enleva mon boxer, avant d'enlever le sien, mais je l'arrêtais. Je voulais le faire. Je laissais mes yeux glisser sur son sexe érigé et je suis sur d'avoir gémi. Je n'avais pas eu de sexe depuis 8 ans. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir introduire ce monstre en moi, mais j'avais bien envie qu'il essaie.

Il se mit entre mes cuisses et se posta juste à l'entrée de ma chaude intimité. Il m'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il me pénétrait. Je sentis mes murs s'étirer autour de lui.

-Putain… Edward.

Quand il fut entièrement en moi, il s'arrêta.

-Ca va ? Grogna t-il.

Il était en train de contenir son besoin de bouger en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que j'allais bien.

-Parfaitement. Lui répondis je.

Au début, il bougea lentement, m'embrassant à nouveau. Avec chaque poussée, je levais les reins pour choquer contre les siens. Ma respiration s'accéléra pendant qu'il accélérait le mouvement. Je levais ma jambe et l'enroula autour de ses reins.

-Bella... Gémit il.

Je me perdais dans chacune de ses assauts. Je me souvins d'avoir crier son nom avant de me tendre sous son corps, mon orgasme annonçant le sien. Il collapsa sur moi et je reçu avec plaisir son poids. Nous restions en silence, récupérant nos respirations, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attira contre sa poitrine.

-Non d'un chien, c'est quoi le moment aha, et quand penses tu en avoir un autre ?

-Ca sera sûrement après manger. Je meurs de faim.

Je n'avais rien mangé de toute la journée. C'était bizarre que je n'aie rien remarqué avant. Je me levais du lit et fis la grimace.

-Salaud !

Je n'avais pas pensé que je serais dans cet état après 8 ans de chasteté.

-Un problème ? Me sourit il cyniquement.

-Ane. Grondais je.

Il mit son boxer et m'aida à mettre sa chemise avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Nous commandions chinois et mangions dans le salon. Il n'y eut pas de gène après le sexe. Il essaya de me voler mon repas, comme d'habitude, et je fus forcé de le piquer avec ma fourchette en plastique. J'étais nulle avec les baguettes.

-Bella. Fit il, pour que je le regarde.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que ça, n'a jamais été comme ça pour moi.

Je savais très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Coucher était quelque chose, mais faire l'amour, c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de sensations pouvait exister.

-Pour moi non plus. Avouais je.

Je ne savais pad ce qui pourrait se passer dans le futur, mais si nous parvenions à nous marier, cet homme ne dormira jamais dans le fauteuil.

* * *

**Salut les filles !!!**

**Alors ENFIN !!!! Oui, je sais, moi aussi je me suis dis ça lorsque je suivais cette fic ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !!**

**Pour celles qui voulaient lire mon autre fic, **( je manque de lecteurs et de Reviews (uu) passez me donner votre avis s'il vous plait, je précise qu'il s'agit d'un Robsten) **elle se trouve juste en bas de celle là pour l'instant.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère vous lire très vite sur Bella Swan Kidnappeuse!! **

**Qui peut bien ****être le père de Léo ?? Une petite idée ??**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey !! Il fallait absolument que je publie avant la fin de l'année !! Donc voilà !**

**L'un de mes chapitres préféré parce que… Enfin vous verrez bien pourquoi… ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Aujourd'hui, aurait pu être le pire jour de ma vie.

Bella aurait pu décider de retourner avec le père de Léo pensant que ce serait l'occasion de compléter sa famille, ce qui m'avait fait flipper. Je savais bien qu'elle m'aimait autant que moi, mais je ne ressentais pas le besoin de le lui dire, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était peut être trop tard pour le faire.

Mais maintenant elle était assise à coté de moi avec ma chemise, le corps un peu chiffonné par ma faute. Mais elle m'avait permis de lui faire ça. Je n'allais toute même pas laisser passer cette occasion ! J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais, mais au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, elle se mit debout et commença à marcher devant moi. Ca n'aidait pas.

-Isabella Swan, emmène ton petit cul par ici ! Lui ordonnais je.

-Aw ! Qu'est ce que c'est mignon ! Tu n'espères tout de même pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! Embrasse mon cul Cullen.

Ce qui me provoqua.

-Si tu le veux…

Je me redressais pour la rejoindre.

-C'est juste une expression !

Cria t-elle par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle courrait pour sortir de là.

Le fait que je connaisse plus qu'elle ma maison et qu'elle était un peu patraque, m'aida à l'attraper rapidement.

-Je la prends au mot !

Je l'emprisonnais contre le comptoir de la cuisine et levais sa chemise.

-Ne. Fais. Pas. Ca. Fit elle, dramatique.

-T'as un adorable petit cul Bella, la taquinais je, parcourant sa fesse droite de ma main.

-Il n'est pas adorable. Me contredit elle.

Je lui donnais une petite fessée et souris en l'entendant gémir.

-A partir de maintenant je t'appellerais adorable petit cul. Si tu m'appelles âne, c'est juste.

(**Je précise juste que ça sonne mieux en anglais, parce qu'**_**âne**_** se dit « jackass » et adorable **_**joli petit cul**_** se dit : « cute ass » (au mot à mot, ça donne jolies fesses, mais je trouve qu'adorable petit cul sonne mieux) ^_^)**

Quand elle gronda, je m'inclinais et la mordis. Elle sursauta.

-Hey!! J'ai dis embrasse mon cul, pas mors le !

-Désolé, ris je en la retournant pour l'embrasser. Je n'ai pas pu y résister.

J'embrassais son visage pour enlever sa petite moue.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi endolorie, je te prendrais bien tout de suite, contre le four.

-Eh bien… J'allais prendre un bain chaud, mais tu as ressenti le besoin de…

-Permets moi.

Je la soulevais pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Ma baignoire était plus grande que celle de la salle de bain principale. Et elle prit du temps avant de se remplir. Bella se pencha pour prendre un petit canard. Je laissais Sophie ou Ethan prendre un bain parfois, vu que la baignoire était grande, l'heure du bain ne les dérangeait plus trop puisque ça leur rappelait la piscine.

-Tu n'es pas trop grand pour jouer dans ta baignoire ? Me demanda t-elle en faisant cancaner le canard.

Je l'attrapais et le jetais je ne sais où.

-Dans la baignoire adorable petit cul !!

Elle se renfrogna, mais obéit. Tandis qu'elle entrait, je mis tous les jouets dans une grande boite. Je me voyais déjà en train de parcourir le corps de ma jolie Bella et un canard en plastique passer à coté de nous et crier, ruinant tout. Quand tous les jouets furent rangés, j'enlevais mon boxer et entendis Bella rire doucement. Je me retournais en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh ! Je me rappelais juste de ce que Rosalie avait dit à propos du clou dans tes fesses.

-Tu es donc en train de regarder mes fesses ? Lui souris je avec arrogance. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour descendre un peu plus bas.

-Entre autres choses.

Je gémis.

-Bella, nous ne serons pas calmes si tu continues à dire des choses comme ça.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir coupable.

Je m'installais en face d'elle dans la baignoire, puis je pris son pied dans ma main.

-Comment étais tu avant d'avoir des enfants ?

-Au lycée j'étais un joli coeur et tout le monde m'adorait. Mais si tu le demandes à mes frères ils te diront que j'étais un nerd **(vous comprenez ? un rat de bibliothèque.) **mais c'est complètement faux.

-Mince, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les nerds. Admit elle.

-Tu avais un faible ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Elle se mit dos contre moi, posant la tête contre mon épaule.

-Tu trouves toujours mon mauvais coté.

J'entourais mes bras autour d'elle et posais mon menton contre son épaule alors qu'elle jouait avec mes doigts. J'aimais ses mauvais cotés.

-Bon, alors j'étais très réservé. J'étais running back dans l'équipe de foot. Et quand je n'étais pas sur le terrain, j'étais en train de jouer au piano ou dans la bibliothèque en train de lire. Je n'avais des problèmes qu'avec Emmet ou Jasper. Comme Jasper est l'aîné, il te jurera avoir été le plus responsable. En fait, il était le meilleur pour ne pas se faire attraper. Emmet est le dernier, il était donc prêt à tout pour ne plus se faire voir comme le petit frère de Jasper et d'Edward. J'étais comme une flèche. Je ne fis aucun acte rebelle de moi-même jusqu'à la fac.

Bella voulu tourner la tête, mais la mienne était trop proche de la sienne.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano. Je croyais que t'en avais un que pour la déco.

-Je jouerais pour toi un de ces quatre. A ton tour maintenant.

Je pris un gant pour nous savonner pendant qu'elle parlait.

-Hum… Moi au lycée, j'étais une fille tranquille qui faisait ses devoirs et ne se fourrait pas vans les problèmes. En dehors de l'école, c'était autre chose. Je n'ai eu aucun problème de drogue ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Les garçons et moi nous aimions faire des trucs en étant sobres pour pouvoir s'en souvenir après. Et puis il y avait Riley un jeune officier qui nous espionnait tout le temps, donc nous devions rester tranquilles. Je pense que Charlie le lui avait demandé parce qu'il n'a jamais eu confiance en Aro.

-Tu étais une petite délinquante ? Lui demandais je, amusé, mais pas très surpris.

-C'est un grand mot ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui m'ai envoyé en prison. Nous vivions dans une petite ville, nous avions besoin de nous amuser.

Nous continuons à parlait de nos passés respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne regarde ses doigts.

Ils sont tout ridés.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que nous avions passé autant de temps dans la baignoire. J'embrassais son épaule.

-Je t'apporte une serviette.

Elle s'écarta pour que je puisse sortir. Je me séchais un peu et entourais la taille avant de tendre une vers elle. Quand elle sortit je commençais à la sécher, m'attardant un peu plus sur ses fesses.

-Tu dois surmonter cette fascination pour mes fesses, fit Bella.

Je la retournais et serrais fermement ses petites fesses dans mes mains.

-Elles m'appartiennent maintenant Swan. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y habitues.

Je coupais court à toutes protestations en m'emparant de ses lèvres. Elle gémit un peu quand je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure. J'adorais ce son.

Quand nous pouvions enfin nous rhabiller, je décidais de lui montrer ma propriété. Nous y étions venus lors de notre premier rendez vous, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Le terrain appartenait à mes parents avant que je l'achète et la maison fût déjà dessus. Je la guidais vers l'endroit où le quad qui était garé. Je montais et me tournai vers elle.

-Tu viens ?

Elle monta derrière moi, s'accrochant fort.

-Promets moi que tu ne laisseras pas Léo trouver les clés de cette chose.

-Pas avant qu'il n'ait l'age. Lui promis je.

Ce fut amusant de conduire avec Bella accrochée à moi. Je pris les virages les plus dangereux en roulant encore plus vite pour qu'elle s'accroche encore plus à moi. Elle avait raison. J'étais un âne, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment coupable. Je m'arrêtais au petit ruisseau près du quel les enfants aimaient venir jouer. J'avais construit un pont au dessus avec un petit kiosque. Je pensais que c'était un très bon endroit où nous pourrions parler. Moins bon que dans la baignoire, mais un bon endroit quand même.

-Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, je connais bien ton passé, et ton présent. Parles moi de ton futur.

Elle s'assit à coté de moi sur le petit banc en bois.

-Franchement, j'ai envie d'écrire un roman. Quelque chose de plus que du porno. Ne me malinterpretes pas. J'ai beaucoup aimé être Madame Marie, je peux acheter tout ce que veut Léo, et écrire quand il dort, pour qu'il ne me pose pas de questions. La majorité des mères célibataires n'ont pas cette chance. En plus de ça, je voudrais juste être heureuse avec ma famille.

Elle garda un silence.

-Je parlerais avec Sophie quand elle sera ado si tu parles avec Léo. C'est Charlie qui m'a tout expliqué à propos de sexe et à aucun d'entre nous en est sorti indemne.

J'éclatais de rire en m'imaginant le chef de police en train de parler de sexe avec sa fille. Mai ensuite je pensais à moi avec Sophie si je devais lui en parler...

-Marché conclu. Ca veut dire que je ferais parti de ton futur ?

Lui souris je.

-Je l'ai déjà promis à tes enfants. Tu penses pouvoir supporter d'être avec moi pour le reste de ta vie ?

-Peut être.

-Et toi Edward ? Que te réserve ton futur ?

Je pris une grande respiration. On y était arrivé.

-Je pense passer chaque jour à m'assurer que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime.

Il y eut un silence et j'étais au bord de la panique. Surtout lorsqu'elle dit :

-Et merde.

-Bella ?

Je m'aperçu de sa respiration plus rapide.

-Bébé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Personne ne m'avait dit ça avant.

Et finalement elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses grands yeux café étaient inondés de larmes.

-Et regarde moi maintenant ! Je suis sur le point de pleurnicher comme ces filles que j'aime critiquer dans ces films romantiques à deux balles !

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

Elle fronça le sourcil.

-Que diable croyais tu que mon moment aha était ?

En colère, elle essuya une larme. Elle n'était pas fan des pleurs.

-Bella ? Je ne saurais jamais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête. Lui souvis je timidement. J'étais toujours pas sur à 100%. J'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, à nouveau sérieux.

-Je t'aime.

Elle s'approcha de moi de façon à ce que nos fronts se touchent.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

-Je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai pleuré.

Je la pris tellement par surprise qu'elle lâcha un petit cri lorsque je l'attrapais dans mes bras pour nous faire tournoyer. J'étais tellement heureux que je me serais mis à sauter de joie si je ne savais pas qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé oublier ça. Elle se mit à rire et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, donc il est fort possible que je sois nulle !

-C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Mais vu que je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends, je t'aiderais.

Elle soupira.

-Espèce d'âne prétentieux !

Ensuite elle m'embrassa. Je la serrais contre moi, savourant le moment alors que nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble, nos langues se touchaient assez souvent. Ce n'était ni brutal ni trop calme. C'était parfait.

Nous restions dans le foret jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Nous avions dansé, nous nous étions embrassé, et disputés. C'était un bon début. Quand nous rentrions à la maison, nous cuisinions ensemble. C'était très difficile de ne pas la coucher sur la table et de la prendre sans réfléchir, mais je savais qu'une fois le repas terminé, nous pourrions le faire sans aucune interruption le reste de la nuit. Je pouvais attendre. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Quand nous faisions la vaisselle, son téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en voyant l'identité de l'appel.

-Salut ! … Vous me manquez à moi aussi…. Vous avez étés gentils avec Esmée ?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Tout va bien. Moi aussi je vous aime. Attendez je vous passe Edward.

Elle me tendit le téléphone :

-Ils sont sur le haut parleur.

Je lui dirigeais un grand sourire.

-Allo ?

J'eus droit à un cœur de bonsoir de la part de trois petites voix.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

-On est en train de manger de la glace !! Dit Léo.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas le dire. Chuchota Ethan.

-Oh ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

-N'en mangez pas trop, ok ?

-Ok ! Répondirent tous les trois.

-Tu me manques papa. Fit ma petite Sophie.

-Toi aussi tu me manques. Veilles bien sur les garçons d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Je vous aime, restez tranquilles cette nuit. Je vous retrouve demain matin.

Je souris en les entendant me dire qu'ils m'aimaient aussi avant de raccrocher.

Bella venait de ranger la vaisselle, et s'approcha de moi. Elle traça un chemin de petites morsures le long de mon cou, en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'adorai le fait qu'elle aime autant jouer avec mes cheveux.

-Bella… Je voudrais t'emmener dans ma chambre et te faire l'amour, encore et encore…

Murmurais je contre sa peau.

-Mais si je ne le fais pas tout de suite, je vais devenir fou.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes et susurra :

-Si tu mets beaucoup de désordre, ce sera toi qui nettoieras.

-Pas de soucis.

Je m'arrangeais pour lui dire ça avant d'attaquer ses lèvres et de lui enlever maladroitement ses vêtements. Elle était aussi impatiente que moi pour enlever les miens. Je me moquais bien de savoir où ils finiraient.

-Tu viens de jeter moins soutien gorge dans l'évier.

Remarqua Bella.

-On s'en fou.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau pour le lui faire oublier. Elle gémit contre ma bouche, et je sus que j'avais réussit. Finalement je l'ai eu sur le comptoir et m'introduisais en elle avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle était tellement chaude et étroite autour de moi. Je me penchais pour poser des baisers sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle était ma Bella et moi son Edward.

Bella s'accrochait à la table alors que je la pénétrais encore et encore. Je n'étais pas très tendre, mais elle ne me demanda pas d'arrêter, au contraire. Je glissais la main sur ses seins, elle la petit rapidement pour la mettre là ou elle en avait besoin. Son gémissement se fit de plus en plus fort. Elle gémi lorsque je sortis, je ne pouvais pas jouir sans voir son visage. Je la retournais et la levais. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et j'entrais à nouveau en elle, en nous regardant alors que je bougeais en elle.

-Edward !

Cria t-elle juste avant de fermer les yeux en tremblant de tout son être autour moi. Je luttais pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je continuais à bouger alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

-Je t'aime susurra t'elle.

Je n'avais jamais connu une jouissance pareille.

Je la collais contre le mur et reposais la tête contre son cou. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout, je nous laissais donc glisser par terre. Mes jambes aussi étaient en compote.

-Dormons dans cette maudite cuisine. Murmura t-elle.

Je l'aimais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

C'était tellement bon, de pouvoir dire ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on le voulait. Je l'aimais, et comme je l'avais prévu, je passais le reste de la nuit à lui montrer à quel point.

Je décidais de me rendre au travail un peu plus tard. Les enfants le comprendraient. Ma Bella continuait à dormir. Je m'approchais et embrassais sa joue, puis traçais des baisers avant de prendre sa bouche. Quand elle cligna des yeux je lui souris.

-Bonjour adorable petit cul.

-Bonjour âne, bailla t-elle. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça en public.

Je ris doucement et elle passa un bras autour de moi, m'utilisant comme un oreiller.

-On doit parler de quelques petites choses.

-Par exemple ?

-Si les enfants nous voient, qu'est ce qu'on va leur dire ? On ne va pas dire que nous nous battions, ça pourrait arriver aux oreilles de ta famille et on devra frapper quelqu'un.

Elle avait raison. Même si ça vaudrait le coup de la voir frapper l'un de mes frères.

-Nos enfants sont assez intelligents. On leur dira que nous étions en train de danser. S'ils ne nous croient pas, on les menacera.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, je m'étirais pour pouvoir l'attraper sans trop bouger Bella.

-Vous avez couché ensemble !!!

-Alice ? Comment diable sais tu ça ?

-C'était bon ?? Laisse moi parler avec Bella.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire…

-Je perçois très bien cette supériorité dans ta voix. Il est un peu tôt pour que tu sois fier de toi.

Je réprimais mon rire.

-C'est vrai, c'est encore tôt. Pourquoi t'appelles ?

-Bon moyen de détourner la conversation Edward. De toute façon, va falloir que vous vous rendiez chez Bella. Douchez vous avant. Une petite distraction sous la douche évitera que tu te fâches contre moi pour vous avoir dérangé.

Des images de Bella gémissant alors que je l'appuyai contre le mur de la douche m'inondèrent. Bella bougea un peu contre moi.

-Elle a trouvé quelque chose ?

Mais bien sur.

-Alice, pourquoi nous devons y aller ?

-On a attrapé quelqu'un !! Nessie l'a attaché ! Tu savais qu'elle et Jake… ?

-Oui. On arrive tout de suite. Merci Alice.

Je me retournais vers Bella.

-Ils l'ont.

* * *

**Trop court, je sais…**

**Bien, alors concernant l'identité du père de Léo, vous êtes très nombreuses à avoir trouvé, et vous verrez bien au chapitre suivant… l'année prochaine.**

**En tout cas, merci à toutes pour votre lecture ! Je sais que vous êtes très nombreuses à suivre cette trad ! MERCI !!**

**Je vous remercie aussi de vous intrerresser autant à mon autre fic que je viens de commencer, ( BREAKAWAY , pour les petites curieuses, vous pouvez la découvrir sur mon pofile) et comme elle est assez… surnaturelle, je suis heureuse que vous l'appréciez !**

**Et puis, comme ici (à la Réunion (n_n) il fait une de ces chaleurs vu qu'on est en été !! Je vous en envoie un peu pour vous réchauffer en cette fin d'année!**

**Je vous souhaite que du meilleur !**

**Et à l'année prochaine pour la suite de cette fic !**

**BisouXoXo !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je suis impardonnable… Pardon ?**

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'étais prête. J'étais prête à rencontrer le père biologique de mon fils. J'étais prête à découvrir pourquoi il m'avait abandonné à l'époque. J'étais prête à clore cette histoire, prêt à y aller et prête à lui botter le cul.

Alice attendait à l'extérieur lorsque nous arrivions.

-J'ai établi la salle d'interrogatoire dans le sous sol de Jake parce qu'il faisait plus noir. Je voulais aller au tien, mais ce n'était pas une cave ! Une piscine de ballons !! Hein Bella !

-Je te laisserais y jouer plus tard.

-Ah ça je le sais ! Me sourit elle. Le prochain dîner de famille se fera chez toi. Puis elle fit signe à Jake :

-Prête à rencontrer le père de ton fils ?

Bien sure que j'étais prête !

-Non.

Enfin, peut être que je ne l'étais pas en fin de compte. Edward me prit la main et la serra doucement.

-En tout cas il n'est pas mal du tout. Me dit Alice, essayant de me faire sentir un peu mieux. Ce qui me fit sourire, mais qui eut l'effet contraire sur Edward.

-Mais loin d'être aussi craquant qu'Edward. Ajouta t-elle.

Le stress était en train de me tuer. Nous la suivions à l'intérieur de la maison et descendions dans la cave. La salle était plongée dans le noir avec juste une petite lampe sur la table. Ils prenaient cet interrogatoire très au sérieux. Je regardais à coté de Jake où se trouvait le coupable bâillonné et attaché à la chaise. Devant moi se trouvait un visage que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de sept ans.

Nessie se trouvait derrière lui, battant la matraque de Jake contre sa main.

-On a attrapé ce sale type en train de ramper autour de la maison. Je l'ai arrêté en saurant sur ses fesses. C'est juste un truc que j'ai appris ça maison de redressement.

-James, grognais je. Putain de merde ! Je m'entendais bien avec toi salopard ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Alice lui arracha le scotch de la bouche.

-Elle t'a posé une question.

Il me jeta un regard furibond :

-Quoi ? Lâcha t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais blessé ou quelque chose comme ça ! Tu mérite pire que ça !

Je vis rouge. J'aurais voulu le frapper le plus fort possible. Mais je savais que ça ne ferait que me faire mal à la main. Sentant mon dilemme, Edward me mit gentiment de coté :

-Si tu me permets.

Je jurerais avoir entendu un os se rompre lorsqu'il le frappa.

-Tiens Sissy. Me dit Nessy me tendant la matraque. Frappe le avec ça.

-Tu crois que l'avoir laissé enceinte ne l'a pas blessé ? Grogna Edward, prêt à le frapper à nouveau.

-De quoi tu parles bordel ? Lui répondit James furieusement. Je ne l'ai pas engrossé !

Quoi ? Je poussais Edward.

-Mais le masque…

-J'étais obsédé par toi. Je l'ai pris la nuit où tu l'avais laissé tomber dans ce bal de merde. T'étais trop occupée pour le remarquer.

-Pourquoi diable tu la ressors maintenant ? Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

Je pris la matraque de Nessy et lui donna un bon coup dans le bras.

-Ca soulage pas vrai ? Me demanda Nessie avec un sourire. Ca me plu quand il cria. J'avais besoin de le voir souffrir un peu. Si il avait été le père de Léo, je l'aurais saigné.

-C'était justement le but. Fit James.

-J'ai un taser si tu veux. Me proposa Jake.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais je à James. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis, mais j'avais toujours été sympa avec toi quand nous étions tous ensemble.

-Tu as heurté ma copine avec ta voiture ! Répondit il en colère.

Mais de quoi il parlait ? Je n'avais jamais heurté qui que ce soit avec ma voiture. C'était Tanya qui… Oh merde.

-Victoria ?

Il acquiesça et je me frappais à nouveau avec la matraque.

-C'était pas moi connard. C'est l'espèce de folle qui vit juste en face, mais pour être franche, Victoria le méritait.

J'étais tellement en colère. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait mon masque tout ce temps.

-Attend…

Il avait dit que j'étais trop occupé pour le remarquer…

-Tu regardais ?

Il ne répondit pas mais eut un sourire satisfait.

-Jake, électrocute le. Fit Nessie.

-Dénoue le. Dit Edward. Je vais lui botter le cul.

Je quittais la pièce. Alice me suivit.

-Bella, je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était lui.

-Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas lui. De toutes les possibilités, James était la pire. Savoir que je n'avas pas couché avec lui était un énorme soulagement. J'entendis quelque chose se casser dans la pièce.

-Merde.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'allais me rendre là bas mais ils en sortaient.

-Je vais l'emmener au poste. Ferme à clé quand tu pars. Me dit Jake portant un James inconscient sur son épaule. Nessie lui regardait les fesses pendant qu'il sortait.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller bosser.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter sur sa moto.

-Bien. Je vais devoir enlever les caméras. Je pourrais peut être faire un montage de et les regarder plus tard. Il y a plein de choses intéressantes qui se passe par ici.

-Ca sonne bien, lui souris je. Merci pour tout.

-Pas de soucis. Je te vois plus tard.

Me dit elle avant de partir.

Edward et moi nous nous dirigions vers ma maison.

-Je ferais bien d'aller travailler aussi. Je n'aime pas le fait de devoir te laisser seule après ça. J'ai donc pris la liberté de te prendre un rendez vous pour le déjeuner.

Ce fut à ce moment que j'entendis derrière moi un :

-Gros cul !

-Tu n'aurais pas du, bougonnais je. Il me sourit et embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

-Hey ! B et E ! Comment vont mes tourtereaux préférés ?

-A tout à l'heure adorable petit cul. Edward à mon oreille. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, frappa dans la main de Félix pour le saluer, et me laissa avec mon idiot d'ami. J'étais contente qu'il ne soit pas jaloux, j'aimais le fait qu'il ait confiance en moi.

Félix et moi finissions sur le canapé à manger la pizza et à regarder quelque vieilles photos du bon vieux temps. Je portais une jolie robe dorée. Et j'avais encore mon masque sur le visage. Il y avait une photo avec l'inconnu en arrière plan. Je ne pourrais dire combien de fois j'avais regardé ça pour essayer de trouver son identité. Son visage était caché et ses cheveux noués. Il pouvait être n'importe qui.

-Hey ! Cet imbécile m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas allé à ce bal ! Dit Félix, regardant la photo derrière mon épaule.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

Lui demandais je, essayant de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Il hocha la tête.

-B c'est mon frère. Tu n'as pas dansé avec lui ?

Merde. J'avais bien dansé avec lui.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il vit près d'ici ?

-Ouais. Il doit être à une trentaine de minute d'ici. Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux. Me proposa Félix.

-Ca serait sympa.

Je souriais, mais essayais de ne rien lui révéler.

-Génial ! Allons y ! Fit il.

Quand nous montions dans sa voiture, il du mettre son équipement de sport derrière pour me faire de la place.

-Désolé, j'avais prévu de m'entraîner plus tard.

Je me creusais la cervelle pendant que nous roulions. Je pensais à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la batte de base-ball derrière nous et j'eus une idée. Félix s'arrêta devant une jolie maison dans un quartier tranquille.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser y aller seule ? J'aimerais lui faire une surprise.

J'avais besoin de le faire moi-même. En plus je ne voulais pas être arrêté dans mon élan.

-Ok. Me répondit il. Il ne se doutait de rien.

-Je peux t'emprunter ça ?

Lui demandais je, prenant la batte de base ball. Félix pouffa :

-Bien sur.

Je lui souris.

-Merci. Je te le rendrais.

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la maison. La porte n'était pas fermée. Certaines personnes étaient tellement imprudentes.

-Demetri ?

Chantonnais je. Ma voix résonna dans toute la maison. J'entendis ses pas avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Il avait l'air d'aller bien le salopard, j'allais arranger ça. Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec la surprise.

-Isabella ? Qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir ?

Strike un.

-Sale fils de pute !

J'agrippais la batte pur lui donner un bon coup. Je le frappais en plein ventre et il se plia en deux.

-Tu croyais que je ne le saurais jamais ?

-Is… De quoi tu parles ?

Strike deux.

Je le frappais dans les cotes. Il s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de rester debout.

-C'était toi !! J'ai été une ado enceinte et célibataire qui n'ont jamais su qui était le père de son fils par ta faute ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai été ridiculisée et jugée à cause de toi ?

Il avait les mains sur ses genoux :

-Je peux expliquer.

-J'attends. Répondis je, tendue.

-Isabella… Il leva les yeux vers moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je te voulais. Tu étais toujours avec mon frère. J'ai essayé de rester à l'écart parce que tu étais beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Mais cette nuit là, j'ai eu ma chance et je l'ai prise. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu avais 17 ans, moi j'avais 6 ans de plus que toi. C'était un détournement de mineur. Tu étais la fille du chef de la police. Je ne voulais pas être arrêté.

Il m'implorait de le comprendre.

Strike trois. Je le frappais dans le dos et il tomba par terre.

-Whoa !

Félix arriva, trouvant son frère étalé à plat ventre par terre.

-D, une fille vient de te botter le cul !

-Si tu ne voulais pas assumer les conséquences, tu aurais du garder ton pantalon fermé. Grondais je. Je me suis bien en sortis sans toi, mais mon fils a du vivre sept ans sans connaitre son père parce que tu avais peur du mien ! Je devrais te castrer !

Félix fit la grimace, comprenant ce qui se passait.

-Je suis désolé. Fit Demetri.

-Tu dois vraiment l'être parce que ce petit garçon est formidable et tu ne le connaitras jamais.

Je lui tournais le dos et sortis. Je me entais mieux ! Je pris mon portable mais avant de composer un numéro, Félix courut vers moi.

-Donc, je suis oncle ? Cria t-il comme un imbécile.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil :

-Tu ne devrais pas aider ton frère ?

-Nan ! Il savait que ça arriverait tôt au tard. Il survivra. Prête à rentrer ? Il monta dans sa voiture, et je grimpais donc à coté de lui.

-Tu me jures que tu ne le savais pas ?

J'avais besoin de le croire, mais c'était dur, après tout, Demetri était son frère.

-B, je sais peut être faire plein de chose, mais observer n'a jamais été mon fort.

Je lui souris, je savais qu'il le disait la vérité.

-Mais sérieusement, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas que mon enfoiré de frère connaisse Léo, mais je peux être Oncle Félix, hein ?

Je me mis à rire :

-Je demanderais à Léo.

Il sembla se contenter de ça. Il chantait avec la radio le long du chemin, puis me dit :

-Tu as couché avec mon frère.

-J'en suis consciente Félix.

-Qui était le meilleur ? Lui ou moi ?

Il était sérieux ?

-Edward vous bat largement.

Félix éclata de rire.

-Hey ! J'étais jeune. Je me suis amélioré depuis !

-Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi.

Je tournais le volume de la radio.

Quand il me déposa chez moi, j'étais très surprise cde trouver garés devant plusieurs voitures familières… Alice ne plaisantait pas pour le prochain dîner de famille. Félix s'invita puisqu'il était devenu « oncle Félix ».

Edward nous attendait à la porte.

-J'étais en train de penser que j'allais devoir te chasser.

Fit Edward pour plaisanter.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Apparemment, tu es beaucoup mieux bâti que moi avant.

-Merci ? Dit Edward.

Je poussais Félix dans la maison et emmenais Edward dehors. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais avec passion. Il me pencha en arrière et approfondit son baiser.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas adoré… Mais qu'est ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ?

-J'ai trouvé qui était le père de Léo et je t'aime encore plus maintenant. Lui avouais je. Je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé, comment j'avais trouvé Demetri t tout ce que je l'avais infligé. Je vais en parler avec Léo. Il a le droit de le savoir.

Il sembla un peu anxieux.

-Et si il veut son vrai père ?

-Il ne le voudra pas. Il est team Edward.

Nous entrions à l'intérieur. Tous les adultes étaient dans la piscine de ballons avec les enfants. J'étais surprise de trouver Félix en train de jouer avec Landon. Il aperçu mon regard interrogateur et lâcha :

-Je m'entraîne, au cas où si ma propre petite amie tombait enceinte !

-Mon Dieu ! Aide nous !

-Maman ! Léa sauta sur moi.

-Hey, j'ai besoin de parler avec toi bonhomme. Tu voudrais bien monter dans ta chambre avec moi ?

-Je suis puni ?

-Tu devrais l'être ? Lui répondis je. Il avait l'air si ennuyé pour répondre à la question que je pis pitié de lui :

-Non, tu n'es pas puni. Viens.

Nous montions dans sa chambre et je m'assis à coté de lui.

-J'ai besoin de te parler de ton père. Je sais qui il est.

Il sembla horrifié. Je n'&attendais pas ça comme réaction.

-Chéri, ça ne va pas ?

Il se mit debout.

-Je ne veux pas avoir un autre père. Je veux Edward.

-Léo, approche.

Il me laissa le prendre sur mes genoux même s'il ne trouvait que ce n'était pas cool pour un garçon, de son age. Je l'entourais de mes bras.

-Edward t'aime. Il ne va pas partir. S'il essaie, on le kidnappera.

Il me sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à rencontrer ton père biologique si tu ne le veux pas. Mais tu as son frère collé à toi parce que c'est ton oncle. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'embetera.

-Qui est mon oncle ? Me demanda t-il, curieux. ?

-Félix. Lui répondis je.

-Il est marrant !

J'acquiesçais.

-Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?

Comment refuser une requête comme celle-ci ?

-On fait la course !

Nous finissions dans la cave à ballons avec le reste de la famille. Edward me mit sur son dos épaules.

-Comment l'a-t-il prit ?

-Bien. Tu devrais lui en parler plus tard. Le suggérais je. Je pensais que ça serait bien pour tous les deux.

-Okay. Mais maintenant grimpe sur mes épaules. Ces personnes veulent se battre.

Autour de nous, toutes les femmes se trouvaient sur les épaules de leurs hommes. Et même Nessie sur Jake. Les enfants étaient assis dans un coin, jouant aux juges. Il m'aida à montrer sur ses épaules.

-Apporte le sur tes épaules Bella ! Railla Rosalie.

Elle faisait une bonne équipe avec Emmet. La bataille fut un vrai chaos. Alors qu'Emmet et Rosalie se vantaient que personne n'allait les battre, ils tombèrent les premiers. Je ne vis pas Alice tomber puisque je luttais contre ma sœur. Elle trichait, comme d'habitude mais j'étais sur le point de la faire tomber quand Esmé nous poussa toutes les deux. Carlisle et elle semblaient très heureux en nous voyant tomber Nessie et moi.

-Bien essayé les filles ! Dit Esmé.

-Nous n'avons pas à avoir honte. Fit Nessie. C'est la faute de Jake !

-Ouais ! Je suis complètement d'accord, tout est la faute d'Edward.

Les deux garçons sautèrent sur nous pour les avoir blâmer.

-Et bien, peut être que Nessie devrait monter sur tes épaules Bella ? Suggéra Carlisle. Nous sommes prêts à vous donner une seconde chance les filles.

Merde.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure du dîner.

J'ignorais leur proposition et m'échappais pour me rendre dans la cuisine.

Le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement. Nous dînions dans la salle à manger alors que je ne l'avais jamais utilisée auparavant. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point j'étais relaxée malgré tout ce qui s'était produit cette journée. Mais assise avec ces personnes, je sentais que rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver. Bien sur, c'était avant que j'envoie Nessie dans ma chambre chercher une couverture pour Sophie.

-Isabella Swan! Cria t'elle. Tout le monde garda le silence, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer…

-Tu vas devoir m'expliquer quelque chose ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette petite souris ?

Et merde ! Elle n'allait plus me laisser tranquille après ça ! Je me tournais vers Edward :

-Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou !!**

**Alors, juste histoire qu tout soit clair, l'histoire de la souris à la fin du chap précédent était à propos du chap 13, la vengeance contre Nessie avec le petit gadget en forme de rat, ou suris, je ne sais plus comment j'avais traduit.**

**Bon, ce chap n'est pas un de mes préférés, je préfère le suivant ^o^, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de meme !!**

**On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Nessie avait donné le mauvais œil à Bella pour le reste de la soirée. Évidemment, sa peur pour les rats était beaucoup plus forte que je me l'imaginais. Bella m'avait désigné comme son complice, mais je ne retenais pas mon souffle comme elle. Cependant, je regardais par-dessus mon épaule, au cas où.

Après leur départ, Bella décida de prendre quelques unes de ses affaires avant de venir chez moi. Ethan et Sophie voulaient rester avec elle, j'ai donc supposé que j'allais être seul un petit moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Léo veule venir avec moi. Bien sûr, Bella lui donna son autorisation et je n'allais certainement pas refuser, et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux pour aller chez moi.

-Ta maman m'a dit qu'elle a parlé avec toi… à propos de ton père biologique.

J'aurais voulu que Bella m'ait parlée de sa réaction plus tôt. Cela me rendait nerveux de ne pas savoir.

Léo plissa le nez.

-Il n'est pas mon papa. Il ne m'a pas voulu.

Sa voix était triste, mais il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important.

Je me garais sur le bas coté pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

-Hey, dis je doucement, me tournant pour qu'il me regarde.

-Il ne t'a pas connu. S'il c'était le cas, il lui serait impossible de rester loin de toi. Moi, je te connais, et je dois dire que son malheur fait mon bonheur !

-Tu veux bien être mon papa ? Me demanda t-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas le croire.

-Je devrais en parler d'abord avec ta maman mais à toi… Ca te va ?

Ses yeux étincelèrent de joie.

-Oui!

Il s'agita avec excitation sur le siège.

-On pourrait aller pêcher ? Maman a essayé une fois, mais elle a attrapé une anguille et elle a sauté par-dessus le bateau. Papi a dit qu'elle a effrayé tout les poisson du coin. C'était trop marrant !

J'ai ri sous cape.

-Je serais heureux d'aller à la pêche avec toi, mais pour l'instant nous ferions mieux de rentrer à la maison avant que ta Maman n'arrive là. Elle pensera que je t'ai kidnappé.

-Je peux conduire ? Me demanda t-il.

-Demande le moi quand tu pourras atteindre les pédales, fis-je acceptant un compromis.

Léo sourit :

-Je devais essayer. Maman m'aurait dit non aussi.

J'avais beaucoup de chance d'être arrivé à ce qu'il me considère comme son père, je savais qu'il voudrait marcher dans mes pas. Ce gamin était trop intelligent pour son propre bien, mais je ne voulais pas le voir suivre quelqu'un d'autre.

Nous arrivions avant Bella à la maison, et Léo eut l'idée de leur cuisiner quelque chose. Heureusement j'avais une boite de cookies au chocolat près cuit au réfrigérateur, il nous suffisait de les mettre au four, une fois terminés, ça nous ferait ressembler aux chefs gastronomiques. Tant que Bella ne trouve pas le paquet, elle ne verra pas la différence.

-Chéri ! On est rentré ! Chantonna Ethan en entrant dans la maison.

Bella portait Sophie qui respira profondément.

-Je sens des cookies !!

Je souris et embrassais mes deux filles préférées.

-Léo et moi avons travaillé comme des esclaves toute la nuit dans la cuisine pour les faire pour vous !

-Vraiment ? dit Bella. J'utilise les précuits.

Merde. Je soupirais :

-Nous aussi.

Elle sourit.

-Travailler comme des esclaves, huh ? Vous n'arriviez pas à ouvrir le paquet ?

-J'ai fait cette partie, dit Léo fièrement.

Nous restions assis à la table pour manger les cookies et boire du lait. Les enfants nous racontaient tout de leur séjour à Carlisle et Esmée. Nous formions une sacrée petite famille. Finalement nous faisions monter les enfants pour les laver avant de les mettre au lit. Je jetais Bella sur mon épaule, style homme des cavernes et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

-Si je n'avais pas peur que tu me laisses tomber, je te mordrais les fesses !

Je la jetais sur mon lit.

-Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé.

Je m'allongeais à coté d'elle.

D'habitude, écouter de la pluie frapper contre la fenêtre m'aidait à m'endormir, mais avec Bella couchée à côté de moi, ça m'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de la toucher. Je l'avais convaincue de dormir dans mon pull de nouveau, et voir mon nom sur son dos me faisait ressentir des choses étranges.

"Cullen, je t'aime, mais pourquoi diable tu me tripotes ?

Me demanda t-elle, se retournant.

-Désolé, dis je, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Je croyais que tu dormais.

-Je dormais, sourit elle. Mais j'ai pensé que si tu étais chanceux, je devais être éveillée pour le voir.

Je la renversais sur le lit et la taisais de la meilleure façon que je savais le faire, l'embrassant passionnément.

Il y eut un petit coup contre la porte, nous faisant nous séparer rapidement. Bella s'assit tandis que je me levais pour ouvrir la porte, remerciant Dieu que Bella ait insisté pour que je change les draps avant de dormir. Je trouvais les trois petits démons sur le pas de la porte.

Léo m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

-Sophie avait peur de la tempête.

Ethan a incliné la tête le mieux il pourrait. Sophie était sur le point de s'endormir sur son dos. J'avais été si captivé par Bella que je n'avais même pas remarqué l'orage à l'extérieur. Je m'y serais attendu autrement. Ethan et Sophie sont seulement venait seulement dormir dans ma chambre les soirs de tempêtes.

-Je devine puisque Sophie est effrayée, je me mis sur le coté pour les laisser passer, attrapant Sophie.

Les garçons montaient de chaque côté de Bella. Elle passa ses bras autour d'eux.

-Je ne vous imagine pas en train de réveiller Sophie, leur dit elle taquine.

Léo a froncé les sourcils.

-Comment tu as deviné?

-Je suis une Maman, sourit elle, leur embrassant tous les deux sur le sommet du crâne. Les gars, vous n'avez pas avoir honte d'être un peu effrayé, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Edward, par exemple a peur de mon père.

Je fronçais les sourcils et déposais Sophie à côté de Léo avant de monter à côté d'elle.

-Je n'avais pas peur de lui. J'avais peur de son arme.

Les garçons rièrent sottement et Sophie remuèrent, jetant son petit bras sur moi. Bella sourit.

-Bien, vous deux vous endormez. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pète!

Quand ils ont été tous bordés et trouvés le sommeil, elle me regarda et sourit.

-Je suppose que nous avons trouvé un autre avantage à avoir un si grand lit."

-Je te promets qu'ils ne le font pas souvent.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète d'avoir les enfants avec nous tous les soirs, supposant que je pourrais l'avoir elle, tous les soirs dans mon lit.

-Je ne suis pas contre de temps en temps. Bientôt ils penseront qu'ils sont trop vieux pour ça et ça va sûrement nous manquer. Dit elle, passant légèrement ses doigts dans les cheveux des garçons.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Dors bien joli petit cul. Chuchotais je.

-Bonne nuit, âne. Elle a répondu.

Au matin, je réveillais tout le monde. Il était évident que seulement Ethan et moi étions des lèves tôt. Sophie va directement dans avec les Cygnes. Nous allions déposer Ethan et Léo à l'école d'abord et ensuite Sophie à la préscolaire. Aucun d'eux ne l'attendait avec impatience. J'aidais les garçons à choisir leurs vêtements tandis que Bella s'occupait de Sophie.

-Tenez vous bien, leur dit Bella. Si vous n'êtes pas sages, je ne serais pas contente.

-Je sais que les garçons seront gentils, lui dis je avec assurance. Personne ne veut être envoyé au bureau du Principal Cullen.

Rosalie aimait les enfants à en mourir, mais elle savait très bien comment les garder sous contrôle. Je supposais qu'elle avait beaucoup d'expérience avec toutes ses années auprès d'Emmet.

Léo était un peu nerveux puisque c'était son premier jour à une nouvelle école. Je m'agenouillais devant lui tandis que Bella remplissait la paperasse.

-Beaucoup de tes coéquipiers viennent ici et tu as Ethan pour t'aider. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras très vite un des enfants les plus cools de l'école.

-Merci Edward, répondit il.

-Prêt à entrer ? Demanda Bella.

-J'ai rencontré ta maîtresse, Mme. Cheney. Elle est très gentille.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu peux m'embrasser pour me dire au revoir si tu veux.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je t'aime. Passe une bonne journée.

Elle se tourna vers Ethan et répéta ses gestes.

-Je t'aime aussi. A cet après midi!

Notre arrêt suivant était pour la préscolaire. Sophie nous tenait tous les deux par la main. Elle ne voulait pas que nous partions mais son enseignante Mme Claire l'a convainc qu'elles s'amuseraient ensemble. Elle ne la croyait pas au début, mais une fois que Claire lui parla de cookies à l'heure du goûter, elle était vendue.

-Tu as toute la journée pour toi, dis je à Bella, la conduisant à la maison. Tu seras capable de t'en sortir ?

-Je crois que oui. Je vais chez moi travailler sur mon roman. Surveille Nessie pour moi, dès qu'elle quitte le bureau, appelle-moi.

Elle était prudente et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Sa soeur était deux fois plus folle qu'elle, et avec Nessie, tout pouvait arriver.

Je l'embrassais à la fois tendrement et avec ardeur avant que de la quitter pour aller travailler. Depuis que nous nous étions avoués ce que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre, la seule chose qui avait changée était la partie physique de notre relation. Elle était toujours sarcastique. J'étais toujours un âne. Ca fonctionnait toujours bien, pourquoi le changer ?

Nessie était assise à son bureau quand j'arrivais.

-Salut boss ! Tu as pris ton pied en passant la nuit avec ma soeur?

Nous étions deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu.

-Et toi, tu as pris ton pied avec Jake ?

-Touché. **(C'est en français dans le texte original)**

Elle sembla abasourdie et impressionnée.

-Comment diable t'es au courrant ?

Merde.

-J'ai deviné ?

Elle m'adressa un regard qui me fit baisser les yeux. J'essayais de ne pas sembler coupable.

-J'ai du boulot.

Elle respira très fort et cria :

-Tu étais là aussi! C'est pour ça que la porte de mon armoire était fermée, hein ?

-Prends mes appels, lui jetais par dessus mon épaule. Je n'allais certainement pas lui répondre. Mon nom allait figurer en haut de la liste noire de Nessie.

Je m'enfermais dans mon bureau et me mis à travailler. Depuis que mes frères et moi possédions l'entreprise, nous n'avions pas eu à faire beaucoup de constructions. Bien sûr, nous en faisions parfois puisque nous avions tous aimé construire des choses. De temps en temps je jetais un coup d'oeil pour m'assurer que Nessie était toujours là. Si elle réussissait à filer tandis que je me cachais dans mon bureau, Bella ne me laisserait jamais entendre la fin de cette histoire. Le fait qu'elle me fasse passer par de tels moments était l'une des choses que j'aimais chez elle.

Mon téléphone sonna, me tirant de mes pensées. Je vérifiais pour voir qui appelait et un sourire s'étendit immédiatement à travers mon visage.

-Salut joli petit cul!

-Il y a des gens dans ma maison.

-Qui ? J'étais déjà debout et prenais mes clés.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est bordel ! Je ne reconnais pas leur voix, mais ils me connaissent.

-Je suis dans ma voiture. Je vais les écraser s'ils sortent."

Bella resta au téléphone avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé chez elle. Quand je garais ma voiture derrière son 4x4, je me précipitais vers elle et l'a pris dans mes bras.

-Tu es sure qu'il y quelqu'un là bas ?

-J'entends pas des voix dans ma tête ! Si c'est à quoi tu fais allusion ! répondit elle. Il a dit mon nom et ensuite il a commencé à me faire peur. Ca ressemble à un putain de film d'horreur !

Mes premières pensées allèrent vers James et Victoria, mais nous avions déposés plainte contre eux. Ca ne pouvait pas être Demetri parce que Charlie l'avait fait fuir de la ville. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir peur de son arme. Mais je n'étais pas sur à 100% qui était parti sans qu'il n'ait eut quelques balles. Vous ne baisez pas avec la fille d'un flic, particulièrement quand il était le chef.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Nous devrions appeler Jake.

Bella secoua sa tête.

-Je pense que nous pouvons le manipuler. J'avais juste eu la frousse, admit elle. J'ai une batte base-ball dans ma voiture maintenant. Je peux l'utiliser. T'as quoi toi?

-J'ai un démonte-pneu, lui dis je en le prenant. T'es sure qu'on peut entrer ? Et s'il a une arme ou quelque chose…

-On court ! Dit Bella. Mais je pense que s'il avait une arme, il m'aurait déjà tiré dessus.

Cette pensée me fit voir rouge. Je tuerais quiconque blesserait ma Bella. Et j'éprouvais désormais le besoin d'attraper ce sale type.

-On y va.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte, je l'entendis dire :

-Bella, sort, sort de ta cachette…

-Je pense qu'il est dans ma chambre, ma chuchota t-elle. Nous avancions doucement. Je m'assurais qu'elle était toujours derrière; l'intrus l'appelait toujours. Quand nous arrivions à sa chambre, j'ouvris la porte en donnant un coup de pied et reculais. Le bruit s'arrêta. J'ai serré ma poigne sur le démonte-pneu et entrais prudemment avec Bella derrière moi.

-Attaque !

Bella cria et je commençais à me débattre. Un putain de perroquet nous, avant d'aller dans le hall.

-C'est quoi cette merde !! Criais je.

J'étais abasourdi un foutu oiseau venait de me foutre la trouille !

Bella était par terre et riait.

-Je suis désolé. On a fait tout un James Bond pour un maudit perroquet !

-Allé viens ! Le bâtard est toujours dans la maison.

-Elle se remit debout essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Tu as raison, on doit défendre notre terrain !

J'acquiesçais.

-Bella ! Bella ! Sort ! Sort de ta cachette !

Cet idiot était en train de se moquer de nous ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

Nous mettions la maison sans dessus dessous après pour le retrouver, Bella avait prit une taie d'oreiller en plus de la batte et de mon démonte pneu. J'avais envie de le tuer. Bella avait envie de le frapper. Je pense qu'on exagérait un peu…

-Derrière toi ! Cria Bella.

-Attaque !

L'oiseau de malheur s'élança sur moi, j'essayais de l'attraper dans la taie, mais le manquait à chaque fois, battant l'air. Bella essaya aussi, mais atterrit sur la table basse.

-Bella !

On continuait quelques minutes. On n'arrivait pas à l'attraper !

-Qu'est ce qu'il fout là !?

Finis je par demander.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Félix siffla et leva un bras couvert d'un gant. Le perroquet vola vers lui et a atterri calmement sur son bras.

-Bon travail Venny !m

Il sourit à Bella.

-Voilà ma petite vengeance !!

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un rire diabolique.

-Gros cul ! Dit Venny. **Allusion au klaxon de Félix, ^_^''**

-Sale fils de pute !! Gronda Bella.

-Il est temps de partir, Venny. Félix sortit, emmenant l'oiseau du diable avec lui.

Bella rampa sur le sol vers l'endroit où j'étais affalé.

-C'était une bonne vengeance, admit elle.

-Ce genre de choses arrive souvent avec toi?

-Ca rend la vie plus intéressante, répondit elle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré de ton boulot pour ça…

Je mis quelques brins de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je suis toujours prêt pour sauver ma demoiselle dans la détresse.

Elle pouffa.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de maudire cet oiseau… J'aimerais bien te voir face à un dragon !

-Tu n'étais pas d'une grande aide non plus, debout sur la table basse.

-Je te rappelle que je suis la demoiselle en détresse ! Je n'aie même pas à t'aider. Me nargua t'elle.

Nous étions les deux idiots. Elle se posta à côté de moi.

-Nous devrons attendre quelque temps avant de commencer les représailles. Nous devons lui donner un semblant de tranquillité.

J'avais l'impression que cette querelle continuerait même si nous étions en chaise roulante. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, liant nos doigts ensemble tandis que nous regardions fixement le plafond.

-Aussi fou et effrayant que ça puisse paraître, je suis partant.

-Oh Dieu de merci. J'ai pensé que tu allais me quitter après que ce coup là. Dit Bella.

-Aucune chance. Lui répondis je.

Est-ce qu'elle était folle ?

-Je n'irais nulle part sans toi.

Je gémis et me redressais.

-Sauf pour aller bosser. Nessie sait que nous étions dans son armoire, donc on va devoir surveiller tous les deux nos arrières.

-Super. Faire des blagues est plus amusant avec un complice, me sourit elle.

Je me levai et l'aidais à se mettre debout.

-Je t'aime joli petit cul.

Elle fronçait toujours les sourcils en entendant son surnom.

-Je t'aime aussi l'âne.

Après travail, je fis un détour par l'hôpital pour rendre une petite visite à Carlisle. Il me fit entrer dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je veux épouser Bella, lui dis je du tac au tac.

-Je savais que tu étais intelligent, répondit il.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt pour lui demander ? Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

C'était trop important. Si je la perdais, je perdrais Léo et Ethan et Sophie perdrait une autre Maman.

Carlisle se pencha, posant les bras sur son bureau.

-Ecoute, le temps importe peu, et il est différent pour chaque couple. Si tu aimes Bella et que tu veux passer ta vie avec elle, pourquoi attendre ?

-Je suis juste nerveux. Je veux bien faire des choses cette fois.

-Tu le feras.

-Pourquoi crois tu autant en moi ?

-Elle compte trop pour toi. Ils comptent trop pour toi. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu les rendra heureux car je sais qu'ils te rendent heureux.

J'hochais la tête. Je savais qu'il avait raison, et le fait qu'il me dise ça me rassurait et me rendait plus sur de moi. Je savais ce que j'avais besoin de faire et je n'avais pas à chercher bien loin.

Je devais rendre visite à Charlie…

* * *

**Hey !! Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire !!! Ed va faire sa demande !!!**

**Merci les filles !! MERCI INFINIMENT !!!! ^_^**

**On a dépassé les 1000 Reviews !! Je suis trop contente !! **

**Merci à toutes pour votre lecture ! Pour vos Reviews ! Les alertes, et tout et tout !!**

**Vous etes formidables !**

**La fic touche peu à peu à sa fin, il me reste trois chapitres et l'épilogue à traduire.**

**Je m'excuse toujours de vous faire attendre, mais l'anglais n'est pas ma langue de prédilection, et je m'efforce d'essayer de vous rendre l'histoire le plus agréable possible et malgré toutes les fautes que je peux laisser ¬_¬, vous me lisez !!!**

**MERCI!**

**Je vous ADORE !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella POV **

Les enfants étaient à l'école et tous les autres au boulot. Quand à moi, j'étais en train d'écrire à la maison. J'avais commencé au moins six idées différentes, mais ça ne collait pas. Je faisais une pause quand on sonna à ma porte. Je fus tout de suite sur mes gardes. Ca pouvait être un voisin fouineur ou un farceur. Je n'avais envie d'avoir à faire à ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais j'ouvrais quand même.

-Jake ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Quelque soit le motif de sa visite, il n'avait pas l'air très content d'être là.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Il prit ses menottes.

-Je dois te boucler.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Elle est bien bonne, Jake. C'est ça la vengeance de Nessie ? Que tu m'arretes? Ok d'ac, vas y.

-Bells, s'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

Répondit il, solennellement. Il était un très bon acteur.

-Ben, j'entre dans le jeu, qu'ai-je fait de mal, Officier ?

Il me tourna autour et menotta mes poignets derrière mon dos.

-Tu es accusée d'agression. Je dois te lire tes droits maintenant, okay ?

Il semblait diablement sérieux.

-Agression sur qui ? Lui demandais je.

-Une femme a porté plainte contre toi pour l'avoir attaquée elle et son fils à l'entraînement de foot. Me répondit, m'emmenant vers sa voiture.

Jane la casse couille.

Merde.

-Mais ça remonte à des siècles ! Ripostais je. Pourquoi engage-t-elle des poursuites maintenant ?

Devrait on vraiment être arrêté pour avoir plaqué une salope ? J'avais besoin d'appeler Charlie.

Jake continuait à me lire les droits tout en me faisant monter dans sa voiture.

Bordel de merde ! J'étais vraiment en état d'arrestation ! Il ne parla pas beaucoup tandis qu'il nous conduisait au poste de police. On me prit mes empruntes et me tira le portrait. Je dus même enfiler une combinaison orange. Je n'en voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt.

-Je dois te mettre dans une cellule. Dit il tristement.

Je pourrais dire qu'il détesta faire de ça. A cause de la Jane la pétasse. Il me poussa doucement dans la cellule et ferma la porte.

-Hey Sissy…

Je me tournais pour voir Nessie, assise contre le mur, portant une combinaison identique à la mienne.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?? Me demanda t-elle.

-Agression. Et toi ?

-Vol. Apparemment si Jake me laisse subtiliser sa voiture, c'est pas le cas de son boss.

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-C'est un peu mérité non ?

Nous fumes interrompues par des cris aigus…

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça! Je ne suis pas comme ces salopes !!

Nous étions toutes les deux étonnées de voir Alice être poussée dans notre cellule. Elle nous regarda avec la même surprise.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là les filles ?!

-Vol, dit Nessie.

-Agression. Ajoutais je.

-Voyeurisme vidéo, avoua t-elle. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ma faute si tes voisins le font dehors ?

Une autre voix fâchée attira notre attention.

-Je veux qu'on prenne au moins une autre photo ! J'ai merdé sur celle qu'on a prise. Pourquoi je suis accusée de conspiration ?

-Rosalie ? Fîmes nous en même temps.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers nous :

-C'est quoi cette merde ?

Avant que nous ne puissions répondre, Esme rejoint nos rangs, portant la même combinaison orange.

-C'est absurde.

-Bon, nous avons le vol, l'agression, le voyeurisme et la conspiration, dit Nessie. Qu'est-ce que nous apporte Momma Cullen ?

-Prostitution, déclara Esmée sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

S'en suivit un silence abasourdi.

-Putain Esmé. Dit Alice. J'ignorais que tu avais ça en toi !

Esmé balança son bras, pour nous signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même.

-Pourquoi sommes nous toutes dans la même cellule ?

Je sortis de mon état de choc pour observer que :

-C'est impossible qu'on soit toutes arrêtées à cause de ces charges ridicules le même jour en même temps. Je n'ai jamais été dans une telle embrouille.

-Vos mecs se vengent de notre farce « Monstre du Lac ». Clarifia Nessie.

-Les bâtards, dit Esmé.

Nous étions bouche bées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Esmé Cullen maudissait mari et fils, ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Ils avaient besoin de nous faire arrêter ?? Comment diable s'y sont ils pris ??

Je désignais ma sœur du pouce.

-Ca, c'est le mec de Nessie. Au moins c'est lui qui m'a arrêté, j'étais pourtant une bonne voisine, soupirais je, secouant la tête.

-Comment on sort d'ici ? Vu que je n'appelle pas Jasper pour venir m'aider, dit Alice.

-J'ai chipé les clés du flic qui m'a emmené tandis qu'il était occupé à regarder ma poitrine, dit Rosalie, agitant la clé sous son nez. Même dans cette combinaison, je suis sexy, remarqua t'elle fièrement.

-Ils nous arrêteront encore, dit Nessie, parlant avec expérience sans doute. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai envoyé un texto à mon avocat. Elle s'en occupera. Elle montra son téléphone qu'elle avait réussi à conserver.

-Je crois bien que je vais commander quelques pizzas, ajouta t-elle. Vous pouvez utiliser les clés pour aller ouvrir le livreur.

Comment diable notre petit séjour en prison s'était transformé en confessionnal ? Je ne saurais le répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit nous nous retrouvions toutes les cinq à nous confier nos secrets les plus inavouables autour de pizzas.

-Une fois j'ai cassé le nez d'un sportif avec un plateau déjeuner au lycée parce qu'il n'arrêterait pas de dire que j'étais un elfe diabolique, dit Alice. J'aurais voulu lui botter le cul, mais j'ai supposé qu'ils m'expulseraient de l'équipe pour ça.

-J'ai débranché les batteries dans les voitures de tous les enseignants pendant la semaine d'examen, ajouté Rosalie avant de me regarder.

Je supposais que c'était mon tour.

-J'ai raccordé le système de haut parleur du lycée à mon microphone, donc je pouvais dire ce que je voulais lors du « homecoming game » **(aparrament c'est un jeu traditionnel au lycée ou université U.S et on utilise les haut parleurs pour donner les indications… Bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas trop compris et je pense pas qu'il y ait d'équivalent en France, j'ai donc laissé comme** **ça, si vous avez des propositions ou explications plus claires, n'hésitez** **pas à me le dire !).** Je l'ai fait par un trimestre entier avant que je n'aie dû abandonner mon microphone sous les gradins.

Nous nous tournions vers Esmé.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle innocemment. J'étais la présidente du corps étudiant. Je ne me suis jamais attirée d'ennuis.

Nous continuions à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque :

-J'ai transformé le salon de l'enseignant en faux club de strip-tease. Le reste du conseil m'a aidé. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de devenir décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Cool, dit Nessie. Je vous en raconterais bien quelques secrets, mais nous en aurions pour toute la journée.

Avant que nous ne puissions protester, un flic ouvrit notre cellule.

-Vous êtes libres, déclara t-il nerveusement. Le pauvre type avait été l'air tellement bouleversé qu'il ne s'aperçu même p as des pizzas.

Je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis une immense jeune femme aux cheveux noir derrière lui.

-Nessy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?

Il tressaillit au son de sa voix.

-C'était pas ma faute cette fois, fit Nessie. Nous avons été victimes d'une farce vicieuse.

-Tu m'as tirée brusquement du boulot pour une farce ? Je devrais te donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour ça ! Répondit l'Amazone.

Merde.

Je m'interposais, passant devant Nessie.

-Ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît. Etant donné que je suis sa soeur, je me dois d'intervenir, et pour être honnête, j'avoue que vous me faites un peu peur…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bells, dit Nessie. Elle ne va pas me botter les fesses, pas vrai Leah ?

En la voyant froncer les sourcils sur son joli visage, je n'étais pas aussi si sûre.

Notre tendre Esmé passa devant nous.

-Bonjour très chère. Je suis Esmé Cullen. Merci d'être venue ici et je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir embêté. S'il vous plait, laissez moi vous dédommager.

-Leah Clearwater, elle répondit elle, serrant sa main. Il n'y a pas de problème, mais je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Quelqu'un m'a appelé gros cul alors que je venais ici, donc je dois partir avant que je ne commette un crime ou deux moi-même.

-Oh!

Félix le connard.

-Je connais ce type. Il ne vous a pas vraiment appelé gros cul. C'est juste son klaxon.

Nous allions nous barrer quand les coupables entrèrent.

-Bonjour messieurs, dit Rosalie d'un air menaçant. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Emmett secoua sa tête tristement.

-Ma mère a été arrêtée pour prostitution.

Esme se dirigea vers lui et frappa son bras.

-C'était ton idée, hein ?

Il sourit fièrement,

-Oui m'dame. Mais dites nous, comment vous vous en êtes sorties ?

-En faisant appel à mon avocate, Leah Clearwater, dit Nessie. Leah le foudroya du regard.

-Donc c'est votre faute si j'ai dû venir ici.

Ils étaient tous assez intelligents pour garder leurs bouches fermées.

-Où sont les enfants ? Demandais je.

C'était une excellente question vu que tous les parents se trouvaient en prison.

-Ils sont tous avec Félix, répondit Edward. A propos, tu es très sexy dans cette combinaison…

-Comment oses tu Edward ? Je pensais que nous formions une équipe. Nous nous sommes battus contre un perroquet cote à cote!

L'âne pensait qu'il pouvait me dire que j'étais sexy et que j'allais oublier qu'il m'avait fait jeté en tôle ??

Nessie se tourna vers Leah.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Tu pourrais rencontrer mon neveu et le type qui t'a traité de gros cul.

Ca allait barder pour Félix. Et apparemment Nessie comptait là dessus.

-Ca l'apprendra à m'appeler Loch Ness. Me sourit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les couples Cullen autour de moi appelaient à la paix. Le stress de guerres des farces pouvait être assez difficile à vivre et nous avions tous du boulot et autre choses à faire. Ils ont profité d'avoir une nounou pour la soirée et décidèrent de transformer la nuit de blagues en nuit de rendez-vous. Je me demandais si Nessie laisserait Jake s'en tirer aussi facilement. Probablement pas puisqu'il n'était pas là pour le truc de monstre de lac, elle allait donc se venger, mais bon.

-Isabella, dit Edward attrapant doucement mes mains. Je te promets que je ne serais plus jamais contre toi. Il embrassa mes doigts. À moins que tu ne me cherches, bien sûr.

-Nous vous avons effrayés un peu au camp. Vous nous avez faits arrêter, répondis je. Cependant, nous avons déjoué vos plans et sommes libres, donc je suis encline à faire la paix avec toi… pour l'instant. Il sourit et m'attirait tout près de lui.

-Je te trouve vraiment très sexy en orange. Et si on empruntait quelques menottes et que nous retournions chez moi avant d'aller chercher les enfants ?

Son téléphone sonna avant que je ne puisse répondre. Il gémit et le pris de sa poche.

-Merde. Apparemment j'ai un rendez-vous que j'ai oublié. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Je me change d'abord.

Sexy ou pas je n'allais pas à un de ses rendez-vous ressemblant à un criminel.

Après avoir suivit les indications du GPS, nous arrivions devant une maison de mon voisinage. Edward fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de rencontrer les clients chez eux.

Il sortit de la voiture et est vint m'ouvrir ma portière.

-Ca ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

Je fus étonnée de voir qu'Irina ouvrait la porte. Elle eut un large sourire.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez. Entrez. Nous allons commencer.

Elle nous tira tous les deux à l'intérieur avant que nous ne puissions protester.

-De quoi diable parle-t-elle ?

Chuchotais je à Edward qui me regarda tout aussi embarrassé que moi.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente ma voisine Bella et son petit ami Edward, annonça Irina à côté de Laurent.

Il y avait quelques autres couples dans la pièce, y compris Mike et Jessica. Laurent nous désigna une place disponible.

-Je savais que finiriez par vous joindre à nous un jour, Mme Swan. Bienvenue. Ronronna t-il.

Aïe…c'est là que ça faisait mal…

-Edward, dit je avec tout le calme que je pouvais avoir dans une telle situation. Qui a prévu ce rendez-vous ?

-Ta soeur les programme dans l'agenda, répondit il. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes dans une partouse, chuchotais je furieusement.

Un type blond baissa les lumières et mit de la musique.

-Laissez-nous commencer.

J'observais avec horreur comment mes voisins s'approchaient de nous avec des yeux assoiffés. On était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. J'allais devoir déménager.

-Enlevez vos vêtements, dit Mike d'une voix enrouée.

Edward m'attrapa par la taille et nous fit reculer.

-Maintenant, maintenant, rit sottement Jessica. Il faut partager…

-Bordel, on fait quoi ?? Demanda Edward.

-Je suis désolé, dis je tranquillement, essayant d'ignorer les gémissements venant des autres participants dans la pièce.

-Il y a eu une énorme erreur. Nous n'avions aucune idée que c'était un truc de ce genre…. Nous sommes un couple monogame.

-Vous êtes timides. Je comprends. Nous allons y aller tout doucement, dit Laurent, s'avançant vers nous.

Edward gronda.

-Je vous jure que je vais vous casser la gueule…

-Bagarreur, dit Irina, laissant ses yeux errer sur le corps de mon homme.

-J'aime ça, poursuivit elle, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres….

-Arrière salope !

Grondais je avant de m'arrêter avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. Elle avait l'air légèrement offusquée, mais pas blessée…

-Pourquoi vous ne regardez pas juste un peu ? Suggéra Laurent. Vous pouvez participer quand vous vous sentirez à l'aise.

Dès qu'ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, Edward et moi, nous nous sauvions.

Une fois que nous étions assez loin et en sécurité de notre voiture, Edward parla.

-Voilà pourquoi je vis dans les bois.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire un peu.

-Ils sont vraiment des voisins agréables quand ils n'essayent pas de draguer les gens.

-Je suis désolé, répondit il. Mais quand les plus raisonnables dans ce quartier sont Jake, Nessie, et toi, ça veut dire qu'il faut déménager.

-Hey ! Ripostais je.

Il rit sous cape.

Âne.

-Maintenant que tout le monde en a fini avec leur liste noire, on fait quoi ?

-On va les laisser un peu tranquille, mais ils n'arriveront pas à dormir sur leurs deux oreilles un moment, la peur au ventre, ignorant ce qu'on a prévu pour nous venger, puis quand ils auront oublié…

Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis donc rapidement…

-Allo ?

-Bella ?

Je souris.

-Salut Ethan !

-Vous rentrez à la maison bientôt ?

Il semblait un peu désespéré.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, mais l'Oncle Félix essaie de dessiner sur nous.

Je soupirais. Félix était lui-même un grand enfant.

-Avez-vous déjà mangé ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Bien. Votre père et moi allons venir vous sauver !

-Merci beaucoup !!! Je t'aime !

Je souris à nouveau.

-Je t'aime aussi. A tout de suite. Nous devons sauver les enfants de leur Oncle Félix avant qu'il ne finisse par donner une moustache à Sophie.

Edward saisi ma main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Bien, mais je te finirais par te faire l'amour, joli petit cul.

-Je n'attend que ça, âne.

Quand nous arrivions à la maison, Léo nous a attendait à la porte. Il jeta ses bras autour de nous.

-Salut !

-Hey, lui souris je. Où est ton oncle ?

-Il est occupé maintenant, dit Léo. Mlle Leah ne l'a pas beaucoup aimé.

Quand j'arrivais à la cuisine, je trouvais Félix attaché à une chaise.

-Il y a une folle quelque part dans votre maison et cette fois je ne parle pas de Loch Ness.

-Tu as essayé de dessiner sur mes enfants ? Demandais je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il soupira.

-Vous n'allez pas me détacher, hein ?

Je m'armais d'un marqueur.

-Je suis désolé Félix. C'est pour ton propre bien.

Après avoir donné la permission à chacun des enfants de contribuer à l'illustration sur le visage de Félix, nous l'avons détaché. Bien sûr, il a immédiatement essayé de les chatouiller à mort, mais il était un bon joueur et les laissa filer.

Edward tenait Landon tandis que je faisais à dîner. Il jouait avec les vêtements trop mignons du bébé. Il sourit quand il m'attrapa en train de le regarder. Je roulais des yeux et retournais à la cuisine, la dissimulant mon sourire.

Je ne l'entendis pas quitté la pièce pour déposer Landon, et il fut vite derrière moi posant les mains sur mes hanches. Il déplaça mes cheveux sur le côté et embrassa mon cou juste au-dessus de mon épaule. Je tremblais un peu et compris que sa bouche formait un petit sourire satisfait contre ma peau.

-Je t'aime, me dit il doucement.

-Je sais. Comment supporterais tu cette merde sinon ? Demandais je. Alors je me retournais et l'embrassais langoureusement, mais rapidement. Je devais cuisiner après tout.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Nessie flânait dans la cuisine.

-Oh hé vous deux ! Je croyais que t'avais rendez vous patron !

Je la regardais fixement.

-Nous avons faillis être violés à cause de toi.

Leah entra derrière elle.

-Je vais y aller maintenant, dit elle, sur les nerfs. Dites au trou du cul que j'ai laissé cadeau pour lui à l'extérieur. Alors elle sourit. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Elle a l'air sympa, dit Edward une fois qu'elle était hors de la pièce.

Nous venions de commencer à manger quand j'entendis le cri perçant et viril de Félix. Il entra dans cuisine tenant une boîte.

-B, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Il sembla assez désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me montra les restes d'une ancienne farce…

-Le klaxon « gros cul » a rendu l'âme.

* * *

**Hey !!!**

**Alors, je sais pas vous, mas moi je me suis bien marrée sur ce chapitre !**

**Bon, le compte à rebours peut commencer… Il reste 3 chaps.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos Reviews, et comment vos dire…**

**J'EN VEUX ENCORE TOUT PLEIN !!**

**Je sais que je peux compter sur vous… ;) **

**BisouXoXo !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward POV**

A quel point ça pouvait être difficile de devoir parler au père de la femme de sa vie? J'étais un adulte quand même, pas un de ces adolescents nerveux qui voulait tenter sa chance en l'invitant à un bal de promo. Je tournais en rond devant la maison d'enfance de Bella, essayant de trouver le courage de frapper à la porte. Charlie et moi nous nous étions quittés en bons termes si je m'en souvenais bien. Cependant, j'avais peur qu'il ne me donne pas sa bénédiction, qu'il pense que je n'étais assez bon pour sa famille…

-Cullen! Sa voix me fit sauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir à l'extérieur. Tu vas faire un trou dans mon seuil. Amène ton cul ici tout de suite.

Je me raclais la gorge nerveusement.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir de nouveau, Charlie.

Il était déjà en uniforme; ce qui signifiait qu'il avait accès à son arme. Je savais qu'il ne me tuerait pas. J'avais des enfants. Cependant, une balle dans la jambe où ailleurs n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais connaitre. Je respirais un bon coup et le suivis à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière moi. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Comment vont les enfants ? Demanda t-il poliment.

-Ils vont très bien, les garçons ont réussi à se tenir à l'écart de problèmes la plupart du temps et Léo s'est vite adapté à sa nouvelle école. Je pense que le fait d'être dans la même classe qu'Ethan l'a aidé et Sophie s'est fait plusieurs petits amis à la maternelle. Je suis sûr que ma maison sera très bientôt envahie avec des petites filles de 3 ou 4 ans.

Charlie se mit à rire un peu, mais ça ne m'aida pas à me détendre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

-Non merci.

Je le renverserais probablement sur moi de toute façon.

-Alors allons en au fait, dit Charlie, se penchant en avant. Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici juste dire bonjour.

Merde.

-Non chef. Je suis ici pour demander ta bénédiction.

-Pour ? Il a demandé, bien que nous étions tous les deux conscients qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Je voudrais épouser Bella et être un père pour Léo. Ils font déjà partie de ma famille. Je veux que ce soit officiel.

Il me faisait baisser les yeux et la pièce se remplit d'un silence tendu. Finalement il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. J'étais très embarrassé. Allait-il vraiment regarder un match en me laissant comme ça ? Alors il alla chercher une cassette et mit un film fait maison

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Renée a fait ça.

-Mon bébé va avoir un bébé. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais louper ça ?

Répondit Renée devant la caméra. Une Bella adolescente grinçait les dents et respirait profondément par le nez. Elle semblait être prête à tuer quelqu'un et elle s'aggripa aux barres du lit d'hôpital.

-Souris chérie!

Bella regarda fixement la caméra.

-Maman, gronda t-elle.

Renée recula.

-Je vais juste aller par ici… dit elle. Elle bougea juste un peu mais filmait toujours Bella avec Charlie qui était venu à côté d'elle.

-Papa, Bella semblait affolée maintenant. Papa, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas avoir un bébé. Je vais tout faire foirer ! Je suis trop jeune et trop stupide être maman !

-Bells, Charlie réussi à lui prendre par la main. J'étais trop jeune et trop stupide être père, mais regarde comme tu t'en es bien sortie !

-Je vais avoir un bébé d'un inconnu ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous vanter de moi ! Répondit elle encore plus affolée qu'avant.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu es l'ado la plus courageuse que je connaisse et je suis sacrément fier de toi.

Elle sembla vraiment touchée pendant juste un moment avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux en grimaçant. Charlie tressaillit :

-Quelle poigne Bells !

Charlie ne quitta pas sa fille tandis que le docteur l'encourageait à pousser, ce qui était évidemment douloureux. Bella étant Bella, elle ne pleura pas une seule fois.

-C'est un garçon! Annonça le médecin.

Bella haletait.

-Donnez le moi. Je vais lui donner un bout de mon esprit, dit elle, faiblement.

Aussitôt que les infirmières finirent de le nettoyer, elles l'amenèrent et placèrent doucement le petit paquet bleu qui se tordait dans ses bras. Elle l'a regardé et n'a dit rien d'abord, l'observant seulement. Elle avait oublié tous les autres qui se trouvait autour d'elle et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

-Salut, dit elle doucement. Alors elle éclata d'un petit rire joyeux. Je dois dire, je fais un bébé sacrément mignon.

Charlie rit à côté d'elle.

J'arrêtais de regarder la télé après que la vidéo après qu'elle soit finit. J'étais si … reconnaissant, qu'il me l'ait montré.

-Merci, dit je sincèrement.

-J'ai juste pensé que si tu vas devenir le père de mon petit-fils, tu voudrais voir comment il est arrivé parmi nous, expliqua Charlie. Il éteint la télévision.

-Bella est une adulte. Elle ne ferait jamais rien qui ne soit pas bon pas pour elle ou pour Léo. Si elle accepte de t'épouser, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas être d'accord. Elle serait trop têtue pour m'écouter de toute façon. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction, tu l'as de toute façon.

J'aurais pu l'embrasser, mais il m'aurait sûrement tué pour ça.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas Chef, je promets que personne ne les aimera plus moi.

Je me mis debout pour lui serrer la main et il me serra plus fort que d'habitude.

-Il vaudrait mieux. Tu vas devoir me donner les dates d'anniversaires de tes enfants, si je vais devoir vous rendre visite plus souvent, j'aurais besoin de planifier d'avance mes jours de congés.

Je lui souris et lui écris les dates. Il avait même voulu que j'ajoute la mienne. Ce n'était pas seulement Bella et Léo qui rejoignait ma famille ; c'était aussi mes enfants et moi qui rejoignions la sienne.

-Quand as-tu prévu de le lui demander ? Me demanda t-il alors que nous sortions.

-Ce soir j'espère, lui répondis je. Je dois juste en parler à quelqu'un d'autre avant.

-Bonne chance. Lui faire accepter de t'épouser risque d'être difficile.

Il était en train de me poignarder dans le dos !

-A plus tard Edward.

Et il rentra chez lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-t-il me dû dire ça, juste quand je croyais que je n'avais plus de souci à me faire !? Faire la route me donna quelques heures pour réfléchir à la possibilité que Bella dise non. Cette seule pensée me donnait la nausée, je ne pu même pas apprécier mon déjeuner.

Je me rendis directement à l'école primaire. Heureusement, Rosalie était sur le point de faire sa petite patrouille, donc elle me laissa utiliser son bureau pour parler à Léo. Il sembla un peu nerveux quand il arriva, mais se détendit quand il me vit derrière le bureau.

-J'ai des ennuis ?

-Non, entre. Je voudrais te parler. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assis dans une des autres chaises, me regardant un peu embarrassé. Je me levais et pris la petite boîte qui se trouvait dans ma poche. Je fis le tour du bureau et m'agenouillais devant lui.

-Je veux demander à Bella de m'épouser. Comme tu es l'homme de la maison, je dois obtenir ta permission d'abord.

J'ouvris la boîte pour lui montrer la bague.

-Qu'en dis tu Léo ? Je peux épouser ta maman ?

-Oui! Il répondit il immédiatement. Ethan et moi nous serons des vrais frères et j'aurai une petite sœur ! Il fronça les sourcils. Sophie aura besoin d'une soeur, aussi.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Une chose à la fois, Léo. Je dois demander à ta maman de m'épouser d'abord.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Elle t'aime. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle refuserait ?

C'était une sacrée bonne question !

-Les grands peuvent être compliqués parfois, expliquais je. Tu devrais retourner en classe. L'oncle Emmet viendra te chercher avec tes camarades aujourd'hui. Vous irez chez lui après l'entraînement de foot. Tu sauras garder ce secret ?

-Oui Chef ! Promit il et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Edward ? Il marqua une pause avant de continuer : Et si Maman dit non ?

-Peu importe ce qui arrive, je t'aimerai toujours et te considérerai mon fils. Tu seras toujours le frère d'Ethan et de Sophie même si tu n'as pas le même nom de famille, expliquais je. Il sourit et me serra dans ses petits bras avant de partir en courant à la classe.

Rosalie m'attrapa avant que je ne parte.

-Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire idiot ?

-Pour rien, tu es sûre que vous pourrez garder les enfants pour le dîner ?

-C'est bien normal, répondit elle. Bella et toi avez gardé Nate l'autre nuit alors que nous sommes sortis. Maintenant c'est notre tour de prendre le relais. Et Emmet est impatient de jouer des jeux vidéo avec les garçons.

-Ne le laisse pas juste corrompre mes enfants, ai-je plaisanté.

-Je ne te fais pas de promesses, dit Rosalie. Vas t'en maintenant d'ici. J'ai des enfants à effrayer !

J'avais la bénédiction de Charlie et la permission de Léo. Ethan et Sophie l'avaient déjà fait connu au moment où ils ont voulu Bella comme leur maman et Léo comme leur frère et le reste de ma famille me renierait probablement si je ne le faisais pas.

La demande en mariage à Bella n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais prendre à la légère. J'avais passé des heures et des heures à essayer de trouver les mots et comment les dire, mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfait. Tout devait être parfait; du moins pour nous. Une demande typique ne le ferait pas. Je décidais finalement que tout ce qui était arrivé naturellement, la demande devait l'être aussi. J'ai continuais la journée comme un jour comme normal. Bella ne pouvait soupçonner rien. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais lui poser la question, mais je savais quand. Avec un peu de chance, ça allait être la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Quand c'était presque le temps pour les enfants de sortir de l'école, je lui envoyais un message.

« Salut. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, mais j'ai tes enfants avec moi et je pensais peut-être que tu voudrais les avoir avec toi. Appelle-moi. »

Mon téléphone sonna peu après.

-Salut ! Joli petit cul !

-Que diable as-tu fais de nos enfants ?

-Emmet a emmené les garçons à l'entraînement de foot et Rose a prit Sophie.

-Et tu as trouvé ça marrant de me faire le coup de Bella Swan kidnappeuse, encore ?

-Tu m'as bien appelé, non ? Répondis je d'un air suffisant.

-Âne.

-Tu devrais être plus enthousiaste ! Tu vas passer la soirée avec moi !

-Je suis ravie ! Fit elle, sarcastique.

-Parfait ! Je vais t'enlever pour le dîner. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ?

-Pizza. C'st une envie.

-Va pour la pizza, je viens dès que j'ai finit au bureau. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Nous allions manger une pizza le soir j'allais lui proposer de m'épouser. Quand j'allais la prendre, je remarquais les cernes sous les yeux de Bella. Elle était épuisée.

-Bébé, tu n'as pas dormi ?

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

-Cette affaire de livre m'a tenue éveillée. Chaque fois que j'ai une idée, je dois l'écrire pour que ne pas oublier. Malheureusement, j'ai eu les meilleures quand j'essayais de m'endormir.

-Tu veux rester à la maison ? Nous pouvons juste commander la pizza si tu veux.

-Ce serait super, a-t-elle répondu avec reconnaissance.

Nessie avait repris les cours. Bella me dit qu'elle était allée vérifier le campus. Jake l'avait accompagné bien sûr histoire de lui "lui épargner des ennuis".

Je commandais la pizza tandis que Bella se mettait à l'aise. Elle sortit de sa chambre portant un pantalon pyjama et mon vieux pull. Ca me soulageait de voir qu'elle adorait ce sweet avec mon nom sur le dos.

Après que nous ayons mangé, je mis un DVD et me pelotonnais avec elle sur le canapé. Puisqu'elle s'assoupissait pendant le dîner, je supposais que ce serait une bonne chose pour elle de se détendre. Mais elle finit par s'endormir. Je soupirais. Je n'allais pas lui faire ma demande si elle était inconsciente. Une fois le film finit, j'éteignis la télé. Je prêtais plus d'attention à Bella de toute façon, donc il ne m'avait rien apporté. Elle dormait si profondément que, cette fois, elle ne parlait même pas. J'avais pris le soin de glisser la bague dans ma poche. Je l'ai regardé et ai soupiré de nouveau. Peut-être ce n'était pas la nuit après tout. Je la regardais de nouveau. Bella s'était blottit contre moi, dormant paisiblement et utilisant ma poitrine comme un oreiller. Sa main gauche était juste là, son doigt nu semblait me narguer.

Soigneusement, afin de ne pas la réveiller, je sortis la bague de la boîte et la fis glisser sur le doigt approprié. Je voulais juste voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Et il était parfait. Bien sûr, à mon horreur, Bella se réveilla.

-Merde.

C'était exactement ce que je pensais.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir.

Je cachais rapidement la boîte, mais il n'y avait rien je pouvais faire pour de la bague que je voyais sur son doigt. Elle s'assit et s'étira, tendant ses bras haut au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je pouvais seulement secouer ma tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Bella venait de quitter la pièce, portant inconsciemment la bague de fiançailles. J'attendis, retenant mon souffle.

-Cullen ?

Elle revint sans boisson. Ses yeux rivés sur sa main.

-Peux tu m'expliquer ça ??!

Je pris sa main et fis semblant de l'inspecter.

-Mon Dieu ! Ca ressemble à une bague de fiançailles !

-Comment est-t-il arrivé dans mon doigt. Me demanda t'elle, à bout de patience.

-C'est peut être moi qui l'ai mise… Avouais je, craignant sa réaction…

Elle me regarda fixement. Ca ne pouvait pas être bon.

-Il n'y a pas une question qu'on doit poser normalement avant de faire ça ?

-Tu dormais ! Protestais je.

-Oh, et bien c'est compréhensible. Les hommes profitent toujours des femmes inconscientes.

Je me levais.

-C'est ta faute tu sais. J'ai eut peur toute la journée. D'abord quand je suis allé obtenir la bénédiction de Charlie, ensuite quand j'ai demandé la permission de Léo et finalement quand je suis arrivé ici et j'ai été terrifié à l'idée que tu me rejettes. J'ai planifié la demande parfaite, mais c'est alors tu t'es endormie, donc j'ai voulu voir si la bague t'allait au moins ! Et c'est ce moment que tu as choisi pour te réveiller !

Bella interrompit mon discours.

-Vas-tu me poser cette question ou pas ?

-Pardon ?

Elle voulait entendre ma demande ?

-J'espère que tu n'attends pas que je te rendes la bague parce qu'elle ne quittera pas mon doigt de sitôt, a-t-elle répondu.

-Bella… je pris son visage dans mes mains. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je me sentis sacrément vulnérable. Elle était toujours la personne la plus imprévisible que je connaissais. Le temps qu'elle prit pour me répondre n'aidait pas ici.

Finalement, elle m'envoya un joli sourire et a incliné la tête avant de répondre :

-Oui.

-Quoi?

-Si tu veux je peux attendre que tu dormes et te l'écrire sur le front, répondit elle.

Je l'embrassais. Je passais les bras autour d'elle, broyant son corps chaud contre le mien et l'embrassais avec fougue. Elle allait m'épouser. J'eu besoin de le dire à haute voix.

-Tu vas m'épouser !!

Je l'embrassais de nouveau.

-Tu vas être la mère de mes enfants.

Nouveau baiser.

-Tu vas te réveiller à côté de moi chaque matin et m'appeler un âne !!

-Ca m'a l'air bien, dit Bella.

Je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau. Avec sa bouche se déplaçant contre la mienne, je ne voulu rien plus que la porter au lit, mais elle s'est retirée.

-Nous devons aller le dire aux enfants !

Je soupirais et penchais la tête. Elle sourit.

-Tu as demandé la permission de Léo. Je pense qu'il est juste que j'obtienne celle d'Ethan et Sophie. Alors nous les mettrons au lit et ferons bon usage de cette serrure sur la porte de ta chambre à coucher.

Je souris satisfait.

-Ca me va.

Nous n'avons pas parlé à Emmet et Rosalie de l'engagement que nous avions pris. Nous voulions le dire aux enfants d'abord. Je remarquais que de temps en temps Léo essayait de voir la bague sur les doigts de Bella, mais elle était très douée à la garda cachée.

Quand nous arrivions chez moi, nous les avions mis dans leur pyjama avant de leur parler, dans la salle de séjour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda.

Bella lui répondit. :

-Nous savons que Léo et toi voulais emprunter le parent de chacun.

Il hocha la tête timidement.

-Ca vous plairait si on vous dit qu'on va le devenir de façon… officielle ?

Léo sembla extasié, Sophie nous regarda sans trop comprendre et les yeux d'Ethan brillèrent. -Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda t-il.

Elle s'agenouilla devant mes enfants, comme je l'avais fait devant Léo.

-Est ce que je peux être votre maman ? Demanda t'elle, simplement, ce que Sophie ne manqua pas de comprendre.

Ethan passa tout de suite ses bras autour de son cou et enterra son visage contre elle. Bella le serra fort dans ses bras.

Ils tous les deux avaient des larmes dans leurs yeux et ils les deux se battaient pour les garder là. Quand il finit par la lâcher il lui dit d'une petite voix émue :

-Je le voudrais vraiment.

Bella lui sourit.

-Et en ce qui te concerne, Mlle Sophie ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit elle avec un grand sourire béat.

Bella éclata de rires et l'embrassa fort sur la joue.

-Merci tous les deux, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me rend heureuse !!

Léo était sauta du canapé avec excitation.

-Vous allez donc vous marier !!

Elle lui montra la bague.

-Que penses tu du nom de famille Cullen ?

-Leonardo Cullen, dit il, l'essayant. Ca sonne bien !

J'adorais ce gosse !

Ensemble, Bella et moi bordions les enfants. Sophie sourit quand Bella embrassa son front.

-Bonne nuit maman, chuchota t'elle.

Bella était à deux doigts de pleurer.

-Bonne nuit mon bébé.

Nous pouvions entendre les garçons bavarder avant que nous ne soyons même entrés dans leur chambre. Ethan riait alors que Léo passait en revue la différente façon de m'appeler.

-Papa ? Papa ? Pa' ? Père ? Padre ?

-Au lit ! Sourit Bella. Ils se précipitèrent à leurs couchettes.

Bella commença par Léo tandis que je bordais Ethan avant de changer.

Léo me sourit.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle ait dit oui, me chuchota t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondis je. Tu as choisis un nom pour moi ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Bonne nuit, papa. Oh et si nous ne pouvons pas s avoir de sœur, on pourrait avoir un chat ? Sophie en a trouvé un qu'elle voudrait,il s'appelle Splinter ?

Je souris et embrassais le sommet de sa tête.

-Bonne nuit, mon fils.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà ! Jolie demande hein… Moi j'adore ! Et ça sent la fin... Ben oui... Toutes les bonnes choses...**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Merci à toutes !!Merci, merci infiniment à toutes !**

**Gros BisouXoXo !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella POV**

Portes et fenêtres étaient fermés. Léo et moi avions même déplacé quelques meubles que nous ne prenions pas avec nous pour bloquer les portes au cas où quelqu'un réussirait à forcer la serrure. C'était ma journée et j'étais déterminée à me réveiller au moment que j'aurais voulu! Durant les deux mois passés, j'avais été bombardé avec leurs plans pour le mariage. Ces Cullen n'aiment pas faire quoi dans la demie mesure, j'eus donc une quantité impressionnante de décisions à prendre.

Heureusement, j'avais Nessie. Elle était entrée à l'université, mais elle faisait de très fréquentes visites entre faire sa lessive, être sur mon dos et nous disputer, et surtout se réconcilier avec Jake. Ce fut elle qui inventa notre brillant système pour prendre les décisions. Les fléchettes. Je choisissais les idées que j'avais aimées et les écrivais sur papier, elle les rangeait aléatoirement sur un tableau de liège et nous jetions tour à tour les fléchettes. Celles sur lesquelles la fléchette atterrissait étaient la bonne. Les femmes Cullen étaient impressionnées de mes capacités pour choisir rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le pot au rose.

Il y avait seulement trois choses qui me tenaient à coeur: les couleurs, le gâteau et le marié. Pour tout le reste, je cherchais l'aide des autres. Esmé m'aida à choisir le lieu, Alice m'aida trouver la robe parfaite et Rosalie surveilla les hommes avec leurs tâches. Elle avait le travail le plus dur.

J'avais du aller à d'innombrables séances d'essayage, de fêtes et de douches. Edward et moi avons travaillions ensemble pour préparer sa maison pour que Léo et moi puissions déménager avec Shredder et le satané chat. Nous avions dû déplacer la maison dans l'arbre aussi. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser ici. Et tout était prêt. Tout ce qui me restait à faire c'était de mettre la robe et de dire « oui, je le veux ».

Je me retournais sur le côté et ouvris les yeux pour trouver une paire de petits pieds. Léo et moi avions passé notre dernière nuit juste entre nous, et j'ai joué à des devinettes avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans mon lit. Apparemment il avait fait le tour du lit pendant la nuit. Je me redressais et bougeais légèrement son pied pour le réveiller.

Son fou rire somnolent atteint mes oreilles, je le tirais vers moi pour pouvoir le voir.

-On doit se lever et se bouger. Si nous allons devenir des Cullen, nous devons apprendre à être à l'heure.

-J'ai besoin de café, dit Léo, étendant ses bras sur sa tête.

-Tu ne bois pas de café ! Répondis je, le chatouillant de nouveau.

Il replia brusquement ses bras dans une tentative de me bloquer.

-Okay, okay, alors je prendrai du jus.

-Tu n'as rien oublié? Demandais je. Ethan, Sophie et lui allaient passer la semaine avec leurs grands-parents tandis qu'Edward et moi allions profiter de notre lune de miel.

-Non Capitaine.

-Alors on y va moussaillon.

Nous avions brossé nos dents et prenions le peu de choses que nous n'avions pas mis chez Edward. Nous n'allions plus vivre dans cette maison désormais, mais nous la visiterions toujours. En affirmant aimer le quartier, Félix l'avait acheté avec les meubles que je ne prenais pas avec moi. Je lui souhaitais bonne la chance. Les voisins étaient dingues. Mais en fait, il y collait bien.

Je restais à l'extérieur de la maison d'Emmet, on ne me laissa pas y entrer puisqu' Edward était là, j'envoyais à Emmet un sms pour le faire savoir que j'étais arrivé. Il sortit avec Sophie dans ses bras.

Je me penchais et embrassais Léo sur la joue.

-Sois gentil. Je te vois au mariage.

Il me sourit.

-Okay, Maman. Il m'embrassa à son tour. Je t'aime.

Cet enfant savait très bien comment faire fondre mon coeur.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dis je avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture, et ne courre vers Emmet.

-Hey petite sœur ! Me cria Emmet. Prête à faire le grand saut?

-Si le marié se montre.

-Tu veux rire ? On a besoin de Jasper pour le retenir à l'intérieur. Le pauvre agit comme si un jour de plus sans toi allait le tuer.

Je souris et sortis pour serrer ce grand gaillard dans mes bras.

-Essaie de tenir mes hommes à l'écart de problèmes. Je les veux tous à mon mariage dans un seul morceau.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Le Chef est sur la route. Je suis sûr qu'il saura nous surveiller.

Alors il me tendit Sophie.

-Bonjour Maman! Dit elle, tout excitée.

-Bonjour ! Lui souris je. Tu es prête à quitter tous ces garçons? Demandais je et elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Emmet se mit à rire et nous embrassa toutes les deux sur la joue.

-A plus tard mesdemoiselles.

J'attachais Sophie dans son siège et nous sont allions retrouver les autres filles au salon. Nessie courut vers moi quand nous arrivions, avant e me laisser mettre le pied dehors elle me demanda :

-Pourquoi tu l'as invité ? Elle me rend folle ! Se plaignit elle en attrapant Sophie.

-Ness, c'est notre mère. Elle doit être à mon mariage.

-Mon bébé se marie! Notre mère poussa des cris aigus en s'élançant vers moi avec ses bras grands ouverts. Elle essaya de m'étouffer.

-Hey, Maman, parvins je à dire.

Renée m'embrassa fort sur la joue avant de se retourner :

-Et elle doit être la petite Sophie. Oh, tu es si mignonne! A croquer !

Sophie ne su que penser de cette dingue. Nessie fit un pas en arrière.

-Ne l'effraie pas, Maman.

-Chut Renesmee, réprimanda t-elle doucement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher le rire au regard de ma soeur.

-Venez les filles ! Allons à l'intérieur.

Nous avions passé la journée à s'occuper de nos cheveux et ongles. Esmé avait commandé à manger chez un traiteur, et nous n'avions pas eu à sortir. En dehors de Renée qui embetait Nessie, tout se passa bien.

Rosalie avait couverte Sophie de bonbons pour la faire rester assise assez longtemps pour que le coiffeur s'occupe de ses cheveux. Elle allait porter les fleurs bien sur. Ethan et Léo pensaient qu'ils étaient trop grands nous porter les anneaux, donc ils ont demandé d'être des huissiers au lieu de cela. Félix avait promis de s'assurer qu'ils resteraient chacun à leurs places, mais j'avais beaucoup plus confiance aux garçons que lui.

-Comment tu te sens chéri ? Demanda Esmée avec tendresse.

-Je suis un peu nerveuse, admis je.

Elle tapota ma main.

-C'est parfaitement normal, mais je t'assure que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Tu fais ce qu'il faut en épousant mon fils.

-Oh, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis nerveuse.

Elle me regarda, curieuse.

-Je ne veux pas tomber dans le ruisseau tandis que j'essaye d'arriver au belvédère.

Esmée éclata de rire.

-Charlie ne laissera pas ça arriver. Vous allez être géniaux.

Avec nos cheveux et maquillage, nous déplacions notre petite troupe de la maison Cullen à notre maison. Alice m'aida avec ma robe. Les petits boutons étaient jolis, mais c'était une vraie merde pour les attacher.

-Maintenant, dit elle, me tournant pour me voir dans le miroir.

-Est-ce que tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir utilisé les fléchettes pour choisir ta robe ?

-Frappe moi si tu veux, dit Nessie, mais c'était ton tour quand la fléchette est tombée dessus.

Il y eut un grand coup porté à la porte.

-Tout le monde est décent ? Cria Félix.

-Vas y grande gueule, dit Rosalie pour le taquiner.

Sa tête passa entre la porte et parcouru la pièce des yeux pour me trouver.

-Bordel B ! T'es pas mal du tout ! Sourit il. Mes huissiers ont voulu te voir avant que nous ne soyons là bas. Il se mit sur le coté pour laisser passer Léo et Ethan.

Léo ajusté sa petite veste de costume.

-Bonjour mesdames dit il d'un ton cérémonial.

Il fut immédiatement attaqué par des baisers.

Ethan se précipita vers moi.

-Tu es trop trop belle Maman !

Je n'allais jamais me fatiguer de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça. Edward et moi adoptions officiellement les enfants quand nous allions revenir. Il y avait déjà une fête en préparation pour ça.

-Merci, lui souris je. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Ca gratte un peu, dit il, tirant sur son col.

-Pour moi aussi, répondis je, indiquant ma robe. On échange ?

Il sourit et secoua sa tête.

-Non merci.

Léo fut libéra et me siffla. Quand je le regardais, il sourit fièrement.

-Oncle Em m'a appris à faire ça.

-Chaque fois qu'il vous apprend un nouveau truc, venez me voir avant que vous ne le fassiez. Ca va pour vos autres oncles et Nessie aussi.

Ils rièrent tous les deux mais hochèrent la tête.

Félix râla.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être ta demoiselle d'honneur. Tu ne m'aimes pas plus que le Loch Ness.

Nessie fronça les sourcils.

-Continues comme ça. Menaça t-elle. J'ai ma bombe au poivre caché dans mon bouquet.

-Félix, tu aurais été ridicule dans cette robe. Lui dis je. Et Nessie, retire cette bombe de ton bouquet.

-Seulement si Emmet m'accompagne, je pourrais en avoir besoin, protesta t-elle.

Je secouais la tête et revins aux garçons.

-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ne laissez aucun d'entre eux vous enseigner quoi que ce soit.

-Oui m'man ! Répondirent ils.

-Venez ici les mecs, dit Félix. On a un travail à faire.

Léo me serra dans ses bras d'abord.

-Bonne chance, Maman. Ne tombe pas dans le ruisseau.

-Sorts d'ici ! Ris je, l'envoyant à Félix.

Ethan m'embrassa ensuite.

-Merci d'épouser mon Papa.

Je lui embrassais sur la joue.

-Merci de m'accepter.

-Vous êtes sacrément mignons, dit Nessie.

-Renesmee, Renée gronda Renée, surveille ton langage.

Rosalie regarda l'heure.

-On doit y aller les filles. Elle prit mon adorable petite fille par la main et fut suivie des autres femmes.

-Qui aurait pu dire que kidnapper des enfants me collerait un mari ?

Je soupirais en me regardant dans le miroir.

-Bells ? Je tournais la tête pour voir Charlie. Tu es magnifique.

Je me précipitais sur lui et passais les bras autour de son cou.

-Merci Papa, dis je doucement.

Il tapota mon dos avant de reculer.

-J'ai mon pistolet. Si il dit non, je le tue. Il a peur de moi. J'adore ça.

-Je t'aurais dit de ne pas l'emmener, mais Renée est là-bas. Je ne te laisserais pas sans défense contre elle, répondis je.

-J'apprécie ton geste, dit il, m'offrant son bras. Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de te donner.

Nous marchions bras dessus bras dessous à l'extérieur pour trouver Félix attendant dans une voiture de golf.

-J'ai voulu venir sur un quad, mais Momma Cullen me l'a empêché.

Rien qu'à l'imaginer sur ce quad, me donnait envie de marcher à pied. Les invités l'avaient fait et ce n'était pas loin. Charlie m'aida à entrer et s'assura que Félix ne conduise pas comme un malade. Edward n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de recevoir une balle.

Je pouvais entendre le son de la musique quand Félix a arrêté la voiture. Nous arrivions juste à temps pour voir la petite Sophie à la tête en bas de l'allée de fortune, laissant tomber des pétales de fleur pendant qu'elle avançait. Charlie soupira :

-C'est à nous après.

Je m'accrochais à son bras.

-Ne me laisse pas tomber.

-N'y pense même pas, rit il tranquillement.

Esmé avait placé un putain mur de treillis, donc je ne pouvais pas voir avant que nous ne soyons arrivés à l'arc. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir non plus. Je n'avais jamais aimé être le centre d'attention. Je cherchais Edward dès que je suis arrivé à l'allée.

-Bordel de merde, chuchotais je quand je le vis. Charlie me donna un coup de coude, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Mon futur marié était un mec sexy. Le regard qu'il m'envoya en retour fit sentir très chaud et ridiculement confuse. Bordel. C'était le jour de notre mariage. Comment j'avais pu mettre le grappin sur cet homme, je n'avais aucune idée.

-Reprends toi, me chuchota Charlie.

Je regardais Edward et fus choquée de constater que nous avions déjà traversé le petit pont.

-Et merde, lâchais je, gagnant un autre coup de coude.

-Bells, ne jure pas le jour de ton mariage. Dit Charlie.

-Putain, je ne peux pas y croire. C'est mon mariage.

Je regardais derrière Edward. Il semblait amusé maintenant. Le révérend Weber était debout à côté de lui. Emmet s'était porté volontaire pour nous épouser, mais nous n'avons pas eu confiance en lui et avions eut peur de ses blagues sur Madame Marie au milieu de la cérémonie, mais l accepta d'être notre témoin. Jasper et Jacob étaient les deux autres garçons d'honneur. Nous avions supposé que Jake devait faire partie de notre mariage, puisque nous avions été amis et qu'il avait été là quand nous nous étions rencontré. Il avait dû m'arrêter, mais c'était tout à fait inutile.

Quand Charlie du me laisser partir, il embrassa ma joue.

-Je t'aime, Bells. Puis, il alla s'asseoir à coté de ma mère larmoyante.

-Hey, dit Edward.

Je souris comme une vraie idiote.

-Hey.

J'étais sûre que le révérend parlait. J'espérais que quelqu'un le filmait parce qu'un jour je voudrais savoir ce qu'il disait.

Rien ne perturba le mariage, à la surprise de chacun, y compris la notre. Nous parlions quand il le fallait et je me contrôlais pour dire les bonnes choses. Le sourire idiot ne quitta jamais mon visage et ses yeux ne se détachèrent jamais des miens.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Que Dieu bénisse ce révérend.

-Il était temps. Chuchota Edward avant de presser ses lèvres sur les miennes. La foule applaudit et Léo siffla.

-Je t'aime, dit Edward avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Les choses étaient parfaites jusqu'à ce que nous commencions à descendre le long de l'allée.

-Alors, Bella la bête, comment tu te sens maintenant que tu es un joli petit cul Cullen ?

Je le regardais, bouche bée.

-Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille à notre mariage.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Hypocrite. Je t'ai entendu quand tu as traversé ce pont. Je suis sûr que même le révérend t'a entendu.

-Oh, souris je. Whoops.

Quand nous passions sous la voûte, Edward m'attira de nouveau vers lui.

-Allons nous en, ces gens peuvent faire la fête sans nous. Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je suis désolé. Je partirais en courant avec vous, cher mari, mais non, j'ai choisi le gâteau parfait.

-J'aime t'entendre m'appeler mari, dit Edward.

-Ne t'habitue pas. Je suis sûr que l'âne sera de retour dans quelque temps.

-Vous deux, arrêtez de flirter, dit Emmet, venant nous voir avec Nessie. Vous êtes mariés. Vous devez faire un effort.

Rosalie, qui marchait avec Jasper, lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras.

Jasper rit sous cape et soupira.

-Ne l'écoutez pas. Rappelez-vous juste d'hocher la tête et dire « oui chéri » et tout ira bien.

-La ferme Jasper. Lui dit Alice.

-Oui chérie. Il nous fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je me suis marié dans une famille d'imbéciles, dis je à Edward.

-Tu as vraiment envie de comparer la santé mentale de nos familles ? Tu te souviens de la façon dont on s'est rencontré ?

Je savais où il voulait en venir.

-Allons s'occuper de ce gâteau.

La réception était parfaite bien que quelqu'un se soit laissé tenté dans un petit karaoké. Edward et moi étions au milieu de notre première danse quand Emmet et Jasper ont commencé une interprétation épouvantable d' « At Last ». _**(Pour les super curieuses à qui cette chanson ne dit rien, allez faire un tour sur mon profile !^^)**_

-Excuse-moi une seconde, Mme. Cullen, dit Edward. Il traversa tranquillement à travers le patio, a déconnecta la machine et le jeta dans le ruisseau, gagnant le rire et plusieurs acclamations reconnaissantes de nos invités.

-Maintenant où en étions nous? Sourit il, me tirant vers lui.

-Ce sont ces moments qui me font t'aimer encore plus, ris je.

Parce qu'ils étaient trop paresseux pour écrire leurs propres discours, Emmet et Nessie avaient laissé les enfants porter le toast.

-Si je dois partager ma maman, je suis heureux que ce soit avec vous, dit Léo.

-Merci de nous rendre papa, Sophie et moi très heureux, dit Ethan.

-Que votre vie soit remplie de joie et d'un tas de fous rires, dit Léo, lisant le petit papier qu'ils se partageaient.

-Votre temps de célibataire est terminé, mais notre famille vient juste de commencer, dit Ethan.

Ils aidèrent Sophie à monter sur une chaise. Avec un grand sourire, elle a présenta sa petite tasse de jus et s'exclama :

-À Maman et Papa!

* * *

**N'est ce pas merveilleux ?**

**L'Epilogue arrivera très bientôt, il se fat du point de vue d'Edward et se déroule plusieurs années après.**

**Merci de votre lecture.**

**Merci.**


	23. Epilogue

**Aw... C'est la fin... Appréciez:**

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Hey ! Joli petit cul ! Criais je en arrivant à la maison. Je jetais mes clés sur la table et enlevais ma cravate.

L'amour de ma vie entra dans la pièce avec une batte de base-ball à la main.

-Tu m'as appelé ?

Depuis quelques temps, Bella avait réussi sa reconversion en tant qu'auteur de bouquins pour ados. Elle avait été très inspirée par tout ce qui nous était arrivé.

-Joyeux anniversaire, lui souris je. Je me l'attirais à moi pour un l'embrasser. Je ne me lassais pas de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette batte ?

-La créature de Noah s'est échappée. Je vais m'en occuper avant qu'il ne rentre de l'école, répondit elle.

Noah était notre petit garçon de neuf ans. Il avait déjà son petit coté machiavélique, mais en général il ne nous causait pas d'ennuis. Félix lui avait offert un iguane à son anniversaire, sachant que Bella ne pouvait pas supporter les lézards sur dimensionnés.

-Bébé, c'est inhumain, lui répondis je.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je le penserais aussi si cette maudite chose n'avait pas prit sa douche avec moi ce matin. Je suis heureuse que les enfants ne soient pas à la maison. J'ai traversé toute la maison toute nue !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Désolé d'avoir manqué ça.

-Espèce d'âne. Me sourit elle. Tu m'aides ou pas ?

-Je l'attraperai pour toi, lui répondis je, portant sa main à ma bouche pour l'embrasser.

-Merci, répondit elle.

Quand nous nous étions mariés, elle avait refusé que je fasse certaines choses pour elle. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je l'avais finalement convaincue de me laisser participer car je l'aimais, et non parce que je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas les faire seule.

Je fouillais chaque pièce où le reptile aurait pu se cacher, commençant par la chambre de Sophie. Elle était maintenant une jolie jeune fille de treize ans qui jouait pour l'équipe de football junior. A mon dernier anniversaire, Charlie m'avait acheté une arme au cas où j'en aurais besoin pour écarter les garçons d'elle.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de l'iguane dans sa chambre, ni dans celle des garçons. Léo et Ethan venaient tous les deux de commencer leur terminale au lycée. Ils jouaient toujours au foot et étaient pratiquement des héros aux yeux de Noah, d'autant plus qu'ils le laissaient traîner avec eux. Ils étaient les meilleurs grands frères qu'un garçon pouvait rêver.

J'entrais dans la chambre de Mikayla. Elle était notre plus jeune enfant et avait sept ans. J'avais été surpris quand Bella avait choisi ce prénom, mais plus tard, Léo l'avait surnommé son Mikey. Il a même utilisé un peu d'argent qu'il avait gagné grâce à nos insultes habituels pour lui acheter une peluche la tortue de Ninja de Michel Angelo quand elle était un bébé. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange. Mais en réalité, elle était aussi démoniaque que sa mère.

-Te voilà !

J'avais trouvé la chose écailleuse debout sur la table de chevet de Mikayla. J'étais un pro de la chasse, étant donné que cet iguane passait son temps à s'échapper. Je l'emmenais dans la chambre de Noah et m'assurais qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de nouveau.

-MAMAN! Le hurlement de Sophie me fit sourire. Les enfants étaient rentrés à la maison.

Je me cachais pour voir ce qui allait se passer cette fois. Noah et Mikayla partageaient un sachet de chips comme s'ils étaient en train de regarder un film. Sophie était debout derrière Bella avec ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Ethan et Léo étaient debout devant Bella un peu gêné. Ils étaient plus grands qu'elle maintenant, mais ils devenaient toujours nerveux quand ils avaient fait une bêtise et avaient affaire à son regard…

-Vous avez kidnappé votre soeur ? Gronda t-elle.

Ethan lui offrit son sourire charmeur.

-Est-ce que j t'ai dit à quel point tu es belle aujourd'hui ? Tenta t-il.

-Ca ne marche pas sur moi et vous le savez très bien, répondit elle. Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez ressenti le besoin d'emmener votre soeur de force loin de ses amis et la forcer à entrer dans la voiture ? Je pensais que je vous avais bien élevé tous les deux !

-Nous sommes bien élevé, protesta Léo. Mais ces mecs qui la regardaient ne l'étaient pas. Tu sais comment sont les garçons à cet age.

-Oui, je le sais, dit Bella. Donc si Sophie ne peut pas avoir des petits copains à l'école, vous deux vous ne pouvez pas avoir des copines. Vous savez comment sont les garçons de votre âge.

Ils grognèrent tous les deux en signe de protestation.

-Dans ce cas qu'est ce qu'il faut dire ? Ajouta Bella.

-Désolé Sophie. Répondirent ils.

Sophie ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite.

-Vous m'avez embarrassé devant mes amis.

Les garçons l'avaient détesté quand elle le faisait quand elle était petite.

Ethan soupira.

-Et si je t'emmenais toi et tes amies, au cinéma pour me faire pardonner ?

-Nous supporterons même leur conversation, nous sommes un peu plus murs que les types que vous fréquentez. Je ne repousse pas les avances de treize ans. Frissonna t-il, pensant sûrement à la dernière fois où Sophie avait invité ses amies. Ethan et Léo étaient des idoles au lycée, ils ont donc dû s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour échapper à ces jeunes filles en fleur.

-Ca fera l'affaire, sourit Sophie. Et je promets que si un type me dérange, je vous laisserais vous en occuper.

Bella intervint alors.

-Bon, un problème de régler. Elle se tourna vers Noah pour continuer :

-Ton monstre est encore sorti de sa cage.

-Maman, il t'aime. Je n'y peux rien, tu es si cool **(dans le sens de fraîche^^) **qu'il veut être avec toi. Lui dit Noah, il était vraiment un beau parleur.

-Peut-être devrais je commencer à être moins cool. Ca règlerait le problème, qu'en penses tu?

-Je serais plus prudent, soupira t-il.

Mikayla sourit comme un ange quand Bella se tourna vers elle.

-Joyeux anniversaire maman.

-Ta Tante Rosie m'a appelé aujourd'hui. As-tu volé les papiers toilettes aux toilettes pour hommes ? Lui demanda Bella, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu m'as demandé de ne jamais mentir, je pourrais ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question ? Répondit Mikayla.

-Tu vas aider l'agent d'entretient lundi pendant que tes frères iront à l'entraînement de football. Mikayla bouda, mais Bella secoua sa tête.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu risquais de te faire attraper pour un truc pareil ?

-Beaucoup, soupira t'elle, baissant les yeux.

Bella sourit :

-Maintenant, c'est mon anniversaire. Pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ?

Je me mis à rire en la voyant être prise au piège au milieu de leur étreinte de groupe.

-Hey! Me cria t-elle. Tu ne t'aies pas excusé non plus !

-Ouais Papa, dit Léo. Viens par ici. Il écarta son bras pour me faire une place entre Sophie et lui. Ma famille était forte, folle et parfaite.

-En parlant d'anniversaire, souris je. La famille va arriver dans environ une heure, si vous avez des devoirs à faire allez y.

Il y eu un gémissement collectif au moment où les enfants prirent leurs bouquins pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Nous ne mangions pas la dedans, c'était donc une bonne idée d'utiliser cette table pour leurs devoirs.

Bella entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et colla sa tête contre ma poitrine. Nous observions comment Sophie aidait Mikayla avec ses Maths. Personne n'avait été plus excité que Sophie quand nous avions découvert que Bella était enceinte d'une fille. Bien sûr elles se disputaient comme la plupart des sœurs le font, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

La sonnette retentit et Bella se précipita à la porte.

-Papa!

Il était marié à une charmante femme prénommée Sue. Quand je l'avais d'abord rencontrée, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être la mère d'une effrayante avocate. Elle avait aussi un fils, un type sympa qui s'appelait Seth. Il avait fini par épouser notre nouvelle secrétaire, Heidi. Ils étaient partis en lune de miel, et n'allaient pas venir ce soir.

Bella embrassa autant son père que sa belle-mère avant de les faire entrer. Je serrais la main de Charlie et embrassa Sue sur la joue avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués par leurs petits-enfants.

La famille avait commencé à arriver en petits groupes. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent avec Landon. Après nous avoir dit bonjour, il partit en courant jouer avec Noah.

-Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire, sourit Jasper en embrassant ma femme sur son front.

-Salut beau-frère !

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Carlisle et Esmé suivis de près par Emmet et Rosalie avec Nate et Lily. Nate avait presque douze ans. Lily avait le même âge que Noah et elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais en beaucoup plus douce. En voyant Bella et Rosalie enceintes en même temps Jasper et Alice avaient décidé qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus heureux avec un seul enfant. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose, mais étant donné que j'en avais 5, mon avis était un peu dépassé.

-Joyeux anniversaire B! Cria Félix quand il faillit pulvériser la porte avec son fils de six ans se tordant sous son bras. Personne n'avait pensé qu'il se marierait, et encore moins avoir moins des enfants. Cependant, personne ne pouvait nier la réputation de Las Vegas. Carlos avait été conçu à l'Hôtel de Monte Carlo et la même nuit où ses parents, ivres, s'étaient mariés.

-Je jure que si tu n'étais pas aussi bon au lit, je t'aurais déjà massacré, déclara Leah. Le mariage ne l'avait pas vraiment adoucie, mais Félix l'aimait. Il passait des journées entières à chercher de nouvelles façons de l'énerver, pour pouvoir passer leurs nuits à la réconciliation. Ils étaient les de bons parents quoique… Félix était plus papa poule tandis que Leah était très stricte et à cheval sur la discipline.

La sonnette retentit une dernière fois. Nous savions tous de qui il s'agissait. Jake aurait fait signe de la main s'il n'avait pas avait une petite fille dans chaque bras. Sarah avait six ans et Bailey quatre.

-Joyeux anniversaire Bells !

-Hey ! Dit Bella. Merci d'être venu. Où est le monstre du Loch Ness ?

- Franchement, ce n'est pas une façon de parler de ta soeur, dit Nessie.

Elle sauta sur Bella, enveloppant ses jambes autour d'elle et l'embrassant fort sur la joue.

-Joyeux Anniversaire ma vieille ! Roucoula t-elle.

-Descends tout de suite, psychopathe, rit Bella.

La maison était envahie avec des enfants et des adultes extrêmement bruyants. Ce qui arrivait à chaque fois que nous étions tous réunis. Emmet suggéra que Bella écrive une nouvelle série appelée « Les Fabricants de Bébés » en honneur de notre famille, mais elle prétendit que personne ne croirait nos histoires de toute façon. Esme commença à insinuer qu'il était temps de faire nouveau bébé. Je n'avais jamais vu de pièce se vider aussi vite.

Félix soupira :

-Je suppose qu'on devrait en refaire un autre pour compléter l'équipe. On y va Leah ?

-Je ne suis pas encore ivre, répondit elle, inquiétant sa mère. Félix alla tout de suite à la cuisine lui chercher une boisson.

-Ils forment un couple charmant, fit Rosalie, ironiquement, nous faisant rire, Bella et moi.

Carlisle avait obtenu l'attention de tous en levant son verre :

-Je voudrais porter un toast ! À Bella : une femme merveilleuse, une mère affectueuse, une soeur folle et l'épouse idéale pour mon fils. Joyeux anniversaire !

Je passais mon bras autour d'elle et elle pencha la tête. Elle remercia Carlisle dans un mélange "d'à Bella!" Et de "Joyeux anniversaire!"

-Bella, je suis tellement désolé de tout ça, lui dit Alice.

-De quoi?

La musique commença et nous comprenions de quoi elle parlait. "

-Vous avez pensé que nous allions oublier ? Dit Emmet, souriant comme un imbécile avec un micro dans sa main. Vas y chante mon frère ! Fit il à l'adresse de Jasper.

Nous souffrions une fois de plus des vocalises de Jasper et Emmet. Je voulais jeté le karaoké pour nous sauver de ce supplice, mais ils le gardaient près d'eux cette fois.

-On ne va plus les inviter maintenant, dit Bella.

-Je pense qu'ils sont devenus encore plus mauvais, lui murmurais je, frottant son bras pour l'apaiser.

Jake et Nessie disputèrent seulement une seule fois, mais c'était plus espiègle qu'autre chose. Il réussit à avoir le morceau de gâteau qu'elle voulait. Mais ça ne servit pas à grand chose puisque Charlie glissa le gâteau à leur fille, Sarah.

Après que chacun ait terminé le dîner et de manger le gâteau, Bella ouvrit ses cadeaux prudemment, au cas où elle aurait affaire avec le cadeau de quelqu'un qui serait dans sa liste noire. Mais plus personne ne voulait se risquer à ça maintenant. Nous avions une armée de cinq gamins démoniaque pour nous protéger. Nos enfants se portèrent volontaire pour nettoyer la cuisine puisque c'était l'anniversaire de Bella. J'ai saisis l'occasion pour la kidnapper pendant quelques moments.

-Danse avec moi ? Lui demandais je, l'offrant ma main.

-Tu vas chanter ? Répondit elle se laissant faire.

-Bien sûr. Je mis ma bouche à son oreille. Joyeux anniversaire… Elle rit un peu et je lui dis :

-Tais toi, tu vas tout gâcher, avant de reprendre : Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire mon joli petit cul. Joyeux anniversaire.** (Arf... °o°!)**

Elle s'écarta pour me regarder.

-C'était pas mignon à l'époque et ça l'est encore moins maintenant !**(tu parles! ^^)**

J'attrapais sa main et l'embrassais.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Elle m'offrit un très beau sourire.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Nous continuions à danser lentement autour du belvédère, l'endroit où nous nous étions avoué notre amour, où nous nous étions promis d'être ensemble pour toujours.

-Aïe!

Nous nous retournions pour trouver nos cinq en train de nous observer.

-Vous vous souvenez quand maman vous a surpris en train de danser tous les deux? Demanda Sophie à Léo et Ethan.

-Ah oui ! Dit Ethan. Comment oublier !

-On s'est entraîné depuis, ajouta Léo. Personne n'a dansé avec plus de filles à notre premier bal de printemps que les frères Cullen, dit il fièrement.

Bella se mit à rire.

-N'empêche, je n'oublierai jamais vos visages quand vous m'avez vu vous observer.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous montrez pas comment vous dansiez ? Leur suggérais je.

-Nah, fit Léo.

-Nous ne voudrions pas te gêner, sourit Ethan.

Nous nous asseyions et les enfants nous entourèrent.

-Nous voulons te donner ton cadeau, Maman, dit Noah. Sophie a fait la plupart du travail.

-Je t'en aurais bien parlé, avoua Mickey, mais ils ont menacé ma vie.

-Ca n'a pas vraiment marché parce qu'on a du te payer. Dit Noah. J'ai du utiliser mon argent d'insultes pour lui acheter un sundae.

-C'était délicieux, sourit elle.

Je les coupais.

-Où avez-vous obtenu l'argent des insultes ? Bella et moi faisans beaucoup plus attention à ce qu'on dit !

-D'eux, répondit il, m'indiquant Ethan et Léo.

-Ce qui est complètement déloyale vu que nous n'en recevons plu. Dit Léo.

-Donc vous devriez éviter d'en dire, s'enquit Noah.

Sophie a souri.

-Ca fait un point pour lui.

Ethan et Léo échangèrent un regard. Il y avait une justice dans ce monde. Ils avaient essayé de prendre tout notre argent et maintenant ils perdaient le leur pour la même raison.

-Puis-je s'il vous plaît dire Maman ce qu'on lui donne maintenant ? Pria Mikayla.

-Vas y, lui dis je.

-Nous vous écrits un livre! Annonça elle avec agitation.

Bella sembla choquée.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous avons tous fait des histoires différentes et Sophie les a réunit, expliqua Ethan, apportant le livre. Charlie, Nessie et Félix nous ont aidés en partageant des histoires de Bella avant que nous la rencontrions.

-Pouvons-nous en lire un peu ? Noah a demandé.

-Oui! Je ne peux plus attendre ! Leur dit Bella.

Chacun leur tour, ils lurent leurs passages préférés. C'était agréable d'être assis ensemble et de parler de ces souvenirs. Je vis les yeux de ma Bella scintiller à cause des larmes. Elle était toujours un dur à cuire, mais les enfants savaient trouver son point faible. Je me penchais et embrassais sa joue, élargissant son sourire.

-Le meilleur, c'est le titre."

-On a voulu que ce soit : l'Histoire d'Isabella Cullen, mais Papa l'a changé à la dernière minute, expliqua Sophie.

Bella prit le livre des mains d'Ethan pour regarder la couverture. Elle gémit en le lisant à haute voix,

-Bella Swan : Kidnappeuse.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire.

-C'est drôle comment quelque chose de si stupide a finit par être la plus intelligente j'ai jamais fait.

Je me mis à rire.

-Attends juste que nous écrivions la suite.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Fini, terminus... Tout le monde descend!**

**Je m'excuse du retard!**

**En tout cas, ça a été un plaisir d'avoir traduit cette fanfic! **

**Désolé pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu laisser au cours de l'écriture.**

**Merci à vous toutes d'avcoir lues et suivies cette fiction.**

**Merci pour votre patience et votre gentillesse.**

**MERCI!**

**BisouXoXo  
**


End file.
